


Into My Arms

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [12]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Marriage, Regeneration, Timey-Wimey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 62,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sto, Cintura di Casivanian. Vastra e Jenny stanno progettando di avere un figlio e il loro socio Alonso s'innamora di un certo Jack Harkness.<br/>Terra, Sistema Solare. Gordon Stewart si è appena fidanzato con Billie, la sua amica d'infanzia, e progetta di lasciare il suo lavoro negli Stati Uniti.<br/>Gallifrey, Costellazione di Kasterborous. Lord Jelpax, Coordinatore della Matrice, è diviso tra la sua fedeltà al Dottore e i continui ricatti del famigerato Vansell e della sua Agenzia Interventista.<br/>E c'è un'unica finestra da cui può vedere il futuro... una finestra aperta su Trafalgar Square.<br/>Seguito di "Stars of Kasterborous"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sto - La nascita del Tredicesimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_McGonagall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_McGonagall/gifts).



> Benvenuti in questa nuova parte della saga [From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square](http://archiveofourown.org/series/70514). Per chi non si fosse mai sintonizzato su queste frequenze, invito a leggere le storie precedenti altrimenti rischia di non capirci una beneamata…
> 
>  
> 
> Per gli altri, le solite note introduttive:
> 
>  
> 
> \- Il pianeta Sto, Max Capricorn e Alonso Frame compaiono nell’episodio natalizio “Voyage of the Damned” della terza stagione. Quest’ultimo ha poi un incontro con Jack Harkness organizzato da Ten in “The End of Time”.
> 
> \- “E rieccoci” (“Here we go again”) è la frase pronunciata dal Brigadiere durante la rigenerazione dal Terzo al Quarto Dottore, e da Vastra stessa durante i postumi di quella dall’Undicesimo al Dodicesimo. Non essendo ancora uscito “Deep Breath” in italiano, non posso sapere come sia stata tradotta.
> 
> \- Per quanto riguarda l'aspetto di Thirteen, guardate [QUI](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-BBaj5y5NlCI/UI7XALp7eXI/AAAAAAAACBY/nkw1qTREs7g/s1600/37552_410011281812_5175099_n.jpg)
> 
> \- No, il Dottore non nomina Ada. Io non lo farei. Voi?

Il sicario ingaggiato dall’Orgoglio Cyborg, la losca setta criminale nata in onore del defunto Max Capricorn, saltò dal tetto del palazzo e atterrò sul balcone del quinto piano. Sanguinava da un morso sul collo che gli aveva mancato la carotide di poco ed era sfuggito per un soffio ad una stretta mortale.

Nonostante avesse perso il contatto radio con i suoi colleghi e gli obiettivi si fossero dimostrati degli ossi duri, era deciso a concludere la missione e riscuotere il compenso pattuito. La lucertola e l’acrobata avrebbero pagato caro quello scherzo… avrebbe fatto fuori il ragazzetto idiota, ora.

Alonso svoltò l’angolo della strada e si appoggiò al muro, il respiro affannato e le gambe che tremavano. Fuggire non era mai stata la loro strategia, avevano anzi un piano ben congegnato quando erano partiti da casa, o meglio dal quartier generale, come lo chiamava Jenny con poco velata ironia. Ma perché avesse successo doveva prima di tutto riuscire a raggiungere il luogo prestabilito, e in fretta.

Prima di essere raggiunto, ma senza seminarlo del tutto…

Il lampione illuminava i gradini della centrale di polizia. Mancavano poche decine di metri. Sentì un fruscio e non fece in tempo a voltarsi, il sicario era sceso fino al secondo piano, sgattaiolando giù per la scala antincendio. Imbracciò il fucile a impulsi e fece fuoco nella sua direzione. Il fascio di energia, però, rimbalzò contro la sagoma scura che si era materializzata in quell’istante.

Alonso rimase per qualche secondo senza riuscire a muoversi, poi riconobbe la TARDIS e sul suo volto un po’ infantile comparve un sorrisetto di sorpresa e ottimismo. Come previsto, dalle scale della centrale scesero una mezza dozzina di uomini armati, attraversando in fretta la strada.

**  
**  


\- Sì, ci siamo sfasati un attimino, uno scarto trascurabile… dieci minuti, non ne farei un dramma. Vediamo. Fai silenzio, mi togli la concentrazione.

\- Io? E che cosa avrei detto?

\- Pensi, Dorium, _ergo_ emetti vibrazioni. No, è tutto a posto, tra esattamente nove minuti eeeeee quarantun secondi la vedremo arrivare. Aspettiamo fuori? Fa freddo, direi, ma non dovrebbe essere a livelli da congelamento...

Lo schermo fu invaso da una potente interferenza.

\- Cos’è stato?

\- Ma porco schifo, non lo so! Presumo di dover andare a vedere di persona.

Aprì la porta e mosse un passo oltre la soglia, come milioni di altre volte.

E come una sola altra volta in precedenza, si trovò a soccombere sotto il fuoco incrociato nei bassifondi di una grande città. Il dolore fu lancinante, ma breve.

Accadde con grazia. Raramente aveva avuto la possibilità di un’uscita di scena così elegante.

Le sue labbra tremarono, sgranò appena gli occhi e indietreggiò all’interno. Udì voci, richiami, anfibi militari in corsa e un corpo cadere sull’asfalto, ma erano echi molto lontani.

\- Dottore, che succede?

\- Oh. Otto minuti, lei arriverà tra otto minuti meno… cinque secondi. Dovrei avere il tempo di rendermi presentabile, non… trovi?

Dorium non fece in tempo a rispondere, perché la luce di cui il Dottore aveva iniziato a brillare era un segno inequivocabile. Non aveva mai assistito ad una rigenerazione, ma avendo vissuto per più di un secolo su Gallifrey sapeva bene di che si trattava. Soffocò un singhiozzo e si ritrovò a supplicare: - No, no, no, no, no…

\- Ehi. Aspetta di vedermi, prima di lamentarti, almeno. Sistemeremo tutto, abbi fiducia.

Dorium provò vergogna di se stesso. Sì, era terrorizzato all’idea di perderlo, ma la possibilità che la futura incarnazione del Dottore non avesse intenzione di portare avanti il loro obiettivo era comparsa come un’ombra ad oscurare la sua mente.

Pregò che vivesse.

Pregò che non cambiasse troppo.

Che non dimenticasse, ma che la sofferenza per ciò che aveva perduto di recente diventasse sopportabile.

Tutti quei desideri si avverarono, ma non poteva ancora saperlo. Dovette chiudere gli occhi davanti a quel bagliore accecante, e quando li riaprì le luci della stanza non avevano ancora smesso di danzare ad un ritmo intermittente.

\- Dottore?

**  
**  
  


Il microtrasmettitore vibrò. - Tutto bene, Frame? Rispondimi, tutto…

Rumore statico.

\- Sto bene, Madame V. Le autorità non hanno più scuse per coprire l’organizzazione, dovrà essere aperta un’inchiesta seria. È sorto un altro problema, però…

\- Lo sapevo. Che succede?

\- Ehm… Jenny è con lei?

\- Certo, ma… parla e basta!

Altro rumore. Sembrò passare un’eternità. - ...Trebb… han… arsi!

\- Ripeti, non abbiamo capito nulla.

\- Ho detto che il Dottore potrebbe essere rimasto coinvolto. Giusto un tantino.

\- Esattamente un tantino quan- - s’informò Vastra, ma fu interrotta bruscamente. - Arriviamo. - La voce di Jenny era stridula e tremava d’angoscia.

**  
**  
  


Il soggiorno, quando il divano letto era aperto come ora, sembrava ancora più piccolo. L’appartamento era in sé minuscolo; oltre a quella stanza - che includeva l’angolo cucina - era formato da una camera da letto striminzita e da un unico bagno occupato per la maggior parte da una vasca vecchio stile.

Vastra sospirò: - E rieccoci.

\- Rieccoci! Puoi dirlo forte! - Rischiando di far saltare le molle del letto, il Dottore si muoveva di continuo; teneva fra le mani uno specchio portatile e sembrava divertirsi a pizzicare quella faccia tutta nuova. Ridacchiava, sostenendo di assomigliare a qualcuno chiamato Adric. Qualcuno che, beh, sì, poveretto, non era mai arrivato ad avere i capelli brizzolati, né simpatiche rughe ai lati degli occhi che contrastavano con quei buffi lineamenti da ragazzino, perciò era una coincidenza commovente.

\- Ho detto coincidenza? No, certo, le coincidenze non esistono. Ma è commovente lo stesso. Potrei piangere! - Avrebbe potuto, ma non piangeva affatto. Nulla sarebbe riuscito a convincerlo a sprecare liquidi corporei in una manifestazione di malinconia.

Il volto di un Adric più _maturo_ , dunque. No... soltanto più vecchio. Se avesse viaggiato con lui per tutta la vita, ad un certo punto sarebbe stato così. Sempre entusiasta, una scintilla di curiosità negli occhi intelligenti.

\- Sono un Terradoniano. Prima venivo dalle Highlands, adesso addirittura dall’Esospazio. Non c’è che dire, sempre più esotico!

\- Sei sempre tu, Dottore. Sei un Signore del Tempo e vieni da Gallifrey.

\- Ti hanno sparato e ti sei rigenerato - mormorò Jenny, con le lacrime agli occhi, quasi volesse esorcizzare la verità affrontandola verbalmente.

Il Dottore fece un gesto per minimizzare la situazione: - Non ho perso la memoria, ragazze. Sono solo eccitato per queste guanciotte! E queste orecchie, dai, mi mancavano!

\- Perdonami, ma sembrava stessi delirando. L’ultima volta è stata piuttosto difficile - borbottò Vastra, mentre metteva via lo specchio.

\- L’ultima volta… oh, sì, lo ricordi! Sì! Stavi ancora con quella specie di Emily Dickinson inglese. E Clara era con me, la mia Clara… Oh, voi non sapete ancora nulla. In che anno siamo? Che giorno è? Da quanto vivete qui?

Jenny, visibilmente ancora scossa, glielo disse; aveva gli occhi rossi e tirava su col naso. Il Dottore aggrottò le sopracciglia, che adesso erano molto più sottili. - Mi fa venire in mente qualcosa… qualcuno non dovrebbe essere qui stasera… TU! - Saltò sul letto, indicando Alonso. Questi si guardò intorno: - Io?

\- Sì, tu, guardiamarina Frame!

\- Veramente mi sono congedato due anni fa, Dottore.

\- Meglio ancora! Gli ufficiali sono noiosi. Ma avrai pure una divisa in naftalina… vai a farti bello e stasera incontrerai l’uomo dei tuoi sogni!

Vastra gli consigliò di non agitarsi troppo e lo convinse a rimettersi sotto le coperte. Jenny gliele rimboccò, continuando a fissarlo come per memorizzare quel nuovo volto.

\- Non credo sia il caso di uscire a quest’ora. Preferisco rimanere, potreste avere bisogno di me.

\- Penso sia meglio assecondarlo - rispose Vastra sottovoce - Vai a divertirti, pensiamo noi al Dottore.

Alonso si avvicinò. - Signore, mi ha salvato la vita. Di nuovo. Non potrò mai ringraziarla abbastanza.

\- Se lo renderai felice, avrai ripagato il tuo debito di gratitudine, Alonso Frame. Non lasciarti ingannare dall’apparenza, ha bisogno di essere amato. Oh, non ne abbiamo bisogno tutti? Ma lui sta aspettando te… e ancora non lo sa. Fingerà di indovinare il tuo nome, tu fingi di cascarci. Si crederà irresistibile… e lo è davvero, ah! Non resistergli, non… ci riusciresti… nemmeno…

La sua voce era diventata via via più confusa, fino a spegnersi in un borbottio. Gli occhi si chiusero lentamente, e il suo respiro si trasformò in un lieve russare.

\- Oh, papà. - Jenny scoppiò di nuovo in lacrime.

\- Tesoro, il peggio è passato. Va tutto bene adesso. - la consolò Vastra, dolcemente ma con fermezza. La sentì sospirare contro il suo petto e annuì maliziosa quando vide Alonso aprire l’armadio a muro per cercare davvero la sua vecchia divisa, segno che era finalmente deciso a recarsi a quello strano appuntamento al buio.

**  
**  


Era un vero spettacolo vederlo mangiare di gusto latte e biscotti. Ne aspirava il profumo con quel mozzicone di naso all’insù che gli era toccato in sorte e sembrava trovarlo delizioso, per poi lanciare un frollino nella tazza e brandire il cucchiaio ad assaporarlo per bene, sospirando. - Buono. Splendido. Dove eravamo?

\- Trion, papà, stavi raccontando di Trion. Gli alberi a spirale.

\- Ah, giusto. Devo ricordarmi di fare di nuovo un salto da quelle parti. Mmh, e su Sontar, è un sacco di tempo che non vedo il vecchio Strax.

Vastra sorrise, un’espressione che poteva definirsi piena di calore nonostante la sua specie. - Vuoi dire che sei già stato a trovarlo?

\- Non recentemente, ma sì, certo. Volete saltare su? - s’illuminò accennando alla TARDIS parcheggiata tra il frigorifero e la porta. - Una rimpatriata estemporanea?

Le due donne non risposero, imbarazzate. - Abbiamo superato la fase dei viaggi nel tempo, credo.

\- Oh, oooooh. - Il nasino del Dottore si animò di vita propria, manifestando disappunto. - Coraggio, si può guarire da una malattia simile. Credevo proprio di non avere speranza, ma guardatemi. - Lanciò un altro biscotto nel latte a mo’ di frisbee.

\- Già, guardatelo. - Dorium roteò gli occhi, impossibilitato ad evitare gli schizzi.

Jenny scoppiò a ridere. - Scusa, ti sposto un pochino?

\- Ma neanche per idea, non me lo perderei mai. Era dei tempi dell’Undicesimo che non lo vedevo così.

\- Che farfugli? - lo minacciò il Dottore con il cucchiaio, prima di rimettersi a mangiare. - Attento a quello che dici. Non sono tornato ad essere il tipo a cui piacciono i cravattini, scordatelo! - Continuò a parlare con la bocca piena, sputacchiando briciole: - Iniziamo a parlare di cose serie? Mi ha detto un uccellino che pensate di allargare la famiglia.

Vastra e Jenny si guardarono con molto stupore e un po’ di imbarazzo. - Non ti si può nascondere nulla. Mi domando… è stato Alonso a dirtelo?

\- Sorprese inaspettate si annidano tra le pieghe del tempo. E dimenticatevi di Alonso, non lo vedrete per un bel po’, credo. _Qualcuno_ lo terrà molto impegnato. - Schioccò la lingua, cercando di improvvisare uno sguardo malandrino che invece si dimostrò parecchio inquietante. Era buffo da impazzire. Ed era _vivo_ , era pieno di energie, e sorrideva come un bambino che ha appena finito la colazione e vuole correre a scuola. L’universo era la sua aula, i pianeti erano i suoi quaderni, il cacciavite sonico la sua penna multicolore. Ed era sporco di latte tra il naso e il labbro superiore, quel Signore del Tempo che tornava a vivere dopo una tragedia che non avrebbe raccontato, non ora, non subito.

\- Forse era la vostra prima opzione… - Dorium aveva provato così tante volte quel discorso, facendolo uscire dalle orecchie ad ogni singolo abitante di Lungbarrow, che le parole sembravano avere soltanto più un suono, non un significato. Ma era soltanto un’impressione, appunto - voleva dire tutto, per lui. Era il suo momento di scrivere sulle pagine del tempo, di porre le basi di un futuro… di un passato… di una realtà irrinunciabile. Anche se questo avrebbe significato separarsi dal Dottore per un po’.

\- Non vi secca, giusto? - Il Dottore era ancora in pigiama, però sembrava avere già una voglia matta di ripartire. Oltre la porta-finestra, il Quinto Complesso Popolare di Grad sciamava di piccoli malviventi e ragazze madri abbandonate, tra bottiglie rotte e odore di cibo riscaldato. C’erano altri cerchi da chiudere, e per farlo non poteva restare in quella stanza dai muri scrostati, con avanzi di serial killer nel freezer e le pareti tappezzate di mappe e foto segnaletiche. Non era nemmeno il posto giusto dove crescere un bambino, ma non poteva discutere su questo.

\- Ma figurati! Se non secca a lui…

\- No che non mi secca! Preferirei tenerti d’occhio, devo dire, ma non potrei tenerti fuori dai guai - chiarì Dorium. - Vai, vai pure, Signore del Tempo, non vedrei comunque il cinque per cento delle meraviglie che andresti ad esplorare, giusto?

\- In ogni caso avremmo avuto bisogno di un nuovo socio nell’agenzia, - continuò Vastra. - Tre cervelli e mezzo sono meglio di...

\- Ehi, chi sarebbe il mezzo cervello? - sbraitarono il Dottore e Dorium in contemporanea.

\- Vastra vuole dire… cocuzza innamorata, cocuzza bruciata, papà - rispose Jenny, chiarendo l’equivoco. - Se Alonso ha davvero incontrato l’amore della sua vita, pensi che riuscirà più a lavorare seriamente su un caso?

\- Questa è la mia ragazza! - Il Dottore l’abbracciò di slancio, con un po’ troppa foga. Lei non si lamentò, naturalmente. La guardò. - Non ti perderò mai, vero? Qualsiasi cosa succeda, non smetterai di volermi bene? Anche se... - Prese un respiro. - Anche se lei dovesse odiarmi? - le sussurrò all’orecchio.

Jenny fu sbigottita da quella frase inaspettata, ma non ebbe il tempo di rispondere. In ogni caso, lui aveva già cambiato espressione, e non era certo quella di un uomo che teme di perdere l’affetto altrui.

\- Beh, gente, a presto. A prestissimo, direi.

\- Cosa farai, Dottore? - Vastra sembrava così rassicurata di vederlo in forma e pronto a nuove avventure, ma ugualmente non si sarebbe aspettata che ripartisse così in fretta.

Lui non poteva proprio far nulla per impedirle di iniziare a provare risentimento per lui, un giorno nemmeno troppo lontano. Ma risentimento per cosa? Cosa sarebbe accaduto? E cosa le avrebbe portate alla separazione? Pareva impossibile, a vederle ora...

E poi smise di chiederselo: non serviva a nulla lambiccarsi su questo, non era utile né piacevole. Tornò a sorridere: - Gente da vedere. Promesse da mantenere, direi. Non sia mai che si dica che il Dottore non mantiene le promesse!

Si fiondò nella TARDIS e si aggrappò alla catena che penzolava, vuota, dal soffitto. Si arrampicò fino in cima e ne assicurò il gancio ad una sbarra, ricavandone un’altalena improvvisata, ma il tutto non resse il suo peso e crollò di un buon mezzo metro prima di stabilizzarsi. Era esattamente sopra la console, e se si fosse tenuto stretto con le gambe e avesse allungato una mano, così… - Yay! Perché non ci ho mai pensato prima? È una figata!

Si sbarazzò delle orribili pantofole di Alonso, restando a piedi nudi e manovrando i comandi per la partenza. - Ping! Duemilatrentuno. Arrotondiamo, suvvia. Kate l’avrà ben liberato dal coprifuoco a quest’ora, giuuuuuuuuuusto? Non ci giurerei, però… no, mai fare previsioni con lei… Comunque, sto arrivandooooooo!

Il rotore iniziò a muoversi, costringendolo a spingersi indietro per non farsi travolgere come un cretino. Sbatté la faccia contro lo scanner e fece parecchio male, anche se non sarebbero rimasti segni. Nuovo corpo, dopotutto. Energia rigenerativa ancora in circolazione…

Allontanò la mano che d’istinto aveva portato al viso per massaggiarsi lo zigomo, e strinse il nasino in una smorfia delusa e un po’ allarmata. - Oh, no, non ci siamo.

“Quello che senti non è reale. Sei tutto nuovo, non può essere rimasta alcuna traccia di _quella cosa_. È la mente che gioca questi scherzi, perciò ora prova di nuovo e vedrai che…”

Inspirò.

Fu ancora peggio, e non ci provò più.

Sbuffò, poi saltò giù, atterrando più o meno degnamente: - Allora andiamo a rimediare!

La TARDIS rispose in tono affermativo, o così parve al nuovo spirito che l’animava, l’ottimismo che l’avrebbe condotto alle più grandi vittorie e ai più sordidi equivoci, lo slancio gioioso che nasceva dalle tenebre ma che si augurava di portare luce...

**  
**  
  
  
  



	2. Swansea - Gordon Stewart torna a casa

**Swansea, Natale 2030 ****  
**  


********

Gordon Stewart non si puliva le scarpe quando entrava a casa Williams.

Per lui, scuotere berretto e sciarpa dalla neve nell’ingresso era perfettamente legittimo, così come scompigliare la chioma della prima fanciulla che gli venisse incontro al suo arrivo - e si trattava sempre di Billie, perciò era un affare. Billie era la sua amicona stropicciona, quella che telefonava a ragazzine a lei sconosciute per convincerle ad uscire con lui, cosicché non le stesse sempre intorno, quella che strillava “Papà, lo scemo mi ha morso” e riceveva in risposta “Dagli un antidoto, prima che muoia avvelenato”.

Per lui, Anwen Williams era sempre stata Billie e per Anwen lui era sempre stato “lo scemo”. Finché non si era stufato di quel ruolo e aveva deciso di dare una svolta alla sua vita, a modo suo. Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart junior, il _ragazzino perfettino_ , studioso e ordinato, era letteralmente fuggito dal collegio all’età di quattordici anni e, siccome non era adatto alla vita da senzatetto, lui e Kate avevano stabilito un compromesso. Tornare sotto il tetto materno era fuori discussione, tra le minacce aliene e quelle, ancora più spaventose, dei loro litigi. Le madri single sono quello che sono, se poi stanno a capo di un’organizzazione militare, hanno il proprio ufficio nella Torre di Londra e ti chiamano Junior davanti ai tuoi compagni di classe, allora riescono a metterti davvero a disagio.

Si era rifugiato nell’unico altro luogo al mondo che poteva chiamare “casa”, cioè quella di Rhys e Gwen in Galles. Lì aveva finito la scuola superiore e si era iscritto alla facoltà meno scientifica che avesse trovato. In seguito, però, le cose erano cambiate in più di un modo. Gwen aveva affrontato la nuova situazione girandoci molto intorno: “Se non fossi tanto orgoglioso, non ti dispiacerebbe affatto entrare alla UNIT, ammettilo”. Lui non lo ammise mai, però non gettò via il biglietto da visita che lei gli fece trovare per il suo ventesimo compleanno, sotto il classico regalo utile ma non troppo. “Ho parlato di te a Rex Matheson. Se sei così deciso a sfidare tua madre, fallo sullo stesso campo. È uno spreco, altrimenti.”

Il colloquio era andato bene e due mesi dopo aveva iniziato la dura gavetta al Torchwood di Los Angeles, mascherato come un distaccamento della CIA dedicato allo spionaggio interplanetario. Dopotutto, senza la Spaccatura, i Weevil avevano smesso di aggirarsi costantemente per Cardiff, perciò non c’era stata ragione di ricostituire una sede in patria. Disperdere le forze della UNIT per un capriccio nostalgico sarebbe stato controproducente e Gwen era stata apparentemente ben felice di non dover riprendere ad occuparsi di uomini pesce e falsi miracoli - il team californiano, però, aveva il suo bel daffare e Gordon aveva cominciato ad imparare una quantità di cose interessanti. Primo, mai chiedere al capo Matheson dove fosse finito quel graffio che si era fatto il giorno precedente. Secondo, mai accettare le avances di uno dei tuoi superiori, specialmente se ha undici anni più di te. Terzo, la migliore amica che tu possa desiderare è una tavola da surf.

Fra tentate invasioni, pericolosi errori di traduzione e flirt da spiaggia, aveva avuto ben poche occasioni anche solo per chiamare casa. Poi si era spenta anche la voglia di flirtare, ed era rimasto solo il lavoro, che ormai era arrivato a risucchiarlo completamente.

Credeva che il buffone dentro di lui fosse sparito per sempre, sostituito da un uomo responsabile, cauto, navigato negli affari umani quanto in quelli alieni… un uomo che somigliava un po’ di più al bimbo tranquillo che era stato un tempo. Quella settimana di ferie non richieste, però, gli aveva aperto la possibilità di un’innocente rimpatriata. Natale con i tuoi, giusto?

\- I ragazzi e io abbiamo una faccenda scottante per le mani, Junior, forse ce la facciamo a raggiungervi per Capodanno - era stata la risposta di Kate, quando le aveva telefonato per avvisarla. Perciò si era diretto a Swansea, senza nemmeno fermarsi a comprare dei regali o una bottiglia di whisky, era sceso dall’autobus e aveva percorso gli ultimi due chilometri a piedi, quasi di corsa, perché non era cambiato nulla e non sarebbe mai cambiato, stava tornando a casa per Natale e Billie l’avrebbe accolto con uno sberleffo...

Ma era stato Andy ad aprirgli la porta, e quasi non l’aveva riconosciuto. Alla vista del giovanotto baffuto (sì, era stata una scommessa a sfondo piccante con Santiago Jones, e il risultato gli era andato a genio), il poliziotto era quasi entrato in panico, balbettando “Gwen è uscita, dovrebbe tornare tra poco…”. Gordon si era guardato intorno, cercando differenze, buchi, toppe nel microcosmo di casa Williams, ma tutto sembrava normale. Aveva afferrato il cerbiatto di porcellana dalla mensola accanto alla gigantografia di Billie neonata, e ci aveva giocherellato come per assicurarsi che gli desse le stesse sensazioni tattili.  
Differenze…  
Troppe poche giacche sull’appendiabiti. Erano davvero tutti fuori casa?

\- Anwen! - aveva chiamato Andy con voce stridula subito dopo i convenevoli, affrettandosi verso il salotto come se andasse della sua vita, totalmente incapace di sostenere una conversazione. Era sempre stato timido e Billie lo chiamava “lo schiavetto di mamma”, ma gli sembrò fuori luogo lo stesso.

Lei apparve una manciata di secondi dopo. Gli andò incontro senza fretta, senza smorfie o strilli o minacce di pugni nello stomaco, e si fermò a metà strada, fissando il cerbiatto che lui teneva ancora in mano.

\- Ciao. Non pensavamo… non ci hai detto che arrivavi.

Gordon si esibì in una scrollata di spalle da vero menefreghista, sfoderando il suo sorriso furbo. - Da quando ho bisogno di prenotare un tavolo _chez Williams_? - Ma lei non sorrise di rimando.

\- Ascolta, Gordon, è bellissimo che tu sia qui… oddio, ma fatti guardare… sei cambiato un mucchio!

Iniziò a dubitare che il caso di cui sua madre si stava occupando a Londra si fosse esteso anche in Galles. Alieni che si impossessavano delle persone, stravolgendo la loro personalità. _Gordon_ , seriamente? Non _brutto scemo_? Banalmente _Gordon_?

\- Davidson è ancora cotto perso di tua madre, eh? Si macina chilometri da Cardiff a qui... - bisbigliò. - Certe cose non cambiano-

\- Gordon! - ripeté Billie. Abbassò la voce, distogliendo lo sguardo: - Papà… si è ammalato. Ha fatto promettere a Kate di non dirti nulla, ma adesso sei qui e capisco che avrei dovuto… Dio, ora mi sento in colpa...

Lui aprì la bocca per chiedere di cosa si trattasse, ma nello stesso istante capì che Billie non avrebbe usato quelle parole, quel tono, quei gesti se non fosse stata una faccenda seria. Ebbe un brivido. Si aggiustò il colletto, sentì il parquet scricchiolare sotto le suole. Si vergognò, tutt’a un tratto, delle proprie scarpe infagate di neve e delle impronte che aveva lasciato nell’ingresso.

\- E…

Avrebbe voluto farle una scenata per essere stato tagliato fuori dagli eventi.

Chiederle dettagli, per essere preparato.

Ma anche solo abbracciarla, sentire il suo profumo e il suo seno contro il petto. Doveva essere cresciuto ancora, anche se il buffo maglione natalizio che lei indossava non gli permetteva di appurarlo.

E nemmeno la situazione, accidenti.

Non disse niente e lei gliene fu grata, per il momento.

\- Metto un piatto in più per il cenone di stasera. Sarà contento di rivederti, vedrai.

**  
**  


Rhys ne era stato anche troppo felice, già, e gliel’aveva dimostrato fino a procurargli un dolore quasi fisico. Era stato un uomo robusto, e Gwen era solita scherzare sul fatto di essersi innamorata di lui perché assomigliava a Gary Barlow, il cantante dei Take That. Ora faceva impressione, non riusciva a guardarlo senza rabbrividire. Si era dovuto fare forza per non scoppiare a piangere, e molte volte durante quella serata aveva creduto di non riuscire a farcela.

Mio Dio, continuava a ripetere dentro di sé, mio Dio, non ha alcun senso, tutto questo non ha un cazzo di senso.

La litania interiore era andava avanti per gran parte della notte fino a quando Billie non era sgattaiolata nella camera, trovandolo ancora seduto sul letto e completamente vestito. Si era accucciata vicino a lui, in silenzio.

\- Non ti ho portato un regalo. - Non era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente da dire, ma era la più sciocca, perciò andava bene. Tra loro, era sempre andata bene così. - Domani andiamo giù in città e ti prendo qualcosa, va bene?

\- No. No, davvero, Gordon, non ce n’è bisogno. È già stato un bel regalo che tu sia tornato, sai. Per papà… e per me. Hai visto quant’è stato felice di vederti?

Gordon annuì, ma sembrava trovare molto interessante l’orlo dei propri pantaloni.

\- Dai, raccontami. È una figata laggiù, vero?

Lui scrollò le spalle. - Alla fine, Torchwood non è così diverso dalla UNIT. Ci sono le rilevazioni, i contatti, le emergenze, alieni e pazzi da ricovero… e questo solo _dentro_ la base. L’unica differenza è che nessuno mi chiama Junior. Posso dimenticare chi sono.

\- Ti fa così schifo quello che sei?

\- No. No, ovviamente no. Ho il classico complesso del figlio d’arte, dovresti saperlo. Nipote d’arte, in più.

\- Io ho iniziato la scorsa estate. Uno stage. Per vedere se mi piace. - Lui fu davvero sorpreso da quella notizia. Anwen Williams alla UNIT? Il mondo era davvero un posto assurdo. - A proposito, hai presente, quella tizia che stava incollata a tua madre dovunque andasse?

\- La sua assistente, Osgood? Hai voglia.  
\- Ora, potrei sbagliarmi, ma in tutti questi anni lei non è mai...

Ignaro che lei stesse per rivelargli un dettaglio davvero succoso, Gordon la interruppe. - Ascolta, per te può andare benissimo, ma io ormai sto bene a Los Angeles. Vado d’accordo con i miei colleghi, con qualcuno siamo diventati amici e ci facciamo una birra il sabato e cose così, e il capo Matheson inizia a ricordare come mi chiamo e non perché gli ricordo qualcuno, ma perché a volte faccio qualcosa di buono, capisci?

Billie aveva l’impressione che volesse principalmente convincere se stesso e non lo contraddisse. - Sì, capisco. Hai anche una ragazza?

Non le avrebbe raccontato di Santiago, non era mai stata una vera _storia_. - Non mi serve.

\- Utilitarismo, la filosofia più becera mai sviluppata dagli esseri umani - decretò Billie con una smorfia.

\- Se l’avessi, non avrei comunque tempo per dedicarmi a lei. Troppo lavoro… le cose vanno molto in fretta, ultimamente. Sai che è stato creato un link diretto tra la Terra e Sontar? Se ci fosse un disastro sul pianeta, arriverebbero navi di soccorso in un batter d’occhio.

\- Ti fidi dei Sontaran?

\- Il Dottore si fida, dicono.

\- Giusto, il Dottore. Ti ricordi? Una volta dicevi che sarebbe venuto a prenderti e avresti viaggiato con lui.

\- Ho smesso di aspettare da un bel po’. E poi in un certo senso è la stessa cosa, no? La UNIT, Torchwood. Siamo il suo esercito sulla Terra.

\- Non credo che sia felice di vederci come un _esercito_ \- obiettò Billie, al solo scopo di verificare se lui avrebbe risposto come si aspettava.

\- Mia madre ti ha già indottrinato per bene. “La scienza prevale”. - La sua imitazione di Kate non ebbe l’effetto sperato, Billie rimase seria. La prova era riuscita, ma non aveva avuto il tempo per restarne soddisfatta; qualcos’altro le era affiorato alla mente.

\- Sono uscita con un tizio, quest’estate - mormorò. - Anche lui era alla Base Cinque per uno stage. È più piccolo di me, si chiama Stormy. Cioè, Alfie. Alfie Owens.

\- Alfie e Anwen sull’albero si baciano… - saltò su Gordon, canticchiando senz’allegria in uno sforzo quasi isterico di non mostrarsi geloso.

\- Non ci siamo baciati! Siamo stati due settimane alla Torre, e lui mi ha portata a Westminster e si è messo a parlare della Coscienza Nestene. Molto romantico, eh.

\- Molto. - Scoprì di sentirsi sollevato, si rese conto di voler essere lui _quello romantico_.

\- Non ha funzionato. Non funziona mai, ma forse è meglio così.

\- Sai come si dice? Se tra vent’anni saremo ancora single… - Ecco, l’aveva detto. Non poteva tirarsi indietro, ora, nemmeno se l’avesse voluto, ma non lo voleva. Billie era la ragione per cui Gwen gli aveva ficcato quel biglietto da visita tra le mani, perché non era stupida e si era accorta di come lui aveva cominciato a guardarla. Adesso, poteva essere la ragione per restare. Nonostante l’orgoglio, nonostante tutto ciò che le aveva detto su quanto fosse figo lavorare al Torchwood. Cazzate. E la crisi del figlio d’arte, cazzate… era vissuto di cazzate finora, di stupidi giochi mentali. L’unica verità era negli occhi lucidi di Billie, sul volto emaciato di Rhys e nel suo sorriso eroico, nella voce di sua madre che nascondeva il peso di una responsabilità immensa sotto le sue pretese autoritarie...

Lei colse la proposta e rilanciò; non era ancora sicura di ciò che stava facendo, ma era abbastanza disperata da provarci. - Oh, guarda. Sono passati vent’anni.

\- Non mi ero accorto di aver viaggiato nel tempo - rispose lui d’un soffio, un groppo improvviso alla gola. - Eppure… sì, forse è successo.

Billie chiuse gli occhi. Sapeva di indossare un imbarazzante pigiama rosso. Aveva ancora in bocca il sapore di vino speziato. Ma non era colpa del vino se sentiva tanto caldo…

\- Non ho bisogno di una ragazza a Los Angeles. Ce n’è sempre stata solo una, per me, ed è qui. Nel buco del culo del Galles.

\- La pisciatoia del Canale, diceva nonno Barry. Come se Cardiff si affacciasse sullo stretto dei Dardanelli.

\- Quanto sei volgare, Billie - la stuzzicò lui. Senza intenzione, aveva usato il tono di nonna Mary.

\- _Dardanelli_ non è una parolaccia. - Era una battuta esilarante, ma nessuno dei due rise. Lei gli prese le mani e le mise su di sé, proprio tra i seni. Ne aveva bisogno, aveva bisogno che la toccasse e la trasformasse in una principessa. O in una puttana. C’era poca differenza, quello che contava era non pensare alla realtà. Voleva crescere, tutto d’un colpo. Le persone adulte reagiscono con tranquillità alle brutture della vita, no? E il sesso aiuta, nei film era sempre così, basta andare a letto con qualcuno e poi fumare una sigaretta e tutti i problemi restano indietro, almeno per un po’...

\- Frena, ehi, frena. Hai bevuto?

\- Quanto te - sbottò lei, indispettita. Non voleva che la trattasse come una bambina, non quella notte, non più.

Gordon si divincolò con dolcezza e le posò una mano sulla guancia. - Billie, va tutto bene. Sai che mi piaci. Ma non dev’essere per forza stanotte.

\- Ma tornerai in California - protestò lei, improvvisamente esasperata.

\- Domattina chiamerò Matheson. Chiederò una licenza più lunga. Non voglio che affrontiate tutto questo da sole, d’accordo? - Crollò il capo, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. - Dio, avevo dimenticato quanto gli voglio bene.

\- Gordon…

Non era un approccio sessuale, questa volta, era un abbraccio vero e lui lo ricambiò con lo stesso impeto. Usava sempre lo stesso shampoo da bambine sceme, ai frutti di bosco.

\- Billie, tesoro, sono qui. Non vado da nessuna parte. Mai più. Mai più. Non m’importa di niente, se mi vuoi con te. - La sua voce era soffocata dai capelli di lei, e da quel magone che non accennava a sciogliersi.

\- E se viene il Dottore a prenderti? - lo sfidò.

\- Non verrà. Io resterò con te. - Si scostò un poco e la baciò a fior di labbra, chiedendosi se non fosse troppo presto, ma il brivido che ne ricavò gli fece capire che era proprio il momento giusto. O forse, forse era addirittura un poco in ritardo, ma avrebbe rimediato...

Un triangolo di luce apparve nella penombra della stanza e illuminò il volto ora pallidissimo di Billie.

\- Mamma!

\- Gwen. - Gordon si alzò, ma le gambe non lo reggevano bene. Avrebbe affrontato uno di quei leggendari Weevil con molto meno timore. - Gwen, io...

L’ex agente di Torchwood Tre sospirò. Era stanca e non ne faceva mistero. Non li rimproverò, non si lanciò in raccomandazioni moralistiche. Il suo fu comunque un comando perentorio, prima di scivolare nel buio così com’era venuta: - Dovrete meritarvelo. Dovrete essere orrendamente felici.

**  
**  


Non erano per niente felici ed era stato tutto orrendo.

Avevano trascorso alcuni giorni sereni e c’erano state persino delle risate, e delle promesse, e passeggiate sulla spiaggia fredda.

Era tutto così strano… si sentiva malissimo, eppure non avrebbe desiderato essere in nessun altro posto.

Nemmeno quando tutto precipitò.

Nemmeno quando giunsero contemporaneamente Jack Harkness, la donna triste e naturalmente la gigantesca astronave nera.

Ma anche eventi tanto clamorosi si persero nel dolore e nella frenesia della ritrovata normalità, fino all’arrivo del Dottore.

 


	3. Veltroch - Un brutto giro di giostra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il pianeta Veltroch esiste veramente nel DWU, e anche i suoi abitanti. Ma le due signorine giostraie non appartengono a nessuna razza conosciuta, che io sappia.  
> Gordon non avrà altri deliri, congestioni o indigestioni nei prossimi capitoli, giuro :P

\- Direi di decidere una data già da ora. - Gordon si servì di una dose abbondante di rossetto rosa e profumo di marmellata d’arancia, direttamente dalle labbra di lei. Non si era legata i capelli e l’umidità li aveva resi vaporosi. Billie odiava avere i capelli così lunghi, ma se li avesse tagliati le sarebbe stato ancora più difficile tenerli a bada, provare per credere. A lui piaceva comunque.

\- Alla mamma non andrà giù tutta questa fretta. Dirà che… ormai non c’è ragione di mettere su una pagliacciata.

Gordon aveva imparato ad accogliere frasi del genere con grazia, come se non lo colpissero allo stomaco. Gwen non aveva mai avuto un carattere semplice, ma il lutto l’aveva resa intrattabile. - E tu la pensi come lei? La vedi come una pagliacciata?

\- No. Credo che… a papà sarebbe piaciuto. Sai che non vedo l’ora di avere roselline di tulle tra i capelli e tacchi assassini. - Fece una smorfia. - Ma credo anch’io che da qualche parte bisogna iniziare… Gordon?

Lui si era voltato a gettare l’incarto della crèpe in un cestino, un po' eccitato all’idea delle scarpe tacco dodici.

\- Abbiamo sbagliato fermata della metro? Non siamo a Earl’s Court, vero?

Gordon non aveva mai vissuto Londra per davvero, né durante l’adolescenza né più tardi, ma conosceva le linee della metropolitana e no, decisamente non avevano preso la linea verde né quella blu. - Perché mai dovremmo essere a Earl’s… - Bastò un’occhiata all’altro lato della strada e capì cosa intendesse Billie.

Esistevano due esemplari di cabine telefoniche della polizia, a Londra. Una era appunto quella fuori dalla stazione da lei nominata, immobile e fedele sotto il sole, la pioggia e le stelle. L’altra compariva in diversi luoghi a distanza di mesi, anni o secoli, per pochi fortunati o sfortunati, e comunque ad annunciare guai. Il suo nome era TARDIS, e gli bastò attendere pochi secondi per avere la certezza che non era atterrata lì per caso.

La porta della cabina si dischiuse e ne uscì un uomo dai capelli brizzolati ma dall’aspetto, per contrasto, inequivocabilmente giovane. Li salutò, o forse stava tentando di farsi passare un crampo alla mano scuotendola velocemente.

Aveva lineamenti buffi che ricordavano un comico di varietà o un clown senza trucco. Indossava una T-shirt nera con la faccia di Louis Armstrong stampata sopra, jeans stretti e stracciati al punto giusto e guanti di pelle decisamente fuori luogo per la stagione. Ai piedi, là dove secondo la logica avrebbe dovuto indossare scarpe da ginnastica, aveva un paio di espadrillas troppo larghe.

A Billie si strinse il cuore, comprendendo ciò che quell’arrivo improvviso significava.

L’anello di fidanzamento era al suo dito da meno di mezz’ora, ma ritenne opportuno nasconderlo, fingendo di cercare qualcosa in borsetta. Allo stesso modo nascose l’amarezza, si aggrappò al braccio di Gordon e gli disse all’orecchio: - Ecco il tuo addio al celibato! Potresti immaginare qualcosa di meglio?

Lui la fissò stralunato, poi guardò il Dottore - si era rigenerato di nuovo, e sembrava proprio simpatico, e di nuovo un po’ folle, proprio come l’Undicesimo - e ancora con gli occhi pregò Billie di non concedergli il permesso di partire con tanta facilità. Ma lei sorrideva. Si portò una mano all’orecchio: - Telefona ogni tanto. Ti farò sapere come vanno i preparativi.

\- No, no, no! Tornerò prima che tu abbia il tempo di dire “Raxacoricofallapatorious”.

Non era la prima volta che veniva chiamato a compiere una scelta difficile per la propria vita.

Ma non era davvero una scelta. Si trattava di pochi secondi. Non stava abbandonando nessuno,

\- Non credo che ti aspetterà ancora per molto. Vai, coraggio!

Dopo averla baciata un’altra volta, finalmente si risolse a raggiungere il Dottore, che sembrava lì lì per mettersi a saltellare sul posto.

 

\- Gordon Stewart! Finiti i compiti?

Rigenerazione a parte, si sarebbe detto che per entrambi il tempo non fosse trascorso. Che Gordon l’avesse seguito quel giorno di quindici anni prima, con il faccino ancora sporco di crema al cioccolato della sua torta di compleanno. Quel tempo era passato eccome, ma la manciata di centimetri in più e i baffi non erano sufficienti a dimostrarlo agli occhi del Dottore, che non vedeva alcuna differenza - il ragazzino incollato al suo libro di storia e il giovane dai capelli schiariti dal sole erano la stessa persona e voleva mantenere quella vecchia promessa. Era arrivato troppo tardi per evitargli il disincanto, però. Lo lesse in quell’unica ruga tra gli occhi che può mostrarsi a qualunque età, una volta riemersi da un tempo difficile.

 

Per lui era lo stesso?

C’era ancora malinconia, dietro quella risata aperta e accattivante?

No, non era esatto.

La malinconia è una consapevolezza che aleggia sulle piccole cose, soffiando attraverso gli spifferi.

Il Dottore aveva lasciato la porta aperta, eppure il passato restava dov’era. Né dietro ad un vetro

(no, non più)

né circondato da frammenti appuntiti

(non questo, no)

ma nemmeno stava voltando le spalle a quel passato, perché al contempo vi andava incontro…

Ma come?

A testa in giù, naturalmente, volteggiando ad occhi chiusi, quando è possibile.

 

\- Non ho interrotto nulla, vero? - Il Dottore fece l’occhiolino, accennando alla ragazza che il suo nuovo companion aveva salutato con un bacio non solo amichevole.

\- Anche se fosse, mi riporterai in tempo per riprendere il filo del discorso. - Non era una domanda e quella fiducia gli piacque, ma lo avvisò ugualmente: - La TARDIS ti riporterà in questo momento e luogo, se lo vorrai, ma avrai ancora voglia di riprenderlo, quel discorso?

Gordon non aveva dubbi né sull’una né sull’altra cosa. Lasciò che il Dottore azionasse il dispositivo di chiusura delle porte, chiedendosi per l’ultima volta se stesse facendo la scelta giusta.

Gli anni passati a lavorare in California non erano riusciti a cambiare i suoi sentimenti, perciò nemmeno partire con il Dottore l’avrebbe fatto. Molto semplice. Sarebbe stato impossibile per lui dimenticare anche un solo dettaglio di Billie, un modo di dire - non per forza gentile, un’espressione - non per forza serena. E dal suo ritorno erano state più le lacrime di lei, ad imprimersi nella sua memoria, erano state più le smorfie di rabbia verso il destino. No, non era piacevole affatto, ma era lei, e il discorso non era affatto concluso… era appena iniziato, in realtà. Le aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo e lei aveva detto di sì, e avevano suggellato quella promessa con una merenda dolce, ed ecco che in pochi minuti tutto era cambiato, era a bordo della TARDIS e lontano da lei. Ma l’ultima immagine che gli era rimasta era il suo sorriso, di nuovo complice, di nuovo malizioso. Era stata sincera nel lasciarlo andare… voleva davvero che vivesse quell’esperienza unica. D’improvviso, l’amore per Billie e la voglia di avventure furono una cosa sola nel suo cuore.

\- Inizi già a sottovalutarmi, Dottore? E a proposito: sei il numero tredici o ce ne sono stati altri che mi hai tenuto nascosti?

Il Dottore non cambiò espressione. Un’aria truce, su quel volto, sarebbe sembrata ridicola; eppure erano parole differenti. - Ti terrò nascoste molte cose, Gordon. E tu farai lo stesso con me. Se non lo faremo, non avrebbe senso abbassare questa leva. Non avrebbe senso nemmeno partire, giusto? Sarebbe un onesto e banale scambio di informazioni. Brrr. Non voglio immaginarlo, e tu?

\- Per carità, Dottore! - esclamò Gordon, mimando un estremo disgusto. La scintilla di un’intesa brillò negli occhi di entrambi.

Il Dottore gli tese la mano guantata di nero. - Sembra che andremo d’accordo, Gordon Stewart. Evviva!

 

Saltò fuori che aveva già una lista di destinazioni per i loro viaggi futuri, il che insospettì parecchio Gordon, perché ehi, il Dottore con una lista, anche questo era da brividi. Giunsero ad un compromesso: avrebbe provato con la prima tappa, e poi avrebbero deciso se continuare con la seconda o affidarsi al randomizzatore.

Era un parco divertimenti di ispirazione terrestre ma di proprietà dei nativi Veltrochni, perciò le attrazioni erano di almeno un terzo più grandi del normale. Sorgeva su un’enorme radura artificiale, mentre il resto del pianeta era interamente coperto da foreste. Erano nell’anno 5198, la rinascita della Federazione Galattica dopo secoli di distruttiva anarchia e guerre atroci che erano sembrate senza fine, e i segni della pace già si mostravano rigogliosi. Adulti e bambini di ogni razza e sistema solare si lasciavano trasportare dall’ebbrezza di quel luogo stimolante, senza timori o sospetto.

\- Una cosa di cui non sono mai venuto a capo… chi ha avuto l’idea di riunire di nuovo i capi di governo e tentare una strada diversa dal conflitto?

\- Magari sei stato tu.

\- Non questa volta, me ne ricorderei - ridacchiò il Dottore. affascinato dalle due signorine dalle scaglie color corallo che agitavano le lunghe orecchie verso di lui per convincerlo a provare il tiro a segno. Ma passò comunque oltre e si fermò invece al banco dei pesci rossi, per aggiornarsi sugli ultimi pettegolezzi.

\- Magari non l’hai ancora avuta, quest’idea - insistette Gordon.

\- Mi sta venendo adesso, dopo aver visto i risultati! Ma non saprei da dove iniziare. È possibile che io non c’entri assolutamente nulla, e perché mai dovrei? L’universo va avanti anche senza di me. Sono io che non so andare avanti senza l’universo!

Sembrava entusiasta di tutto ciò che vedeva e per un po’ Gordon aveva seguito l’eco di quell’euforia, finché non gli era venuta sete… ed erano cominciati i guai.

Non erano state le montagne russe. Una parte dell’addestramento di Gordon a Los Angeles era stata simile a quello che avrebbe potuto sostenere alla NASA, in effetti. Se per caso avesse sofferto di vertigini, l’avrebbero rispedito al mittente in un bel pacchetto infiocchettato di vergogna. No, gli piaceva il rischio, quella sensazione apparentemente insopportabile ma che si trasforma in una spinta altrettanto potente mentre si risale e di nuovo ti colma di aspettativa...

E che dire di quella specie di Rotor? Era piuttosto noioso, alla fine, la copia gigante e un poco più affollata di un macchinario da esercitazione. La forza centrifuga che ti tiene incollato alla parete, come un uomo che vuole darti piacere. Aveva ripensato a Santiago, e il ricordo gli aveva strappato un sorriso e nulla di più.

Erano state le Tazze Ballerine, quelle nicchie bianche come uova sbucciate, come occhi senza pupille, occhi morti e ripieni di mosche… le luci colorate lampeggiavano, facendolo lacrimare. Le tazze giravano, ma non distingueva gli altri occupanti. Dov’era il Dottore? Le inseguiva con lo sguardo ma non riusciva a trovarlo, e la paura iniziò a farsi strada come una sostanza vischiosa dal suo stomaco…

Luce colorata che lampeggia.

Come un’ambulanza senza sirena.

 

Quel frappè gelato alla menta, bevuto troppo in fretta allo stadio un giorno più caldo del solito.

La partita non gli interessava neanche, ci era andato perché era palese che Rhys ci tenesse a condividere quei momenti. A quanto pareva, agli adulti piace divertirsi come ai bambini, solo che trovano sempre la scusa perfetta - far divertire loro.

L’aveva visto troppe volte metter su il DVD di un cartone animato e ridere di gusto mentre Billie si tratteva dallo sbuffare apertamente; Gordon lo sapeva, avrebbe preferito un film dell’orrore, anche se poi sarebbe rimasta a rigirarsi sotto le coperte per tutta la notte, aggrappata al suo orsacchiotto. Conosceva i suoi punti deboli, doveva pur difendersi da quella piccola tiranna.

 

Ma non c’erano i pony coccolosi dei cartoni animati, adesso, c’erano le tazze e forse somigliavano un po’ al servizio di plastica che Gwen le aveva regalato a Natale, ma che lei aveva usato per mescolare i colori a tempera e ridipingere a modo suo le pareti della camera degli ospiti.

 

\- Sei proprio un maschiaccio, Anwen, tale e quale a tua madre! - Mary Cooper fingeva sempre di essere molto indignata.

Oh, sì, gli adulti fingevano e dicevano bugie, però a casa Williams tutti si volevano bene, e lui riusciva a percepirlo. Erano una famiglia vera.

Per questo, qualche volta, anche se non poteva importargliene di meno, andava a vedere la partita con Rhys. Per farlo divertire, no?

\- Non diciamo alla mamma che è stato male. Se lo racconta alla sua, e poi lei lo viene a riprendere e non lo fa più tornare?

Quel giorno aveva avuto l’augusta conferma che la piccola peste non lo odiava davvero.

Ma la nausea… il mal di testa… i crampi allo stomaco…

“Rhys, mi dispiace, non volevo, scusa…”

 

\- Gordon, va tutto  bene. Ehi, guardami, è tutto a posto! Il Dottore gli sorrideva, affannato ma sereno, forse persino un po’ divertito. - Questo succede perché mangi dai chioschi mentre non ci sono. Mi sembrava di averti detto che non tutte le delikatessen di questo sistema sono adatte ai terrestri…

\- Non me l’hai detto, veramente, se l’avessi fatto non… - Gli faceva schifo anche solo parlare, aveva un sapore orribile in bocca. - Mi hanno avvelenato? - Si rimise in piedi, cercando di riacquistare una parvenza di dignità, anche se gli sembrava che un treno gli fosse passato sopra.

\- Niente di così catastrofico! Hai assaggiato la granita di berj, eh? Rossa, sa di fragole…peccato che il berj non assomigli neanche lontanamente a una fragola. Antenne a parte. Ce la fai? Schizziamo?

\- Mi sembra di avere schizzato abbastanza. - Stava meglio, certo, ma non vedeva l’ora di darsi una bella lavata. Aveva parlato ad alta voce, forse… se gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa…

\- Senso dell’umorismo ripristinato, mi pare? Ottimo, ti sei ripreso completamente!

Dopo una doccia ristoratrice, ancora poco incline a ingurgitare alcunché ma totalmente in forze, era rispuntato nella stanza della console e aveva trovato il Dottore appollaiato a testa in giù, dondolando, a guardare sullo scanner l’alba che incendiava le foreste di fuoco bianco.

\- Si chiama Fomalhaut. Il sole, si chiama così. Lo vedi com’è la luce? Non è magica?

Lo era davvero. Bianca-azzurra, morbida, irradiava gli strati di cielo nebbioso formando diverse gradazioni.

Desiderò di poter allungare la mano e afferrare quella di Billie, per dirle “guarda”. Immaginò il suo abito da sposa, con i fiori di tulle e tutto il resto, e sognò che avesse lo stesso colore di quell’alba.

 

 


	4. Londra - Osgood assaggia il fish'n'chips

TORRE DI LONDRA, 2013  
  
  
Alla Base 5 c’era sempre qualche Groske gironzolone, anche di notte, perciò Malcolm Taylor non saltò su dalla sedia quando udì i rumori. Ma ricordandosi che ormai lavorava alla Torre da due anni, aggrottò la fronte e si risolse a scoprire chi o che cosa avesse deciso di tenergli compagnia.

Il corridoio sembrava deserto, ma la porta del laboratorio accanto al suo era aperta. Non aveva senso, chi si sarebbe mai riuscito a intrufolare bypassando i controlli di sicurezza? Un terrorista? Aveva acceso la luce e nel silenzio aveva percepito un respiro affannoso, di cui aveva cercato di individuare l'esatta provenienza: un suono distinto e inconfondibile gli aveva poi tolto ogni dubbio, strappandogli un mezzo sorriso e un sospiro di sollievo.

\- Beccata. Quell’affare è piuttosto chiassoso, a meno che tu non volessi farti scoprire di proposito - ridacchiò lui, accennando all’inalatore.

Osgood rimase dov’era, sentendosi incredibilmente stupida, ma almeno ora riusciva a respirare meglio e il batticuore si era calmato. Era sempre così strano. Quasi come se...

\- Chiedo scusa, dottor Taylor - riuscì a balbettare, alla fine. Si mordeva il labbro inferiore come se si aspettasse di venire fucilata. O di soccombere sotto il lancio di parecchi gavettoni gelidi.

\- La domanda è una sola: come hai fatto a passare sotto il naso delle guardie?

\- Dormivano.

Lui non sembrò sorpreso. - Oh. Fammi capire, saresti andata in giro indisturbata per tutta la notte ficcando il naso in giro?

\- No, no, non intendevo… mi sarei portata avanti con il lavoro. Mi rilassa.

Non sapeva perché le credeva. Forse perché quella sera lui stesso era rimasto di sua iniziativa a finire ciò che stava facendo, mentre tutti i suoi colleghi erano andati a casa. Forse perché, pur di far avverare i suoi sogni, si era bruciato gli anni dell’adolescenza, rimanendo così un eterno ragazzino. Certamente un genio nel suo campo, e anagraficamente un uomo maturo, ma senza aver mai provato né desiderato ciò che gli uomini provano e desiderano.

\- Sì, ecco, non c’è nessuno che possa capirti più di me, ma hai degli orari. E non li puoi decidere da sola, non al tuo livello almeno.

\- No, certo, mi scusi.

Malcolm sospirò di nuovo. Cominciava a sentire un certo vuoto allo stomaco. Poteva essersi accidentalmente dimenticato di cenare, concentrato com’era sulle prove virtuali di posizionamento dei rilevatori. - Hai fame? I chioschi qui fuori sono chiusi, ormai, ma conosco un pub…

Lei deglutì e scosse la testa, incredula per quella domanda. - Non ho l’autorizzazione ad uscire dalla base.

\- Che cosa? - Malcolm accennò a una risatina, che si spense presto quando si rese conto che la ragazza non stava affatto scherzando.

\- Tecnicamente non sono una dipendente, signore. Sono un… qualcos’altro. Un individuo in attesa di identificazione.

Lui la fissò. Valutò tutte le variabili e sentì arrivare un pizzico di rabbia a offuscare quel ragionamento; per il momento la ignorò e si concesse di esprimere un cauto ottimismo. - Ascolta, non è per immischiarmi in un settore che non mi compete, ma trovo un po’ strano che ti venga permesso di lavorare qui se esiste il pericolo che tu sia una pericolosissima spia o una bomba umana, no?

\- Non lo so. Non ci ho mai pensato, dottor Taylor…

\- Io ci sto pensando eccome, e Kate mi sentirà, oh, sì.

\- Non voglio farla inquietare… lei è sempre molto premurosa con me, e non voglio… - Aveva già notato in precedenza il suo strano modo di parlare. A volte sembrava aver imparato l’inglese da un romanzo di Jane Austen, altre volte da un corso accelerato in quattro CD.

\- Se non volevi far _inquietare_ nessuno, perché sei scappata dalla tua camera? Sempre che sia una camera e non una gabbia con tanto di mangiatoia…

\- Non rida di me. Non lo sopporto! La prego!

Intuendo le lacrime che stavano per arrivare, Malcolm si pentì di avere scherzato a quel modo. Si avvicinò e cercò di trovare le parole giuste: - Scusami, davvero. È solo che mi ferisce, non essere stato avvisato della tua situazione. Mi deve delle spiegazioni, tutto qui.

Per tutto il tempo in cui lui rimase a parlare al telefono, Osgood lo guardò gesticolare oltre la porta socchiusa. Le sembrò profondamente diverso da come l’aveva considerato fino a quel momento, con quell’aria arruffata, sempre concentrato nei suoi calcoli e poco propenso a venire interrotto. Ora lo vedeva acquisire una sorta di… autorevolezza? E stava parlando con la dottoressa Stewart, non con la donna delle pulizie. Il timore che, chiedendo spiegazioni su di lei, si stesse andando a gettare nel baratro del licenziamento svanì e si scoprì a sorridere, un movimento che non le era usuale. Non da quando aveva memoria.

 

\- Tutto sistemato. Andiamo? Il locale americano è chiuso, ma al Liberty Bounds fanno un ottimo fish and chips.

\- Che cos’è il fish and chips?

Malcolm rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo e poi, di nuovo, si rese conto che non si trovava di fronte ad uno scherzo. - Oh. Forse hai vissuto su un altro pianeta, prima di capitare qui. Bene, ti assicuro che è molto più buono di qualsiasi robaccia che ci propinano qui alla mensa. Oh, no, usciamo da quest’altra parte…

Lei esitò. - Ma ha detto che le ha dato il permesso...

\- Ho detto che ho sistemato la cosa, non ho parlato di permessi ufficiali. Forza, il pub chiude a mezzanotte. - Lo seguì per un corridoio, poi un altro, finché non arrivarono ad una porta che lui aprì con il suo badge ed ecco Londra, con le sue luci e la sua gente. Osgood non ricordava di aver mai visto niente di così bello… o spaventoso.

 

\- Non ricordo niente, in realtà. - Trovava l’impanatura deliziosa, ma non era solo per questo che era così concentrata sul piatto. Temeva un po’ lo sguardo di lui, sorpreso dalle sue rivelazioni. Dalla vetrina del locale poteva intravedere il profilo della fortezza che sinora l’aveva separata dal resto del mondo, e al di là di essa un ponte illuminato. Dove portava? - Niente di niente. Solo che, a quanto pare, so leggere e scrivere e non sono digiuna in materia scientifica.

\- Decisamente, sei piuttosto brillante. - Era un eufemismo, in effetti. Dal suo arrivo aveva dimostrato conoscenze e intuizioni fuori dal comune. In principio se n'era persino preso a male, convinto com'era di essere il genio supremo del Regno Unito... ma poi l'orgoglio aveva lasciato il posto ad una calorosa ammirazione.

Troppo timida persino per ringraziarlo di quel complimento, lei continuò: - A volte non sono sicura se voglio davvero sapere chi sono. Insomma… - Una patatina era mezzo immersa nella salsa sul lato del piatto. Scoprì che non le piaceva granché, ma la mangiò lo stesso; forse si era ormai abituata a mandare giù anche ciò che non le piaceva. - Posso conviverci, imparo in fretta. Devo solo capire come smettere di pensarci, perché è allora che inizio ad aver paura…

\- Hai ancora paura, adesso? - le chiese Malcolm.

Osgood fu sorpresa a sua volta da quella domanda. Certo che ne aveva, perché doveva essere costretta a ripensarci? Viveva rinchiusa nella base di un’organizzazione militare governativa, nel centro di una città enorme e sconosciuta, senza il minimo indizio sul suo passato, soffriva di un’affezione bronchiale cronica e aveva le diottrie di una Legnotalpa… una… qualunque cosa fosse.

\- _Adesso_ , sinceramente - ripeté lui. - Ti senti un po’ meglio o è ancora quella paura terribile?

Lei alzò gli occhi e si guardò intorno. Quasi tutto, in quella stanza, sembrava rassicurarla. C’erano molti sconosciuti ai tavoli, ma badavano più che altro a mangiare o a conversare tra loro o a guardare dagli schermi un qualche genere di incontro sportivo. Le pareti, come il mobilio, erano di legno lucido; c’era profumo di cibo e moquette fantasia e il dottor Taylor era così gentile e all’improvviso le venne voglia di piangere e ridere insieme. - Sì, ho paura che la dottoressa Stewart faccia irruzione con una squadra e ci trascini via di qui.

\- No, un momento, la sottovaluti. Onore ai suoi meriti: è abbastanza educata da fare irruzione con _tre_ squadre, spaventando a morte ogni singolo individuo qui dentro, e poi aspettare che finiamo di mangiare e solo allora… - Era una risata autentica, quella che vide sbocciare sul suo viso e tintinnare per un tempo che gli parve infinito o forse troppo breve. Ne rimase stralunato. - Grazie. Grazie, davvero.

“Ora sono io ad aver paura” pensò Malcolm Taylor, ma sentiva di non voler più tornare indietro. Sempre che fosse ancora possibile.

  
  
\-----------------  
  


\- Sappiamo della Finestra, Lord Jelpax. Sai di non potermi nascondere niente, vecchio mio.

Il Coordinatore non si voltò, continuando a monitorare la sequenza di immagini ed estraendone le informazioni essenziali. Solo quando ebbe terminato, e senza fretta, decise di dargli attenzione.

\- Gradirei che quest’ultimo appellativo venisse evitato. Abbiamo la stessa età e, se non sbaglio, lo stesso numero di rigenerazioni alle spalle.

Vansell sogghignò. - Su questo non confermo né smentisco; non tocca a me rispondere alle domande.

\- Sapete di cosa si tratta, tutti voi... e non vi è venuto in mente un nome più fantasioso de “La Finestra”?

\- _Tutti noi_. Che paroloni. È una chiacchierata tra vecchi amici…

\- Non. Siamo. Amici! - sillabò Jelpax, gli occhi che lampeggiavano di stizza. - Non lo siamo da molto, molto tempo, e lo sai. Perciò smettiamola, d’accordo? Che cosa vuoi esattamente?

\- Sapere se sei a conoscenza del Progetto Finale.

\- Potrei far finta di non averne mai sentito parlare, ma non servirebbe. Sì, so di cosa si tratta. E so anche che cosa credi di sapere sulla mia opinione a riguardo.

\- Cosa credo di sapere? - lo sfidò Vansell.

\- Che io intenda oppormi, che stia preparando un piano per distruggerlo, che strillerò e batterò i piedi come uno scampolo capriccioso. Ebbene, non sono affatto contrario. Sono convinto che il limite di rigenerazioni esista per un buon motivo. Il Dottore ha avuto più di ciò che gli spettava, per un motivo altrettanto valido, la rinascita di questo pianeta, della nostra civiltà… ma no, non c’è ragione che se ne procuri ancora. Proprio come sarebbe sbagliato per me, o per te. - Si sentì più sicuro man mano che si accorgeva di quanto le sue parole spiazzassero il suo interlocutore. - Sì, il Comitato ha la sua ragione di esistere e ha la mia piena collaborazione.

\- Qual è il trucco, Jelpax? - Ovviamente non aveva creduto ad una sola parola.

\- Qual è il _tuo_ , Vansell? Stiamo parlando di un distaccamento che opera in trasparenza, secondo le leggi vigenti. E affermo che non trovo nulla di negativo nei suoi fini. A meno che…

Vansell sfoderò un sorrisetto trionfante: - C’è un ma, quindi. Me lo aspettavo.

\- Semplicemente, io collaborerò con suddetto comitato, se sarò chiamato a farlo, e non con la tua torbida Agenzia. Arrivederci, Vansell.

\- Arrivederci, Lord Coordinatore, _molto presto_. - Oh, quant’era ingenuo. Gli faceva quasi tenerezza, a tracciare confini dove non ne esistevano da tempo, dove forse non erano mai esistiti... in nome di che cosa? Onore? Amicizia? Scosse la testa, compatendolo e poi ritrovandosi disgustato da quell’attaccamento a principi inutili e dannosi.

 

Jelpax lasciò che i passi di Vansell si dileguassero nel silenzio, poi trasse un lungo sospiro.

Premette un pulsante e parlò nel microfono: - Entra, se la via è libera.

Damon apparve nel vano della porta, il volto pallido e un’espressione contrariata, ma deferente.

\- Ebbene? - lo apostrofò, scosso dal colloquio appena terminato, e desiderava più che mai mantenere il controllo su ciò che poteva ancora controllare.

\- Signore… mi perdoni, Io… io non sono nessuno, lo comprendo, soltanto mi chiedo perché. Perché giocare con la vita del Dottore in questo modo?

Il Coordinatore controllò i sistemi di sicurezza della stanza, prima di rispondergli a denti stretti: - Dovrei richiamare quell’essere viscido e consegnarti a lui. Sarebbe d’aiuto alla mia strategia. - Studiò la sua reazione, che non tardò ad arrivare.

\- Dunque _ha_ una strategia, signore. Non crede davvero che quel comitato abbia ragione…

L’espressione di Jelpax mutò e si distese un poco. - Mio caro Damon, potrei allungare una mano e passarti attraverso. Sei così trasparente da sconvolgermi, e bada, ben poco riesce a farlo ormai. Ho sigillato e cancellato esistenze, ho ricostruito percorsi intricati quanto il tempo stesso, ho visto deviare il corso degli eventi fin quasi a far esplodere la realtà, tutte le realtà, senza battere ciglio. Ma tu, tu sei incredibile. Non temi proprio nulla? Né per la tua vita, né per la tua patria? T’interessa solo il bene del Dottore? - _Dopo che ti ha sfondato lo stomaco a pugni, fra l’altro,_ avrebbe voluto aggiungere, ma preferì non infierire.

\- Non il _suo_ , signore.

\- Ah, capisco. - Annuì, ricordando la sofferenza estrema della donna che il Dottore e Damon avevano amato. Così umana. Così fragile, eppure… persistente, tanto che riusciva, da un’epoca imprecisata, a guidare i pensieri e le azioni di un Signore del Tempo. Tale era il potere dei sentimenti. - Sì, capisco, e forse potrei rispondere ai tuoi dubbi. Ma dopo questa volta, non ti sarà più permesso di dubitare. Sei con me?

\- La rivedrò? - Era come un muro di materiale respingente. Lei l’aveva lasciato, di nuovo illuso e usato, arrivando a rubargli la TARDIS. Eppure tutto ciò che chiedeva era di rivederla.

\- Questo non posso assicurartelo. Non ho idea di come salvare la situazione, di come far coincidere la loro volontà con la mia. Ho bisogno innanzitutto di conquistare la loro fiducia, oppure avrò perso in partenza…

\- Sono con lei comunque, signore. Mi mostri questa Finestra. - I suoi occhi erano invasi da una febbre indomabile. Non esattamente ciò di cui aveva bisogno, ma di freddi calcolatori era già circondato a sufficienza.

 

\- Eccoci. Terra, ventunesimo secolo.

L’ologramma si svelò ai loro occhi come un semplice scorcio cittadino. Illuminata da un sole alieno, dalla luce chiara ma filtrata attraverso uno spesso strato di nuvole, la piazza era abbellita da una colonna, sormontata dalla statua di un uomo, e da due grandi fontane. Veicoli piuttosto rudimentali ne percorrevano i lati, diretti verso viali e strade che si aprivano intorno ad essa. Una scalinata conduceva ad un palazzo che certo non rivaleggiava, a livello architettonico, con le costruzioni della Cittadella, ma possedeva comunque un certo fascino. La scena si chiudeva bruscamente contro uno dei suoi ingressi secondari e si riapriva ad un livello inferiore della costruzione. Damon trasecolò quando si accorse dei quadri: erano stati creati con la tecnica dei Signori del Tempo, non vi erano dubbi. E man mano che la scena si spostava lungo i corridoi e le stanze di quella che sembrava una galleria d’arte, notò altri manufatti poco compatibili con l’epoca e il luogo. Solo in un secondo momento si accorse della decorazione alle pareti. - Sembra l’interno di una…

\- TARDIS vecchio modello, precisamente. - A Jelpax sembrò di parlare ad un bambino sovraeccitato. Si domandò se avesse fatto la scelta giusta, confidandosi con lui. Ma non era più possibile rimediare, non seguendo la sua morale.

Damon non fece in tempo a leggere la targhetta sulla porta socchiusa, ché già l’interno di quella stanza, uno studio dall’arredamento essenziale ma confortevole, si era svelato ai loro occhi. Un uomo dall’aspetto anziano era seduto in poltrona. Aveva capelli candidi, lineamenti forti e poteva dedurre che fosse piuttosto alto. Sembrava catturato in un sonno leggero, perché aveva sì gli occhi chiusi e la testa leggermente reclinata ma reggeva tra le mani un libro cartaceo, tenendone il segno con due dita.

Lo fissò per un poco e poi distolse lo sguardo, in soggezione. - È lui, non è vero?

\- Già. L’ultima incarnazione del Dottore. Così sembra. Così sento. - Jelpax sorrise brevemente, poi la sua espressione tornò seria, quasi truce, e fece svanire l’ologramma. - Vogliono assicurarsi che rimanga tale. Il problema è che la Finestra non va oltre. E sappiamo tutti che invece esiste un momento in cui tra quelle mura è stato deciso il destino di Gallifrey. - Damon non sembrò afferrare il nesso. - Andiamo. Tre incarnazioni del Dottore che insieme fermano la Guerra del Tempo? La tentata invasione degli Zygon su Sol 3? Ormai è storia.

Ciò che aveva visto acquisì un nuovo significato, tutto d’un colpo. - Ricordo, eccome. Fu lei a parlarmene. I quadri sono… oh, è possibile?

\- Più che possibile, è certo. Non si azzarderebbero a pasticciare con quell’epoca, non prima di _quegli eventi_. Possono mandare qualcuno dei loro agenti e attendere, ma temono che ciò possa condurre ad una catena distruttiva, o l’avrebbero già fatto, non trovi?

Damon sembrò impercettibilmente sollevato da tali conclusioni. - Non sono ancora sicuro di voler sapere come andrà. Ma ne ho bisogno.

\- Ebbene, ci sei dentro anche tu, adesso. Credimi, potrei ubbidire loro in tutto e per tutto, invece di seguire una mia strada. Non so dove mi porterà. Spero in alto. Ma non al prezzo che hanno stabilito loro, no. Se posso evitarlo… se posso… se possiamo. - Jelpax sospirò e si schiarì la gola, poi lo squadrò con fare sarcastico e mise su il suo tono più autoritario: - Andiamo, puoi tornare al tuo lavoro, adesso. Cosa credevi, di poterti prendere la giornata libera?


	5. Trion - Una questione scottante

\- Dottore! E dammi retta, una volta!

Man mano che salivano, la roccia si faceva più calda e meno solida. Gordon non si era mai considerato un tipo flaccido e pigro; era un surfista, dannazione, e un agente di Torchwood. Poteva non essersi impegnato nello sport fino, diciamo, alle scuole superiori, perché aveva avuto altre priorità, ma poi gli era sembrato di aver rimediato.

Ora si rendeva conto che le sue abilità fisiche in questo frangente erano nulle a confronto di quelle del Dottore, che si arrampicava come una scimmia e in quel momento ne aveva anche un po’ l’aspetto, con la fronte e le guance sporche di nero. Faceva impressione, era snodato all’inverosimile.

\- Potresti almeno aspettarmi! Ouch! - Le mani iniziavano a scottargli sul serio. Al diavolo, era impossibile continuare. Invidiò non solo l’agilità del Dottore, ma anche i suoi orribili guanti. - Non ce la faccio...

\- E resta lì, - borbottò il Dottore, giunto ormai sull’orlo del cratere. - Io vado e torno!

Gordon borbottò tra i denti una lista di insulti. - Col cavolo che mi molli qui, Louis Armstrong. Aspetta che… - Si aggrappò ad un’altra sporgenza, cercando di sopportare il dolore. - Aspetta che ti… - Ansimò, cercando un appiglio anche per il piede destro. Riuscì a tirarsi su ancora un poco. - Ti ho detto aspetta, macaco spaziale! - grugnì quando il Dottore si fu issato sul bordo del cratere. Lo vide scomparire e la rabbia gli diede l’energia per fare un ultimo sforzo, dopodiché si gettò a terra, senza quasi più fiato, guardandosi inorridito le mani ustionate.

\- Visto che ce l’hai fatta?

Quella faccia da schiaffi incredibile se ne stava lì a fissarlo, ridacchiando. Un giorno o l’altro l’avrebbe davvero preso a randellate… ma non era quel giorno, anche perché è difficile trovare un buon randello in cima a un vulcano. - Dottore, non avevi una bomba da far esplodere o qualcosa del genere?

Il Dottore si grattò la testa, poi si disse d’accordo. Si frugò i jeans, dapprima pensieroso, poi impensierito, poi decisamente preoccupato… e tutto ad un tratto, trionfante. - Ah, scusa, te l’ho infilata nella tasca dietro mentre ci inseguivano.

\- Cosa? Coooosa? - Gordon saltò su come se l’avesse punto un calabrone. Si tastò dietro e in effetti trovò il pericoloso ordigno. - Tu sei completamente fuori di cervello.

\- Mai detto il contrario. Ehi, pensavi che volessi darti una pacca sul sedere perché sei uno gnocco pazzesco? Scusa se ti ho dato quest’impressione! Ma poi, svilire questo gioiellino con un termine come “bomba”. Quasi mi dispiace distruggerla… okay, vado, vado! - concluse quando si accorse che la luce del timer si era colorata di rosso, che i mostri avevano già raggiunto la cengia sottostante ma soprattutto che Gordon era sul punto di perdere completamente la pazienza.

Il velivolo apparve all’orizzonte dapprima come un’ombra, poi si fece più vicino, presenza concreta e grandiosa speranza.

Un problema in meno con cui fare i conti. Tornando a viaggiare, aveva perso l’abitudine di usare lo Stattenheim - non indossando una giacca, non avrebbe proprio saputo dove metterlo. Per fortuna Gordon non sapeva che ne avesse uno, o forse non sapeva che potesse esistere un congegno di tale sorta, altrimenti in una situazione come quella, senza nessuna idea di come filarsela di lì, l’avrebbe _strigliato_. Dopo esserne usciti vivi, il che sarebbe comunque stato impossibile. A lui non dispiaceva troppo farsi _strigliare_ , specialmente quando il ragazzo aveva ragione, ma se poteva evitare...

 

Ovviamente si finse contrariato; ohibò, non gradiva l’idea che qualcun altro si mettesse in pericolo andandoli a recuperare. - Avevo detto che ce la saremmo cavata, Generale dei miei calzini!

\- Non li hai, i calzini… vai, porco schifo!

\- Ehi, quella battuta era mia, una volta… - Il Dottore s’interruppe. - Ahia. Piccolo guaio.

Gordon roteò gli occhi. - Cosa c’è adesso?

\- Non riesco a muovermi. - Ridacchiò, stringendo i denti per il dolore. - Le mie scarpe stanno bruciando!

\- Certo che sì! Non sono scarpe, sono schifezze di corda e tela! Tanto valeva che venissi scalzo!

Il Dottore rinunciò a rispondergli a tono e si concentrò. Con una mossa da lanciatore di baseball, ruotò la schiena e tirò indietro il braccio, poi Gordon vide l’ordigno compiere un arco perfetto per scomparire nel cratere. - Ha-ha.

Il velivolo era ormai sopra di loro, e non potevano perdere tempo. - Vai lì sotto, è un raggio traente! Pensi che stia lì per bellezza? Digli se per piacere si spostano un attimino, perché mi sono impantanato.

Una volta che furono entrambi sani e salvi a bordo ed ebbero ripreso quota, l’esplosione parve a Gordon soltanto un bello spettacolo. No, non provò pena per le creature che avevano cercato di ucciderli, né per l’ecosistema e tutte le altre stronzate. Erano salvi, e lo era quel sistema solare, per il momento.

\- Abbiamo dato ordine di trasportare la vostra nave al palazzo presidenziale, - li informò il Generale. - Sono sicuro che sarete accolti con tutti gli onori...

\- Splendido. Ho voglia di una doccia - sbadigliò il Dottore, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Vedeva immagini, dietro le palpebre, di una dolcezza ineguagliabile e struggente. I ricordi della sua precedente visita su quel pianeta erano legati a Honey. così come le Torri di Darillium gli avrebbero sempre cantato di River.

Oh. Voleva davvero soggiornare in quella stanza che ancora echeggiava della voce di lei? Lasciare che accendessero il caminetto, guardare le spirali crollare e dissolversi finché fosse rimasta solo cenere? Contare le lune e le stelle dalla finestra… solo?

E che cavolo, no. Se ne sarebbe fatta dare un’altra. Senza caminetto e senza candelieri, di fuoco ne aveva visto già abbastanza per quel giorno.

 

L’atrio del palazzo era gremito, e dovette aprirsi un varco tra la folla che comunque, pur acclamandolo, iniziava a scansarsi volontariamente, vedendolo così sporco e male in arnese.

\- D-da questa parte - balbettò un militare che era stato con loro sul velivolo. - Io mi mostrerei più cordiale, Dottore, in fondo sono tutti qui per ringraziarla. - Era stato attendente del Generale durante la rivolta su Darvey, ma non l’aveva mai visto così furioso. Lo preoccupava soprattutto la vena che aveva preso a pulsargli sulla fronte: gran brutto segno.

\- Ma io ho una gran voglia di parlare con tutti questi signori, altroché! Me lo date un minutino piccolino? Per darmi una sciacquatina? _Danke_.

Si guardò intorno per cercare Gordon, ma il soldatino gli spiegò che l’avevano portato a farsi medicare le bruciature, e che l’avrebbe raggiunto più tardi.

Una volta al sicuro nella TARDIS, il Dottore si era davvero fiondato nella doccia, cambiato gli abiti ormai stracciati, e aveva trovato una scorciatoia per arrivare alla stanza della console secondaria, lungo dei condotti scoscesi che attraversavano la nave lungo dimensioni ipotetiche. Erano piuttosto stretti, per essere fatti di dubbio, e scivolosi. Qualcuno batteva da fuori, facendone vibrare l’interno. In seguito scoprì di averli solo sognati, e di essersi addormentato con l’acqua aperta. Un dettaglio da ricordare: niente più shampoo alla camomilla.

Sentì di nuovo battere. Si avvolse in un asciugamano e uscì nel corridoio, lasciando impronte bagnate che la TARDIS asciugava in automatico.

\- Gordon, credevo di averti lasciato la chiave… - Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a vestirsi, poteva essere il Presidente in persona. Non che si sentisse in soggezione, beninteso, ma comunque-

Non era nessuno.

Non c’era proprio nessuno, lì fuori.

 

Sporse la testa ed eccolo, il malandrino. Un fottuto cubo psichico, accidenti. Non ne riceveva dai tempi in cui viaggiava con Amy e Rory… e quella volta era stata ben dura da digerire.

In questo caso, però, recava una bellissima notizia e quando Gordon riapparve per davvero, tutto luccicante di spray lenitivo e con i baffi bruciacchiati, il Dottore non stava ormai più nella pelle.

\- Non ho accettato niente da bere, questa volta, - gli stava dicendo. Non voglio finire di nuovo avvelenato.

\- Balle, quello di Veltroch era solo un allucinogeno iperproteico. Senti qui, ho ricevuto l’invito ad un matrimonio su Gallifrey.

\- Va bene, andiamo. Dopo aver ricevuto le onorificenze del caso… - Gordon capì che non gli importava affatto. E, a dirla tutta, nemmeno a lui. - Va bene, andiamoci, torneremo qui più tardi.

\- Facciamo così. Tu prenditi tutti i meriti e gli onori, mangia, bevi, divertiti e salutami i fratelli Turlough.

\- Tu non mi lasci qui, oh, non mi freghi. Hai pensato al _mio_ , di matrimonio? Se non dovessi farti più vedere, come ci torno sulla Terra?

Era incredibile come avesse ordinato le sue priorità. Aveva più fiducia in un branco di mutanti inferociti che nella sua buona fede. Il Dottore incassò, era uno che incassava, però… - Ma sciocchino. Perché mai non dovrei tornare a prenderti?

\- A volte… si dice… che fai dei giri lunghi - insinuò il giovane, beffardo.

\- Mi piace pensare di non essere mai in ritardo, di arrivare proprio quando c’è bisogno di me. E non è presunzione, Gordon Stewart, è solo che _lei_ sa guidarmi. - Picchiettò affettuosamente sulla porta della TARDIS mentre lo diceva, strappandogli uno sguardo un poco più fiducioso. - Torno tra un paio di settimane. Ti porterò una fetta di torta! O dei muffin… spero proprio che Ryndane abbia preparato i suoi muffin!

 

Non appena fu solo, corse ad azionare i comandi come se fosse una questione di vita o di morte. Non era logico avere fretta di partire, in teoria; avrebbe potuto aspettare giorni, anni, secoli prima di impostare quelle coordinate. Ma l’aveva ricevuto _ora_ e ci sarebbe andato _ora_ , perché no, no, _non poteva_ aspettare. Che importava se lei l’aveva trattato male, se l’aveva accusato, denigrato, scacciato? Che importava se... non fosse stata lei a mandare l’invito? Qualcuno l’aveva fatto, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di perderselo, era davvero grandioso poter esserci. Fece calcoli accurati, questa volta, valutò la possibilità che un residuo di correnti potesse farlo scivolare nel tempo, anticipò il suo arrivo rispetto alla data contenuta nel messaggio. Ma non troppo, o avrebbe rischiato di arrivare prima che questo venisse inviato. Doveva cercare di _chiudere_ i cerchi che aveva lasciato aperti, non di sicuro _crearne altri_. Saltò ad afferrare la trave più vicina e gridò di gioia.

  
  
  


Quando il clamore dei festeggiamenti per lo scampato pericolo si era spento, il soggiorno di Gordon su Trion aveva iniziato a diventare piuttosto noioso. Si era unito ad un gruppo di turisti provenienti da varie galassie e avevano visitato il museo di storia naturale di Efnisien, le rovine di Connall e il Castello Mobile, ma dopo qualche giorno, temendo che il Dottore tornasse prima del previsto e non lo trovasse, aveva mollato la compagnia ed era tornato al palazzo - solo per scoprire che la TARDIS non si era ancora mostrata nei paraggi.

Aveva così scoperto che uno dei due famosi fratelli Turlough era il Presidente della regione di Ohwrotco in persona, il che era come dire il Presidente degli Stati Uniti, ma va chiarito che Gordon non aveva grossi problemi nel trattare con le autorità. Nel 2031, il Torchwood di Los Angeles era il principale centro diplomatico interplanetario sulla Terra e comunque a lui, dopo aver avuto a che fare per tutti quegli anni con Rex Matheson, un capo di stato alieno rappresentava tutt’al più un potenziale compagno di bevute.

In questo caso non era una definizione azzeccata, perché Malkon Turlough era astemio, e non sembrava propenso a frequentare locali per divertirsi. Gli aveva concesso un colloquio per pura cortesia, sicuramente ritagliando qualche minuto dai suoi mille impegni. Aveva strane sopracciglia a forma di tilde e orecchie a punta, ma ciò che risaltava maggiormente erano i suoi occhi chiari come laghi, dalle pupille quasi inesistenti. Occhi malinconici, spettrali.

\- E così, viaggiate insieme. - Sembrava trattenere un imbarazzo palpabile, una pena profonda. - L’ultima volta, lui portò con sé una ragazza dai capelli rossi.

Se anche avesse saputo di chi si trattava, Gordon non avrebbe spettegolato sulla vita privata del Dottore. E l’unica persona che sembrava corrispondere a quella descrizione era Amy Pond. L’aveva incontrata, da bambino, quando ancora il Dottore era un uomo giraffa.

\- Aspettavano un figlio… spero che ora stiano bene.

Non vi fu nessuna reazione da parte di Gordon. Comunque, ora era certo che non si trattava di Amy.

\- Il Dottore e io abbiamo un patto, non riveliamo all’altro nulla che possa turbare gli eventi futuri. Sono sicuro che al suo ritorno le racconterà ciò che desidera sapere, se sarà nella condizione di poterlo fare senza causare paradossi. - Non ne era affatto sicuro, ma appunto _la diplomazia, sempre_.

\- Più che giusto, signor... scusi, credo di aver di nuovo dimenticato come si chiama.

\- Credo che debba essere lei a perdonare la mia schiettezza. Comunque sono Gordon… - Più tardi avrebbe ringraziato il destino per aver sentito l’impulso di completare la sua presentazione; forse per via degli abiti formali indossati dal suo ospite, o dalla presunta ufficialità del suo soggiorno al palazzo? - Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart junior.

Gli occhi chiari di Malkon si fecero più grandi. - È un nome che ho sentito prima d’ora, - si affrettò a rispondere. - E vorrei capire…

\- Porto il nome di mio nonno, - provò a spiegare Gordon. - Era davvero molto amico del Dottore. Potrebbe averle parlato di lui. - Era incredibile quanto fosse cambiato il suo modo di pensare in poco tempo. Aveva sempre ostentato indifferenza verso il passato, ma ora, qui, così lontano dalla Terra, il richiamo del sangue era diventato di colpo maledettamente importante.

Anche Malkon Turlough sembrava aver intuito qualcosa di altrettanto urgente, perché lo vide impallidire e riprendere colore in tre secondi netti. - No, non è stato il Dottore a parlarmene. Signor…

\- Gordon va bene, e può darmi del tu. Mi porto dietro un bel fardello, signor Presidente - sorrise.

L’altro annuì, offrendo a sua volta un’apertura di familiarità, stringendo la sua mano come quando si afferra una speranza: - Malkon va bene. C’è qualcuno che vorrei farti conoscere.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per comprendere cosa sia successo tra la precedente visita del Dottore (capitoli 16 e 17 di [A Taste of Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136222)) e questa, è necessario aver letto la brevissima [Turlough's Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1606205). *bows and disappears*  
> Non ricordo se l'ho specificato prima, ma meglio abbondare: Gordon, nello spin-off e romanzo "Downtime", non si chiama esattamente come il Brigadiere (più precisamente, nel libro si chiama Gordon James). Considero questa linea temporale un po' diversa in alcuni dettagli.


	6. Gallifrey - Scene da un matrimonio

D’accordo, Malkon era rimasto colpito quando lui gli si era presentato con il suo nome per intero, ma nulla poteva essere paragonato alla sensazione che provò Gordon quando si trovò alla presenza di Vislor Turlough.

Perché lo conosceva, accidenti, non c’era alcun dubbio, e la sorpresa fu tanto più grande quando si rese conto di averlo incontrato almeno dieci anni prima… undici, forse?

La sua ultima vacanza con la mamma, prima che i loro rapporti si facessero burrascosi in modo intollerabile. Avevano litigato di sicuro, comunque, durante il volo. Non ricordava nemmeno più perché litigassero, all’epoca - dovevano essere motivi davvero futili - ma ricordava la tenuta, i cavalli, la prateria e il sole che tramontava all’orizzonte. Lui si era presentato con un altro nome, solo leggermente diverso, portava un cappello di paglia e rispondeva a tono ai rimbrotti della moglie. Allora aveva i capelli più grigi e il volto meno scavato, senza quelle occhiaie profonde e lo sguardo spaurito e sospettoso, ma lo stesso Gordon non poteva sbagliarsi.

“Si rifiuta di dormire, teme che qualcuno possa visitarlo in sogno. Sono costretto a fargli mettere dei sedativi nel cibo, ma al risveglio dà in escandescenze e mi accusa di… essere complice del suo nemico immaginario? E poi per giorni si rifiuta di mangiare, e così da capo. Speravo che il Dottore potesse aiutarlo, e tutto sommato glielo deve. Questa follia è iniziata quando lui e la sua compagna sono partiti. Non gliene faccio una colpa, beninteso, ma un collegamento dovrà pur esserci. Mentre aspettiamo che ritorni, vorresti provare a parlargli?”.

Si era chiesto perché proprio lui avrebbe dovuto riuscire dove i più eminenti specialisti del pianeta avevano fallito, ma aveva accettato ugualmente di incontrarlo. E aveva capito, al primo sguardo, di trovarsi proprio dove era giusto che fosse. Che toccava a lui aiutare il fratello del Presidente, non al Dottore o a uno strizzacervelli di grido. Perché conosceva già il suo futuro, ed era di gran lunga migliore rispetto a ciò che stava vivendo.

\- Salve. Mi chiamo Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Pare che mio nonno fosse il suo professore di matematica, molto tempo fa. Brendon School, dico bene?

L’uomo lo fissò con circospezione, incredulo e terribilmente stanco, tormentando la cintura della sua vestaglia di velluto. - Non voglio parlare del mio esilio sulla Terra. Non voglio parlare del Dottore. Non ha nemmeno voluto vedermi...

\- No, non è così. Tornerà presto. È stato richiamato sul suo pianeta, ma quando-

L’altro scattò indietro, nascondendo la testa tra le braccia: - No! È meglio così. Se il Guardiano tornasse… Potrei di nuovo cercare di ucciderlo. - sussurrò, tremando e strappando un brivido anche a Gordon. - Dovete starmi lontano. Non posso. Non posso. Vattene. Vattene via.

\- Mi dispiace che lei stia così… Vislor, giusto? Presto avrà un altro nome. Un’altra vita. Non so chi abbia voluto farle uno scherzo atroce, ma non le accadrà nulla.

Nonostante avesse appena dichiarato di non voler ripercorrere i ricordi dei suoi anni alla Brendon, l’uomo aveva iniziato a parlare a raffica. - Aveva anche troppa pazienza con me. Gli avevamo rubato l’automobile per farci un giro. Io e Ibbotson. Siamo andati a sbattere… e _lui_ ha iniziato a parlarmi. Continuava a dirmi di uccidere il Dottore… l’avrei fatto. L’ho quasi fatto. L’Universo l’avrebbe perduto per colpa mia. Ma ero riuscito a liberarmi, credevo per sempre. E poi _l’altro_ è arrivato, mi ha minacciato. Si sono alleati, capisci? Verranno per me. Cosa vogliono adesso? Lo sai?

Gordon non aveva idea di cosa significasse quel delirio. Non conosceva nulla sui Guardiani o in generale sugli Esseri Superiori

(l’unico essere superiore in cui aveva mai creduto era il Dottore)

(e dire che lui e Billie si sarebbero sposati in chiesa)

Ma fece ugualmente del suo meglio per calmarlo, forte della certezza che nessun nemico, reale o immaginario, gli avrebbe fatto del male, non fino al 2020, per lo meno… e a proposito…

\- Signor Presidente… voglio dire, Malkon, mi saprebbe dire in che anno siamo sulla Terra?

 

Questi si massaggiò la fronte: - Non sarà difficile scoprirlo, ma non ho un convertitore con me. Cos’hai in mente? Sei sicuro di sapere cosa stai facendo?

\- Posso non sapere come farlo, ma sono sicuro che lo farò. Perché so esattamente come fargli tornare la voglia di vivere.

Vislor si sentì incompreso, come sempre da quella notte orribile. Odiava che gli si parlasse dietro le spalle, odiava essere compatito, odiava tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto distoglierlo da quell’idea fissa. - Non ho voglia di morire, se vuoi saperlo, terrestre - grugnì a denti stretti. - Ho paura. Ho soltanto… tanta paura.

\- Passerà presto, è una promessa - lo rassicurò Gordon, per nulla offeso da quell’appellativo. Era abituato al linguaggio colorito dei Sontaran.

\- No! No! Ho detto... che è rimasta... _soltanto_ _la paura_. Qui dentro. - Si prese di nuovo la testa fra le mani, mentre gli sfuggiva un gemito. - Non c’è più spazio per nient’altro.

Gordon capì che le parole non sarebbero servite nemmeno a scalfire quella corazza di terrore. - Bene, mi sa che è ora di una bella ripulita. Se non vogliamo aspettare il Dottore, mi serve un’astronave.

Malkon sospirò. Non aveva altra scelta che fidarsi.

  
  
  


Australia orientale, 2014

 

\- Punto primo. Se strilli di notte, ti metto a dormire fuori con il cane. Punto secondo, sveglia all’alba e zappa e rastrello, vedi poi che belle ronfate ti farai. Terzo… quelle scarpe, decisamente no. Ti darò degli stivali robusti, non puoi lavorare nel fienile con le babbucce! Dai, andiamo, ho altre cose da fare che star dietro a te, sai?

La TARDIS, fondendosi con lo stupendo panorama alle sue spalle, era scomparsa lentamente. Al suo interno, il Dottore ridacchiava mentre Gordon si esibiva in una perfetta imitazione di Tegan Jovanka al colmo della sua sgargiante personalità.

\- E ha detto così… gli si è piazzata davanti e si è messa a strillare, “Sei rimasto una pappamolla impressionabile, Turlough, non hai imparato niente! So di cosa parli. So bene chi è il Giocattolaio, ci abbiamo avuto a che fare prima di raccattarti alla Brendon. E ti ricordo che c’ero anch’io durante la corsa all’Illuminazione… sei stato grandioso, mannaggia a te che mi costringi a dirtelo! Se hai lasciato che ti sconvolgesse così, dopo tutto ciò che abbiamo passato, sei un gran coglione!”

Il Dottore era meravigliato dallo spirito di iniziativa che il suo compagno di viaggio aveva dimostrato. Ne era anche un po’ scosso, perché il Tempo non era un giocattolo per gli umani, era pericoloso, e se Gordon avesse sbagliato nelle sue conclusioni, le conseguenze avrebbero potuto essere irrimediabili. Ma non aveva sbagliato affatto, ecco. Aveva compreso perfettamente ciò che era accaduto e doveva accadere. La terza generazione dei Lethbridge-Stewart superava ogni sua aspettativa, oh sì, ed era fiero di lui oltre ogni limite. Non gliel’avrebbe detto in quei termini, non in questa occasione, ma aveva davvero affrontato nel modo giusto una situazione difficile. Aveva chiuso un cerchio al posto suo, riportando l’armonia dove il Caos sembrava aver trionfato.

E a differenza di Tegan, lui capiva molto bene perché Turlough non fosse riuscito a riprendersi dall’incubo in cui aveva vissuto in seguito alla visita del Giocattolaio. Ma lo stesso, e proprio per questo motivo, lei aveva il potere di risvegliarlo, di scuoterlo con la sua assoluta mancanza di tatto e sensibilità.

\- Gli ha urlato contro per tutto il tempo, prima che arrivassi. Ma si è commossa quando ha saputo che lui aveva chiamato una colonia con il suo nome.

Oh.

Sì.

La colonia termale di Tegan.

Era buffo parlarne ora, al ritorno dal matrimonio di Thistle, no? Ricordare il pianeta incantevole su cui era stata concepita.

\- E quindi dici che resteranno insieme?

\- Dico che erano sposati quando sono stato in Australia, undici anni fa. Si faceva chiamare Victor Turner, ma per fortuna sono molto fisionomista. Gli ho detto di far finta di non aver mai sentito parlare di me, quando ci saremmo incontrati, naturalmente. Ma sembra non essere digiuno di viaggi nel tempo, perciò...

\- Ovvio che no, ci siamo fatti le nostre belle avventure! Due anni di continue discussioni tra quei due, strilli, oggetti lanciati a destra e a sinistra e persino contro la console, povero il mio tesoro. E ora mi dici che tra loro stia per sbocciare il perfetto amore... Oh, per tutti i canguri! A proposito, se c’è qualcuno che ha preso una decisione del genere senza sapere un tubero fritto di come muoversi su una linea temporale saresti tu, e dovrei farti una ramanzina da qui a Carnevale, ma in alternativa potremmo andare direttamente a Rio e spassarcela. Cosa scegli?

C’era ancora qualcosa che Gordon avrebbe potuto dirgli.

Per esempio, di come anche se non avesse conosciuto il futuro di Vislor Turlough, avrebbe cercato di aiutarlo ugualmente. Perché in quegli occhi disperati aveva scorto la sua stessa angoscia, quando si guardava allo specchio nel bagno di casa Williams, in quelle terribili settimane che avevano preceduto la morte di Rhys. Era stato un terrore quasi fisico. L’attesa di un’ombra che sta per afferrare ciò che hai di più caro, strappartelo via senza che tu possa fare nulla per trattenerlo.

Che cos’altro? Oh, certo, avrebbe anche potuto spiegargli perché aveva voluto organizzare tutto da solo, e allora sarebbe saltata fuori la frustrazione per essere stato lasciato indietro, perché sì, gli era sembrato che il Dottore non lo considerasse degno di visitare Gallifrey.

 

Ed era un pensiero assurdo, perché in realtà il Dottore si vergognava, ma della sua specie, non certo di lui. Innanzitutto, non sapeva chi avesse mandato l’invito. Era un punto di partenza traballante e anche se viveva ormai di acrobazie, l’imbarazzo di un’atmosfera familiare ostile non era ciò che desiderava per Gordon, dopo avergli promesso infinito divertimento. C’era qualcosa, in lui, che assomigliava ad un vaso caduto da molto in alto, e poi riaggiustato alla bell’e meglio. Un vaso bianco incollato con del mastice grigio. Si vedeva, eccome se si vedeva.

Ma con quell’immagine stava pensando soltanto a Gordon? O a Turlough? O a se stesso?

Non sapeva chi avesse mandato il cubo e non l’aveva saputo finché non era arrivato a Lungbarrow, quindici giorni prima del matrimonio. Aveva sperato con tutta l’anima che fosse stata Thistle a pensare a lui, ma non era così. Sapeva che dentro di lei era contenta di vederlo, e forse anche triste perché si era rigenerato, ma non avrebbe mai ammesso né l’una né l’altra cosa.

\- Te lo dissi, e non sbagliavo: siamo stati solo una fase, come quando giocavi a cricket. A che cosa giochi, adesso? Ora che la famigliola felice non esiste più, come ti diverti? Perché hai davvero la faccia di qualcuno che si diverte tanto.

No, decisamente non era stata lei ad invitarlo, ma nemmeno poteva o voleva cacciarlo via. Era sempre stata orgogliosa, era sempre stata difficile. L’amava anche per questo, e doveva continuare a portare pazienza.

Kedred era finito a lavorare al Monitoraggio Eventi, con gli studenti espulsi dall’Accademia e i colpevoli di negligenze di piccola o modesta entità. Per un Signore del Tempo era una sconfitta quasi assoluta, ma l’impiego in sé era più noioso che umiliante - niente a che vedere con l’alzare e abbassare barriere, come aveva avuto il _piacere_ di provare lui stesso.

\- E dunque, sei stato tu?

Il giovane arrossì, sorridendo appena. - Non riuscivo a concepire l’idea che non ci fossi, Dottore. Non avrebbe avuto alcun senso.

\- Avrei potuto esaminare le onde psichiche del messaggio e individuare il mittente, sappilo, - scherzò il Dottore - Ma preferivo mantenere la suspence.

\- Suppongo che ai piani alti possano farlo, ma non me l’avresti chiesto se ne avessi avuto la certezza. Ho un certo controllo mentale, o mi piace pensare di averlo - rispose Kedred. Sembrava sereno, o comunque era sulla buona strada per esserlo.

\- Uno dei due _dovrà pur averlo_. Insomma, andiamo, quante volte ha frequentato quel corso?

\- Thistle ha altri talenti, - si affrettò a difenderla il futuro sposo - Ti ha detto che ha avuto la cattedra?

Il Dottore fischiò. - Mi ha detto ben poco, e la metà erano insulti - si strinse nelle spalle, e Kedred si rattristò a sentirlo.

\- Mi dispiace. Non devi badare a quello che dice, devi scusarla, lei non…

Il Dottore gli somministrò una pacca che doveva essere di conforto, ma che lo mandò quasi a perdere l’equilibrio. - Ked, sono suo padre. Le ho cambiato i pannolini e mi ha sputato in faccia orribili pappine di frutta. Non m’importa, davvero. Se trattasse male se stessa, il discorso cambierebbe. Ma ha la sua dignità, le sue ambizioni, e soprattutto ha te… Se vorrà, saprà come trovarmi, finché sarò in giro là fuori - concluse, con un gesto plateale.

Era tempo di vacanza e Morth se ne andava in giro con la sua attrezzatura da Commentatore dilettante, un drone-telecamera che gli svolazzava sopra la spalla come un gufo metallico, divertendosi ad intervistare i membri della famiglia che gli capitavano a tiro. A metà della puntata di uno sgangherato programma di ricette, girato in cucina con l’aggiunta di luci posizionate ad hoc, Ryndane l’aveva mandato a quel paese e aveva chiesto al Dottore, a quel Dottore con la faccia nuova e un sorriso così bello, se Dorium avesse finalmente avverato il suo sogno.

\- Beh, posso dire solo che ci stanno lavorando. Ma mi dispiace proprio sapere che non hai voluto ascoltarmi, Dane.

La ragazzina chinò la testa. - Ci ho provato, Dottore, te lo assicuro. Sono tornata a scuola per altri sei mesi, ma non ha funzionato. Puoi obbligarmi, se vuoi, ma allora dovrai restare qui a controllarmi, perché…

\- Non resterò qui a controllare nessuno, e a questo punto la scelta è tua. Voglio il tuo bene. Ma non sono sicuro di sapere quale sia, perciò… scegli la strada che ritieni più opportuna. Hai quarantatré anni, immagino che tu sia pronta per decidere da sola.

Ryndane non riuscì a capire se fosse sarcastico oppure sincero, ed era così imbarazzata che quasi si pentì di aver mandato via Morth, ma ormai il Cugino si era messo sulle tracce del vestito da sposa di Thistle, nei meandri della soffitta, per lo scoop finale. La Casa era cresciuta ancora, anche se il Telaio non si era rimesso all’opera… chissà, forse non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Forse, alla visita successiva, ci sarebbe stata una sorpresa.

Innocet era invecchiata ancora. Era stato il dolore, non il tempo, ma era ugualmente visibile. Soltanto a lei il Dottore raccontò delle circostanze in cui si era rigenerato, e il suo commento fu: - Perché quando sei al tuo meglio ti fai sparare addosso?

Era quasi una dichiarazione d’amore.

Era un sollievo notare che, nonostante tutto, non aveva perso il senso dell’umorismo. E non avrebbe dovuto stupirsene, davvero, non in momenti come questo, in cui la famiglia era riunita - ciò che ne restava, sì. Corgan le slacciava il grembiule e aggiungeva ingredienti improbabili alle sue tisane e scoppiava a ridere quando lei iniziava a strillargli contro. Niente male per un ragazzo al quinto anno dei Corsi Avanzati, molto maturo davvero.

\- Dottore, non mettertici anche tu. Ti prego. - lo implorò, divertita, quando cercò di assaggiare l’impasto della sfoglia. Lui l’abbracciò da dietro e le stampò un bacio sulla guancia.

\- Non pregarmi, Cugina, lasciati fare le coccole.

Lei trattenne uno sbuffo di tenera sopportazione e non protestò oltre.

Erano stati giorni complicati, che il Dottore aveva tentato di vivere come una divertente rimpatriata ma in cui echeggiava ancora un dolore troppo recente. Era una sfida, non lasciarsi sopraffare dalla freddezza artefatta di Thistle, saper leggere tra le righe e accettare tutto e ridere e sperare…

 

Ed era giunto a pronunciare quelle parole,

\- Acconsento e do il permesso.

e Thistle era così bella, così vera che non gli importò più di niente, se non della sua felicità.

Questa volta lei non gli aveva lanciato quell’occhiata atroce a sottolineare che era solo una formula, che in realtà lei, del suo permesso, non aveva affatto bisogno; era davvero il giorno più importante della sua vita - ancora più importante di quando era diventata una Signora del Tempo, ora se ne rendeva conto, e ne gioiva in segreto, in attesa di confidare tale scoperta al suo sposo la notte seguente. Dal suo viso non traspariva nulla, eppure i suoi cuori esultavano. Avevano perso così tanto,

(le mancava come l’aria, quella faccia da carogna strafottente)

(e la mamma avrebbe messo il cravattino a Badger e avrebbe dettato legge sulla scaletta musicale)

(e Ash, per tutto ciò che è sacro, Ash… perché non le sembrava che un giorno da quando aveva bussato alla porta del suo dormitorio e le aveva chiesto di avere fiducia… e se allora avesse rivelato quel segreto, ora forse…)

ma li aspettava qualcosa di più. Alla luce di quella certezza, la sua mano unita a quella di Kedred dalla fascia cerimoniale, si sentiva invincibile, invulnerabile. Come diceva il suo nome, aveva spine a proteggerla, ed era difficile da masticare. Amara. Ma tanto, tanto innamorata. Ad impreziosire il capo una spiga d’argento; gocce di vetro e perle sull’abito semplice e delicato, di uno stile né gallifreyano né terrestre. Avrebbe fatto alzare più di un sopracciglio, se il Cugino Morth non avesse già rivelato la sua foggia ad una delle più becere testate di psicodiffusione, con la speranza di entrare a far parte del loro staff non appena diplomato. I pettegolezzi sui membri delle Grandi Case andavano per la maggiore, in quell’epoca; finché non si metteva in discussione l’operato del governo, era permesso sparlare di tutti e di chiunque, e l’erede di Lungbarrow era un bocconcino succulento in quel senso: il suo matrimonio con uno scarto della società era un evento scandaloso, e per questo straordinario.

Kedred si era chinato su di lei, come da rito, a sussurrarle il suo nome all’orecchio. Un nome infangato e calpestato, ma che a lei suonava come amore, amore, amore.

Legati da ben più di una striscia di stoffa, entrambi si erano scambiati un giuramento che non cercava l’approvazione dei presenti o degli assenti - era una celebrazione insieme intima e universale, che chiamava a testimoni le stelle e la Fiamma, sola artefice del destino che mai, mai avrebbe dovuto separarli.

 

Alla fine, il Dottore aveva alzato gli occhi e aveva scorto la figura in fondo alla sala, seminascosta dalle colonne sottili. Era forse la persona di cui si fidava di più nell’universo, a parte Kate Stewart, eppure quel giorno, su New Earth, l’aveva colpito con durezza, ancora e ancora, lasciandolo boccheggiante sulla distesa incolta di erba-mela. L’aveva picchiato sino a farlo sanguinare, e poi era fuggito ad annullarsi nel Vortice, come sempre, come ogni volta che perdeva un amore troppo grande… Entrambi l’avevano amata. Entrambi l’avevano perduta. E ora avrebbe voluto dirgli… che cosa? Di non essere più lo stesso Signore del Tempo di quell’ora buia, di un’oscurità inesprimibile? Questo, Damon poteva vederlo da sé. Il Dottore si chiese se non fosse là per rivelargli qualcosa di diverso… se Jelpax ora riuscisse a scorgere un poco più oltre nel suo futuro, e rabbrividì. Non voleva sapere.

  
  


\- Vi siete parlati?

Damon scosse la testa, ancora disorientato. La giovane sposa, che lo odiava senza riserve, era stata una visione troppo abbagliante.

\- Conosco fin troppo bene la tua propensione a far volare la lingua oltre i confini. Non te ne ho mai fatto una colpa, e non credo che ti porterebbe a tradirmi più di quanto sia convinto che il Castellano Spandrell andrà davvero in pensione l’anno prossimo. Però questa volta devo saperlo - insistette il Coordinatore. - Se gli hai detto…

\- No! - L’esasperazione di Damon era appena attutita dal rispetto. - Non mi sono nemmeno avvicinato. Ma l’ho visto. È così diverso. Tanto…

Jelpax sospirò, annuendo pensieroso, ma le sue parole erano asciutte. - Dimentichi che l’ho visto anch’io. Al suo arrivo su Gallifrey, la Matrice si è aggiornata, approssincronizzandosi con la sua linea temporale. - Damon non poté fare a meno di ricordare quanto Ada detestasse quella parola. - Ho assistito alla sua rigenerazione, ed è stata così... pura. Lui non merita di essere pugnalato alle spalle. Eppure... è meglio che lo faccia io, per amore di giustizia… per compassione, se lui stesso griderà di desiderare la fine! Io non so ancora cosa debba accadere; si svelerà, lo so. Ma non oggi. Oggi è un giorno di festa, e nessuno deve sciuparlo. Potrebbe essere il suo ultimo giorno di felicità che questo pianeta ha da offrirgli. Chissà.


	7. Gingko - Ufficio Oggetti Smarriti

  
  
  


TORRE DI LONDRA, 2014

 

Malcolm irruppe nella stanza dove Kate, il capitano Magambo e altri due ufficiali erano chini ad esaminare un plastico.

\- Dov’è finita Martha? Credevo fosse il suo orario. Capisco che abbia una famiglia e tutto, ma da quando è tornata si fa desiderare.

\- Permesso, scusate, so che è il vostro briefing settimanale, so che potrei cercarla sul cellulare ma sai, avevo proprio voglia di rompervi le scatole - rispose Kate, ironica e visibilmente seccata. - Comunque torna fra poco, le ho chiesto io di accompagnare Osgood alla visita oculistica. È la seconda in due mesi.

\- Intendi dire che ci vede _peggio_? - Malcolm non sembrava turbato all’idea di averli interrotti, ma appena era stata nominata la sua prediletta, ecco che aveva rizzato quelle antenne paraboliche che si ritrovava come orecchie.

\- Intendo dire esattamente il contrario, ma non so perché perdo tempo a dirtelo visto che correrà a raccontartelo appena arriverà. Ora ci lasci soli, grazie?

Quando fu uscito, Erisa ebbe un “pfui” di disapprovazione. Dopo tanti anni non aveva mai mandato giù il suo atto di ribellione, anche se si era rivelato la scelta giusta e aveva permesso di salvare sia la Terra che il Dottore e i passeggeri del bus; lo considerava un elemento indisciplinato e potenzialmente pericoloso per quanto “indiscutibilmente geniale”.

Ma Kate aveva un diverso genere di apprensione nei suoi confronti. Era da un po’ di tempo che ci pensava, ma forse era il momento di affrontare la questione prima che fosse troppo tardi. Doveva metterlo in guardia, era suo dovere, era una sua preoccupazione precisa.

Solo non poteva semplicemente ordinarglielo come avrebbe fatto con un soldato o un qualsiasi altro membro della squadra. Lui era qualcosa di più, lo era sempre stato al di là della gerarchia effettiva, e lo ammirava senza condizioni, nonostante il suo ego smisurato e i gusti discutibili nel vestire… d’accordo, forse sotto certi aspetti le ricordava un certo _qualcuno_. Così, finita la riunione, lo raggiunse nelle sue sacre stanze e dovette persino trattenersi dal perdere subito la pazienza:

\- No, passaci intorno. - Sul pavimento c’era in effetti un groviglio di cavi che portavano ad un macchinario di cui attualmente non riusciva ad indovinare la funzione. Quasi di sicuro le aveva chiesto lei stessa di costruirlo, ma non poteva certo immaginare che aspetto avrebbe avuto.

\- Non ti appoggiare lì!

Lei si scostò dal tavolo. - Porca miseria, Malcolm! Devo parlarti per cinque minuti!

Lui spense la sonda elettronica e si tolse gli occhiali protettivi. - Adesso però sarei io, quello impegnato.

No, non valeva la pena perdere le staffe, era incorreggibile. - Ascolta, ti sono davvero grata per essere riuscito a comunicare con Osgood e a farmi capire come comportarmi con lei. Ho deciso che più tardi la porterò con me per la prima missione ufficiale. Solo… e non fraintendermi…

Lui guardò altrove, comprendendo sin troppo bene dove volesse andare a parare e anticipando l’imbarazzo.

\- Potresti... evitare di innamorarti di lei? - Poteva solo chiederglielo al condizionale, ma così suonava ancora più ridicolo e se ne rese conto subito dopo aver pronunciato quelle parole.

Lui si rabbuiò; Kate aveva toccato decisamente un nervo scoperto, ma non era il tipo da abbassare la testa e incassare, perciò le fece il verso: - La scienza prevale, su questo siamo d’accordo, ma fino ad un certo punto. I contenuti del mio cervello sono di proprietà della UNIT, i miei sentimenti no. Vuoi licenziarmi?

\- Santo cielo, Malcolm, non farla più tragica di quella che è! Ti ho soltanto...

\- Vuoi trasferirmi? Mandarmi in Perù? A Ginevra? Dove?

\- Vorrei solo che… comunque vada, non dovessi soffrirne. Tutto qui.

Lui si trovò spiazzato da quella risposta, ma cercò di non darlo a vedere.

\- Va bene, chiariamoci. Ti sto dicendo che avevi ragione, io non avevo il coraggio di portarla fuori di qui, avevo timore che… qualcuno venisse a cercarla? Che fuggisse? Sai sempre tutto, a quanto pare, perciò puoi darmi tu una risposta.

Malcolm non diede peso al sarcasmo ostentato di Kate. - Quello che sono sicuro non temevi affatto è che fosse un nemico. Perché sai da tempo da dove viene e chi è. Puoi non dirmi nulla, puoi sventagliare livelli di segretezza e mi sta bene, per ora, e se ora stai ammettendo che hai fiducia in lei... ma non hai fiducia in me…

\- Sì, dannazione, hai sempre ragione tu! Va bene così? Ma non ne so molto più di te, invece. Quell’uomo mi dirà di più, dopo che avremo sbrogliato la matassa dei quadri. Nel frattempo vorrei che riflettessi sulle tue aspettative.

 _Quell’uomo_. Altri segreti. Si sentiva tagliato fuori, e non gli piaceva per niente, ma Kate non aveva tutti i torti. - Perché, dal momento in cui potrà scegliere, sceglierà comunque di andarsene - ammise, malgrado se stesso.

\- Non conosciamo ancora la situazione, ma… tu non lo faresti?

\- Un punto per te. - Era l’ultima espressione di condiscendenza che le avrebbe concesso. 3… 2… 1...

\- Preferirei comunque che fossi meno coinvolto.

Boooooom. - Ma santa pace… Kate! L’hai praticamente adottata e dici a me di non coinvolgermi? Va bene, per oggi lasciamo stare.

Si abbassò di nuovo gli occhiali sul viso, nascondendo una smorfia di frustrazione.

 

Stava per andare in pausa pranzo quando _lei_ arrivò. Qualche settimana prima avevano festeggiato il suo compleanno, o meglio l’anniversario del giorno in cui era stata trovata, in circostanze che Kate non aveva voluto rivelargli a nessun costo. Il regalo che lei aveva accolto con più entusiasmo era stato una sciarpa simile a quella del Quarto Dottore, una copia molto ben fatta dell’originale custodito nell’Archivio Nero, e da allora non se n’era più separata. Le donava. Certo, lui non era il massimo esperto in fatto di abbigliamento, si sapeva, e comunque l’avrebbe vista bellissima qualsiasi cosa avesse indossato. - Non puoi nemmeno immaginare… incontrerò il Dottore! Mi sembra un sogno, mi sembra assolutamente… oh, non ci credo, non ci credo!

Malcolm dovette fare uno sforzo per ricordare le raccomandazioni appena ricevute e non baciare quel sorriso abbagliante, come l’istinto gli gridava di fare. Per fortuna lei dovette usare l’inalatore, come sempre quando era troppo eccitata, e un poco di quella magia si offuscò, rimpiazzata da una tenera apprensione.

\- Credi che ci saranno dei guai? Ci sono sempre dei guai quando lui è in giro...

\- Kate non ti porterebbe in una missione pericolosa, lo sai - la rassicurò.

\- Sì, sembra che dobbiamo solo accompagnarlo a vedere un quadro. Ho detto solo? È così incredibile!

\- Meglio così. Ma qualunque cosa succeda, ricorda quello che ti ho detto su di lui. Ti terrà al sicuro. Verrà a salvarti anche se dovesse attraversare l’oceano.

\- Non saremo in mezzo all’oceano, saremo alla... National Gallery.

Lui rise, commosso e intenerito. - Ma certo. Non vedo l’ora che mi racconti tutto. Sarai perfettamente al sicuro.

 

Osgood si vergognava spesso dei segreti che era costretta a tenere anche con lui. Gli aveva sempre confidato le sue paure, le sue congetture sulla propria identità, ma c’erano dettagli su cui Kate le aveva ordinato di tacere. Quella sorta di tatuaggio, ad esempio. C’era un collegamento fra quello e la sensazione che il battito del suo cuore sembrasse talvolta moltiplicarsi? E come era arrivata ad avere diottrie quasi normali, se i suoi primi ricordi erano offuscati dalla nebbia più fitta?

Malcolm meritava di più. La forza che aveva saputo instillare in lei… la cocciutaggine con cui aveva lottato perché le fosse riconosciuta un’autonomia che nemmeno sapeva di desiderare… oh, sì, meritava qualcosa di meglio di bugie e mezze verità. E anche a lei forse sarebbe stato dovuto, ma a tratti la paura tornava, e avrebbe preferito non sapere assolutamente nulla.

_“Pensi solo allo scenario peggiore, ma se la verità fosse molto più bella? Se fossi semplicemente caduta dalle stelle per dare gioia? Dobbiamo aspettare. Un giorno saprai che strada prendere. Potresti persino volerla cambiare, toccherebbe a te. Non ho paura di te. Ho paura di me, perché non ho mai provato niente di simile prima. Ma tu sei più importante, perciò lasciamo tutto com’è adesso, d’accordo?”_

Non sapeva cosa ci fosse oltre quella linea dell’adesso. Forse la stessa ragione per cui Jo Grant aveva abbandonato il Terzo Dottore, per cui McGillop arrivava al lavoro con gli occhi assonnati e trascorreva la pausa caffè a mandare bacini al telefono?

 

\- Mi sento al sicuro _con te_ , - dichiarò.

Malcolm deglutì, tormentandosi i capelli sulla nuca, la bocca improvvisamente asciutta. - Questa è una cosa bellissima, ed è più di quanto avrei mai sognato. Ma te l’ho detto, non-

Lei l’abbracciò come avrebbe fatto una bambina, ma non lo era, non lo era... Malcolm sentì quel calore dolcissimo e temette di non riuscire a resistere, l’aveva pur detto a Kate, era uno scienziato, non un Cyberman… stava per perdere il controllo, fregarsene della prudenza, del dolore che avrebbe potuto travolgerli _dopo_ , era la prima donna a farlo sentire così e non poteva rinunciare a lei, non se anche lei stava provando tutto questo, e per capirlo gli sarebbe bastato scostarsi un poco e guardarla negli occhi, ma...

No.

Non ancora.

Forse mai.

La baciò sui capelli, ma fu tutto. Si sciolse gentilmente da quella stretta e le sorrise. - Comunque vada, chiunque tu sia… per me non cambierà niente. Sarai sempre la mia Osgood.

Troppo emozionata per rispondere, lei annuì con decisione e strinse i pugni in un gesto di trionfo.

\- Ora vai, coraggio.

  
  
  


Nel suo ufficio, il cappotto ancora da abbottonare e il vago sospetto di aver saltato un paio di pasti, Kate rileggeva la lettera prima di piegarla con attenzione e infilarla nella tasca interna.

Chi scriveva ancora a mano, in quel secolo?

_Considerata la stranezza di tali eventi, nonché per approfondire la questione rimasta in sospeso e di cui, ne sono certo, si sta occupando con ogni cura, attendo fiducioso una visita il prima possibile._

_Cordialmente suo,_

_John Thomas Smith_

Era uscita da una decina di minuti quando il suo telefonino, dimenticato sulla scrivania, iniziò a squillare con una suoneria piuttosto esclusiva.

  
  


  


Gordon aveva ancora qualche piuma colorata tra i capelli, ma il Dottore trovava più divertente non dirglielo. Il Carnevale di Rio era stato davvero il massimo, dopo la lunga parentesi in famiglia e l’imbarazzante ricongiungimento tra i suoi vecchi amici.

(perché di nuovo, i Guardiani)

(i maledetti Guardiani)

(il maledetto Giocattolaio... la sua Clara, credeva che non gli avrebbe più fatto così male pensandoci)

(e Jack, perché aveva dovuto nominare la Fessura?)

(e avrebbe voluto trovare un modo per rivederlo, proprio come aveva fatto Ada, ma lei era già destinata a questo, lui no, era sicuro di no)  
(e ora, ora, di nuovo in questo luogo introvabile persino sulle mappe più dettagliate dell’Universo, sconosciuto a tutti tranne che a lui)

(e a lei, in qualsiasi tempo si trovasse)

\- Potevi dirmelo! Stiamo facendo la fila qui da due ore e mi staranno guardando tutti! - Gordon gli stava sventolando una delle piume davanti al naso. Il Dottore ridacchiò come un cretino e gli mostrò la lingua.

\- Rilassati. Guardati intorno. Non noti una certa androginia di fondo?

Era vero. La maggior parte delle persone in fila con loro avevano fattezze che racchiudevano caratteristiche di entrambi i sessi in un’armonia squisita. Vestivano in modo analogamente unisex, ma vi erano accenni di stravaganza nella mise di alcuni. In definitiva, se c’era un dettaglio che avrebbero trovato curioso in lui, erano i suoi baffi, semmai, non le involontarie decorazioni dei suoi capelli. - Comunque… cos’è che devi recuperare, qui?

\- Qualcosa che andò perso molto tempo fa.

\- Molto tempo fa nella _tua_ linea temporale o in quella di questo pianeta?

Il ragazzo aveva stoffa, se ne stava rendendo conto sempre di più. Era schietto e aperto ma sapeva tenersi abbottonato, all’occorrenza; era sensibile e non privo di empatia, eppure aveva sangue freddo a sufficienza. D’accordo, non avevano ancora mai incontrato dei nemici davvero pericolosi - i mutanti su Trion erano stati una bazzecola, suvvia - eppure era sicuro che…

\- Tocca a te.

Il Dottore si riscosse nuovamente. - Uh. Oh. Già. - Si avvicinò al bancone e spiegò chi fosse e cosa cercasse, intavolando una conversazione fitta fitta con la donna che vi stava dietro.Lei sorrise con gentilezza, batté qualche tasto sul display olografico e dal bancone stesso uscì una sorta di scontrino. A Gordon sembrò che filasse tutto troppo liscio, ma rimase comunque ad aspettarlo poco distante. Tornò a guardare, oltre le porte a vetri automatiche, la zona attorno a cui l’edificio - che aveva la forma di un ferro di cavallo - era stato costruito. Sì, doveva per forza essere preesistente: aveva l’aspetto di un sito archeologico, con quelle pietre al centro… di moderno aveva solo la cupola che la sovrastava  per intero.

\- Quella me l’hanno copiata, maledetti. Andiamo, abbiamo circa quattro minuti per prendere ciò che ci serve dal magazzino, prima che ci prendano! - Il Dottore l’aveva afferrato per un braccio. - _Schnell_!

Nessuno li aveva disturbati nel magazzino (“Oggetti Smarriti”, era scritto sull’ingresso), ma una volta che il Dottore ebbe messo le mani sul suo bottino ed erano tornati nell’ingresso, una voce suadente comunicò dagli altoparlanti un messaggio all’apparenza innocuo,

\- Il Dottore è gentilmente atteso al chiosco informativo della Clinica per compilare un breve sondaggio al fine di aiutarci a migliorare i servizi offerti dalla nostra struttura…

\- Lo sapevo! Filiamocela! - Seguì una corsa rocambolesca verso la TARDIS, al termine della quale Gordon scoprì con sorpresa di non avere nemmeno il fiatone.

\- Cosa volevano da te? Arrestarti? Farti fuori? - Considerava quelle idee con un po’ troppa vivacità, il ragazzo.

\- Ma no. Non li hai sentiti? Avrei dovuto _compilare un sondaggio_. Dopo un secolo, non si sognano di lasciarmi in pace. Breve, pfui! La conosco, questa gente, ho meglio da fare io!

Gordon avrebbe potuto indignarsi come al solito, invece scoppiò a ridere di gusto. La corsa l’aveva messo di buon umore. - Ben detto! Senti, com’è che si chiamava questo pianeta? Alla fine non me l’hai detto. E nemmeno cosa sei andato a recuperare...

Mentre a sua insaputa il randomizzatore impostava le coordinate su New York, 1927, il Dottore piroettò mentalmente lungo gli argini della memoria. Era scivolato per un attimo oltre il parapetto, ma era riuscito ad aggrapparsi al presente. Non poteva più concedersi di traballare. Ma strinse più forte la sfera, avido e geloso del suo contenuto, e non parlò.

  
  


Uscirono dal guardaroba vestiti di tutto punto. Al Dottore davano fastidio le scarpe, fondamentalmente: troppo strette. Troppo _scarpe_. E il cappello, perché tutti erano fissati con l’indossare un cappello, in quell’epoca? Gordon invece si sentiva a suo agio, si era pavoneggiato davanti allo specchio e in effetti aveva un’aria piuttosto distinta. Se Billie l’avesse visto adesso…

\- Oh, no no no no no! No! - Il display stava mostrando al Dottore qualcosa che non andava affatto bene. - Siamo a New York, prima della Crisi, prima dei Dalek, ma non è… non dovevamo, non possiamo interferire-

Il Dottore sembrava così sconvolto, quando si fu reso conto di quell’errore madornale nella destinazione, che Gordon emise l’unico parere che gli sembrasse sensato: - Ripartiamo, allora.

Udirono un grido dall’esterno e un piccolo terremoto investì la TARDIS, facendoli aggrappare alla console. La sfera rotolò a terra, finendo ai piedi del Dottore, e una volta tornata la normalità egli la raccolse come se non l’avesse mai vista prima, ficcandola in uno dei tanti bauli.

\- Woops. Beh, penso che non usciremo a controllare. Ripartiamo o no?

\- Eh? Vuoi scherzare? Non ci siamo mica infiocchettati così per niente!

\- Ma hai appena detto… - Gordon s’interruppe, valutando che era fiato sprecato.

Uscirono a respirare l’aria fumosa e a guardarsi intorno. - E quindi, il nome del pianeta dove siamo stati fino a poco fa?

Il Dottore lo guardò istupidito, cercando di ricordare. Vuoto. Nient’altro che vuoto.

\- Io… beh… mi è passato di mente.

A indagare meglio, aveva dimenticato anche cosa fosse andato a cercare là. Ma là dove? Nemmeno gli importava, alla fine.

Gordon sbuffò di nuovo. - Ma come sarebbe a dire? Mi stai pigliando per...

Qualcos’altro attirò la sua attenzione. Sul ciglio del marciapiede, umido della pioggia di qualche ora prima, era seduto un ragazzino dall’aria malconcia. Aveva il faccino sporco e il naso sanguinante, le ginocchia sbucciate che sbucavano dai calzoni corti e fissava con aria sconsolata la bicicletta su cui stava evidentemente viaggiando prima di…

\- Ehi, tu, non mi avrai ammaccato la TARDIS?

Gordon superò il Dottore, lanciandogli un’occhiata fulminante. - Tutto bene? Niente di rotto?

Il ragazzino scosse la testa. - No, ma la bici è andata, credo. Il padrone andrà su tutte le furie. Se solo riuscissi a consegnare i fiori, almeno… ma il biglietto si è bagnato e non riesco più a leggerlo.

Era proprio un disastro. C’era almeno il cognome della signorina a cui erano destinati, Abernathy, e la strada, ma si riuscivano a dedurre solo due cifre del numero civico. Ci sarebbe voluto un po’... sempre che il Dottore avesse voluto collaborare nel riparare al danno, il che non era affatto scontato, altrimenti ci sarebbe voluto molto di più.

\- Facciamo così. Dimmi chi li ha ordinati, andiamo a parlargli e vediamo di sistemare tutto senza che tu debba perdere il posto.

\- Oh! Oh, grazie, grazie! Sono per la fidanzata del procuratore distrettuale, ma prima li portava sempre Sammy, ma poi è andato a stare da sua zia a Harrisburg… - Tacque, rendendosi conto che stava parlando troppo. - Davvero farebbe questo per me, signore? - L’appellativo faceva sorridere, ma a Gordon fece piacere.

\- Sicuro. Vero, Dottore?

\- Sicuro, già. Andate pure, io potrei dilettarmi ad aggiustare questa simpatica bicicletta. Quando tornerete, sarà come nuova. Come ti chiami, giovanotto?

\- Harry, signore. Dio vi benedica! A quest’ora il procuratore Markham pranza sempre allo Stuyvesant Club, comunque.

 

La reazione di Gordon fu composta, ma non indifferente.

La reazione del Dottore fu nulla.

Mentre si allontanavano, però, Gordon si sentì chiamare e credette che avesse superato quel momento di confusione, se di tale si trattava. D’accordo, avevano deciso di non parlare di _quel qualcuno_ , ma c’era pure un limite! E se prima dell’urto con la bici di Harry il Dottore era entrato in panico, per poi tranquillizzarsi fin troppo in fretta, forse c’era un collegamento… forse quel cognome non era affatto una coincidenza...

Il Dottore li aveva raggiunti, imprecando per via delle scarpe. - Avrai bisogno della carta psichica, o dubito che ti lasceranno entrare. E hai abbastanza soldi per il taxi?

\- Andremo in taxi? - squittì il ragazzino, ma Gordon gli porse il proprio fazzoletto e gli consigliò di darsi una ripulita.

\- O quello o la TARDIS - propose il Dottore. - Non mi scandalizzo per un po’ di fango. - Sembrava averlo preso in simpatia, finalmente.

\- Vuoi causargli un trauma irreparabile? Il taxi andrà benissimo, grazie.

Forse era proprio una coincidenza, invece. Scansò una pozzanghera e fece dondolare il bastone da passeggio, fingendo di trovarsi in un vecchio film. Il ragazzino gli stava appresso, felice di aver incontrato due gentiluomini tanto comprensivi e generosi, anche se proprio non riusciva a capire da dove fosse spuntata quella cabina di legno blu e come avesse fatto a non vederla prima di capitombolarvici addosso.

\- Gordon Stewart! Non fare niente che io non farei! - si sbracciò il Dottore prima di tornare alla TARDIS. - E lascia perdere le ostriche, sei delicato di stomaco, tu!


	8. New York - Pranzo allo Stuyvesant Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> \- I romanzi di S.S. Van Dine e il loro protagonista Philo Vance sono citati nei primi capitoli di [A Taste of Honey](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1136222) e nella flashfic [Fangirls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1181440). Se fosse sfuggito di mente e non aveste voglia di rileggere, John Markham è il bisnonno di Ada. Maude Abernathy non esiste, me la sono inventata di sana pianta, ma mentre leggevo questi romanzi ho sempre pensato che il procuratore Markham fosse sposato (certo, se gli ho creato una bisnipote doveva pur aver avuto una moglie, dai? XD )  
> \- Irving Braxiatel è questo personaggio [qui](http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Irving_Braxiatel). Davvero, non è facile da spiegare, l'ho già nominato varie volte in questa saga e in realtà lo conosco pochissimo. Devo dire che anche il Dottore di sicuro non conosce tutte le cose che ha combinato negli audiodrama eccetera.  
> Accenno soltanto la questione su Bernice Summerfield e Jason Kane: lei era un'ex companion del Dottore, e ha sposato questo Jason nel romanzo della Virgin New Adventures (cioè con il Settimo Dottore) "Happy Endings". Da lì la loro storia è stata riscritta, ci sono stati casini, Jason viene ucciso e alla fine la colpa di tutto sembra essere stata di Braxiatel, che ha orchestrato tutto per rendere più debole un nemico o qualcosa del genere. Puro timey-wimey regolamentare.  
> \- Il ramo africano della discendenza del Brigadiere è narrato circamenoquasi [qui](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kadiatu_Lethbridge-Stewart).  
> \- Douglas Fairbanks fu un famoso attore americano e si dice abbia "importato" la ricetta di cui si parla nel capitolo dall'Italia (è pasta al burro e parmigiano, in pratica). Nel primo romanzo su Philo Vance, viene detto che l'investigatore somiglia a John Barrymore, ma magari ha una diversa opinione di sé.  
> \- Shadrach è un bel nome biblico, nonché un meraviglioso OC dell'autrice [Allons-y](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) in opere meravigliose come "The Crawl" e "Sunrise". CONSIGLIATISSIME.

\- Dunque, possiamo provare così. Io chiedo gentilmente a quel simpatico ometto alla porta, facciamo chiamare questo signor procuratore, gli spieghiamo la situazione e ti darà di nuovo l’indirizzo.

\- Ma i fiori si sono sciupati. Alla signorina non piacerà, - obiettò Harry, preoccupato. Il tassista li aveva lasciati davanti allo Stuyvesant, ma riuscire nell'impresa era un altro paio di maniche.

\- Beh, questo il suo fidanzato non lo sa, _giusto_? - Gordon gli sgomitò, strizzandogli l’occhio con aria volpina. - Spiegheremo anche a lei cosa sia successo... separatamente. Ho tutto sotto controllo, amico.

Harry parve convinto, ma quando Gordon si avviò per entrare nel club, il simpatico ometto gli sbarrò la strada.

\- Non mi sembra che lei sia socio di questo club, signore.

Va bene, _nessuno_ aveva detto che sarebbe stato semplice. Tirò fuori la carta psichica e gliela porse con disinvoltura; non poteva fallire...

\- Scusi, e questo cosa dovrebbe significare?

 _“Funziona sempre, tranne con i bambini e con le persone prive di immaginazione,”_ ricordò.

\- D’accordo. Facciamo così. Ho seriamente, urgentemente bisogno di parlare con il procuratore distrettuale.

\- Chieda un appuntamento nel suo ufficio, non venga ad importunarlo qui… non tolleriamo comportamenti del genere da parte di estranei.

\- Ma ascolti-

\- Prego, se volete gentilmente allontanarvi… - Mostrò a Gordon e Harry la strada per sloggiare, compunto e beffardo. D’un tratto, però, fu pervaso da un sacro terrore e un sorrisetto deferente si dipinse sul suo volto. - Signor Vance. - Un gentiluomo alto, elegante e piuttosto attraente aveva fatto la sua comparsa, l’espressione incuriosita più che seccata dalla presenza di estranei, gli occhi grigi e intelligenti che sembravano notare ogni dettaglio. - Prego, sono certo che il suo tavolo sia pronto.

Harry tirò Gordon per la manica. - Credo che dovremmo dargli retta. Non è stata una buona idea. Andrò nel suo ufficio e forse mi ascolterà…

\- Ti ho detto che ti avrei aiutato - insistette Gordon, cocciuto.

\- Ed è stato gentile, signore, ma non deve farsi arrestare per incontrarlo a tutti i costi.

Il signor Vance, lungi dall’accomodarsi all’interno, continuava a fissarli.

Harry sussurrò: - Lui è Philo Vance, l’investigatore. Dicono che visiti ogni singola scena del crimine dell’alta società.

Ora, Gordon non aveva mai letto un romanzo di S.S. Van Dine. Forse non aveva mai letto un poliziesco in vita sua, a parte qualcosa di Poe per un corso all’università; preferiva i casi reali, quelli che si discutevano nelle stanze sigillate della base segreta di Los Angeles… in special modo quelli a cui lui in teoria non avrebbe avuto accesso, tra l’altro, se la sua storia con Santiago non gli avesse fruttato qualche indiscrezione.  
Ma sapeva riconoscere un _personaggio_ da romanzo, santo cielo. Non era plausibile. Harry era una persona reale, con i suoi calzoncini inzaccherati e le lentiggini, l’ometto antipatico era anche troppo reale, e persino i signori compunti che pranzavano al di là della vetrata. Ma questo Vance non sembrava neanche umano. E non aveva trascorso gli ultimi quattro anni su una tavola da surf, non soltanto. Sapeva come riconoscere le spie aliene e smascherarle. La Fessura di Cardiff era stata chiusa vent’anni prima, ma la Faglia era più che mai attiva: ogni tanto qualche Siluriano sembrava soffrire d’insonnia e credeva di essere a Carnevale.

Magari Philo Vance non era un lucertolone mascherato, ma era senza dubbio diverso dagli altri. Superiore. Forse pericoloso.

Quando questi esordì offrendo il suo aiuto, Gordon si piazzò davanti a Harry, proteggendolo d’istinto da colui che già considerava una minaccia. Se poteva dar loro una mano? Sicuro, una fredda mano scagliosa, e avrebbe preso il controllo delle loro menti per poi divorarli. Dunque, come doveva comportarsi? Forse se non avesse mentito sulle sue intenzioni l’alieno non avrebbe avuto bisogno di profanare la sua mente. Provare non costava nulla.

Nel frattempo il signor Vance aveva tirato fuori un paio di occhialini. Era sicuro che ci vedesse benissimo e fosse tutta scena, ma l’intensità con cui lo fissò attraverso di essi lo abbagliò. Oh, no, non doveva lasciarsi ipnotizzare, era solo il primo passo per-  
_Calmo. Stai calmo e tieni gli occhi bassi..._

\- Mi chiamo Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, vengo da fuori città e avevo bisogno di incontrare il procuratore Markham, così ho pensato…

Vance sfoderò un sorriso ammaliante. - Parliamoci fuori dai denti: il mio rilevatore ha percepito energia Artron. Mmmh. La somiglianza è notevole.

Ecco, era successo di nuovo. Era proprio necessario, per il suo riacquistato orgoglio, di sbandierare la propria ascendenza ai quattro venti? O forse era già caduto sotto il suo controllo senza accorgersene.

\- Devo ancora capire da che anno viene, però. A giudicare dal taglio di capelli, direi tra il 2024 e il 2035; non più tardi, altrimenti avrebbe un impianto - fu la considerazione successiva.

\- U-un impianto di che?

\- Oh, stia a guardare. John non è ancora arrivato, credo abbia ordinato qualcosa in ufficio, ma possiamo aspettare insieme al tavolo. Lei è di quelli alla vaniglia, vedo.

_Vaniglia?_

Oh. Si riferiva al ramo africano della sua famiglia.

In parole povere, stava attingendo alla propria conoscenza per prenderlo in giro.

\- Va tutto bene, il signor Lethbridge-Stewart è mio ospite, e con ciò spero che l’equivoco sia sistemato. - In un’altra circostanza, Gordon avrebbe squadrato l’ometto con fare trionfante e leggermente vendicativo, ma aveva ben altro a cui pensare.  
  


Si accomodarono al tavolo e il signor Vance gli domandò se avesse appetito. - Le ostriche sono sempre freschissime, gliele consiglio.

Memore delle raccomandazioni del Dottore, Gordon declinò gentilmente e cercò qualcos’altro sul menu. Le uova alla salsa olandese gli fecero venire involontariamente l’acquolina in bocca, ma potevano non essere fresche nemmeno quelle, così optò per le fettuccine.

\- Sia benedetto Douglas Fairbanks! Dicono che gli somigli un poco, lei che dice? Siamo pronti per ordinare, - accennò al cameriere.

Gli venne il dubbio anche sul condimento della pasta, ma non voleva mostrarsi scortese con il signor Vance. Doveva capire chi era, e per farlo doveva usare tutta la cautela possibile.

\- Unvassoio di frutti di mare e fettuccine Alfredo per il mio amico. Per quanto riguarda il vino, mi affido alle vostre capaci mani, grazie. - Quando il cameriere si fu allontanato con un lieve inchino, Vance rivolse a Gordon un sorriso imperscrutabile. - Ora tocca a me. Il mio vero nome è Irving Braxiatel, e conosco il Dottore da prima che nascesse. Ma provengo da un’altra linea temporale, perciò tendiamo ad evitarci. - Non disse che si evitavano anche per mille altre ragioni, sarebbe stata una spiegazione lunga, dolorosa e non necessaria. - Cosa combina? No, non dirmelo. Ha già scoperto il luogo storico dove la Federazione Galattica fu ricostruita?

Gordon tentò di nascondere il proprio turbamento, ma fu chiaro come sempre, proprio come lo era stato con Malkon Turlough. - Non parlo del Dottore con chicchessia. Sono qui soltanto perché il garzone di un fioraio potrebbe perdere il posto, e la signorina… hmm, Abercrombie potrebbe arrabbiarsi con il suo fidanzato se non riceve i soliti fiori.

L’espressione di Philo Vance, o Irving Cumberbatch o chi diavolo fosse, mutò di colpo e si sarebbe alzato da tavola se il cameriere non si fosse avvicinato con il vino. Finché questi non si fu nuovamente allontanato, rimase immobile, salvo che per portare alle labbra il calice e manifestare in silenzio la sua approvazione; poi iniziò a parlare tra i denti: - _Abernathy. Maude Abernathy._ Cos’avete fatto? E non dite che non siete stati voi a combinare un pasticcio tanto enorme! Lui se n’è accorto?

\- Di che cosa? Non…

\- Di avere cambiato gli eventi, di aver cancellato ogni cosa, oh! E poi dovrei sentirmi in colpa per aver assecondato un destino già scritto… quando lui non si accorge di ciò che distrugge!

\- Temevo fosse qualcosa di serio, quando ha dimenticato la nostra precedente destinazione. - ammise Gordon. - Può fare qualcosa?

-Se posso fare qualcosa, io? Perché credi che sia qui, mio caro Brigadiere in miniatura? Forse perché la mia Collezione è andata perduta e ho voglia di consolarmi con le ceramiche dell’era Ming e allevando cuccioli di razza... beh, anche. E mi diverto a smascherare assassini, tra le altre cose, anche se quelli come me e il Dottore sono molto più colpevoli di qualsiasi criminale in questa città... o forse proprio per questo, che ne dice?

Arrivarono anche le fettuccine e i frutti di mare e Gordon ebbe un po’ da riflettere mentre mangiava. Non credeva più che Vance o Brazenbunch o come-si-chiamava volesse ipnotizzarlo; piuttosto gli sembrava di possedere lui stesso un potere carismatico. Sperò che Harry lo aspettasse, là fuori, che non s’incamminasse sconsolato per le vie di New York credendosi abbandonato.

  
  


Il Dottore finì di riparare la bicicletta e ne controllò ogni parte con il cacciavite sonico, scampanellando un paio di volte in segno di vittoria. Immaginò il sollievo di Harry quando l’avrebbe vista come nuova, forse _un po’ troppo_ nuova… ma non si sarebbe lamentato di certo!

“Gordon diventerà un padre fantastico, un giorno,” rifletté. “E ci saranno generazioni di Lethbridge-Stewart finché esisterà qualcosa di lontanamente collegato alla razza umana”. Questa prospettiva lo rallegrò, finché gli cadde lo sguardo sul baule dove aveva riposto quell’oggetto che non ricordava di aver mai visto prima.

E non aveva senso.

Aprì il coperchio e guardò la sfera, la prese in mano, la soppesò. La lanciò in aria un paio di volte per riprenderla al volo. Era vuota, così credeva. Non voleva che lo fosse. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto esserci qualcosa, dentro, eppure non ricordava che cosa. Dov’erano stati?

_“Apalapucia. E questa volta nessuna epidemia…”_

No, no, no, no! C’era tutta una vita tra quella frase e… chi?

Una vita? Doveva esserci stato tutto un _mondo_.

Un mondo cancellato.

Cos'era successo a Clara? Perché adesso Gordon era con lui?

L’aveva incontrato per la prima volta quando era l’Undicesimo, era con Amy e Rory e Gwen Cooper e sua figlia, Anwen… _Billie_. Gordon la chiamava Billie, adesso era la sua fidanzata. Questo riusciva a ricordarlo.

Ricordava anche il divorzio di Vastra, e il giorno in cui era stato a prelevare Dorium dal Settimo Transetto.

E forse c’era stato un libro, un romanzo che Clara stava leggendo, doveva averglielo regalato qualcuno alla UNIT…

Chi era John Markham? Perché era convinto di averlo già sentito nominare, e perché allo stesso tempo qualcosa in lui gridava che non era possibile?

Sentiva la testa in fiamme. Un paradosso. Era al centro di un paradosso.  


Inspirò a fondo ed espirò lentamente. Non doveva aprire la sfera. Se l’avesse trovata vuota, il tempo sarebbe stato riscritto senza possibilità di ritorno. E non poteva usare la TARDIS, non in quella dimensione, non finché il problema non si fosse risolto. Afferrò la bicicletta e la trascinò fuori, poi vi montò sopra e partì. Si fermò un paio di volte a chiedere informazioni, suscitando qualche risatina… ma non aveva nessuna voglia di ridere, lui - nemmeno di se stesso, questa volta.  
  
  


\- Salve, John, siediti! - Gordon alzò lo sguardo dal piatto ormai vuoto e osservò il nuovo arrivato: alto, robusto, capelli color argento e un’aria severa ma che ispirava fiducia. - Posso presentarti il signor Lethbridge-Stewart? Conobbi alcuni suoi parenti ad un matrimonio in un delizioso paesino di campagna chiamato Cheldon Bonniface, molti anni or sono...

“Molti anni a venire, semmai” meditò Gordon tra sé. Quando aveva sei anni, aveva ascoltato il nonno raccontare di quell’occasione, con voce nostalgica e colma di rimpianto. Si preparava a morire con la luce di Avalon ancora negli occhi, e due bicchierini di brandy sul tavolino.

\- E dunque potete risolvere la questione tra voi, perciò ascoltalo con attenzione, John. Ora perdonatemi, ma mi attendono all’allevamento.

Gordon fece per alzarsi, ma Vance lo pregò di restare dov’era e si posò un dito sulle labbra.

\- Andrà tutto bene, ora che vi siete incontrati. Lo sento. Lo so. Ma la prossima volta, fate attenzione quando atterrate, vi sono momenti delicati nella trama del tempo... Theta dovrebbe saperlo meglio di ogni altro. - E se ne andò, discreto e silenzioso, lasciandoli soli.

\- Cheldon Bonniface si trova nel New Jersey? - s'informò il procuratore per gentilezza, per quanto non gli importasse un fico secco.

Gordon si riscosse. - N-no, in Inghilterra.

\- Oh, sì, va bene, comunque sia. - John Markham non era un alieno dandy come Vance. Era un tipo sbrigativo e pratico, e per lui i convenevoli erano stati anche troppi. - Coraggio, di cosa si tratta?

  


Harry aveva visto arrivare il Dottore a tutta velocità sulla sua bicicletta e il suo sorriso si era allargato fino a diventare metà della sua faccia. - Signore! Sono qui!

Il Dottore frenò, sgommando sull’asfalto, e saltò giù. - Ehi. Harry… siete riusciti a trovarlo, vero?

Per strada i ricordi erano lentamente riapparsi, uno, due alla volta, prendendo via via più consistenza e colmando la sua mente di infinita dolcezza, di un dolore lancinante, di un percorso non ancora concluso…

Era in quel libro con la copertina gialla,

(chi l’aveva regalato a Clara? Chi aveva portato quell’amore a sbocciare?)

e con il suo arrivo era stato sul punto di stracciarne le pagine.

\- Sì, signore. Il procuratore Markham è entrato nel club, e immagino che ormai il suo amico gli abbia parlato della situazione. Spero che non se la prenda con me.

\- Nessuno si arrabbierà con te. - Scese dalla bicicletta e la consegnò a Harry, allungando la mano a scompigliare i capelli del ragazzino. Si sorrisero, e di colpo si accorse di qualcosa che non aveva potuto notare prima, a causa dell'amnesia, naturalmente.

Assomigliava a Jack.

Non in modo eclatante, né disturbante, ma comunque... Quando era tornato dal suo viaggio con Romana, ed era andato a trovarlo all’Accademia, e aveva dimostrato di non gradire quella sorpresa. Doveva aver avuto all’incirca la sua età. Come aveva potuto dimenticarlo? Come aveva potuto rischiare di cancellare l'esistenza stessa dei suoi figli?  
  


Un’ombra si stagliò sul marciapiede, oscurandogli la visuale.

\- Ciao, Thete.  
Percepì quella presenza con la mente, e fu con essa che comunicarono per la maggior parte del tempo.

\- Ciao, Brax. - Il Dottore dovette alzare la testa per guardarlo negli occhi grigi e penetranti di quell'incarnazione. - _Grazie._

_"Stai lontano da qui, accidenti, vuoi mettere o no un blocco a quella ferraglia?"_

_"Lo farò. Ho imparato la lezione."_

_"Il Dottore che incassa? No, questa mi è decisamente nuova."_

_"Sarebbe ben più strano vedere Irving Braxiatel che chiede scusa."_

_ "Per quello che vale…" _

Il Dottore sapeva già come si sarebbe conclusa quella frase, e poi quell’incontro, forse l’ultimo fra loro, chissà. Ma non interruppe i suoi pensieri. 

_ "Mi dispiace per Jason Kane. E l'ho detto anche a Bernice." _  


_"Non sono migliore di te, non hai più bisogno di scusarti, sai? Però siamo diversi. Siamo fratelli e non lo siamo. Siamo alleati e non lo siamo."_

_"Oh, Dottore, non ha nessuna importanza. Oggi, qui, siamo entrambe le cose. Un giorno racconterò la tua storia in questo mondo, e una ragazzina l’ascolterà. Come potrei farmi chiamare, per allora? Sarò un uomo nuovo. Newman. Shadrach? Sherlock? Seymour Newman?"_

Una ragazzina.

Ada.

Ora che ricordava tutto, che riusciva a ripensare a _questa_ New York novant’anni dopo, fu sicuro che la sfera non fosse affatto vuota. Vi era racchiuso il clamore del mercato di Tiaanamat, la sabbia sintetica di Poosh e le profondità di Gingko, ladre e generose insieme… oh, sì, Ada sarebbe venuta al mondo, a _questo_ mondo, per entrare nel suo.

\- Prova con Sydney, è molto più chic. - Lo disse ad alta voce. Sapeva quel che diceva, Ada gli aveva insegnato un po' di cosine sullo staff della BBC degli anni sessanta.

\- Theta…

\- Irving Braxiatel, credo proprio che questo sia un addio. Ma ehi, è a ritmo di charleston! - E canticchiando una melodia che esisteva solo nella sua testa, iniziò a danzare sul marciapiede, tra gli sguardi dei curiosi.

E colui che in un’altra vita era stato suo fratello, che aveva insegnato a Romana l’ABC della teoria temporale e l’aveva salvata da Pandora in più di un’occasione, nascose un sorriso breve e pieno di rimpianto e si coprì scherzosamente gli occhi, incamminandosi sotto il cielo cupo di quel primo pomeriggio d’inverno.

  
  


Come il Dottore gli aveva assicurato, John Markham non si mostrò affatto arrabbiato con Harry e anzi dichiarò che, al fine di evitargli problemi con il suo principale, avrebbe ricomprato i fiori in un altro negozio e si sarebbe presentato di persona a casa di Maude Abernathy per… scusarsi del contrattempo? Forse chiederle di sposarlo? Il Dottore sembrava molto ottimista al riguardo.

E Gordon non era solo ottimista, era diventato persino presuntuoso. - Forse, se fossi rimasto abbastanza a lungo fuori dal club, sarei riuscito a parlargli ugualmente.

\- Ah, ne sei convinto. Vedi, da quando fuggii da Gallifrey la prima volta, ho sempre pensato di riuscire a cavarmela da solo. - Prima che l'altro iniziasse a gongolare, lo fermò: - Ma non va così tutte le volte. In certe occasioni bisogna mettere da parte l’orgoglio e lasciarsi aiutare.

Gordon annuì, facendo spallucce, ma non gli diede ragione ad alta voce. - Così, avevi perso la memoria perché quei due si sarebbero lasciati? E si sarebbero lasciati per un mazzo di fiori non consegnato?

\- Sì. No. Non avevo perso la memoria, non funziona così. Lei stava per essere cancellata per sempre. Il presente, il passato, il futuro. tutto ciò che ha reso la mia precedente esistenza degna di essere vissuta. John Markham e Maude Abernathy un giorno avranno un figlio, che a sua volta avrà un figlio, che a sua volta…

\- Ho capito.

\- … Che a sua volta avrà una figlia.

Gordon deglutì.

\- Lei entrerà nella mia vita, porterà gioia, porterà frutti. Forse l’universo non ricorderà il suo nome, ma godrà di quella luce. Oh, ti prego, amico mio, continua a fingere di non conoscerla. L’unica cosa importante era rimuovere quell’ostacolo, permetterle di nascere. - Sentiva freddo. Forse era stata la lunga pedalata, o il paradosso, o entrambe le cose.

\- Sicuro. Forte. - Gordon cercava di reagire in modo cauto. - Posso chiederti… il signor Vance, o Irving quello che è, anche lui è un Signore del Tempo, giusto?

\- Tutor all’Accademia di Prydon, Lord Cardinale, Lord Cancelliere, persino Presidente per un po’. Una volta gli ho regalato un paio di calzini per Natale, ma non ero sicuro che fossero della misura giusta. E se pensi che sia io quello che incasina l’universo, beh, diciamo che la gara tra noi sarebbe ardua.

\- Sapeva un mucchio di cose. La storia della Federazione Galattica, per esempio… mi ha dato un indizio. - Si avvicinò al Dottore. - Com’era? Dove si vendono sussurri e pezzi di ricambio...

\- Brax dovrebbe sapere che odio gli indovinelli! Ne verremo a capo anche senza i suoi indizi. - Il Dottore si diede lo slancio e afferrò la sbarra con una mano, schiacciando nella mente il tentacolo infame del Giocattolaio. Una, due spinte e si ritrovò appeso per le gambe, sorridendo ad una promessa triste nei suoi ricordi ormai di nuovo limpidi: _“Questo è qualcosa a cui porrò rimedio, un giorno. Non so ancora quando. Non posso permettermi di sbagliare, vedi… devo aspettare. In ogni caso, non sarà con questa faccia. Non sarà con queste mani, soprattutto.”_

Prese una decisione difficile, oh, quanto difficile. Aveva un'altra faccia, adesso. E riguardo alle mani, sapeva che quell'odore era ormai soltanto una suggestione. - Puoi dire il suo nome, sai? Solo per questa volta. Puoi dirmi se non è troppo tardi. Se è viva, se potrò rivederla. - Rabbrividì, preparandosi a conoscere la verità.

Gordon misurò a passi inquieti la stanza della console, chiedendosi se questa fosse la fine dei loro viaggi. Desiderava con tutto il cuore rivedere Billie, tenerla stretta e farla ridere come mai erano riusciti a fare in quei mesi, e dire a sua madre che le voleva bene, nonostante tutto, e proprio _per quel tutto_ che non aveva mai compreso prima di salire sulla TARDIS e riconoscere che l’universo, non solo lei, ricordava il Brigadiere come un eroe, quasi alla pari con il Dottore.

Ma non era ancora pronto per tornare. Il Dottore gli aveva pur detto che scambiarsi informazioni non era una pratica da compagni di viaggio, che farlo avrebbe segnato il momento in cui le loro strade si sarebbero divise. Eppure, adesso che glielo stava chiedendo, non poteva e non voleva più nascondergli nulla.

\- Ada Markham è arrivata sulla Terra qualche mese fa, - iniziò lentamente. - Durante questo tempo è invecchiata molto, ma in qualche modo è stata stabilizzata. Io non lavoro per la UNIT, lo sai, e non posso dirti granché, ma credo che abbia raggiunto una certa… serenità. C’è un uomo, un… tizio che lavora in un museo, ecco, e c’è questa strana ragazza che da vent’anni ha sempre la stessa faccia e non mi chiedere altro, ti prego, quest’ultima cosa me l’ha raccontata Billie, io non l’ho più incontrata da quand’ero in prima superiore e potrebbe essere un’iperbole, cioè, potrebbe non voler dire nulla, ma lui esiste, insomma, e sembra conoscerla da molto tempo, ma è strano se è vero che lei viene da questa dimensione, quindi…

Si rese conto di quanto quel discorso fosse sconclusionato. Diamine, al Torchwood sapeva pur compilare un rapporto in inglese corretto!Ma proprio non poteva dargli un resoconto più preciso, grazie al fatto di aver evitato sua madre in tutti quegli anni. Doveva rimediare ad ogni costo, e non solo per avere notizie sui segreti che la Torre racchiudeva. Ma si rese conto anche di qualcos'altro, proprio in quell'istante - di come, ora che aveva smesso di parlare, il silenzio si fosse fatto così denso.

Il Dottore sembrava aver smesso di ascoltarlo da molto tempo.

Il volto ricoperto di brina, gli occhi sbarrati, un braccio teso ad afferrare la leva di avviamento, ma senza più la forza di abbassarla…

\- Dottore! Dottore, che ti succede?

  
  



	9. La TARDIS - Una scazzottata memorabile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per la comprensione di questo capitolo è necessario aver letto la one-shot [The Night of the Tinker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2797358), ambientata durante il capitolo 23 della precedente long "Stars of Kasterborous". Non è lunga, fa fine e non impegna... ;)

Non era un paesaggio metropolitano, questa volta, ma una minuscola officina futuristica.

Una console simile a quella della TARDIS da cui era appena uscito, leggermente più piccola e molto più complicata, stava al centro della stanza, ma le pareti erano occupate da ogni sorta di marchingegno e dagli attrezzi più disparati. Una donna snella, dai bei capelli scuri tenuti su da una semplice pinza e che indossava un camicione maschile sopra un abito decisamente più formale, l’accolse con... delusione? Sospetto? Aveva una macchia di grasso su uno zigomo, un nasino sottile, quasi altezzoso e un fascino delicato, irresistibile.

\- Tu chi sei?

\- Sono Gordon, ma non ha importanza. Ho bisogno di aiuto…

\- Lo vedo. Dov’è il Dottore? Come avete fatto ad atterrare _dentro_ la nostra TARDIS?

Ecco.

Doveva aver premuto qualche pulsante sbagliato, di sicuro… aveva sbloccato una protezione o qualcosa del genere. Ma forse quell’errore era stato una salvezza. - Lo conoscete, allora… sapete come fare, sapete come aiutarlo?

Le guance della donna erano impallidite, ma si avviò con passo deciso verso la cabina ed entrò. Gordon rimase dov’era, scosso dalle condizioni in cui versava il Dottore ma ancor più intimorito dalla bellezza di lei.

\- Ehi. Spiacente, amico, ma puoi togliertela dalla testa. - Una voce dietro di lui lo fece sussultare. Voltandosi, vide un uomo dai capelli piuttosto lunghi e una faccia simpatica dai lineamenti forti. - Cioè, chiariamoci, non si sciupa se la guardi, ma è decisamente fuori dalla tua portata, okay?

\- Okay. Non intendevo…

Ma quell’apparente manifestazione di gelosia si era già spenta, sostituita da un vivo senso pratico. Era un uomo solido e attraente in modo non convenzionale, considerato che indossava un maglione di quelli che di sicuro pizzicano un sacco e pantaloni di velluto a coste. - Che cosa è successo?

 

\- Ci risiamo. - Romana sospirò mentre cingeva delicatamente il polso del Dottore, appena sopra il guanto nero, chiudendo gli occhi per avvertire meglio i deboli e radi battiti. - Che hai combinato questa volta? Quale altra barriera hai infranto?

Sin da quando avevano lasciato Karn, lei e il Calderaio avevano sperato di incontrarlo di nuovo, prima o poi. Ne avevano parlato così tanto, fantasticando… ma adesso le sembrava di essere tornata al punto di partenza. A quando il loro pianeta aveva ripreso a vivere

(solo per poi adagiarsi sulle antiche abitudini, e a marcire dentro)

ad un prezzo quasi troppo alto.

Allora era innamorata. Adesso… forse, sì, forse lo era di nuovo… era complicato, con il Calderaio. Non si poteva mai dire. Era una sfida, ogni giorno, una sfida eccitante e senza certezze.

La brina era fitta e nascondeva in parte i lineamenti del Dottore, ma non vi erano dubbi che si fosse rigenerato dall’ultima volta. Non era più il Dodicesimo, che si era fermato su Gallifrey a crescere una famiglia e aveva sfidato le correnti temporali per consolarla di una perdita che l’aveva portata sull’orlo dell’autodistruzione… e non era nessuno dei precedenti, né il Quarto, il suo Dottore, con il suo largo sorriso feroce, né l’Ottavo, affascinante e incorruttibile… questa particolare incarnazione era ancora un mistero, ma l’affetto per lui non sarebbe mai mutato e invase i suoi cuori di sollecitudine, anche se non di angoscia. Lasciò andare la sua mano e tornò ad affacciarsi fuori: - Metti su il tè. Fallo molto forte… è successo di nuovo.

 

Il Dottore si riprese in fretta; nulla a che vedere con quanto accaduto a seguito della rottura del blocco temporale. Gordon era spaventato, ma Romana e il Calderaio furono gentili e fecero di tutto per farlo sentire a suo agio.

A quanto pareva, l’officina era una TARDIS, anch’essa con gli scudi temporaneamente abbassati. Era stata una fortuna, alla fine… anche se i due non erano d’accordo su questo punto e avevano iniziato a battibeccare, rinfacciandosi a vicenda. “Ma era destino che ci ritrovasse!” “Ovvio che ne sono felice, ma sarebbe potuto atterrare chiunque! Se ci stanno cercando…” “Chi vuoi che mi cerchi ancora, andiamo!”

Gordon sorrise tra sé di quella coppia di viaggiatori in apparenza così male assortita e guardò il Dottore. Era così strano vederlo tranquillo, senza quella smania di correre e arrampicarsi ovunque, strano da fare impressione. Ma provava per lui una tenerezza infinita, ora, a vederlo accoccolato fra le coperte con gli occhi assonnati e commossi.

\- Non credevo di ritrovarvi mai più… e non insieme, comunque… - Con un battere di ciglia, il Dottore raccomandò a Romana di rivelare a Gordon il meno possibile. Raccontare tutta la verità su quanto era loro accaduto non era opportuno. Ma tra un sorso di tè e l’altro, il giovane Stewart apprese comunque abbastanza da fargli comprendere il perché del rifiuto del Dottore a portarlo su Gallifrey.

\- Non si vergogna di te. Si vergogna del nostro pianeta, e non a torto.

\- Ti hanno esiliato perché hai salvato uno dei tuoi studenti? Ma come può esistere una legge simile? Non riesco a immaginare…

Il Calderaio annuì. - Già, non ci riesci, per questo sei una persona migliore di quelle teste di Dalek che stanno al potere dalle nostre parti.

\- Parliamo di quelli che li hanno votati? - puntualizzò Romana, scrollando le spalle. - Un popolo può sempre riuscire a rovesciare un governo, se lo vuole davvero… in caso contrario, non c’è nulla che si possa fare. Io ho già dato tutto ciò che potevo.

Gordon abbassò lo sguardo, ormai consapevole che le raccomandazioni del Calderaio avevano più di un fondamento. “Stai per sposarti,” ricordò a se stesso “e corteggiare lei sarebbe come… che so, flirtare con Liz la Decima”

(perché sì, anche la sovrana dell’Astronave UK gli aveva a sua volta suscitato una viva e piacevole impressione)

Nondimeno, gli istinti umani sono sempre più forti della ragione e quella notte Gordon sognò di fare l’amore con lei.

 

Si svegliò di buon’ora, ma scoprì che il Dottore, completamente in forma e di buon umore, e il Calderaio stavano già armeggiando con strane apparecchiature di cui non si diede peso di scoprire la natura, sollevato e affamato com’era.  Romana, splendida come nel sogno, si premurò di preparargli un’abbondante colazione e se ne servì a sua volta, mentre il suo compagno arraffò solo qualche biscotto mentre lavorava.

\- Ma non va a finire nei circuiti, questa roba? - obiettò Gordon, accennando alle briciole. Romana scosse la testa, divertita.

\- Sì, e li alimenta. - rispose il Calderaio, sfoderando un’espressione lunare. - Fanno gnam. Hanno un loro processo di assimilazione dei carboidrati, fornisce energia supplementare. A che punto è lo stabilizzatore metabolico?  
Il Dottore rise. - Meglio del suo, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui si sta rimpinzando… colecistochinina, questa sconosciuta! - Tornò concentrato. - Ecco, dovrebbe essere a punto. Dobbiamo testarlo su un essere umano, però.

I tre si guardarono a vicenda, poi si volsero verso Gordon che alzò le mani, un pezzo di pane tostato in bocca e un’espressione già rassegnata.  
  
Lo stabilizzatore era una minuscola gemma cristallina, che dal palmo della sua mano irradiò a tutto il suo corpo un’energia che non sapeva definire. Se non si fosse fidato ciecamente del Dottore, avrebbe temuto che lui e i suoi amici stessero cercando di innescare in lui una mutazione. - Cosa mi sta facendo? Cosa fa?

\- In questo momento, hai il mio identico potenziale di longevità. Ma solo finché è a contatto con il tuo corpo…  
\- Ecco, esatto, mi fa sentire strano. Riprenditelo.

\- Un po’ di pazienza, dobbiamo controllare che funzioni come dovrebbe, - lo pregò il Dottore. - Sonicizzalo accuratamente, non tralasciare nulla. - Il Calderaio si avvicinò ad esaminarlo con una sonda, infilandogliela sin dentro le orecchie, mentre da un piccolo schermo iniziavano a comparire i relativi dati. - A me sembra tutto a posto. Beh, perché non dovrebbe?  
\- Vorrei che mi spiegaste perché volete far vivere tanto a lungo un essere umano - brontolò Gordon.

Il Dottore gli rispose bruscamente, per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva. - Non è per te. Vammi a prendere la sfera, quella di Gingko.

 

Finalmente sapeva come si chiamava quel dannato pianeta. Entrò nella TARDIS e aprì il baule, indugiando mentre raccoglieva l’oggetto. Si chiese se, in fin dei conti non sarebbe stato meglio tornare a casa davvero. Si sentiva di troppo; usato, anche, ma soprattutto… inutile. E non gli piaceva per nulla. Troppi segreti, troppe storie intrecciate, addirittura un’altra realtà… e adesso altri Signori del Tempo. No, sicuramente non si sarebbe mai sentito a suo agio su Gallifrey. Un po’ come il Dottore non avrebbe trascorso più di qualche ora alla Torre, e ancor meno al Torchwood.

\- Puoi aprirla. Non spruzza e non morde. - Il Dottore era venuto a controllare che non si fosse perso nei meandri della TARDIS, a quanto pareva.

\- No, è roba tua. - Gordon la lanciò genericamente nella sua direzione, e il Dottore finse di perdere l’equilibrio nell’afferrarla. - Oh… c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge?

\- Non ricordi quello che ti ho raccontato?

\- Ricordo quello che ti ho _chiesto_. Però, vedi, forse non desideravo davvero ascoltare. Non era destino - mentì il Dottore.

\- I tuoi amici dicono che è stata l’esposizione prolungata a quel paradosso a farti… ecco, congelare. - Anche nel suo caso, non era proprio la verità. Aveva raccontato a Romana di cos’era successo al funerale di Rhys, e lei doveva aver compreso più di quanto gli aveva lasciato intendere, perché lo aveva pregato di evitare simili discorsi, se non voleva che si sentisse male di nuovo. “Se il suo corpo ha reagito così, significa che non deve venire a conoscenza di certe informazioni ora. Non è ancora tempo.” E dire che era stato avvertito sin dall’inizio. Avrebbe dovuto continuare a seguire quella linea… ma poi era stato proprio il Dottore a dirgli che poteva lasciarsi andare, che voleva sapere...

\- È una funzione difensiva dell’organismo di un Signore del Tempo, ti avranno spiegato anche questo.

Gordon ridacchiò suo malgrado, ancora nervoso. - Mi puoi fare lo spiegone scientifico, ma eri un ghiacciolo a forma di pipistrello, Dottore. O un pipistrello a forma di… va bene, potrei essere entrato nel panico, questa volta.

Il Dottore gongolò di soddisfazione. - Perché mi vuoi bene, Gordon Stewart, e sei ricambiato. Accidenti, se penso che avrei potuto essere tuo padre…

Gordon s’irrigidì.

A posteriori, il Dottore avrebbe ammesso che si era trattato di una scelta di verbi infelice. - Voglio dire, mi sarebbe piaciuto. _Se_. Oh, la lingua inglese!

Gordon battè un piede sul pavimento. - Oh, no, tu sai parlare più che bene la mia lingua, se avessi voluto intendere “mi sarebbe piaciuto” avresti usato quelle precise parole!

\- Sciocchezze, dico tante sciocchezze, una in più, una in meno, cosa fa?

\- Non sembrava una sciocchezza - ribattè di nuovo lui, in un tono più duro che mai.

\- E invece tric trac, stronzata appena sfornata, vuoi favorire? Andiamo, ti faccio vedere come...

Ma Gordon se ne andò in camera sua a ruminare e non lo videro per tutto il pomeriggio.

 

Il Dottore aprì la sfera e liberò quel piccolo tesoro che Ada aveva portato involontariamente con sé dalla sua dimensione, il giorno in cui Clara l’aveva rapita, e che poi era stato scambiato con dei frutti blu e di nuovo con un cacciavite sonico.

_“Tu, però, hai il permesso di conservare i miei ricordi. E di tirarmi per la giacca se mai dovrò dimenticare chi sono.”_

_“Continui a lasciare le cose in giro, folletto.”_

Certo che aveva sentito ciò che Gordon gli aveva confessato.

E forse sì, era stato il paradosso a fargli attivare i meccanismi di difesa, ma più probabilmente era stata quella notizia insieme terribile e meravigliosa.

Ada era viva, nel 2031.

Qualcuno l’aveva aiutata.

E quel qualcuno… doveva essere lui… perché se così non sarebbe stato, ecco, meglio se il ghiaccio avesse raggiunto i suoi cuori.

 

Ed era fredda anche la sensazione che il Calderaio gli trasmetteva, mentre regolava la posizione del laser e cercava di non incontrare il suo sguardo.

Sapeva che, in qualche modo, quel distacco non era soltanto dovuto alla loro traumatica separazione… era la risposta, giunta in ritardo, al loro incontro durante la guerra fra Atrios e Zeos. Allora gli aveva proibito di chiamarlo Theta, perché era così fiero di non essere nient’altro che il Dottore... E ora si trovavano a parti invertite.

La presenza di Gordon era servita da paracolpi, ma ora si sentiva come nudo di fronte a lui, e c’era questo un muro fra loro. Iniziò a sgretolarlo inviandogli mentalmente un’immagine, un ricordo buffo della loro giovinezza. Theta Sigma e Drax, nemmeno un secolo in due, affannati e increduli di essere arrivati solo di poco in ritardo per la lezione:

_“Ci sono elementi, in questa classe, che vorrebbero diventare Signori del Tempo, ma posseggono una comprensione del tempo stesso inferiore a quella di una Legnotalpa. La Legnotalpa, vi avrà spiegato la mia illustre collega, sa ben distinguere i cicli dei soli e delle lune, infatti con il buio si rifugia nella sua tana…”_

(Azmael, il loro insegnante preferito. La sua fine, su Jaconda, era stata gloriosa e colma di pace)

(ricordava quasi)

(no, non doveva pensare a questo)

Il Calderaio spense il laser e si avvicinò.

 

_"Io… ho tentato…"_

  


_"Tu non devi spiegarmi nulla. Il Guardiano Nero voleva punire me. Ma non ha vinto, non ha vinto affatto… e sono così felice che tu sia vivo, non immagini quanto."_

  


Per sottolineare quel pensiero, gli diede una leggera spinta, subito ricambiata. In breve, stavano rotolando sul pavimento, abbracciati e commossi. Romana pensò bene di lasciarli soli.

 

_"Mi piace il tuo nome, ti rappresenta alla perfezione."_

  


_!È stato Kedred a chiamarmi così, una volta. Mi manca. Vorrei potergli dire che mi dispiace."_

_"Lui ha pagato il prezzo più alto, lo so. No, davvero. Jackjamin ha avuto la sua vita, per quanto possiamo essere rimasti separati, per quanto sia stato orrendo, lui ha vissuto. E quanto ha vissuto! Ma Ashred… è come se non fosse mai esistito."_

_"La Matrice estrae le informazioni dal nucleo simbiotico. Chi non lo possiede… oh, Dottore. Mi dico che non sarei dovuto fuggire, lasciare solo Ked, ma non avevo scelta, capisci?"_

Il Dottore annuì, stringendo a sé l’amico di sempre.

 

_"Sarei molto arrabbiato se non ti fossi messo in salvo. E poi Kedred sta bene, ora. Lui e Thistle si sono sposati, è un Lungbarroviano ormai. Ma tutti quei capelli da dove ti sono spuntati?"_

 

Il sorriso del Calderaio, del suo insostituibile Drax, gli scaldò l’anima e sciolse il gelo residuo, se pure ve n’era ancora.

 

Il foro praticato nell’anello aveva accolto lo stabilizzatore e una semplice placca di metallo era stata usata per richiuderlo. Il Dottore comprese che non aveva più senso riporlo di nuovo nella sfera. Doveva tenerlo con sé… finché non fosse giunto il momento. Se mai fosse giunto.  
Iniziò a sfilarsi i guanti, millimetro per millimetro, sopportando il dolore. Non era niente, in confronto al motivo per cui aveva iniziato ad indossarli. La pelle veniva via, facendolo sanguinare… aveva esagerato scalando quel vulcano, su Trion. Le dita furono la parte peggiore, ma strinse i denti e tirò. Uno. Due. Le sue mani erano orribili da guardare, ma quando le avvicinò al volto, l’odore era solo quello del sangue. Le strofinò l’una con l’altra sprigionando una debole luce

(decenni che non avrebbe mai vissuto. Non gli importava)

e indossò l’anello. Si sentiva libero, pieno di speranza.

\- Tu e mia madre… - Gordon era uscito dalla sua tana, proprio come una Legnotalpa con la luce del sole, ma il Dottore non aveva proprio voglia di ascoltarlo lamentarsi.

\- Ancora?

\- Sì. Ancora. - Non aveva smesso di pensarci per un solo istante. Credeva di essere stato geloso di Alfie Owens, quando Billie gli aveva raccontato del loro flirt, ma questa sensazione andava oltre. Deglutì, mentre la confusione e la rabbia si fondevano in un irrefrenabile istinto di guerra.

Il Dottore si arrese. - E va bene. Linea temporale cancellata. Cambio di programma. Lei non ricorda nulla, non è mai successo nulla, tu sei figlio del signor Jonathan vattelapesca e siamo tutti felici.

Il pugno gli arrivò dritto sul naso. Non che questo si potesse appiattire più di tanto, ma fece male lo stesso.

\- Gordon! Va bene, ora arriva la versione lunga, lasciami spiegare, benedetto ragazzo!

Ma lui era furioso. - Vaffanculo. Vai a farti fottere, chiaro? E riportami a casa, ieri!

\- D’accordo. - Il Dottore si arrampicò sulle travi fino a raggiungere la catena, oscillando per non farsi raggiungere da Gordon.

\- Vigliacco! Scimmione vigliacco! Non scappare!

Si aggrappò con tutte e due le mani e tentò di scalciare contro di lui, ma naturalmente il Dottore era troppo veloce a scansarsi.

\- Non sto scappando. Sono qui. Sfogati pure quanto vuoi. - Gordon non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte. Un calcio finalmente colpì il Dottore sul mento, facendogli lasciare la presa e rovinare sulla console: immediatamente il cilindro si attivò, illuminandosi, e la TARDIS si mise in moto.

  


\- Si stanno smaterializzando… non preoccuparti, sto captando il segnale!

\- Come…

\- Romana, ti ricordo che siamo stati Ked e io a dare il biberon a quella TARDIS! Beccato… forza, dai, daiiiii!

  


Il Dottore si divincolò e riuscì a sfuggire alla presa di Gordon. Si rimise in piedi, le ossa doloranti dalla brutta caduta, e tentò di capire dove fossero diretti. Le difese non erano attivate… doveva rimediare subito, o poteva ritrovarsi in un tempo e in un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto causare un altro paradosso, un altro disastro.

\- Non abbiamo ancora finito - lo minacciò Gordon.

\- Adesso piantala! Lascia che atterriamo, almeno…

\- Ci penso io ad atterrarti! Quando pensavi di dirmelo?

\- È stata lei. So che sembra una stupida scusa, ma è così, è stata lei ad avvicinarmi. Era una festa in maschera, il ballo annuale della UNIT… non avrei mai potuto riconoscerla! Ma lei sapeva chi ero. Oh, sì, lo sapeva.

\- Quale incarnazione?

\- Numero otto. Mi dicevano fossi irresistibile. E lei… mi sembrava bellissima, anche se non potevo vederla in viso, e senza sapere il suo nome, avrei voluto portarla tra le stelle. Ma quella stessa notte scoprii chi era, ed ebbi paura… tuo nonno non mi avrebbe mai perdonato, se l’avesse scoperto. Poi scoppiò la Guerra del Tempo. Sai che, a quell’epoca, chiunque avesse più del dieci per cento di sangue gallifreyano veniva prelevato con un Rilocatore dovunque si trovasse nell’universo e costretto a combattere?

Gordon non ebbe il coraggio di replicare.

\- Già. Ho dovuto riscrivere il passato per cancellare tutto quanto era accaduto tra me e lei. Io non ho dimenticato, però. Potrei farlo, ma ho voluto trattenere la sensazione di ciò che sarebbe potuto essere. Siete speciali per me… lo sarete sempre.

Non c’era bisogno di chiedere scusa o spiegare nient’altro, entrambi ne erano convinti.

Restarono per un po’ in silenzio. Gordon notò l’assenza dei guanti e non disse nulla. Notò anche l’anello, e si chiese perché il Dottore avesse bisogno di un dispositivo testato sul fisico di un terrestre. Continuò a tacere, la curiosità che s’infrangeva come un’onda sulla sabbia, placato nell’animo.

Non si erano nemmeno accorti di essere finalmente atterrati, finché non sentirono una porta sbattere e dei passi avvicinarsi. Una voce femminile sorpresa e un po’ stridula domandò: - Papà? - Un neonato iniziò a lamentarsi.

Il Dottore scattò a controllare lo scanner e sorrise. - Credo proprio che un uovo si sia schiuso, da queste parti.

 

 


	10. Sto - Un uovo si è schiuso

\- Jenny! La mia piccola Jenny! Yoo-hoo!

Gordon seguì il Dottore fuori dalla TARDIS per ritrovarsi in un appartamento piuttosto angusto e disordinato. Le pareti erano coperte di mappe, fotografie, appunti; da una porta-finestra nella stanza accanto, anche se chiusa, giungeva un chiasso infernale.

Una ragazza sorprendentemente carina, bionda e snella stava al centro della stanza, con un bambino di pochi mesi, forse settimane, assicurato al petto da una fascia porta bebè. Non piangeva in modo insopportabile, però sembrava lo stesso che avesse fame, o sonno, o forse aveva subito percepito delle presenze estranee, chissà. Lui non se ne intendeva proprio… soprattutto perché in questo caso si trattava palesemente di una creatura aliena. Aveva le fattezze di un Siluriano, sissignore, uno di quelli che spuntavano dalla zona della faglia di San Andreas come un tempo gli Weevil dalle fogne di Cardiff, però di un colore diverso dal solito verde o marrone - molto simile ad un turchese chiaro. Quando sarebbe diventato più grande, i suoi insegnanti non l’avrebbero perso di vista in gita scolastica.

\- Piacere, Gordon Stewart. E tu a quanto pare sei Jenny. - Tese la mano, ma la ragazza l’ignorò e si rivolse al Dottore: aveva uno sguardo severo e affettuoso insieme. - Papà… dobbiamo parlare prima che Vastra torni a casa. È ad un appostamento, ma potrebbe essere qui già tra un paio d’ore o prima. Non deve trovarti qui nel modo più assoluto.

Il Dottore sospirò. Erano già a quel punto, allora, Vastra era già offesa a morte con lui... ma per quale motivo, accidenti?

\- D’accordo. Ehi. Posso coccolare il mio nipotino o devo fare una richiesta scritta?

\- Non scherzare. Non sai cos’è successo. - Lo fissò, e non riscontrando eccessivo stupore nel suo sguardo, sgranò gli occhi. - Tu lo sai, invece…

\- No, questo te lo giuro - ribatté il Dottore, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Jenny decise di credergli, ma non volle lasciargli prendere il piccolo. - Lei gli sentirebbe il tuo odore addosso. Credimi, non vuoi litigare con lei, non lo vuoi davvero. - Si fece pallida in volto all’improvviso, notando qualcosa dietro di loro: - Oh, no, l’ha fatto di nuovo! Scusa! Scusa! Papà, tiralo fuori tu, ti spiego dopo… - Si affrettò nella stanza accanto, mentre il Dottore e Gordon si voltavano.

Avevano già notato l’acquario, uscendo dalla TARDIS, ma non l’avevano guardato con attenzione. Soprattutto, non avevano considerato i suoi occupanti…

\- Dottore, che cos’è? - D’istinto, Gordon indietreggiò di un passo. Sul fondo della vasca, tra le alghe e le costruzioni di roccia sintetica, stava una testa umanoide, molto viva e molto a disagio, che cercava di allontanare i pesci da sé muovendo freneticamente il naso e la bocca, con scarsi risultati. Aveva lo stesso colore del bambino che aveva appena visto in braccio alla ragazza, ma senza scaglie. Iniziò a capire che si trattava di una faida familiare senza esclusione di colpi. Se questa era la famiglia _presentabile_ del Dottore, che inferno aveva su Gallifrey?

\- Uno dei miei più cari amici - boccheggiò il Dottore, sfoderando di colpo un’espressione adirata che non gli apparteneva e di certo non gli donava. - Mia cara Madame Vastra, qualunque cosa possiamo averti fatto, questa non te la perdono. - Gordon scoperchiò l’acquario. si tirò su le maniche e immerse le braccia fino al gomito per tirare fuori il poveretto, impresa che si rivelò ardua perché la testa era diventata parecchio viscida a causa delle alghe. Quando finalmente ci riuscì, sul pavimento vi era già un laghetto e in breve la situazione peggiorò. Scivolò, aggrappandosi al Dottore, e si ritrovarono tutti e tre a terra.

Jenny tornò, evidentemente dopo aver messo a letto il piccolo, con una scatola di legno piena di paglia e una pila di stracci. Iniziò ad asciugare il pavimento con aria contrita, senza osare guardarli.

\- E siamo a tre. La prossima volta mi avrebbe fatto volare direttamente in cortile e sarebbe stata la fine - borbottò Dorium, gorgogliando e sputacchiando. - Ma non ci sarà una prossima volta, tolgo il disturbo. - Abbassò il tono: - Oh, Dottore, sapevo che sarebbe stato difficile, ma non così. Nemmeno lontanamente.

\- Devi dirmi che cosa sta succedendo. Devo capire cos’è stato… - Il Dottore si rimise in piedi, esaminando la teca e annusando la paglia. - Cosa ci avete messo qui? Meloncini?

Jenny portò via in un secchio gli stracci inzuppati e tornò. - Faccio un caffè freddo. Forte. Servirà a tutti e tre, se davvero volete che vi racconti tutto… ma poi dovrete andare via.

\- D’accordo - fu la risposta. Andarono a cambiarsi nella TARDIS, strizzando i capelli alla bell’e meglio visto che era comunque estate. Il Dottore spiegò a Gordon quello che poteva.

\- Cioè, fammi capire. Lei viaggerà dal suo futuro nel tuo passato, e tu… hai fatto lo stesso?

\- Mi sembra uno stupore esasperato, da parte di uno che ha fatto sposare Turlough e Tegan senza nemmeno avere una macchina del tempo.

Gordon, lontano dall’offendersi, si ritenne onorato di una simile osservazione. Schioccò la lingua, notando che la nuova maglietta del Dottore aveva stampato sopra Nat King Cole e che anche quei pantaloncini avevano delle tasche inutilizzabili. Il loro litigio sembrava un ricordo del passato remoto, ormai.

 

\- Andava tutto così bene, all’inizio. La clinica ci aveva garantito ottimi risultati. Abbiamo speso… tutto quanto, ma non c’importava, volevamo il meglio. Avete idea di quanto impieghi a schiudersi un uovo di Siluriano?

Gordon sembrava preparato sull’argomento e Jenny annuì. - Sì, ma stiamo parlando di razza pura. _Noi_ non avevamo idea di cosa sarebbe successo. Quei dottorini tanto sorridenti e con mille attestati sulle pareti si sono dimostrati degli imbroglioni, nel frattempo la clinica è andata in bancarotta, e siamo tornati a casa senza la minima idea di come affrontare il futuro. Avevamo gli strumenti per capire che era vivo, ma non se crescesse normalmente e di cosa avesse bisogno. Vastra iniziò a diventare aggressiva. Li… andò a cercare, credo che li abbia interrogati a fondo e poi divorati, uno per uno. Di questo credo di aver goduto, devo dire. Ci siamo resi conto troppo tardi che un simile esperimento genetico non era mai stato tentato prima… capisci? Come potevano darci delle garanzie? Non siamo stati altro che cavie. Il nostro bambino non era che un gioco, per loro.

Abbiamo fatto altre ricerche e ci siamo spaventati ancora di più. A quel punto Vastra era diventata paranoica, non lasciava avvicinare nessuno, né a lei né all’uovo. Ad un certo punto, Alonso ha smesso di venirci a trovare insieme al suo Capitan Sbrilluccichi. Si farà rivedere, credo, ma è triste dover lavorare e crescere un bambino da sole e litigare e sentire che incolpa _te_ di tutto questo…

Il Dottore non aveva battuto ciglio per tutto il tempo, armeggiando sul manipolatore del Vortice di Jenny. Gordon capiva che era una facciata ben costruita, ma nemmeno questo gli si addiceva. - Vedi, mi dispiace davvero tanto che le cose non siano andate in modo semplice, non potevo proprio prevederlo, capisci? Non mi hai mai parlato di questo ed è giusto così, altrimenti non sarebbe mai successo e non me ne avresti potuto parlare e boom! Credimi, ho già fatto il pieno di paradossi, ultimamente. Comunque posso sopportare benissimo che lei mi odi. Non posso farci nulla, in realtà, perciò mi adeguo. È solo che mi dispiace che soffra in questo modo.

\- Sono sollevata che la pensi così, perché tremavo di paura all’idea che poteste scontrarvi.

\- Io non ho paura di lei, non fraintendere. La tua versione, Dorium?

\- No, Dottore, non c’è niente da rettificare. Jenny non ha colpa in tutto questo, e nemmeno Vastra, alla fine. Siamo stati vittime del destino, invece che protagonisti. La differenza tra noi e lei è che… proviamo gratitudine anziché rancore. Ma non ha mai pensato ai miei sentimenti! Mi avrebbe cucinato al forno se avesse potuto! E l’ironia della sorte è che non avrei provato dolore… ma ne provo quando lo sento piangere e lei non mi permette nemmeno di guardarlo, figuriamoci cantargli qualcosa… io…

Jenny portò via le tazze, le mani che tremavano un poco.

\- C’è la possibilità che... non sia come gli altri. Al di là della razza, intendo, potrebbe non essere in grado di andare a scuola e giocare e tutto il resto. A volte penso che siamo stati egoisti. Tutti noi. E sono ancora convinta che non mi abbiate detto tutto, e capisco che ci siano domande che non possono ancora avere una risposta o... comunque sia… ma l’attesa è una cosa orribile. Mentre vivi una situazione, non t’importa se qualcuno sa già come andrà a finire… se fosse predestinato, no… stai male comunque. Sei impotente.

Il Dottore si alzò e andò ad abbracciarla. Lei sorrise, un poco rasserenata, mentre lui le sussurrava: - Ci rivedremo presto. Nel frattempo, potresti voler conoscere i tuoi diritti. E i nostri.

Jenny si scostò da lui e sembrò vibrare di disappunto.

\- So che la ami, - insistette lui. - E credo che anche lei ti ami tantissimo. Ma non è in sé, non puoi lasciarle prendere decisioni che coinvolgano tutta la famiglia. Perché _siamo_ una famiglia, oppure no?

Lei annuì malgrado se stessa, poi strinse le labbra e si arrese, accennando alla camera da letto: - Puoi andare. Vastra se ne accorgerà comunque, tanto vale che… me la vedrò io con lei più tardi, davvero, va bene.

Il Dottore decise di non farsi scappare l’occasione, prima che lei cambiasse idea; ma quando fece per avvicinarsi alla teca, Dorium chiuse gli occhi e dichiarò che no, non poteva farcela neanche questa volta, nonostante lo desiderasse più di ogni altra cosa.

  
  


_“Dove si vendono sussurri e pezzi di ricambio…”_

Pur sapendo che la Federazione Galattica sarebbe risorta dalle sue ceneri non molto tempo dopo la battaglia di Demon’s Run, quando il Dottore aveva fatto visita per la prima volta al Settimo Transetto non gli era passato nemmeno per la mente di raccontare a Dorium il futuro che si era perso, lasciandosi coinvolgere nei complotti di Madame Kovarian. In primo luogo, era concentrato sull’intento di sfuggire al proprio destino sul Lago Silencio. Inoltre, anche se gli fosse venuto in mente, avrebbe potuto non essere affatto una buona notizia. Già si immaginava di sentirlo borbottare: “Regole. Affari che vanno in fumo, Judoon che ispezionano la merce e arrestano i miei clienti migliori…”. In seguito, quando già viaggiavano insieme e si era rallegrato del suo profondo cambiamento, aveva concluso che sì, per lui _sarebbe stata_ una buona notizia, ma proprio per questo avrebbe potuto rattristarlo.

Ora, però, aveva compreso che la questione lo riguardava direttamente.

\- Gordon, ho risolto l’indovinello di Irving Braxiatel. - Il giovane Stewart sembrò compiaciuto, ma non gli chiese altri dettagli; ci sarebbe stato tempo per questo. Il Dottore teneva il bimbo all’altezza degli occhi, parlandogli con tenerezza: - Ma cosa dice quella tua mammina bionda, perché è così pessimista? Lungbarrow risuonerà delle tue risate, e vedrai dei piccoli Sorciporci tra le rovine di Oakdown, e mi sentirai recitare il Mistero del Tempo Nuovo. Conoscerai Lord Borusa e Xillianthrogubryyaven di Jadedreamers. E non ascoltare quello che dice di me la mammina verde. Falle tante coccole, però... ne ha bisogno, sai.

\- Adesso basta, ti prego. - Jenny non riusciva più a trattenere l’ansia, era chiaro che se Vastra fosse entrata in quel momento sarebbe successo il finimondo. - Verrò a trovarti quando potrò.

Il Dottore carezzò le fragili crestine del piccolo, gli sorrise ancora una volta e lo sistemò nella culla, poi si volse verso sua figlia: - Ho regolato il manipolatore come si deve, vi porterà su Gallifrey. Ci troverai là.

Non disse _quando_ ; non era una vera bugia. Era solo un altro cerchio che si chiudeva.

Fissò la lavagnetta alla parete per qualche secondo, masticando il cappuccio del pennarello e sporcandosi senza saperlo la lingua di blu. Poi iniziò a scrivere con la sua calligrafia rotonda e un po’ infantile, tra la ricetta dell’omogeneizzato di meloncini e una bolletta da pagare, un messaggio per Vastra. Non avrebbe potuto ignorarlo. L’avrebbe cancellato, avrebbe graffiato la lavagnetta e l’avrebbe fatta a pezzi, forse, avrebbe urlato e sibilato e minacciato, ma non avrebbe osato sfidare il futuro.

 

Dorium storse il naso ai nuovi interni della TARDIS, che sembrava il palco per uno spettacolo di equilibrismo, ma si lasciò agganciare senza proteste. Se il rotore non avesse iniziato a muoversi da solo, portandoli lontano dal Complesso Popolare prima ancora che iniziassero ad ipotizzare una destinazione, avrebbe iniziato a gridare senza più smettere.

Quando la TARDIS fu scomparsa, Jenny corse a leggere.

_Gli errori portano sofferenza. La sofferenza permette di apprezzare la gioia. La gioia conduce al perdono per quegli errori… questo me l’avevi insegnato tu._   
_Ti voglio bene, donna lucertola dall’alba dei tempi. Ma la tua paranoia non vincerà. Tuo figlio resta l’erede del Maldovarium e ispirerà una nuova era. La paura e il rancore sono piccola cosa, in confronto.  
_ _Con affetto,_

_Il Dottore_

_P.S. Per adesso potete continuare a chiamarlo giuggiolo e patatrottolo, ma il suo nome è Rallon Quences. E questo non si può cambiare. Sai cosa succede a chi cerca di manipolare un futuro già scritto, giusto?_

  
  


 

La TARDIS si materializzò forzatamente là da dove era partita.

\- Te l’avevo detto che li ribeccavo! Romana, non sopporto quando mi sottovaluti. Mi dà proprio sui nervi, ragazza.

Sì, la chiamava “ragazza”, lei che era stata incoronata Regina della Guerra delle Nove Gallifrey, lei che era stata manipolata, rapita, osannata, temuta, diffamata… per lui adesso era soltanto una donna,

(la sua donna)

e forse non lo amava proprio per questo?

Perché guardava avanti, e non indietro… perché rimpianti e rimorsi non gli impedivano mai di vivere con tutta la sua energia.

Lo attirò a sé per il collo del maglione spinoso e lo baciò con passione. Fu uno spettacolino piuttosto divertente per il Dottore e Gordon, che si affacciavano in quel momento dalla porta della TARDIS e non distolsero lo sguardo dalla scena nemmeno per un secondo.

\- Bella mossa, Fred - commentò poi il Dottore tra sé, e Gordon non capì - si accorse però che aveva la lingua sporca di pennarello e non disse nulla. Doveva pur vendicarsi per la storia delle piume.

 

 


	11. Gallifrey - Ologrammi e omicidi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Waterstones è una famosissima libreria di Londra. Indovinate dove si trova? :P Esatto.  
> \- Le linee della metropolitana verde e gialla, guardacaso, passano sia da Tower Hill (vicino alla Torre di Londra) che da Embankment (la stazione accanto a quella di Charing Cross, a due passi da Trafalgar Square).  
> \- McGillop è idiota. Punto. Ma gli voglio bene.

Lavorare al Monitoraggio Eventi non era umiliante di per sé, Kedred ci aveva tenuto a sottolinearlo quando il Dottore era venuto per il matrimonio. Semmai non era gratificante, e di sicuro non era il mestiere per cui era venuto al mondo; lo portava ad isolarsi e a rimuginare. Ma la parte peggiore, che non avrebbe mai raccontato a Thistle né a nessun altro, stava nel dover dividere gran parte della giornata, seppure in postazioni differenti, con qualcuno che avrebbe preferito non rivedere mai più. In tutta coscienza, non lo considerava direttamente responsabile della morte di Ash, non più di quanto ne avesse avuto colpa Jack, o qualunque altro studente coinvolto nella bravata di quella terribile notte… eppure guardarlo in faccia gli dava ancora i brividi.

Era un evitamento reciproco che in quei primi anni aveva funzionato abbastanza bene. Si era chiesto se a sua volta anche Blynexus non si sentisse a disagio in sua presenza, ed era giunto alla conclusione che sì, era così, senza dubbio…

Se si fosse confidato con il Dottore, questi gli avrebbe ricordato che lui stesso aveva causato la morte dei suoi compagni, quand’era all’Accademia, e in un modo ben più atroce, e che sentirsi addosso sguardi carichi d’odio aveva avvelenato i secoli successivi, finché infine non era fuggito. Forse l’avrebbe anche spinto ad ammettere che Ashred era comunque condannato, che le sue possibilità di stabilizzarsi ricevendo il nucleo simbiotico e diventare un Signore del Tempo a tutti gli effetti erano scarse, se non quasi nulle. Forse… avrebbe dovuto incolpare se stesso, perché nascondere agli altri le sue condizioni era stato un errore, eppure…

_“Non voglio la compassione degli altri. Non so che farmene, Ked, tanto varrebbe restarmene in casa a piagnucolare.”_

E lui sapeva bene cosa significasse vivere rinchiuso, perché aveva trascorso tutta la Guerra del Tempo fra le mura di Deeptree, circondato da TARDIS morenti, con il suo taglio di capelli fuori moda, lottando nei sogni agitati per non lasciar sbiadire il ricordo di sua madre.

_“Sei sicuro? Dovresti fare molta attenzione. Non potresti comunque frequentare i corsi di Telepatia e Controllo Mentale, per compensare dovresti mantenere dei voti alti ma fare uso dei concentrati il meno possibile… e potrebbe non bastare comunque”_

_“Ma io voglio andarci lo stesso! Anche Jackjamin ci andrà, quest’anno, io non voglio essere diverso! Non voglio!”_

Si era chiesto se avesse sbagliato a portarlo a visitare Lungbarrow, quella stessa estate, e ad aver lasciato che socializzasse con i figli del Dottore. Ma era il minimo che un bambino della sua età dovesse vivere… E poi tutto era accaduto da sé, non c’era più stata ragione per continuare a pensarci, era stato più semplice vivere il presente. L’aveva visto crescere e studiare e innamorarsi, perché no, non gli era sfuggito nulla, lo sapeva… sapeva che avrebbe seguito Jack sino all’inferno e ritorno.

Ma non c’era stato ritorno, per nessuno dei due.

\- Ho preso per sbaglio il suo blocco di memoria. Ecco.

Kedred aggrottò la fronte e ringraziò bruscamente, tenendo gli occhi bassi. Nexus sembrava volergli dire qualcos’altro, ma deglutì e tornò alla sua postazione.

Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo? Mettere da parte i risentimenti, dirgli che era tutto dimenticato, che gli augurava il meglio-

No, non adesso.

Infilò la memoria nell’apposita fessura e questa si chiuse; la scaletta dei sistemi da controllare per quel giorno iniziò ad apparire sul monitor, Rilassò le spalle e si concentrò, preparandosi a selezionare il più urgente in base alla criticità delle precedenti rilevazioni.

 

\- Blynexusevendalleraph è richiesto nell’ufficio del supervisore.

Kedred lo udì sussultare e uscire dalla stanza in tutta fretta, pensando amaramente che nulla cambiava, tutto si distruggeva e nulla cambiava...

Una delle scritte lampeggiò. Mosse due dita dallo schermo verso l’esterno e fece apparire l’immagine olografica del sistema, settandola all’epoca segnalata. Quando lo raccontava a Ryndane, le lasciava credere che fosse come un bel gioco, ma la verità era molto diversa; aveva assistito ad episodi piuttosto spiacevoli. E per quanto si trattasse di una ricostruzione virtuale, sapeva che quell’evento era accaduto o doveva accadere davvero, a milioni di parsec di distanza.

Come a dargli ragione, uno dei pianeti esplose improvvisamente in una nebbia rossa.

Kedred lo fissò, rabbrividendo, poi si guardò attorno. Non aveva controllato le coordinate, ma gli parve un sistema conosciuto… stava per chiudere temporaneamente l’ologramma e connettersi alle mappe, ma si rese conto di avere la soluzione davanti agli occhi.

Era tutto così orribilmente semplice.

Proprio come… come il disegno di un bambino.

\- No… no… no!

Non pensò a ciò che stava facendo. Se ci avesse riflettuto, avrebbe compreso che non poteva essere una coincidenza, che qualcuno stava usando entrambi per giungere ad un fine molto preciso. Ma come poteva riflettere? O anche solo pensare?

Le carte si materializzarono tra le sue mani e formarono un cubo luminoso...

  
  
  


Blynexus si aspettava di essere stato scoperto dai suoi superiori, ed era più sollevato che rassegnato, in effetti. Quell’incarico segreto gli era sembrato un’opportunità, ma a causa di esso sentiva di aver superato un limite - era disgustato da se stesso, senza mezzi termini. Eppure, quando gli era stato proposto, era sembrato una buona scorciatoia per non dover scontare quella punizione per intero, e accedere agli esami in un tempo ragionevole. Aveva esitato, quando gli era stato detto che avrebbe dovuto ingannare il professor Kedredaselus (nella sua mente lo chiamava ancora così, nonostante in quelle stanze non esistessero più titoli o riconoscimenti, nonostante fossero trattati alla pari, come esseri ugualmente indegni); si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa nei suoi confronti… ma forse egli non lo odiava già? Cosa sarebbe mai cambiato, anche se avesse rifiutato?

 

Non fu il suo supervisore, colui che si voltò ad accoglierlo. Era qualcuno per cui lavorava da un

tempo molto più recente.

\- Non capisco, signore. Sarei venuto a farle rapporto una volta finito il turno, non c’era bisogno di scomodarsi.

Vansell schioccò le dita e un monitor sulla parete si accese. Nexus sapeva dei droni che controllavano costantemente il loro lavoro, non fu quindi così sorpreso di ciò che vide trasmesso. Finse un atteggiamento complice, sforzandosi di sembrare naturale: - Capisco. Notizie che escono dal pianeta senza autorizzazione. Finirà di nuovo tra le sbarre…

\- Non per molto, non per un’infrazione del genere - ammise Vansell, apparentemente deluso. Si era aspettato una reazione più eclatante da parte di Kedred, in effetti. Doveva sistemare qualche dettaglio...

\- Ma avrò la mia ricompensa?

\- Oh, sì. - Vansell si riscosse dai suoi pensieri ed esibì un sorrisetto. - Anche subito.

Il ragazzo lo vide estrarre lo staser e indietreggiò, boccheggiando. - No, non può farlo. Il mio Kithriarca la trascinerà davanti all’Alto Consiglio…

\- L’Alto Consiglio esegue i miei ordini, sebbene a sua insaputa. E per quanto riguarda il signore di Blyledge, io e lui abbiamo avuto una lunga chiacchierata. Non sarai rimpianto.

\- Ma ho visto… ho visto le mie incarnazioni future. Ne ho viste sei… io...

Vansell scosse la testa. - E tu avresti voluto diventare un Signore del Tempo, quando ignori una delle regole più semplici della teoria temporale? Gli eventi possono essere riscritti. Il futuro che hai visto sta per essere cancellato… ora.

Premette il pulsante una, due volte.

Schioccò la lingua nello stesso istante in cui il corpo di Blynexus colpì il pavimento con un tonfo e sospirò. Questo non faceva parte del piano originale, ma gli sembrò una degna conclusione.

  
  
  
  


Senza perdersi in convenevoli, il Curatore si rivolse al giovane a cui, più di mille e cinquecento anni prima, aveva chiesto di portare il dipinto nell’Archivio Nero e che si era fatto catturare dagli Zygon come un idiota. - Avete qualcosa che mi appartiene.

\- Mi dispiace, - tagliò corto lo scienziato, dimostrandosi ancora più idiota di quello che pensava - non abbiamo potuto recuperare quel fez.

\- Seriamente, dottor McGillop? Pensa che abbia trascinato qui le mie ginocchia malandate per un pulciosissimo e ridicolo copricapo?

Era incredibile che ricordasse il suo nome. - Credevo…

\- Già. Ora, posso capire che uno Zygon, per quanto intelligente, per quanto esso stesso si avvalga di una naturale capacità mimetica, possa venire ingannato da un potente filtro di percezione. Posso anche ammettere che abbia confuso il Dottore, e per ben quattro volte, ah! che sciocchi. Ma non ha ingannato _me_.

\- Capisco. No, beh, non capisco, perché non sono riuscito ancora a farmi un’idea di chi lei sia in realtà. Ma dovrà aspettare che torni la dottoressa Stewart, qualsiasi cosa stia cercando.

\- Nemmeno se le dicessi che, se mi lascia qualche momento con la sua assistente, posso sbloccare i suoi ricordi?

Se prima era nervoso, il giovane entrò in allarme. Si sentiva responsabile, in assenza di Kate, questo poteva comprenderlo. - Inizio a pensare che lei non sia il benvenuto, qui. Mi permetta di accompagnarla, e prenda un appuntamento con…

Osgood sgusciò da dietro la porta e lo prese per un braccio. - No, aspetta! - McGillop fece per metterlesi davanti, ma lei era determinata. - Ho sentito tutto. Non penso che stia mentendo.

\- Osgood, allontanati, non so che intenzioni abbia.

Strano, pensò lui, gliel’aveva appena spiegato.

\- Se Kate si fida di lui, devo farlo anch’io. So che non vuole farmi del male.

Il Curatore sorrise. Per un istante lei ebbe una sensazione inspiegabile.

\- Non ci siamo ancora presentati come si deve. - Lui le tese la mano: era grande e robusta. - Sono il professor John Thomas Smith.

\- Mi… mi chiamano Osgood.

\- A questo punto potevano chiamarti Benton.

\- Ce ne sono già due, alla base - replicò lei. Era una battuta spiritosa, o almeno l’intenzione era quella, ma non aveva idea del perché le fosse venuta voglia di scherzare. Era terrorizzata, eppure...

\- Non ne dubito. - Il professor Smith aveva un sorriso trasognato, come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare a ridere o a piangere o entrambe le cose insieme. Notò che lei aveva tirato fuori l’inalatore, ma la fermò. - Non ne hai veramente bisogno.

\- È che... quando sono nervosa... non riesco a respirare.

\- Certo. E il filtro di percezione inizia a fare meno effetto. Tutum-tutum. Tranquilla, passerà. - Prima che McGillop potesse impedirglielo, fece un passo in avanti e le sfiorò una tempia con due dita, lasciandole indugiare un poco. - Da ora, pian piano ricorderai chi sei, e se lo vorrai… sai dove trovarmi. - Si sfilò un biglietto da visita dal taschino della giacca e glielo porse. Avrebbe voluto indugiare a sfiorarle la mano, afferrarla e attirarla a sé. Ma non era ancora il momento, e non voleva causare altro scompiglio, perciò fece per andarsene.

\- Aspetti!

\- Sì, ragazza? - Si appoggiò al bastone e tornò a voltarsi verso di lei, accarezzandola nuovamente con lo sguardo.

\- Ho... paura.

\- Oh. - Si massaggiò la radice del naso, come per un mal di testa incipiente o una brutta notizia da dover rivelare. - Forse ne avrai molta di più quando scoprirai la verità, ma ormai… non sarebbe possibile né giusto tornare indietro, non trovi? A proposito, scendi a Embankment.

Lei lo guardò senza capire.

\- La metro qui fuori. La verde o la gialla, non fa differenza. A presto.

  
  


Quella sera, tornato da Cardiff con l’ultimo autobus, Malcolm la trovò raggomitolata nel suo solito angolino. Il racconto di McGillop era stato abbastanza sconnesso, ma aveva parlato con Kate al telefono e gli era sembrata ottimista al riguardo, fermo restando che non le piaceva parlare con lui dell’argomento - ma, finché fosse rimasta bloccata in Perù, le avrebbe fatto comodo avere un paio d’occhi di sua fiducia a vigilare.

\- Come ti senti? Cosa ti ha fatto?

Non si accorse che lui era _troppo_ calmo. Dopotutto aveva bisogno che lo fosse, che la rassicurasse. - Niente. Sto bene. Ho solo… ricordi quando ti dissi che lo Zygon mi parlò di mia sorella? Ora credo di ricordare il suo viso. Solo questo, ma è piuttosto forte.

\- Ed è davvero più carina di te? - Lui alzò le sopracciglia in una smorfia buffa.

\- Oh, sì. Decisamente.

Le toccò il naso. - Non ti credo, non su questo. -  Lei arrossì, ma per entrambi qualcosa era cambiato. Per lui era cambiato _tutto_ , ma non poteva rivelarglielo. - D’ora in poi andrà sempre meglio. Anche se dovessi scoprire qualcosa di molto doloroso, sarà la verità e troverai la forza di affrontarla. Credimi, è molto meglio del buio. È molto meglio del vuoto, e… no, non sarebbe stato giusto riempirlo con qualcos’altro.

“Che ne sai, tu, del vuoto e del buio?” pensò lei, improvvisamente consapevole della distanza incolmabile tra loro.

  
  
  


Giunsero come incubi a svegliarla nel cuore della notte, a scuoterla e rivoltarla dal profondo verso l’esterno. Come rigurgiti di un’altra lingua nella sua gola, le tolsero il respiro. Come nuvole viola su un cielo color arancio bruciato, la cullarono in un tremito pieno di stupore.

_ “Iseult era bella come il sole e bionda come il grano, ma Palamedes era forte, proprio come lui, e scuro come una notte senza stelle a proteggere la loro promessa d’amore” _

\- Mamma?

_“La vita è così antica laggiù_

_più antica degli alberi_

_più giovane delle montagne,_

_soffia come il vento…”_

\- Papà?

_ Si era toccata il braccio, là dove le era stato impiantato il filtro. Bruciava ancora. _

_(Waterstones. Era una bella parola. Sembrava il nome di una delle Grandi Case di Gallifrey)_

_E le bruciavano gli occhi per quella luce troppo chiara. Non riusciva a immaginare di farlo davvero, per quanto in quegli anni avesse cercato di convincersi che non le importasse di lui… dirgli che su Gallifrey avevano bisogno di una promessa solenne e della prova finale, altrimenti-_

\- Ked…

_ Soffocava d’angoscia e di terrore, mentre strani veicoli sfrecciavano davanti a lei, e la gente la urtava passando. Non poteva stare per sempre sotto quel portico, doveva trovare la forza di muoversi. Dall’altra parte di quella piazza, oltre la colonna e le fontane _

_(l’acqua rifletteva la luce, faceva male, tanto male)_

_l’avrebbe ritrovato… avrebbe conosciuto il suo ultimo volto._

_Ma quando aveva mosso i primi passi, qualcuno aveva gridato dietro di lei. E poi c’era stato solo un rumore assordante, e dolore, un dolore insopportabile che l’inchiodava a terra…_

_Aveva allungato una mano per cercare di tirarsi su - era intrisa di sangue._

_Gli occhi le si chiudevano, ma si era sforzata di tenerli aperti, e quando l’aveva guardata di nuovo… era intrisa di luce._

 

 


	12. Londra - Il Curatore fa una passeggiata

 

\- Ma dove mi sarei procurato l’arma? Quando?

\- Una delle guardie ha denunciato la scomparsa del suo staser di servizio. Non abbiamo le prove che sia accaduto prima del tuo turno di lavoro, ma è comunque una prova significativa a tuo carico.

\- E l’avete trovato?

L’espressione impassibile del Castellano si tramutò brevemente in sollievo. - No… non ancora.

\- Allora fatevi qualche domanda. - Spandrell ammirava sinceramente il suo coraggio, e già a metà del primo interrogatorio aveva smesso di sperare che ammettesse di aver commesso quel crimine. - Ma _perché_ avrei dovuto ucciderlo?

\- Io e te sappiamo bene perché, Kedredaselus.

\- No. Non avrei mai potuto. Lei sa che non avrei potuto…

\- Ascolta: io so quali sono le prove, e so che reggeranno di fronte all’Inquisitore. Operazioni di spionaggio e un omicidio a sangue freddo… nessuno può aiutarti, questa volta.

\- Ma le ho detto la verità. Confesso di aver inviato un messaggio al Dottore che conteneva la ricostruzione virtuale. Ma non ho ucciso quel ragazzo, non l’ho fatto, no! E non sono un traditore, signor Castellano, quel pianeta è…

Ripeté ciò che aveva visto, l’esplosione, la nebbia, e perché gli fosse familiare.

Spandrell aggrottò la fronte. - Questo l’hai già raccontato. Ma abbiamo esaminato la lista dei sistemi da monitorare di quel giorno, e non vi era nulla del genere.

\- Ma chi l’avrebbe inserito nella memoria per poi cancellarlo?

Il Castellano appoggiò un dito sulle labbra, e Kedred comprese.

\- Mi crede, allora…

“Come se cambiasse qualcosa,” pensò Spandrell, lottando per non cedere all’urgenza impellente di lasciare la stanza e di levarsi il copricapo, slacciarsi i pesanti abiti e sputare sul sistema putrido che aveva giurato di servire e proteggere, “come se potessi influenzare una decisione orchestrata lassù”. Resistette. Forse non poteva aiutarlo, ma ugualmente voleva capire.

\- Torniamo a quel blocco di memoria. La vittima dichiarò che l’aveva scambiato per errore con il suo?

\- Così mi disse, sì.

\- E lui avrebbe riconosciuto quel pianeta?

\- Non più di qualsiasi studente che abbia frequentato i corsi supplementari di Geografia Spaziale. No, a meno che… - Era impossibile.

\- Kedredaselus, non dobbiamo escludere nessuna ipotesi.

\- A meno che non fosse penetrato nei dormitori delle ragazzine dei Corsi Elementari, dove Ryndane teneva quel disegno quando frequentava l’Accademia. A meno che Jack o Thistle non gli avessero raccontato di Jenny e lui avesse deciso di svolgere delle ricerche a riguardo… ma perché avrebbe dovuto?

Il Castellano si arrese. - Già, perché?

\- Ma se qualcun altro… avesse inserito quella stringa…

Spandrell annuì. - Questo è più probabile, ma chiunque l’abbia fatto ha preso le sue precauzioni per non lasciare tracce.

\- Non era reale, quindi? - Kedred si aggrappò a quella che sembrava essere l’unica speranza. Anche se fosse stato condannato, non vi era comunque nulla di vero in ciò che aveva visto...

\- Non è così semplice. Lord Jelpax ne saprà dire di più, ma un’ipotesi può concretizzarsi, se viene richiamata con forza. - Spandrell non si rese conto che avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi tanta franchezza.

 

Una volta rimasto solo nella sua cella, Kedred scivolò nel terrore, pietrificato da quell’eventualità.

Sarebbe stata colpa sua, dunque?

Poteva davvero essere così?

Che cosa aveva fatto?

L’amore, le promesse, il futuro che sembrava attenderli… era tutto già finito?

In un loop crescente, Il tempo e lo spazio esplodevano insieme a quella sequenza che martellava dietro le sue palpebre.

  
  
  


\- Gliel’avrei detto, signore. Oh, gliel’avrei detto…

\- È troppo tardi. Era importante che Vansell non avesse dubbi; dovevo dargli tutte le informazioni di cui ero a conoscenza, o avrebbe trovato il modo di farmi dimettere.

Era un eufemismo. L’Agenzia agiva solitamente in modo subdolo, ma sapeva ricorrere alla violenza diretta quando riteneva di non correre rischi.

\- No, lei non capisce. Deve denunciarlo, adesso. Non posso credere che lascerà correre. Io le ho dato fiducia, ma non posso accettare _questo_.

\- È per un bene più grande.

 _Non c’è bene più grande della felicità di coloro che amiamo_ , fu la fulminante risposta che Damon gli inviò nella mente. Innamorarsi di una terrestre, ecco a cos’aveva portato… trasformare un anonimo tecnico della Rete in un poeta.

\- Non immaginavo cosa significasse per il Dottore. Non posso tenere il conto di tutti i suoi parenti, maledizione! Era una ricostruzione ipotetica come tante… - Si corresse. Gli doveva almeno un po’ di sincerità. - La linea temporale del Dottore si era bloccata di nuovo, dopo la sua seconda visita a quel pianeta. Così ne ho cercato le possibili cause, ed è apparso qualcosa che non mi aspettavo.

\- Mi faccia indovinare, - rispose Damon con amarezza. -  Era collegato direttamente alla Finestra.

\- Non _direttamente_ ; era un collegamento di quarto livello, ma era il primo e l’unico. Ora sta crescendo.

\- Dandolo in pasto a Vansell, l’abbiamo fatto avverare?

Jelpax assaporò quel superbo plurale. Damon era arrabbiato con lui, eppure si considerava parte di ciò che era accaduto.

\- Non è ancora stabile, ma è possibile che accada. Ma credimi, non potevo immaginare che coinvolgesse…

Si sedette, dandogli le spalle. Avrebbe potuto liquidarlo senza una spiegazione. Gliene aveva date troppe, negli ultimi tempi, l’aveva coinvolto ad un livello impensabile per un semplice impiegato tecnico. Solo che lui non era mai stato solo questo…

\- Damon, tu ci invidiavi, non è vero? Quando ci vedevi passare per i corridoi. Quando ci sentivamo i padroni dell’Accademia e di tutta Gallifrey. Quando credevamo l’uno nell’altro e non esisteva nulla al di fuori di noi. Così ciechi. Così ingenui nella nostra fretta di crescere e conquistare l’universo. Lui… non è soltanto scaltro. C’è un accanimento morboso nel modo in cui opera, e risale a quel tempo. Ebbene, devo scendere al suo livello, dovrò pensare ad una soluzione che lui stesso attuerebbe, e non piacerà a nessuno. Ti chiedo solo di avere fiducia, ancora una volta.

\- Come sempre, Lord Jelpax. Come sempre. - Gli occhi fissi al pavimento, Damon alitò quelle parole come ombre dei suoi stessi incubi.

“Dovevi essere tu, allora,” pensò il Coordinatore, stringendo quell’anima fedele alla sua, pesante ed inquieta. “Dovevi essere tu, dall’inizio, da sempre…”

  
  
  


È andato a scegliere qualche suppellettile per il suo ufficio, che è davvero un po’ troppo spoglio. La TARDIS potrebbe creare ciò che desidera, ma non lo fa da molto tempo. Vive sulla Terra da così a lungo, ormai, da preferire la via più complessa e autentica per soddisfare i suoi bisogni; inoltre preferisce che gli oggetti di cui si circonda abbiano una storia, che spesso ha già incrociato nei secoli appena vissuti. Adora quel negozio d’antiquariato sullo Strand. Ma è ancora chiuso, è troppo presto, è una di quelle mattine scialbe senza sole né pioggia, solo un poco umide, e le sue vecchie, vecchie ossa protestano un po’.

Quando si riscuote dai suoi pensieri e la vede, rispecchiata nella vetrina, ha un sorriso tremulo e fiero.

\- Buongiorno, signorina Osgood. - la saluta senza voltarsi. - La mia segretaria è stata efficiente, vedo.

\- Sì, mi ha detto che avrei potuto trovarla qui. - La sua mano è corsa alla tasca, ne ha sfilato l’inalatore con un gesto meccanico. Teme che ne avrà bisogno, nonostante tutto. Il professor Smith riesce a scatenare in lei la stessa ansia che l’Undicesimo Dottore le aveva procurato chiedendole di esaminare i frammenti delle statue, il giorno della tentata invasione degli Zygon. Ma ora sa il perché, naturalmente.

\- Quindi ci sono delle novità.

Sul riflesso, oltre le sue spalle, le pare di vedergli le labbra incresparsi in modo impercettibile. Si sente scavare nel profondo, ma continua a fingere.

\- Ho ricordato qualcosa, in effetti.

\- Vuole parlarmene? C’è un locale grazioso, qui vicino. Potremmo...

È tutto un gioco per lui?  
No, certamente no.  
Vuole portarla a confessare?  
Sa che cosa vuole da lui?

\- Basta. - Scuote la testa, incapace di trattenere ancora quell’urgenza un solo istante.

Non c’è nulla che possa fare per tornare indietro, può solo sperare che _loro_ non interpretino ciò che sta accadendo come il fallimento della sua missione… la rabbia sale, come sempre, tenta di sopraffare quell’impeto di affetto puro e innegabile…

\- D’accordo, basta.

Gli occhi le si riempiono di lacrime.

La vetrina li riflette entrambi, spettri in fluttuante equilibrio tra gli oggetti di legno lucido.

Nasconde il volto, perché lui non possa vederla sillabare poche parole. “La copertura è saltata,” ripete a se stessa, ma a loro beneficio. “Lasciatemi una possibilità. Non ha senso mentirgli, sa tutto, ha sempre saputo, anche quando io avevo dimenticato… ma lo convincerò, vi prego, vi prego!”

Sa che il filtro non può reggere tutte queste emozioni, ormai sta per spezzarsi il filo di quell’illusione che forse è riuscita ad ingannare gli Zygon e ben quattro delle sue incarnazioni precedenti, ma non lui.

\- Lasciati andare, tesoro, - sussurra John Thomas Smith al riflesso di lei.

 

_\- È l’unica decisione che questo Tribunale possa prendere. Tuttavia, se ha insistito a testimoniare, ascolterò la sua opinione._

_\- Sono d’accordo. Considerati i precedenti, terminare la sua vita sarebbe un atto di giustizia. Un atto, però, fine a se stesso, che non risolverebbe altre questioni ancora in sospeso._

_\- Questioni in sospeso? Come l’innegabile amicizia che la lega al Dottore, Coordinatore Jelpax? - sbottò l’avvocato dell accusa. L’Inquisitore lo zittì con un cenno._

_\- Chi lo nega? Tuttavia i rapporti personali non potrebbero mai scontrarsi con la mia fedeltà all’Alto Consiglio. Come Coordinatore APC, vi ho fornito ogni prova contenuta nella Matrice in relazione ai fatti avvenuti… o non avvenuti. Mi è parso che qualcuno sia rimasto deluso della mancanza di prove riguardo all’omicidio, per quanto non vi siano dubbi sulla fuoriuscita di informazioni riservate. Ora vi prego però di ascoltare la mia proposta._

_\- La ascoltiamo._

_\- Primo punto: ho esposto già in altre occasioni la necessità di assicurarsi che l’esistenza del Dottore si concluda effettivamente a Trenzalore. In caso contrario, il paradosso che si creerebbe sarebbe insolubile._

_\- Di ciò se ne occupa un team apposito - obiettò un pomposo Consigliere che portava le insegne Arcaliane._

_\- Ne sono consapevole, ma sinora la Finestra non si è mossa, lo sapete anche voi. Secondo punto: la soluzione potrebbe trovarsi in quest’aula stessa. - Si era voltato verso il banco dei testimoni della difesa, puntando il braccio verso di lei. - Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas! Può avvicinarsi?_

_Lei aveva ripreso a tremare, ma aveva obbedito. Qual era il suo piano? Voleva impedire che Kedred venisse giustiziato, questo era chiaro, ma…_

_\- Esimi signori, avete davanti a voi l’erede di Lungbarrow, una delle Grandi Case di Gallifrey. Casa di alterne fortune, ma di nobiltà indiscussa. La tradizione impone che il nuovo Kithriarca venga designato solo alla morte del suo predecessore, ma in questo caso sarebbe solo una formalità. Non è così?_

_Thistle abbassò gli occhi._

_\- Voi affidereste una delle Grandi Case ad un’ibrida, figlia di un Rinnegato e di un’umana?_

_L’Inquisitore si accigliò. - Coordinatore Jelpax, a meno che non abbiate delle accuse precise, questo processo non si estende alla moglie dell’imputato. Tuttavia, voglio capire fino in fondo dove vogliate arrivare. Prego, il dibattito è aperto._

_\- Se dimostrasse inequivocabilmente la propria fedeltà a Gallifrey... - obiettò l’avvocato della difesa, sorpreso dal contegno dell’Inquisitore, ma felice di poter dire la sua._

_\- Proprio così! Ma come possiamo esserne certi?_

_Ogni singolo paio d’occhi era fisso su di lui._

_\- Dovrà rinnegare la sua metà umana, e vincerla… togliendo ogni dubbio sulla sua lealtà. Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas, lei avrà su di sé la responsabilità del corretto andamento degli eventi. Il Dottore morirà a Trenzalore poiché là ha avuto, ha e avrà la sua tomba. Il cosiddetto Undicesimo Dottore vi fece visita, se posso usare un eufemismo, anche se il Consiglio di Guerra fu costretto a rimandare l’evento per garantire la nostra salvezza. Rimane comunque un punto fisso, ma sfortunatamente, la sua linea temporale non è prevedibile nemmeno per la Rete. Sappiamo dove e quando sceglierà di vivere la sua ultima incarnazione, ma non riusciamo a vedere al di là di un certo lasso di tempo: le incognite sono ancora numerose. Qui entra in gioco lei. Si assicurerà che suo padre non si procuri altre rigenerazioni illecite, che il suo corpo non rimanga sulla Terra o in qualsiasi altro luogo che non sia Trenzalore. Se fallirà… se la Matrice non dovesse aggiornarsi e permanesse il blocco sulla sua linea temporale, allora… la giustizia farà il suo corso._

_L’Inquisitore si prese il suo tempo per riflettere, visibilmente ammirata. - Ma questo non ha nulla a che vedere con il processo in corso, tecnicamente._

_\- Al contrario, Vostro Onore. Voglio dire, pensate al contrario. A me non importa assolutamente nulla del fatto che l’imputato sia colpevole o innocente. Tocca a voi sincerarvene e prendere una decisione a tempo debito. Ciò che vi chiedo è la possibilità di trarre il meglio da questa situazione. Ora, se questo tempo potesse venire posticipato… cambierebbe forse qualcosa per il sistema?_

_Saeculadoxiousparchbrightshoremas sogghignò. - No. Ma cambierà l’opinione del Consiglio nei suoi confronti, immagino._

_\- Lo prendo come un complimento._

_Thistle tremava dentro, ancora incerta se considerare Lord Jelpax un abile istrione o un crudele stratega._

_Stava dando una possibilità a Kedred, continuava a ripetersi. Una speranza dove prima non ve n’era alcuna. La crudeltà era poca cosa, se solo in due avrebbero dovuto soffrirne._

_Il filtro di percezione avrebbe assicurato che la sua identità non fosse percepita dai suoi simili, per quanto fosse stato ideato per Signori del Tempo purosangue e meno emotivi di lei._

_Ma l’incidente aveva rovinato tutto. Forse non poteva più rimediare… forse Lord Jelpax si era preso gioco di loro dall’inizio, illudendoli, o forse aveva agito in buona fede, ma ormai la sentenza aveva perso il suo valore..._

  
  


Accade in un istante, un lungo istante che più tardi, e per molti anni ancora, ricorderanno e scomporranno nei suoi più piccoli particolari.

Lui appoggia il bastone al muro, muove un passo verso di lei. - Vieni qui, carciofina. Andrà tutto bene.

\- Non lo sai. Non sai perché sono qui.

\- Certo che lo so, Thistle. - È strano chiamarla di nuovo per nome, dopo cinquecento anni. È triste ed esaltante. - Non sei mai stata brava a nascondere i tuoi pensieri, lo sai.

Conosce la natura della missione? Perché allora la guarda con tanto amore? Non riesce a comprendere...

Lui alza gli occhi al cielo di Londra con aria di sfida, rivolgendosi a coloro che su Gallifrey monitorano il segmento finale di quella sua ultima esistenza. - Dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora non vi fidate di me. Ho commesso errori tremendi, sì, e anche voi… ma guardatemi: non sono forse un po’ più saggio di allora? Credete davvero che cercherei di vivere più a lungo, come se Borusa non mi avesse insegnato niente, come se... Jack non mi avesse insegnato niente? - Prende la mano di Thistle nella sua, stringendola per farle coraggio. - Quando verrà la mia ora, lei mi porterà a Trenzalore. Non c’è alcun motivo di dubitarlo, perché sapete, per quanto possa volermi bene, io sono soltanto suo padre. Non sono il suo futuro. Lungbarrow è il suo futuro. Kedred è il suo futuro, e se osate torcergli un capello, oh, sì, allora, ma soltanto allora, potrei decidere di cambiare il mio e il vostro destino. Oggi sono soltanto un umile Curatore che ha ritrovato la sua bambina. Lasciateci in pace e abbiate fiducia, nel nome di tutto ciò che è sacro.

  
  
  


Lord Jelpax uscì dalla cabina di teletrasporto e si avviò lungo il corridoio, evitando di guardare il nuovo tecnico alla scrivania. Sembrava un bravo ragazzo, fresco di Accademia, sempre concentratissimo sul suo lavoro. Anche troppo.

\- Signore! - si sentì chiamare, e tornò indietro. -  Sembrano esserci novità riguardo al codice WC2N-5DN. Mi aveva detto _priorità assoluta_ , giusto?

Certo che gli aveva detto così.

Aveva mentito a tutti, questa volta, per prendere tempo.

Lo fissò intensamente sino a farlo impallidire. - Tu non hai idea di cosa sia il codice WC2N-5DN, non è vero?

\- Nossignore.

\- Meraviglioso. Continua per questa strada.

Si affrettò verso l’area riservata e chiuse ogni accesso dall l’esterno. Si assicurò che i collegamenti fossero rimasti inattivi; lo erano. Solo allora accedette alla Finestra, e vide che era tutto vero, si era sbloccata di nuovo.

Damon ci era riuscito.

Ma avrebbe mai trovato la strada per tornare?

 

Quando avevano assistito all’incidente, la Finestra si era cristallizzata e aveva temuto più che mai che il suo piano fosse fallito. Ma Vansell non si era fatto sentire a tale proposito; forse il suo interesse si era spostato verso qualcos’altro, oppure non gli era mai davvero importato nulla - sin dall’inizio aveva solo voluto dimostrare di poterlo manipolare a suo piacimento. Ad ogni buon conto, aveva evitato che ricevesse ulteriori aggiornamenti, per quanto fosse pericoloso tagliarlo fuori.

\- _Lui_ deve saperlo. È l’unico modo.

\- È un rischio enorme.

\- No, non lo è. Lo conosce, e meglio di me.

Jelpax aveva considerato le opzioni. Inviare un messaggio era fuori discussione, ciò che era accaduto a Kedredaselus era la prova che sarebbe stato intercettato. Mandare qualcun altro, creando interferenze altrettanto imprevedibili? No, no di certo. L’unica alternativa era… no. Era un suicidio per chiunque l’avesse tentata.

 

La zona oscura della Matrice. Si diceva che avesse tentacoli protesi in ogni universo possibile, ma nessuno che vi si fosse avventurato era mai tornato indietro.

 

\- Voglio farlo - era saltato su Damon, come se si trattasse di una gita su Razithi. Era così impaziente di gettare via la propria vita? Era a questo che mirava sin dall’inizio, perdersi nel nulla, bastava che fosse per una buona causa?

\- Devi sapere a cosa andrai incontro. È come... un labirinto di esistenze scartate e aborti di mondi. Un luogo dove lo spazio e il tempo sono distorti, dove la realtà non è reale, e un frammento di pensiero può ridurti la coscienza in briciole.

\- Non ho paura. È colpa nostra, dobbiamo rimediare.

Di nuovo quel plurale, a piegare ogni possibile obiezione. - È colpa mia, vorrai dire.

\- Forse, ma ho fiducia in lei, signore. E nessuno mi rimpiangerà.

Avrebbe potuto dissuaderlo, ma non l’aveva fatto. Aveva lasciato che la Matrice lo inghiottisse.

E si era ritrovato solo, irrigidito contro un futuro che aveva perso sapore all’improvviso.

 

Ecco.

Ora sapeva che ce l’aveva fatta. Si era fatto strada in qualche modo, aveva consegnato il messaggio, ed era un miracolo che nemmeno la sua esperienza poteva spiegare

(il _loro_ miracolo)

ma uscire dalla Zona Pseudonirica, attraversandola una seconda volta, sarebbe stata una sfida pressoché impossibile. Avrebbe continuato a ripetersi che ne era valsa la pena. E sarebbe andato avanti, perché ora aveva un motivo in più - e non avrebbe dimenticato il prezzo di tutto questo.

Fece scattare una levetta e inserì un cavo, ristabilendo il collegamento a beneficio del suo peggior nemico.

  
  


E Vansell digrigna i denti, nauseato. Il cosiddetto Curatore dice la verità? Non nasconde altri piani per sfuggire a ciò che è stabilito? Se così fosse, forse potrebbe allentare la presa e dedicarsi completamente a ciò che ora gli interessa davvero. Dopotutto la Finestra si è sbloccata, anche se solo per un tratto. Se il presente è sotto controllo, vi sono altre importanti questioni da risolvere, nel passato del Dottore - ma soprattutto, nel futuro della galassia.

Chi avrebbe immaginato che la proposta di Jelpax si rivelasse efficace, per quanto tremendamente sentimentale? Forse a questo punto potrebbe addirittura decidere di sostenerlo nella sua corsa al potere, ora che il vecchio Consiglio inizia a scalpitare per una maggiore trasparenza nella gestione degli affari dell’Agenzia. Sì, potrebbe essere il coronamento delle sue ambizioni - l’unico ostacolo al dominio totale su Gallifrey e le galassie circostanti verrebbe abbattuto. Certo, in alternativa potrebbe ucciderlo e reclamare ugualmente per sé il posto di Coordinatore, ma attirerebbe troppi sospetti. Per quanto la psicodiffusione segua la linea del governo, la razza dei Commentatori è imprevedibile.

 

C’è un attacco da organizzare. Non chiederà a Jelpax di interrogare di nuovo la Matrice a riguardo, non vuole turbarlo e vanificare l’equilibrio raggiunto. Ma ora sa che la ricostruzione usata per incastrare Kedredaselus è esattamente la realtà che vuole creare.

 

I Sycorax attendono il segnale.

L’agente Zendar attende istruzioni.

La Federazione Galattica non risorgerà.

 

 


	13. Swansea - Strategie per imbucarsi ad un funerale

Presentarsi al funerale di Rhys era stata una cattiva idea sin dal principio, e su questo Rex Matheson l’aveva pure avvertito, ma Jack era deciso a dimostrare a Gwen quanto gli anni trascorsi sulla Terra fossero stati importanti per lui. Quanto _tutti_ loro lo fossero stati. Sarebbe stato ingiusto, credeva, lasciarsi andare alle spalle una volta per tutte quella lunga, dolorosa, fantastica esperienza senza chiarire con lei.

Con Alice non era stato possibile, naturalmente, ma-

\- Gwen… mi dispiace. - Era ormai la terza volta che provava ad avvicinarla, e ormai la cerimonia si era conclusa, ma lei non l’aveva ancora degnato di uno sguardo. - Mi dispiace davvero.

Lei continuò a guardare davanti a sé. I suoi occhi erano asciutti. Aveva pianto sempre di nascosto… nell’automobile parcheggiata, mentre cercava delle lampadine nel sottoscala, china sul carrello del supermercato. - Hai un nuovo amichetto. In quale bar di quale asteroide scalcagnato sei andato a rimorchiarlo?

Effettivamente, la presenza di Alonso non era un segno di tatto da parte sua. Qualunque fosse il vero motivo per cui ora si trovavano entrambi in quel cimitero, non reggeva di fronte a tanto imbarazzo. - Gwen, sai che non dimenticherò mai nessuno. Amavo Ianto. Amavo te.

\- Non osare dirlo! Non osare, qui, adesso! - Qualcuno, allarmato o incuriosito, si mosse a sbirciarli, ma non osò intervenire.

\- Aspetta. Intendevo… so che lui era l’uomo della tua vita. Ora lo so più che mai.

\- Vattene. Non ho bisogno dei tuoi discorsi distaccati da eroe immortale. Vai!

\- Signora, Jack non intendeva…

\- Alonso, non immischiarti - sbottò lui, infastidito. - Scusami, Gwen. Ti voglio bene, e volevo bene a Rhys, e ci tenevo ad esserci…

\- Non lo nominare. Non devi neanche nominarlo.

Se questo fosse avvenuto qualche tempo prima, Alonso se ne sarebbe risentito. Avrebbe chiesto di tornare a casa, anche se non aveva più davvero una casa, non nel vero senso della parola. Era tornato al vecchio quartier generale - Jenny lo chiamava ancora così, con crescente sarcasmo - non più di quattro volte negli ultimi trent’anni, anche se per lui non erano stati che una manciata di mesi. Sembrava che Jack lo facesse apposta, a fargli lentamente perdere i contatti con le persone a cui teneva, fingendo di non saper usare il manipolatore con precisione… figurarsi. L’ultima volta che avevano incontrato Kew, serviva cocktail in una bettola equivoca per pagarsi le ripetizioni di matematica di nascosto da Vastra. Era determinato a prendere il diploma, anche se ci avesse impiegato un’eternità, e ad entrare nell’esercito… nessuna delle due madri avrebbe fatto i salti di gioia al pensiero, di questo ne era sicuro, ma non l’avrebbero saputo da lui.

Jack era… tutto il suo mondo, adesso.

Prepotente, brusco, gelido… seducente.

Ma aveva imparato a non essere più una vittima del suo egoismo. Tanto quanto l’amava, lo desiderava, lo seguiva, così percepiva il dolore, il vuoto, l’ombra che lo circondava fitta, e in quell’ombra aveva scelto di vivere senza però farne parte. Capì che non c’era modo per Jack di ricucire quello strappo, che doveva rassegnarsi. Gli mise una mano sul braccio: - Andiamo. Mi dispiace, signora. Condoglianze. Noi…

Gwen finalmente alzò la testa ad incontrare lo sguardo dell’ex comandante di Torchwood Tre e gli trasmise, con il suo, tutto l’odio che poteva.

Sputò per terra.

  
  


Swansea era un nome che Ada aveva sempre associato alle vacanze, un po’ come Brighton. Le vacanze degli altri, naturalmente - lei iniziava a tremare non appena l’acqua le arrivava alle ginocchia, anche in piscina…

(anche in quel laghetto caldo, prima di scivolare tra le braccia di Thete)

(anche al torrente dove nuotavano i ragazzi, sulle pendici del monte Lung)

C’era un motivo, se non era nata pesce.

Era nata newyorkese, e di famiglia benestante, su una Terra che non aveva mai conosciuto un’invasione aliena.

Era cresciuta ansiosa e disconnessa dal mondo e si era preparata inconsapevolmente ad un destino meraviglioso e crudele.

Lei non c’entrava con la decisione del Dottore, non avevano seguito lo stesso percorso, lei non aveva visto nulla, non di persona, era come se non fosse mai accaduto, la Matrice non contava a questo riguardo, non era reale, e nemmeno quell’odore era stato reale. Di questo doveva convincersi senza che restasse alcun dubbio, il dubbio l’avrebbe uccisa… peggio, le avrebbe strizzato ogni pensiero coerente lasciandola a vegetare.

(non ancora, non poteva ancora permetterlo)

Eppure non si trattava solo di lui, anzi non doveva pensare a lui per niente, era _tutto quanto_ , ognuno di loro era stato importante… e Damon era stato l’ultimo a gridare il suo nome

 

_lo conosceva troppo bene oh se lo conosceva aveva pensato già in arc of infinity che fosse un gran bel ragazzo e visto da vicino poi era ancora meglio ma era uno di quegli uomini prevedibili come una puntata che hai già visto alla fine ti rassicura e vuoi provare perché sai che resterà sempre uguale a se stesso almeno lo era stato fino a quel momento come una stella che non era la più luminosa forse certo che no damon non era lui non sarebbe mai stato essenziale e unico come thete era anche sciocco pensare di poterlo credere ma era tanto dolce e sapeva prenderla molto molto bene le aveva insegnato tutti i trucchetti della sua tardis e non solo per quanto riguardava la console si dice ci siano infinite stanze e in ogni stanza c’è qualcosa da scoprire e l’amore è infinito forse lo è ma non sai da che parte soffierà domani e la vita le sembrava più grande di quanto la sua mente potesse concepirla era così immensa che non poteva lasciarne nemmeno una briciola sarebbe stato come buttare via qualcosa di prezioso non era terribilmente stupido ragionare così insomma quando viveva sulla terra era ben felice di gettare via giorni e mesi a manciate senza concludere nulla e adesso succhiava tutto ciò che esisteva intorno a lei ed era tanto tanto bello oh nessuno poteva capire lei era diventata madre ancor prima di sentirsi donna doveva ricominciare da capo e da capo ancora ma non voleva dire che non li amasse che non fossero la sua famiglia perché mai doveva scegliere c’era tanto tempo sì era una battuta scarsa ma era così aveva ventinove anni da un bel pezzo ed era come in quel film dove ti svegli ogni giorno lo stesso giorno e puoi prendere strade diverse ma non aveva fatto i conti con thistle lei non l’aveva mai accettato e le sembrava stupido anche questo perché forse non le dimostrava ogni giorno quanto amasse suo padre andiamo che cos’era quella gelosia inutile perché doveva avvelenarsi così il dottore aveva capito perché lei no che cosa temeva di perdere oh no no era adesso che aveva perso tutto era adesso ed era colpa sua aveva commesso l’errore più grande e non poteva tornare indietro aveva cancellato le coordinate e damon aveva richiamato la tardis e sapeva che l’avrebbe fatto lo conosceva troppo bene_

Del mare, per quanto poteva vedere, c’era solo il profumo. Se ne colmò le narici, e fu un passo avanti, fu davvero come se New Earth non fosse mai esistita. Si guardò attorno e rabbrividì: era in un cimitero. Uno strano scherzo, che dire? C’erano alberi, e un monumento, e... da quanto non si trovava davanti delle piante _verdi_? Quelle colline… erano così…

(terrestri)

ma perché si stupiva? Era dove doveva essere. E ne ebbe la conferma quando li vide.

  
  


Jack Harkness aveva appoggiato la trasmittente alla base della colonna e l’aveva accesa, in cerca di un segnale. Alonso provò ad obiettare che non era il luogo ideale per aspettare un passaggio, ma lui borbottò qualcosa sulle occasioni da prendere al volo e sulle stronze ingrate. Una donna dai capelli biondi venne loro incontro, un passo alla volta, quasi stesse imparando allora a camminare, finché non ebbero più dubbi che volesse dir loro qualcosa. Non era tra i partecipanti al funerale, di questo ne era piuttosto sicuro.

\- Capitano Harkness…

\- Ci conosciamo?

Le orecchie le ronzavano forte. Le tremavano le ginocchia e non credeva di poter resistere, stava quasi per dimenticare perché doveva farlo...

\- Ho un messaggio di Jenny.

\- Non so chi sia. Non m’interessa. Ho sbagliato a venire qui. - Continuò a trafficare con la trasmittente, deciso a ripartire con la prima astronave disponibile. Durante il funerale stato tentato dal chiedere alla Lady Suprema della UNIT - ormai un po’ attempata, ma decisamente ancora sexy - di ridargli indietro il vecchio manipolatore, ma l’atteggiamento di Gwen e la freddezza generale nei suoi confronti l’avevano fatto desistere. Se ne sarebbe procurato un altro. O un altro paio. La galassia pullulava di aggeggi più o meno affidabili per viaggiare nel tempo, bastava sapere dove cercare.

Alonso lo sgomitò, allarmato. - Jenny? Jenny Smith?

\- La moglie della tua amica pazza? - chiese Jack, alzando un sopracciglio, ma senza distogliere l’attenzione dal display pieno di crepe. Tentò un’altra frequenza, senza risultati.

\- Jack, fermati. Credo sia importante. Jenny non è solo una mia amica, è la figlia del Dottore. Signora, che cosa succede?

Così, il Dottore aveva deciso di riprodursi. Chiaro. Aveva messo su famiglia, forse non una bella famiglia felice, ma a quanto pare continuava a sbatterci contro. L’invidia in lui divenne amara.

Jack sbuffò e si tirò su. Squadrò la donna: era sorprendentemente priva di attrattive, e a lui era sempre andato bene tutto, eh. Sembrava senza sopracciglia, ma era solo troppo chiara di capelli, e naturale per giunta; aveva labbra sottili e un vestito da ballo di foggia ben poco terrestre, sporco e stropicciato. Lesse sul suo volto sofferenza e stanchezza. Sembrava aver compiuto un lungo viaggio per essere là, molto più lungo del suo.

\- Avanti, la ascoltiamo.

Ada non aveva nessuna idea di come condividere con lui il contenuto della sfera, che ora aveva iniziato a srotolarsi nella sua coscienza come il nastro di una vecchia macchina per scrivere. Doveva andare per tentativi. - Posso?

Jack guardò la mano della donna tesa verso di lui e vii posò la sua, ancora accigliato.

Ada ebbe un brivido, trattenendosi a stento dal gettarsi su di lui e coprirlo di carezze. Ma quel contatto illuminò il nastro e portò le sue parole alla luce... finalmente, dopo tutto quel tempo, poteva accedere alle parole di Jenny.

Fu un poco delusa.

Non era nulla di poetico o sui massimi sistemi, era una strategia di difesa militare. Ma doveva essere urgente, dal punto di vista di…

(cosa voleva dire, urgente, quando si viaggia nel tempo?)

(voleva dire la stessa cosa)

(era stato urgente venire qui, come raccogliere il cuore che ti hanno strappato dal petto e provare a rimetterlo dentro)

(parla)

(parla, adesso)

\- Avete bisogno di una nave. Una nave nera e imponente, che ha una propria volontà e viaggia nel tempo e nello spazio, ma non è una TARDIS. Chiamatela.

Era la nave di Skagra! Era stato il Dottore a trasformarla, nel serial incompleto di Shada…

\- Fatele capire che siete amici del Dottore, vi lascerà salire a bordo. Dovete impostare le coordinate su-

I numeri e le lettere erano chiari mentre scorrevano sul nastro, e li ripeté così com’erano.

\- Sono le coordinate di Sto! - saltò su Alonso, stupefatto e allarmato. - Che cosa significa?

Ada ebbe un groppo alla gola. Ogni particolare che le si svelava portava con sé altro dolore. Ma se era la soluzione… se tutti loro erano ingranaggi di una macchina perfetta...

Jack fischiò. - Vai avanti.

\- Ci... sarà un’invasione dei Sycorax. La loro ammiraglia sarà già fuori uso, ma sarà una flotta notevole. Dovrete reclutare altrettanti alleati, e dovranno avere armi potenti. Distruggeteli. - Diede le coordinate temporali, come in trance, e a quel punto capì che il nastro luminoso nella sua mente aveva esaurito il suo compito, dissolvendosi e lasciando solo il ricordo di ciò che aveva contenuto.

\- Che dici, Alonso? Ti sembra un bel programma? - Jack si fregò le mani, di nuovo di buon umore… non capiva perché, ma non aveva alcun dubbio che fosse la verità. Raramente aveva la possibilità di dimostrargli concretamente quanto tenesse a lui, senza al contempo doversi perdere in smancerie.

\- Io… - Lo amava, oh, come avrebbe mai potuto amarlo più di così? - Come pensi che troveremo questa nave? Basta pensarla intensamente? Fischiare?

Jack grugnì. - Proviamo! - Si mise due dita in bocca ed emise un fischio potente. Era buffissimo, ma sembrava davvero determinato. Il cuore le si strinse.

Non dovettero attendere molto con il naso in aria. La nave si materializzò nel cielo grigio e atterrò senza tanti complimenti, costringendoli a correre via e riducendo in briciole il monumento ai caduti, trasmittente inclusa.

\- Sei uno splendore, ragazza! Oh, sì, sei una meraviglia! - Gli occhi di Jack brillavano.

La vanità della nave fu soddisfatta dai suoi complimenti e il portellone si aprì, invitandoli all’interno.

\- Andiamo, allora. Qui comunque non siamo graditi, perciò andiamo a salvare il tuo pianeta - esclamò, entusiasta, rivolto ad Alonso.  - Questi lo guardò con amore e gratitudine, ma Jack non lo ricambiò con altrettanta intensità.

Ada non seppe frenarsi. - Jack…

Lui tornò indietro. Tornò da lei… era di nuovo vicino, troppo vicino, a portata del suo cuore impazzito. - Sì? Altre istruzioni?

Lei scosse la testa, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scorrere sulle sue guance. Accennò ad Alonso, che lo attendeva davanti all’ingresso della nave. - Non gettare via i regali del Dottore. Lui sa sempre quello di cui hai bisogno.

Sorpreso, ma colto sul segno, Jack si morse le labbra. - Lasciarsi andare è difficile. Se mi lascio andare, ne sarò distrutto quando lo perderò.

\- Sarebbe molto peggio non vivere ciò che puoi, non dargli tutto il tuo amore. Lo merita. Lo merita davvero.

\- Chi sei?

Tutto in lei gridava ed echeggiava

_Sono la tua mamma,_

Quell’istinto pulsava in ogni cellula del suo corpo

_e ti amo tantissimo, tesoro mio -_

Ricordò che lui aveva avuto una madre, su Boeshane. Probabilmente non aveva mai saputo di essere stato adottato. Tutto ciò che aveva conosciuto di lei, in quella puntata di Torchwood, erano state dolorose parole di rimprovero, ma nonostante questo era sicura che l’avesse cresciuto con amore. Doveva essere stato così.

\- Nessuno. Sono soltanto… Ada Markham. Niente di speciale.

\- Arrivederci, allora, Ada Markham. - Jack intuì che c’era qualcosa di più, ma non indagò oltre. Quando lei gli gettò le braccia al collo, ricambiò la stretta. Era così semplice. Era così… _naturale_.

Sembrava che lei non volesse lasciarlo andare, ma era solo un’impressione. Si ricompose e gli augurò buona fortuna. Jack avrebbe voluto farle qualche altra domanda, ma iniziava ad arrivare gente - scorse Gwen, furiosa e implacabile, e preferì filarsela.

 

Quando il portellone si richiuse, la piccola folla indietreggiò e si disperse, e nessuno pensò minimamente di fare capolino da dietro le lapidi finché la nave non fu sparita.

 

Era tutto finito.

Poteva crollare?

Poteva morire?

Poteva...

 

\- Ehi? Tutto bene? Ci conosciamo, mi sembra.

Ada sentì quella voce e il tocco gentile sulla spalla, e tuttavia non staccò gli occhi dal cielo.

\- Ma certo! Non dimentico mai una faccia. Eri al mio compleanno, insieme al Dottore.

Ada si voltò, fissando trasognata il giovane con i baffi, finché non lo riconobbe. Era il ritratto del Brigadiere, ma con i capelli più chiari.

\- Gordon? - Le uscì un soffio di voce, niente di più.

A lui sembrò che stesse per svenire, o qualcosa del genere.  - Ehi. -  Avrebbe dovuto tornare da Billie… ma non poteva ignorare la situazione.

\- Perché sei qui? Come… sapevate…

\- Ti sbagli. Non so cosa sappia mia madre di questo, ma eravamo _davvero_ qui per un funerale.

\- Non volevo... disturbare. Nemmeno Jack lo voleva… ma dovevo incontrarlo, era urgente, era...

\- Tranquilla. Dire addio a qualcuno non è qualcosa che puoi rendere peggiore. Al massimo puoi rendere l’occasione un po’ più avventurosa. Gwen ha sofferto così tanto in questi mesi… di sicuro, prendersela con il Capitano le è servito come sfogo.

Una ragazza dai capelli biondo scuro e dal viso gonfio di pianto si era avvicinata. Gordon le circondò le spalle con un braccio.

\- La mamma va in macchina con Andy. Non ce la faccio, - mormorò lei. - Ci mancava solo l’astronave. Ma sai cosa? Parlava continuamente di questo suo eroe immortale. Non ha mai smesso di aspettarlo. E ora salta fuori che lo odia, che non le importa niente. Ma ha ragione… senza papà non ha più senso niente…

\- Billie, forza. Sono qui, cucciolo.

Ada spalancò gli occhi. Quella ragazza era Anwen Williams, la figlia di Gwen. Cominciò a capire cosa fosse successo. Avrebbe voluto trovare qualcosa da dirle, ma perché avrebbe dovuto ascoltarla? Perché chiunque di loro avrebbe dovuto…

Riconobbe Kate Stewart, inconfondibile nel suo spolverino, parlare al cellulare con la sua aria indaffarata. Era rimasta al comando della UNIT per tutti quegli anni? Quanti… quanti erano?

\- Sì, è rimasta sul luogo dell’atterraggio pochi minuti, poi è ripartita. Una delle solite scorribande del Capitano Harkness, nulla di preoccupante. Ovviamente bisognerà ripagare i danni, ma puoi attingere ai fondi di emergenza. No, nulla di grave. No, non dovrebbe ripetersi. - Vide che si era accorta di lei, mentre la sua voce si faceva distratta e concludeva la conversazione: - Grazie, a più tardi.

Le parve che _sapesse_ , proprio come Gordon aveva immaginato. Non sembrava stupita di vederla, no, non lo era per nulla. Provava pietà per lei? Non voleva la sua pietà. Non voleva niente.

\- Il Dottore… che cosa ti ha fatto? - si sentì chiedere, e ci pensò un poco. Cosa le aveva fatto? Aveva dato un senso alla sua vita. Le aveva permesso di amarlo, di conoscere la felicità più completa. E poi… - Quello che fa da sempre, in ogni luogo - rispose, scuotendo la testa e indietreggiando. - Si è preso tutto il dolore, e mi ha lasciato la speranza. Ma ora, anche per me, non è rimasto niente…

\- Non è così. Non è affatto così. - Kate cercò di avvicinarsi, ma Ada si era lanciata in una corsa folle lungo il vialetto. Gridò a Gordon di fermarla, ma quando lui raggiunse l’uscita del cimitero, Ysgol Street era deserta.

 

 


	14. Londra - Chi parte, chi resta e chi torna

C’erano ben pochi souvenir, tra quelli raccolti durante i loro viaggi, che gli fosse consentito portare davvero sulla Terra, ma Gordon si sentiva lo stesso come se fosse in corso un trasloco. E di traslochi se ne intendeva, purtroppo. Scatoloni, quando per due volte aveva cambiato casa da bambino, e poi era stata la volta dei borsoni, avanti e indietro dal collegio, e le valigie quando si era trasferito da Rhys e Gwen, e quando era partito per Los Angeles…

Di una vita così credeva di averne ormai fin sopra i capelli; eppure, proprio nel momento in cui si era prefisso di concedersi un’esistenza stabile, non aveva resistito a quell’ultima follia.

Ma era finita, era proprio finita.

  
\- Devo andarci da solo. - L’arrivo di quel secondo messaggio da Gallifrey aveva strappato il velo, spento le luci colorate, aveva fermato la giostra ed era ora di scendere.

\- Perché? Siamo qui, siamo… ehi! Guardami! Qualsiasi cosa sia in ballo, possiamo aiutarti. - Era passato un po' di tempo da quando era stato usato come cavia per lo stabilizzatore metabolico e aveva dovuto recuperare a mani nude una testa parlante. Qualsiasi incomprensione avessero avuto, era davvero acqua passata; si era illuso... non di restare con loro in eterno, di certo lui voleva tornare a casa, ma _non così_. Non senza sapere che cosa sarebbe accaduto al Dottore.

\- No. L’unico modo in cui tu possa farlo è stando fuori dai guai, perciò non discutere.

Gordon si era ritrovato su quello stesso marciapiede di Oxford Street da cui era partito. Per la prima volta dopo mesi, era di nuovo nel suo tempo; lo sentì fortemente, pur senza avere un orologio. Erano stati sulla Terra varie volte - nel 2014 in Australia, a Rio de Janeiro negli anni ottanta, e all'epoca di Shakespeare per convincerlo ad apportare piccoli cambiamenti ad una certa commedia che altrimenti sarebbe giunta ai posteri come "Le Dromeiane la danno che è un Piacere", titolo che, a detta del Calderaio, era molto più aderente ai fatti della versione riadattata usando la toponomastica britannica. Ma in nessuna di quelle occasioni, per quanto esilaranti, si era sentito tanto... vivo. Si guardò intorno, cercando _lei_.

 

Billie non aveva atteso che cinque minuti, ma il tempo talvolta si dilata.

Si era ripromessa di non guardare l’orologio, di non smaniare se lui non fosse riapparso, di aspettare mezz’ora e poi tornare alla stazione. Perché tutto può accadere, viaggiando nello spazio e nel tempo, ma aveva fiducia che Gordon avrebbe trovato la strada per tornare da lei ad ogni costo.

Non poteva permettersi di considerare l’eventualità che… che potesse essere successo qualcosa di brutto. Non poteva, se voleva mantenere la sua salute mentale. Aveva già perduto un pezzo di sé, e se ogni giorno il dolore era un poco più sopportabile del precedente, sarebbe stato sin troppo facile ripiombare nel buio.

\- Ehi, piccola.

Diede un sospiro e si illuminò: _lui_ era tornato.

 

Gordon percorse la distanza fra loro, che non era fatta solo d’asfalto e buste della spesa di passanti frettolosi. Era il dispetto per essere stato scaricato d’improvviso, la preoccupazione per ciò che avrebbe dovuto affrontare il Dottore, i collegamenti che non era ancora riuscito a comprendere. Ripensò agli ultimi avvenimenti a bordo dell’officina. Il cubo luminoso, per lui identico a quello della volta precedente, aveva mostrato al Dottore qualcosa di molto meno piacevole di un invito a nozze. Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa si trattasse… o forse, forse poteva immaginarlo… e sarebbe stata una strana coincidenza, certo.

Ma sentiva più che mai di essere a casa, e che era giusto così.

Sapeva chi era, da dove veniva, chi voleva essere.

Non perché il Dottore gliel’avesse mai ricordato, in quei mesi.

Né per via di ciò che era accaduto su Trion, o in quella New York parallela.

Piuttosto, per ogni volta che aveva sentito nostalgia di _lei_.

 

Aveva dei vestiti diversi, senza baffi ma con la barba lunga, la pelle screpolata dal sole di chissà quale strano pianeta… qualche ruga che forse sarebbe scomparsa e forse no, e un odore di metallo surriscaldato che invece svanì subito nell’aria fresca del tardo pomeriggio.

L’attirò a sé con uno slancio prepotente che lui sembrò approvare senza riserve, perché rispose con altrettanta irruenza: strofinò il viso contro il suo, graffiandola, e la sollevò da terra in un abbraccio esagerato.

\- Speravo di poter fare un giro nella TARDIS, - protestò lei, ridendo. - Non l’ho nemmeno vista…

\- Era quella di un altro Signore del Tempo. Lunga storia, ti racconterò. - Non voleva raccontarle proprio nulla, non subito. Voleva fare l’amore con lei.

\- Puoi scommetterci, che mi racconterai. Allora? Hai conosciuto qualche bellissima aliena?

\- Certo. - Pensò agli occhi di Lady Romana, al suo corpo perfetto come una statua, al desiderio che l'aveva tenuto sveglio per molte notti.

\- Lo ammetti, pure!

\- Sì. - Gordon guardò Billie, spettinata, il viso pallido appena scurito dalle lentiggini. Così vera, così sua. - Ci sono creature bellissime nell’universo. C’è tutto il tempo e lo spazio… ma io ho già il mio spazio, qui, e il mio tempo, con te.

  


 

\- Non capisco perché non mi lasci a Lungbarrow e riparti subito, se ti fa così ribrezzo passare un po’ di tempo con la tua famiglia.

\- Non posso tornare su Gallifrey adesso, - tagliò corto il Dottore. - E non ti posso portare con me. Dovrete pensarci voi - decise, mentre il suo sguardo scattava a fissare Romana. Sembrava un litigio per chi dovesse portare fuori il cane, e ne era consapevole, ma non c’erano alternative nel suo orizzonte.

Lei sospirò, ricordandogli ciò che le sembrava ovvio. - Dottore, non possiamo nemmeno noi, lo sai...

\- Falso - dichiarò il Calderaio. In parte lo ammetteva a malincuore, perché ciò significava accettare che il Dottore si buttasse a capofitto in quella missione misteriosa completamente solo. Ma,l’orgoglio di dimostrare la sua superiorità ingegneristica era più forte.

\- Tesoro, ti ridurranno a fettine non appena questa TARDIS si materializzerà in qualsiasi punto di Kasterborous…

\- Ma la sentite? Che donna di poca fede. Chi ha progettato il microsistema di teletrasporto? Quanto pensi che possa impiegare ad aggiungere una postazione mobile da qui?

Dorium guardò il Dottore, rassegnato. - E così le nostre strade si dividono di nuovo? Così presto?

_Ricordi quando siamo partiti da Gallifrey insieme? Avevamo un obiettivo in comune. Tu hai fatto la tua parte, e ora farò la mia. Qualunque sia il prezzo, terrò il tuo mondo al sicuro._

Non poteva dirglielo.

Ma doveva farlo.

\- Prendetevi cura di voi. Ma che lo dico a fare… siete una forza.

Romana corse ad abbracciarlo ma il Dottore rimase immobile, come se il gelo si fosse di nuovo impossessato di lui. Il Calderaio sembrò perdere tutta la sua spocchia. Proprio come quel giorno lontano nella Torre Presidenziale, cercò di calmarla. Una cosa di lui non era cambiata… l’amore per lei. Non sempre riusciva a dimostrarglielo, ma in momenti come questo gli era istintivo cercare di proteggerla da se stessa.

\- Non devi andare da solo - continuò a protestare lei, ma ormai il Dottore si era sciolto dalla sua stretta e si era fatto strada verso la TARDIS, cercando di non inciampare nelle mille diavolerie di cui era costellato il pavimento dell’officina. - Possiamo aiutarti. Capisco che tu non volessi coinvolgere Gordon. Ma noi abbiamo ancora qualche rigenerazione da buttare via…

\- No. Non un solo giorno. Mai più. Nessuno dovrà morire. Troverò un modo, dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio con questo mio nome.

Non sapevano di cosa stesse parlando; la sua mente era rimasta sigillata.

Ma gli credettero -

E singhiozzarono _quel nome_ un’ultima volta, mentre la porta della TARDIS si chiudeva tra loro.

 

Il Dottore attivò prima di tutto i sistemi di difesa. Così, quando si smaterializzò, fu certo che i suoi amici, i suoi adorati amici, non potessero più seguirlo.

Perché era stato tanto melodrammatico?

Quel messaggio poteva significare tutto e il contrario di tutto.

La data… trentasette anni dopo la sua ultima visita. Perché mai doveva significare per forza…

Cambiano così tante cose, in trentasette anni. Forse Jenny e la sua famiglia non vivevano nemmeno più su quel pianeta. Aveva senso. La gente si sposta per la galassia, andiamo… e loro avevano un fottuto manipolatore del Vortice!

Già.

Perché allora sentiva che non era così?

  
  


TORRE DI LONDRA, 2014

  


\- Preferirei che ci ripensassi. Non è possibile che ti abbiano offerto uno stipendio migliore. Ma anche se fosse, possiamo metterci d’accordo.

Era sempre stato così, tra loro. I titoli ufficiali non contavano; lei aveva bisogno di lui e finiva per accettare ogni sua stramba richiesta, ogni previsione improbabile, ogni apparente capriccio. E la maggior parte delle volte doveva ammettere che lui aveva avuto ragione su tutta la linea. Anche quando procedeva per tentativi, con risultati disastrosi, lei conservava la fiducia che alla fine ci sarebbe arrivato, e manteneva la fiducia non risparmiando mezzi e uomini perché potesse mettere in atto l’idea risolutiva. Non era il Dottore, certo... ma in mancanza di quest’ultimo, restava la sua risorsa migliore. Erisa poteva digrignare i denti finché voleva, ma lui non l’aveva mai delusa e sebbene per serbare le apparenze dovesse fare ogni tanto la voce grossa, gli avrebbe affidato la sua stessa vita.

\- Non mi venderei mai. Non lascerei questo posto per un motivo venale, e comunque… - Malcolm si fece serio. - Non farei nulla di lontanamente simile a… tradire la UNIT, se è questo che temi.

Immaginò Kate che s’irrigidiva. - Non potrei mai pensarlo. Ma è un peccato, è uno spreco, questo non sei tu, sei…

_Sei sempre stato un vanitoso egocentrico, non posso credere che le tue ambizioni si siano all’improvviso ridimensionate_

Si tenne per sé quella considerazione e provò a indovinare le sue ragioni. - Ha a che fare con tua madre? - chiese.

Lui valutò l’ipotesi di mentirle per chiudere il discorso, ma l’accantonò in fretta. - No, non proprio. Voglio dire… di sicuro ci vedremo più spesso d’ora in poi, ma è una persona autosufficiente e senza alcuna pretesa di avermi intorno ogni minuto, - precisò. - Riguardo a chi sono o non sono, mi dispiace, ma le persone possono cambiare.

\- Dunque devo concludere che si tratta di lei.

\- Non accetterò un “te l’avevo detto” come liquidazione, Kate. Continuo a preferire un bonifico bancario.

\- Potresti fare uno sforzo per accettare la realtà. Potete restare amici.

\- Ma lo siamo. Questa è una cosa che non cambierà, dovunque io mi trovi. - Malcolm diede un’altra controllata ai cassetti della scrivania, per essere sicuro di non aver dimenticato nulla. Grande Quatermass, era la fine di un’epoca. - Nessuno può capire come stiano davvero le cose più di me, credimi.

\- Presuntuoso. Fai come credi. Ti do tre mesi, a farti lanciare palline di carta da un branco di ventenni usciti da La rivincita dei nerds, poi ti vedrò tornare qui strisciando. - Se era stata una risatina, a far tremare la voce di Kate, non era stata convincente.

\- Ehi! È il mio film preferito! - Non era vero, ma doveva pur avere l’ultima parola. Chiuse la comunicazione e annuì a se stesso.

Credeva profondamente in ciò che aveva detto a Kate; essere innamorati non preclude l’amicizia, e viceversa. Era una grande verità. Sua madre e il suo patrigno erano un esempio di complicità e dedizione reciproca - ma prima di conoscere Osgood, non avrebbe mai creduto di volerli prendere a modello. Non gli erano mai interessati gli altri esseri umani. Buffo, no? Anche questo non era cambiato… perché l’unica donna che avesse mai desiderato era una Signora del Tempo.

 

La incontrò fuori dalla porta, mentre aveva le braccia occupate dallo scatolone che conteneva le sue ultime cianfrusaglie. Fischiò ad un soldato che passava per il corridoio e glielo mollò senza tante cerimonie, istruendolo sulla destinazione: intendeva sfruttare i suoi privilegi fino all’ultimo.

Capì subito che, a differenza di Kate, lei non avrebbe cercato di convincerlo. Ma certo. Era imbarazzante per lei… lo considerava un errore. Ma lui sapeva di non esserlo, non fino in fondo.

Era diversa, in mille piccoli dettagli. Aveva cambiato modo di vestire, acconciatura, persino il tono della sua voce era quasi irriconoscibile. I ricordi e la consapevolezza della propria identità l’avevano trasformata, le avevano donato luci e ombre che giocavano sul suo viso serio e ormai disincantato.

\- Sono contento che tu abbia deciso di restare. Tecnologia gallifreyana nelle mani della UNIT… non riesco ad immaginare niente di meglio.

\- Ti sbagli, sarebbe un errore catastrofico. Non ho intenzione di svelare nulla che la vostra civiltà non sia in grado di concepire in quest’epoca. In ogni caso, rimango l’ultima arrivata e ho ancora molto da imparare.

Malcolm finse uno stupore forse esagerato. Non era mai stato bravo a dissimulare le proprie emozioni. Non ne aveva mai sentito la necessità né il dovere morale, fino ad allora. - La _nostra_ civiltà. Ogni cosa nel suo giusto tempo, chiaro.

\- Oh, ma tu sei oltre il tuo tempo. Hai un intuito fuori dal comune, e lo sai. Non sfigureresti all’Accademia di Prydon. - C’era amarezza in quelle parole, ma anche il desiderio di condividere un poco della vera se stessa.

\- Non credo che riceverò mai un complimento migliore. - Il Dottore l’aveva chiamato “genio”, una volta, ma era stato in un impeto di gioia e sollievo. L’aveva chiamato “il suo nuovo migliore amico”, ma lui non si era mai davvero illuso di ciò. Anche fra esseri umani, l’entusiasmo di una nuova conoscenza si spegne presto.

Ma non fra di loro.

Certo, non poteva impedirle di soffrire; questo purtroppo restava, come la pioggia che infradicia le scarpe e lo stridio di pensieri insopportabili.

Non poteva restare al suo fianco ora e avvelenarsi del suo rimpianto per un altro uomo, un altro pianeta, un’esistenza che sarebbe durata più a lungo di quanto lui potesse concepire.

Eppure… con lei, nonostante tutto, era sicuro che il legame sbocciato in quei mesi non sarebbe mai venuto meno. Ne aveva le prove, e se le teneva strette lasciando solo intravedere più di una speranza e meno di una promessa -

(la promessa di un essere umano, di un piccolo, insignificante, geniale terrestre)

un futuro che già aveva iniziato a vivere, oltre il Severn Bridge.

\- Allora arrivederci, _professor_ Taylor.

Lui si schiarì la voce, cercando in tasca una caramella. E lo aspettava un altro viaggio in autobus con quel riscaldamento assurdo… - Arrivederci, Osgood.

_"Arrivederci, tesoro."_

 

 


	15. Sto - La battaglia di Tashalov (prima parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Eldane compare in The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood.  
> \- Baal, Sula e Tahni sono personaggi del romanzo The Scales of Injustice, di Gary Russell.  
> \- L'ultima Imperatrice (fine del trentesimo secolo circa) era la sorella di Roz Forrester, una companion del Settimo Dottore nelle Virgin New Adventures. In un racconto si parla di disastri avvenuti sulla Terra dopo quel periodo, ma contrastando apertamente, appunto, con il periodo del Risveglio ho preferito il canon della serie a quello dei libri.  
> In ogni caso, qualche secolo dopo ("qualche annetto", dice Jack XD ) il disfacimento dell'Impero Terrestre, verrà costituita l'Alleanza Terrestre e solo in seguito la Terra farà parte della Federazione. TARDIS Wikia, ti amo e ti odio.  
> \- Maggie è mia, tuuuuutta mia <3

Da quando Vastra era fuggita con il manipolatore, Jenny aveva avuto tempo di riflettere sul da farsi. No, nemmeno a lei era andata a genio la decisione di Arkhew di arruolarsi, proprio per nulla. Ma sapeva anche quanto sarebbe stato controproducente tentare di dissuaderlo. Il messaggio del Dottore sulla lavagnetta era stato accolto da Vastra come si erano aspettati - con rabbia e dispetto, ma Jenny intuiva che, in fondo, aveva provato sollievo nell’apprendere che esisteva una via possibile. Il fatto è che nessuna delle due la considerava ideale, ecco. Persino per lei, che non aveva alcun rancore nei confronti di Dorium, la prospettiva che Kew prendesse il suo posto nella gestione dei peggiori traffici clandestini della galassia le era sembrato inaccettabile.

Vastra era stata persino sul punto di dirgli la verità, invece. Aveva a che fare con l’essere o meno la madre biologica, e preferire il disonore al pericolo? Era sempre stato così, le aveva sempre rinfacciato di essere quella più lucida,  più ottimista, meno apprensiva… eppure Jenny era sempre stata coinvolta più che mai, aveva sofferto moltissimo per le sue disavventure scolastiche. Sì, forse il sangue aveva il suo peso. Avevano lo stesso orgoglio, quei due, il bisogno di farcela da soli, e se Vastra per istinto divorava chiunque si mettesse sul suo cammino, Kew usava ogni risorsa a sua disposizione per sopravvivere e rimanere onesto in un mondo difficile.

Allora perché mai avrebbe dovuto rivelargli che il suo destino era diventare un criminale, dopo tutto? I tempi delle vacanze su Gallifrey erano finiti. La delusione verso quel mondo in apparenza idilliaco era stata cocente, e i capricci di Thistle non avevano causato di per sé il punto di rottura, ne avevano solo accelerato l’arrivo.

Erano _tutti e tre_ orgogliosi all’inverosimile, ecco.  
****

Essere bloccata in quel tempo non aiutava; ma non avrebbe comunque chiesto consiglio al Dottore. Sapeva che, ad un certo punto, nel microcosmo incantato di Lungbarrow qualcosa aveva smesso di funzionare, ma non voleva sapere che cosa. Suo padre aveva minimizzato, dopo la rigenerazione, aveva semplicemente sottinteso che ognuno avesse preso la propria strada… ma non per questo gli aveva creduto, non fino in fondo. Per lei le scorribande su e giù per il tempo potevano essersi concluse, ma un giorno lui sarebbe tornato, e volente o nolente lei avrebbe conosciuto _tutta_ la verità.

Adesso era diventata lei quella apprensiva, comunque. Al posto del vecchio acquario, su varie mensole spaiate, erano posizionate le componenti del Gioiellino, unite da cavi di ogni misura e colore che formavano acrobatiche circonvoluzioni sulla parete e fin sul pavimento. Sarebbe stata la scenografia ideale per uno spot governativo sugli incidenti domestici (e lei stessa era inciampata un paio di volte nei suoi tentacoli), ma era un potente strumento di ricezione ed era stato utile nel risolvere un’infinità di casi. Da quando Vastra era partita, Jenny aveva smesso di accettare lavori investigativi, concentrandosi sulla sua carriera di avvocato, ma il Gioiellino continuava a ronzare e sibilare, in linea con le frequenze militari.

Una mamma trepidante, appunto.

Cosa stava succedendo? Sebbene i messaggi fossero in codice, questo non era più difficile da decifrare del burocratese stretto che si parlava in tribunale. Una nave nemica era atterrata, altre cento avevano circondato il pianeta… e il Dottore...

Poi più nessuna notizia. Sì, il telegiornale diramava già l’allarme,

(scalpiccii sempre più forti, grida isteriche giù in cortile, mobili trascinati, una rissa per le scale)

ma su quella frequenza le trasmissioni ufficiali si erano interrotte.

C’era solo una voce.

Una voce di donna che chiamava, dapprima seguendo il protocollo, poi, senza più badare ad alcuna regola, implorava che qualcuno le rispondesse. All’improvviso, si udì in sottofondo una voce maschile, più giovane e che tradiva altrettanta agitazione:

\- Sergente! Il prigioniero… - Jenny alzò il volume. - Sembra che sia fuggito, signora. La porta è ancora serrata, ma non c’è traccia di lui.

  
*  
  


Il sergente Maggie Maplewood ispezionò la cella per l’ennesima volta e sospirò, appoggiandosi al muro di cemento ruvido. A questo punto avrebbe dovuto dare l’allarme, ma a chi?  Il prigioniero non poteva essere andato lontano, la sua nave era stata identificata a chilometri di distanza ed erano state prese disposizioni per trasportarla a sua volta alla base, ma poi il Tenente Colonnello Partridge aveva interrotto le comunicazioni - ed era accaduto da ormai troppo tempo per non temere il peggio.

\- Schifosa spia dei Sycorax! - grugnì, il bel volto pallido di dolore.

\- Ehi, cerchiamo di capirci. Chi sarebbe una spia? Cosa continuate a blaterare voialtri?

Maggie deglutì; la voce sembrava provenire dall’alto. Il prigioniero non era fuggito, si era nascosto nell’unico luogo dove non aveva pensato di controllare...

Le sue dita si chiusero sulla pistola d’ordinanza, lentamente, con movimenti rigidi.

Clic.  
\- Sto dicendo di non arrivare a conclusioni affrettate, metti via quella brutta roba! Se la metti via, scendo. - Si era arrampicato sulla grata che sovrastava le sbarre, e da lì sul cornicione del soffitto, dove per qualche strano capriccio dell’architetto che aveva progettato l’edificio vi era una stretta scanalatura, e lì era rimasto… per quanto tempo? Sembrava una posizione comoda per lui, più o meno come stare su un’amaca. - Allora?

\- Perché dovrei crederti? Sei stato tu a sbloccare le barriere. Solo la tecnologia dei Signori del Tempo avrebbe potuto farlo dall’esterno…

Il Dottore saltò giù, trascinando con sé Maggie nell’impatto contro la brandina, per fortuna abbastanza resistente da sostenerli entrambi. La pistola le sfuggì di mano e finì oltre le sbarre, fin quasi alla postazione radio deserta.

\- Ora possiamo ragionare. Ma che dico, qui _nessuno_ ragiona! Perché dovrei permettere ai Sycorax di attaccarvi? E da quando la mia razza ha un appalto per gestire i passaggi a livello da queste parti?

\- Da… sempre. L’affare Capricorn generò un tumulto che portò quasi alla guerra civile, ma… da allora sei considerato un eroe. Grazie di aver tradito la nostra fiducia - concluse, un’ironia sprezzante negli occhi scuri.

\- Ricapitoliamo, ragazza mia.

\- Sergente Maplewood, prego. - Non sapeva riconoscere i gradi? Non sapeva riconoscere una fottuta divisa? O era uno sciovinista, oltre che un traditore della peggior specie?

\- Hmm, carino ed evocativo. Ho detto, ricapitoliamo. Per la seconda volta vengo accolto qui a suon di proiettili.

\- Non vedo buchi, a parte quella bocca velenosa. Saresti già morto, se avessimo voluto ucciderti - gli ricordò Maggie, ma lui continuò senza badarle:

\- Un punto per te, ma ciò non toglie il brutto mal di testa. Mi risveglio qui dentro e scopro che mi si accusa di aver dato la chiave d’accesso all’ammiraglia di una flotta nemica per penetrare l’atmosfera di questo pianeta, atterrare nel deserto e probabilmente sterminare l’intero battaglione di stanza in questa parte del continente?

La donna ebbe un brivido involontario. - Abbiamo perso i contatti. Non significa che _abbiano perso_ ; potrebbero addirittura essere giunti ad un accordo…

\- Oh, _sicuro_. Posso? - Accennò alla porta della cella ancora aperta. Maggie lo fissò sbalordita.

\- Sono ancora in stato d’arresto, perciò fuggire sarebbe controproducente. Ma se mi dà il permesso di uscire e sistemare la faccenda…

Lei seppellì la faccia tra le mani e scoppiò in una risata isterica. Non aveva certo creduto ad ogni parola del caporale Smith, quand’era stata il suo istruttore e lui cicalava senza sosta sul _meraviglioso_ Dottore. Era sempre stata sospettosa quando qualcuno veniva idealizzato eccessivamente, e fino a qualche minuto prima credeva di aver avuto ragione. Lei e Smith avevano litigato per questo motivo, e forse ora lui…

No. Non c’era ragione per temere il peggio. Si morsicò le labbra.

\- Anche se non fossi stato tu… perché dovresti aiutarci?

\- Perché sono il Dottore. Perché non c’è tempo di evacuare il pianeta, e la mia famiglia potrebbe essere in pericolo. Oh, andiamo… - Corse verso la radio, senza pensare minimamente a raccogliere la pistola. Maggie lo seguì e la recuperò; quel semplice movimento le causò un mugolio di sofferenza.

\- È una coincidenza che tu sia arrivato qui adesso? Dovrei crederlo?

\- No, certo che no! È da idioti credere alle coincidenze. Quasi sempre. Allora! L’ultima comunicazione… da dove è arrivata?

\- La piana di Tashalov, a est dei Grandi Crepacci. Non lontano dal punto in cui è atterrata la nave dei Sycorax.

\- E… come ci si arriva?

 

Il Dottore notò come la donna tenesse le dita rigide mentre si affannava sul pannello di controllo del mezzo, stringendo i denti.

\- Non prendi nulla per il dolore? - domandò, mentre si allacciava le cinture di sicurezza.

Maggie stava per ordinargli di tacere, di farsi gli affari suoi, ma aveva l’impressione che, anche se non avesse risposto a quella domanda, ce ne sarebbero state comunque molte altre per tutto il viaggio.

\- Fino a qualche tempo fa. Il medico della base ha notato un’anomalia negli ultimi esami del sangue, gli effetti collaterali erano troppi a quel dosaggio. E ad un dosaggio minore sarebbe acqua fresca, non era più il caso di avvelenarsi inutilmente.

Era stato allora che il caporale Smith, allora un semplice soldato (e un sempliciotto, così l’aveva sempre visto prima di quel giorno, un ragazzo poco sveglio che non avrebbe mai brillato in nulla), le aveva salvato la vita durante quell’esercitazione. Le ginocchia le si erano bloccate nel momento peggiore ed era stato così umiliante, così… sbagliato.

Da allora era stata relegata a compiti ritenuti più adatti per il suo “delicato stato di salute”. Lui era diventato la sua ombra.

E lentamente, quasi inavvertitamente, qualcosa di più.

\- Sai, se non fossi un ufficiale, direi che mi vai a genio, Maggie.

A quel punto, davvero, se già aveva avuto seri dubbi che il Dottore fosse capace di venderli al nemico, ora aveva la certezza che non fosse possibile. Nessuno, tanto meno una spia dei Sycorax, se ne uscirebbe con una frase simile con un militare, quale che sia il suo grado e il suo genere. Smith aveva ragione, come sempre… e sperò con tutta se stessa di avere l’occasione di dirglielo.

  
*  
  


\- Il vostro intento è più che nobile, capitano… Harkness, e non oso dubitare di ciò. Madame Vastra ha garantito per voi. Ma non possiamo rischiare vite preziose in un frangente tanto delicato come il processo di pace. L’Impero Terrestre e il suo esercito non esistono più da tempo. Tutto ciò che possiamo offrirvi sono vecchie navi da guerra, ma dovrete trovare voi gli equipaggi.

\- Oh, d’accordo. Ma c’è un’alleanza chiamata Federazione Galattica, là fuori.

\- Oh, davvero, ci racconti un po’... - Eldane, che rappresentava la comunità Siluriana del Regno Unito, si sporse con un mite sorriso e un luccichio d’ironia nello sguardo.

Jack storse la bocca. Non si faceva mai i conti per bene. - In che secolo siamo?

Uno dei membri del Consiglio Terrestre per la Cooperazione, già consigliere dell’ultima Imperatrice, lo guardò stringendo il naso per il disappunto, o forse per non ridere. - Trentunesimo, esimi viaggiatori.

\- Oh, giusto, diciamo che… funzionerà. Tra qualche annetto. - _Funzionerà la seconda volta, pensò, ma niente spoiler demoralizzanti. Niente spoiler del tutto, meglio ancora._

\- Perché non chiedete a _loro_?

\- Perché la cintura di Casivanian ne è stata completamente tagliata fuori. Non sono… - Jack si bloccò, consapevole che Alonso avrebbe potuto offendersi.

\- Non siamo considerati un popolo affidabile, - concluse il suo compagno, per nulla sconvolto da quella rivelazione. - E l’attacco avrà… ha avuto luogo un millennio fa, quando non esistevano comunque garanzie.

Quell’epoca _selvaggia_? Eldane sospirò, ricordando la strage scampata solo grazie all’intervento del Dottore e dei suoi amici.

\- Fatemi capire bene. Volete che autorizziamo la partenza di truppe terrestri per combattere una guerra già avvenuta nel _passato_? Cos’è, una vecchia barzelletta? Aspettate, ne so una su un Myrka che entra in un bar… - S’illuminò, alzando gli occhi verso l’ultima arrivata alla riunione del Consiglio. - Oh, Madame, sono lieto che sia riuscita ad unirsi a noi. Sto tentando di spiegare ai suoi amici che la loro richiesta è quantomeno insolita e inopportuna, ma avremmo piacere di ascoltare il suo parere.

Ma lei scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, brevemente, a mostrare rispetto ma determinazione. - Non posso certo affermare la mia imparzialità su tale operazione, signore. A questo proposito, ho deciso di andare con loro.

 

Vastra era giunta sulla Terra in quell’epoca colma di fermenti, decisa a contribuire all’apertura delle trattative di pacifica convivenza fra Umani e Siluriani. Ogni giorno, nuove sfide si presentavano all’attenzione dei rappresentanti e no, non era per nulla facile trovare accordi soddisfacenti per entrambe le parti, ma non mancava la volontà di provarci, e infine la gratificazione di esservi riusciti. “Entrambe le parti” non era nemmeno un’espressione corretta, in quanto ogni Rifugio portava con sé le sue peculiari problematiche ed esigenze, così come le caratteristiche fisiche dei loro abitanti erano talvolta profondamente differenti. Lo stesso era per gli Umani, coloro che un tempo, con profondo disprezzo, chiamavano Scimmie. Nei millenni, le guerre che avevano insanguinato la Terra erano state orribili. Era tempo, per entrambe le razze, di mettere non da parte, ma a frutto le proprie differenze interne nella nuova società che sarebbe sorta; se era possibile guardare ad un altro popolo come in uno specchio, allora a maggior ragione era necessario iniziare a considerarsi gli uni gli altri come membri di una stessa ricca, variegata famiglia.

Questo era l’aspetto che la interessava più di ogni altro. Sapeva che la pace sarebbe giunta, in seguito al Risveglio definitivo, ma non le bastava. Desiderava la certezza che la Terra, questa Terra fiorente e abitata da civiltà illuminate, potesse diventare la loro casa.

Baal, Sula e Tahni cantavano le lodi del Dottore, e anche se parevano un poco imbarazzati e reticenti sulle proprie azioni passate, parlavano in toni entusiasti dell’aiuto che la dottoressa Shaw aveva dato loro nella ricerca genetica sugli ibridi, prima di decidere, di comune accordo, di tornare ad ibernarsi e sperimentarne i risultati in un mondo più accogliente.

Oh, se lei e la sua famiglia avessero potuto vivere qui già _allora_ , se tutto fosse andato in maniera diversa…

Eppure, no. Non poteva ragionare così.

_Sai cosa succede a chi cerca di manipolare un futuro già scritto, giusto?_

Aveva cercato di seguire le regole e aveva fallito, poi aveva deciso di infischiarsene e la situazione le era sfuggita di mano.

Non poteva andare a tentoni, non era il suo modo di fare le cose. Doveva seguire l’istinto, ed esso l’aveva riportata a casa - un giorno, quando la Terra sarebbe giunta ad essere il mondo perfetto che sognava per suo figlio, gli avrebbe chiesto di seguirla. E sì, l’avrebbe chiesto anche a Jenny… se fosse riuscita a perdonarla ancora una volta…

 

\- Si tratta della mia famiglia, - concluse, tormentando il dispositivo che portava sul braccio, lo stesso che l’aveva condotta fra loro anni prima. - Non posso e non voglio abbandonarli ad un destino orribile.

Fra i membri del Consiglio si udirono mormorii commossi, e anche Eldane sospirò e annuì. - Capisco. Grazie di tutto, Madame, il suo contributo è stato davvero inestimabile.

 

Furono giorni frenetici, per l’astronave nera e la sua crescente armata.

Per Jack era un’avventura, una possibilità di aiutare, e un dono per l’uomo che ancora non riusciva ad ammettere di amare più di se stesso.

Ma per Alonso era un punto d’onore, nonostante non si fosse mai considerato un gran patriota; e soprattutto riusciva per la prima volta, da quando l’aveva vista iniziare a volteggiare sul confine della follia, a comprendere Vastra. Che ne sapeva, lui, delle ansie di una madre? Del dolore? Della rabbia? Riattizzando le braci della loro vecchia amicizia, riusciva ora a sentirne un’eco - sufficiente per sintonizzarsi su quell’urgenza.

E così, proprio come il Dottore nella sua TARDIS, essi giungevano da un altro tempo eppure s’affannavano, come se avessero dovuto percorrere quella distanza arrancando sotto il sole o la neve.


	16. Sto - La battaglia di Tashalov (seconda parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nomi e i luoghi citati dal punto di vista dei Sycorax sono tratti dall'episodio "The Christmas Invasion" e dal fumetto "The Widow's Curse".  
> Il "cugino simpatico" di Zendar è Gandar, uno degli antagonisti dell'Ottavo Dottore nel romanzo "The Shadows of Avalon". E si rigenera veramente in una sorta di Siluriano.  
> La nave di Skagra non ha un nome, ma ho pensato che Jack potesse dargliene uno cariiiiiiiino ;)

La compagnia era ormai allo stremo. L’ultimo attacco aveva provocato una strage, mandando a gambe all’aria persino la squadra del caporale Smith, che era rimasta nella retroguardia a cercare inutilmente di far funzionare di nuovo la radio.

I successivi furono di minore intensità; per quanto i danni ricevuti fossero stati trascurabili, la nave doveva risparmiare energia se voleva, una volta fatta posizionare la flotta intorno al pianeta e dati gli ordini di attacco, avere la possibilità di allontanarsi. D’altra parte, però, sopravvivere non era indispensabile. Se così era il volere di Astrophia, sarebbe tutto finito prima che quei vermi mollicci avessero il tempo di riorganizzarsi o che arrivassero, pfui, rinforzi. Fadros Pallujikaa, la tribù di Halvinor e le vedove di Shadow Cay avrebbero avuto vendetta. Quale fosse il vero scopo dei Signori del Tempo per voler distruggere un pianeta tanto insulso, all’equipaggio dell’ammiraglia Sycorax non interessava minimamente; se Lord Vansell aveva assicurato che il Dottore ne avrebbe sofferto, tanto bastava.

 

Anche al Tenente Colonnello Garrett Partridge importava di conoscere i dettagli fino ad un certo punto; la vendetta era comunque al primo posto. Era stato assolutamente sicuro che il Dottore fosse colpevole e avrebbe preferito strozzarlo con le sue mani che sbatterlo in una cella, se avesse potuto.

Si sentiva preso in giro.

Furibondo.

E terribilmente inerme, nel fango rossastro, circondato dai cadaveri dei suoi uomini.

 

*  
  


Il diretto incaricato della missione, appostato dietro le rocce a spiare i movimenti sconnessi della compagnia semidistrutta, ne sapeva un pochino di più. Aveva un livello piuttosto alto, rispetto ad alcuni dei suoi colleghi che venivano spediti per l’Universo a sabotare, uccidere e modificare con precisione eventi solo in apparenza insignificanti. Eppure, si poteva affermare, le linee generali del piano di cui era a conoscenza erano un’inezia in confronto all’impatto che il suo operato avrebbe avuto sul corso del Tempo. Nessuna vera anticipazione. Effetto sorpresa.  
Lavorare per l’Agenzia Interventista aveva i suoi lati positivi, e tra questi vi erano le armi autoaggiornanti: quando il software veniva migliorato, in automatico tutti i dispositivi che lo contenevano si allineavano, da qualunque punto nell’universo. E aveva i suoi lati negativi, come il non poter scegliere gli obiettivi da colpire. Secoli prima, un suo Cugino era stato coinvolto in una missione per ottenere il prototipo di un nuovo modello di TARDIS da guerra, e si era ritrovato a vivere per il resto dei suoi giorni nella dimensione di Avalon con un corpo per metà gallifreyano e per metà Siluriano. Era considerato la vergogna della famiglia, ma lo ricordava come un tipo simpatico.

Ciò nonostante, Zendarotethlestar continuò a tenere sotto tiro la figura che si affannava a prestare soccorso ai suoi compagni.

**Razza: Sol 3 v. 1.4 / Zeros v. 2.5 [ percentuali in caricamento ]**

**Età: 37**

**Armato: ✓**

**Costituzione: ✗✗**

  
  


*

 

Dall’altra parte di quel mirino, Rallon Quences Smith era circondato dall’orrore più puro.

Era la prima vera emergenza in cui si trovava coinvolto, la prima volta che vedesse scorrere del sangue. Stavano morendo, tutti quanti.

_“Non ti ho messo al mondo perché andassi a farti ammazzare.”_

_“Non mi sembra di avere molta scelta, mamma V. Cos’altro può fare uno come me?”_

_Lei si era irrigidita, per la prima volta incapace di rassicurarlo. Gli era sembrato che volesse confessargli qualcosa, ma probabilmente era stata solo una sua impressione. La mente di lei si era serrata, scattando ad elaborare la decisione che aveva portato per la seconda volta la loro famiglia a dividersi._

“E come fai ad essere sicuro che quel sangue non sia tuo, se senti tanto dolore?” diceva una vecchia canzone di guerra che Maggie gli aveva insegnato mentre lui l’accompagnava su una chitarra scordata. Quella notte lei non indossava altro che il berretto della divisa, ed era così bella da togliere il fiato persino sott’acqua...

Era ironico, nel suo caso, perché il sangue era inequivocabilmente rosso, dovunque si voltasse a guardare.

Strappò un’altra striscia di tessuto dalla giubba mimetica, ma si accorse di essere arrivato tardi. La stracciò fra le mani, sibilando di rabbia e di impotenza.

Il Dottore era troppo lontano, chiuso in una cella, nella migliore delle ipotesi. Se Maggie avesse riflettuto su ciò che le aveva detto, se gli avesse dato una possibilità, forse lui avrebbe potuto trovare una soluzione. Ma Tashalov sarebbe diventato  un nome sui libri di storia, una storia senza testimoni.

“Mamma… forse avevi ragione… ho paura, ma cosa posso farci ormai?”

Chinò la testa e vide quel puntolino di luce muoversi a piccoli scatti sulla divisa strappata, seguendo i suoi movimenti.

“Ho paura”

Raggelato, comprese che non giungeva dalla nave nemica, ma da molto più vicino. Chi? Perché?

“Ho tanta… paura”

Si guardò intorno, cauto. Il campo di battaglia risuonava di rantoli e bruschi richiami.

“Resisti, tesoro… sto arrivando.”

 

*

 

Sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, ma ciò non attenuava la sua angoscia.

Zendar sentì un boato, vicino, e poi mille altri in cielo, come fuochi d’artificio

(i festeggiamenti durante la Ricorrenza dell’Altro. Il parco inghirlandato, la musica, gli spettacoli sotto le luci notturne)

D’improvviso ebbe il timore di non rivedere Gallifrey, mai più.

Doveva davvero sbrigarsi, portare a termine il lavoro e squagliarsela. La nebbia rossa appestava l’aria e lo fece tossire; non riusciva più a vedere nulla intorno a sé, tranne il display dell’arma che imbracciava. Ma… si stava aggiornando ora? Perché mai?

  
*  
  


Le navi dei Sycorax esplodevano, una dopo l’altra, sotto il fuoco di quell’armata improbabile, raccattata dagli angoli più disparati dell’universo, dalle epoche più svariate e anche da qualche dimensione sconosciuta. Jack era eccitato, quasi si trattasse di un videogioco. Alonso sapeva che non era affatto privo di empatia, era solo una maledetta facciata, ma era lo stesso una visione disturbante. Vastra, dal canto suo, era alle prese con una connessione telepatica. Gli parve un po’ fuori luogo, ma non si sarebbe mai azzardato a contraddirla apertamente; avevano condiviso un frigorifero per un certo periodo di tempo.

\- Grazie per avermi portata con voi. - Era tornata fra loro, ma l’espressione del suo volto, non appena ebbe riaperto gli occhi, non gli piacque affatto.

\- Beh, perché no? Non è certo stata una coincidenza ritrovarci sulla Terra, non abbiamo mai pensato che lo fosse. Ha senso. Tornare a casa insieme nei… tempi difficili.

Lei annuì. - Sì. Devo tornare… _adesso_.

Alonso capì improvvisamente cosa volesse fare. - Vastra, non può andare laggiù. Dobbiamo eliminarli, qui e ora!

\- No. _Voi_ dovete… io devo andare da lui, devo tenerlo al sicuro… era tutto… quello che avrei dovuto fare…

La nave ondeggiò pericolosamente e furono dapprima spinti in avanti, poi mandati a sbattere contro la parete.

\- Ehi! - protestò Jack, che ormai aveva instaurato un rapporto piuttosto vivace con la vecchia bisbetica. - Che ti prende?

Alonso, senza nemmeno controllare di essere tutto intero, corse a dargli una mano, visualizzando la situazione sugli schermi e impallidendo. - Ci hanno colpiti?

“Potrei agire con riguardo ai vostri sentimenti umani, ma nelle presenti circostanze, non essendoci a bordo individui particolarmente impressionabili, confermo le vostre preoccupazioni sul mio stato.”

\- Grazie della sincerità. - Prese il microfono, parlò con voce ferma: - Black Beauty alla flotta. Fino all’ultimo. Distruggeteli… fino all’ultimo. Passo e chiudo. - Jack non sembrò dare segno di prendersela per la piccola iniziativa del suo comandante in seconda.

Alonso incrociò lo sguardo di Vastra, che aveva già la mano sul manipolatore. Non cercò più di fermarla, tutt’altro. - Che cosa aspetta, Madame? Scenda dalla nave prima che affondi. - Poteva essere la fine, ma non sarebbe stata così male. A patto che non ci pensasse troppo. - Vada!

Vastra azionò il manipolatore e scomparve.

La nave si scusò poi formalmente per non essere in grado di eseguire le riparazioni necessarie in tempo prima dello schianto. Jack la mandò amichevolmente a quel paese e imprecò tra i denti. Per lui non faceva differenza morire una volta di più, ma Alonso… no, non poteva permetterlo...

\- Perché l’hai lasciata andare?

\- Cos’altro avrei potuto fare? Rubarglielo?

“Secondo i calcoli, tentare di eseguire un furto ai danni di Madame Vastra non vi sarebbe stato di nessun aiuto. Ho calcolato la velocità dei suoi riflessi…”

Ma i due non ascoltavano gli sproloqui della nave. Alonso pregò Jack: - Se solo avessi ancora il tuo… potresti...

\- Se lo avessi, potrei, ragazzo di Grad. Ma hai dimenticato… una cosa… -  E quell’uomo quasi immortale, che non sapeva di essere stato un Signore del Tempo, si aggrappò ad un maniglione e tenne stretto a sé il giovane incontrato in un bar, una notte in cui si sentiva più solo che mai. Non era sicuro di riuscire a salvarlo, ma ci avrebbe provato con tutte le sue forze. Come aveva detto Ada Markham, i regali del Dottore non si buttano via. - Il capitano non abbandona la nave, per nessun motivo. Tu, ferraglia! Cerca di precipitare con garbo, almeno!

“Farò il possibile, naturalmente. I miei circuiti hanno un proprio istinto di autoconservazione, ogni procedura adatta allo scopo sarà implementata. Tenetevi forte, prego!”

  
  


*

 

Il puntolino era ancora là, minaccioso, come il segno di un morbo implacabile, come _nient’altro che un punto,_ forse. Che cosa significava, in fondo, se non _la fine_?

Ansimando, Arkhew tentò ancora di spostarsi, ma quello lo seguì.

Sussultò quando una mano si materializzò nella nebbia e afferrò la sua. Due occhi chiari, colmi di un’urgenza d’amore…

\- Mamma V.?

Vastra gli accarezzò il viso, sollevata e trionfante. - Ti ho trovato… oh, ti ho trovato, tesoro… andiamo via. Torniamo a casa, questo non è il tuo posto, non-

 

*

 

Zendar sospirò di sollievo. A quanto pareva, il dispositivo di puntamento non aveva perso la presa sul soggetto, anche se l’aggiornamento aveva modificato i dati relativi.

**Razza: Sol 3 v. 1.4**

**Età:  375**

Credette di vedere un punto dopo le prime due cifre, non c’era altra spiegazione. Ma cos’avevano in mente gli sviluppatori alla Cittadella? Perché approssimare un parametro e renderne un altro inutilmente preciso?

**Armato: [ valutazione in corso… ]**

**Costituzione: [ valutazione in corso… ]**

Non aveva importanza, decise.

L’aveva ancora sotto tiro e l’avrebbe colpito.

Lo colpì.

Avrebbe dovuto attendere che la nebbia rossa si diradasse, controllare il lavoro finito. Altre esplosioni lo fecero desistere. Quando si spensero, fece per accostarsi nuovamente al varco tra le rocce, ma uno scalpiccio di passi lo spinse a voltarsi. Sperò che il nuovo arrivato non avesse una vista ipersviluppata e di avere il tempo di effettuare la valutazione.

I passi si fermarono. Un suono sottile ruppe il silenzio, e quando abbassò gli occhi sulla sua arma vide con orrore che il display era spento. Controllò il dispositivo temporale: inservibile.

Dalla nebbia emerse una figura ben nota all’Agenzia, eppure Zendar non riusciva razionalmente a collegarlo all’esplosione della nave Sycorax. Non era davvero nel suo stile...

Come sempre era armato solo di un cacciavite sonico, ma era stato più che sufficiente a neutralizzarlo, dannazione. Le sue fattezze erano le stesse della sua ultima visita su Gallifrey. Capelli brizzolati, un mozzicone di naso, una smorfia di dolore che gli distorceva le labbra. Sanguinava, però. Lo annotò fra i dettagli positivi di quella situazione.

\- I Sycorax hanno fatto il tuo nome, e il nome di Lord Vansell, - mormorò il Dottore. - Urlando. Non sapevano perché, non sapevano come, ma qui e ora tu sei la chiave di questo complotto.

\- No. Io non sono nessuno.

Il Dottore scattò: - Balle! Tu sei…

Zendarotethlestar, lo ricordava bene, il comandante della nave Sycorax aveva _cinguettato_ prima di esplodere insieme alla console su cui stava per digitare la sequenza d’attacco per la sua flotta. Cinque colpi ravvicinati, l’intero sistema energetico in corto circuito… e Maggie, Maggie…

 _Io non sono più il Dottore,_ rabbrividì. _Questa volta non posso tornare indietro._

\- Hai ragione, non sei nessuno. Anch’io non sono nessuno, siamo in due… oh, scusa, questa era Emily Dickinson. Sei uno strumento. Siamo tutti strumenti del Tempo, ma essere anche una protuberanza di Lord Vansell mi pare una doppia schiavitù. Che cosa vogliono, su Gallifrey? Perché questo pianeta? Perché questo tempo? Perché questa trappola infame?

\- Torna alla tua TARDIS, Dottore. Non ruota tutto intorno a te, per quanto folle ti possa sembrare. Qui è tutto finito, il tuo intervento non era richiesto.

 

No. _Niente_ era finito. Le navi erano esplose all’esterno della barriera, e ciò non aveva nulla a che fare con la distruzione dell’ammiraglia. Nulla a che fare con lui e Maggie, con il loro tentativo di impedire altre vittime. Il pianeta non era più in pericolo… forse non lo era mai stato… la sequenza di immagini, significava soltanto questo? Una cortina di polvere che brucia a contatto con l’atmosfera? Kedred si era sbagliato, dopotutto...

 

Si udì un sibilo. Dapprima fu quasi impercettibile, come un soffio d’aria che fischia sul bordo di un foglio di carta, ma poi crebbe d’intensità. Un ordigno lasciato dai Sycorax? O forse, laggiù, fra le vittime del massacro, la radio aveva ripreso a funzionare… ora che non c’era più nessuno a rispondere, pensò. No, ricordò il Dottore, era rimasto un soldato alla base. Sì. Già.

Zendar non perse tempo e approfittò della momentanea distrazione del Dottore per colpirlo alla nuca, senza esagerare. Non aveva ordini riguardo a lui, ma sapeva di non doverlo uccidere. Non era il suo tempo. Sto non era… Trenzalore.

 _Prese in prestito_ il suo cacciavite sonico e tentò di riparare il dispositivo temporale, invano. Non si accese nemmeno; il Dottore era furbo, troppo furbo… gli lanciò un’occhiata di disprezzo e frugò nei suoi vestiti per trovare la chiave della TARDIS. Era l’unico modo per tornare in fretta su Gallifrey. Gliel’avrebbe rimandata indietro, sicuro, non poteva certo giocare con i punti fissi - ma ora serviva a lui, e in fretta.

Si allontanò con la chiave stretta nel pugno, abbastanza sicuro di aver adempiuto al suo dovere e di avere buone probabilità di cavarsela.

Continuò a correre. Il sole bruciava, era ormai coperto di sudore. Quando giunse in vista della TARDIS, gongolò.  Non aveva fatto i conti con l’elicottero e la donna che di lì a qualche secondo gli si sarebbe paracadutata addosso.

  
  



	17. Sto - La battaglia di Tashalov (terza parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono completamente soddisfatta di questa "trilogia della Battaglia di Tashalov", ma sono comunque contenta che sia finita. Non scriverò mai più di qualcosa di simile, non è proprio il mio genere e farò bene a ricordarmene XD

Quando il Dottore riprese conoscenza, il sibilo era diventato assordante. Come il lamento disperato di una creatura… di un…

Si alzò, incespicando, e seguì quel suono. Si arrampicò sulle rocce, la testa che pulsava e ronzava e una nausea insopportabile dovuta a quel suono disturbante. Guardò, e un singulto scaturì dalla gola in fiamme; si precipitò giù, un po’ correndo, un po’ rotolando. Pagò cara quell'imprudenza, fitte di dolore lo attraversarono dove la maglietta era ormai inchiodata al suo corpo da schegge di metallo e grumi di sangue. Alcune ferite si erano riaperte, lo sapeva, ma non era di se stesso che gli importava, ora.

\- Ehi! Ehi, stai bene? - La voce gli uscì a malapena, e il ragazzo non dava segno di averlo sentito, così arrancò lungo la distanza che li separava, le gambe tremanti, un sapore metallico in bocca.

 

Arkhew si era aggrappato alla speranza di aver avuto un’allucinazione, che tutto questo non fosse reale, di essere svenuto e di stare sognando.

Ma no, era perfettamente sveglio.

Il senso di colpa più cocente aveva preso il posto dello stupore. Era stato lui. L’aveva chiamata, come un bambino che fa i capricci, e per quel capriccio, adesso, sua madre non era che... polvere.

Si era chinato a terra e l’aveva sfiorata, sotto shock. La punta delle sue dita era scomparsa, come se le avesse immerse in acqua grigiastra; ma aveva trovato immediatamente qualcosa di solido. L’aveva afferrato e aveva visto cos’era.

Aveva trattenuto il respiro. Il manipolatore del Vortice...

Ora non c’era davvero più nessun dubbio, nessuna speranza.

Dalla sua gola era scaturito un lamento crescente, ad una frequenza insopportabile per orecchi umani. Aveva atteso che un secondo colpo mettesse fine a quel dolore, trasformandolo nella stessa fine materia, così che potesse mescolarsi con lei ed essere nuovamente una cosa sola.

Ma esso non era giunto. Il tempo aveva continuato a scorrere e la nebbia si era diradata, siglando nel suo animo l’amara consapevolezza di ciò che era accaduto.

\- Arkhew?

Il suono iniziò a calare d’intensità, una volta che si fu accorto della sua presenza. Il senso di nausea che aveva afferrato il Dottore svanì di conseguenza, ma non per questo si sentiva più in forze. La debolezza fisica e la malinconia si accompagnarono in una dolce discesa. L’aveva visto scorrazzare nel giardino di Lungbarrow insieme a Jack, l’aveva preso in braccio quand’era un cosino minuscolo e i misteri erano stati finalmente svelati. Era incredibile, era _tutto_ così incredibile e dolce e tremendo.

\- Dottore. - Arrivava _ora_? Ora che più niente aveva significato?

\- Stai bene? È tutto a posto, sei…

\- Devi dirmi perché. Chi è stato. Chi era. - _Chi ha ucciso mia madre?_ avrebbe voluto continuare, ma si accorse del suo pallore e delle sue ferite. - Perché… perché?

Il Dottore non sembrava avere una risposta, nemmeno una piccola e banale. Ma se… se era riuscito a tornare indietro, allora era stata Maggie a liberarlo, perché aveva creduto in ciò che le aveva detto, si era fidata, era ancora sua...

 

Non distante da loro, un uomo sulla sessantina, con un paio di baffi grigio ferro e un tono autoritario, si stava scrollando di dosso il fango e massaggiando la testa dolorante. Il suo cipiglio era più che mai intenso, quasi schiumante di rabbia.

Sussultò di sdegno quando si accorse dell’altro. Il prigioniero. Il maledetto Dottore.

Questi lo salutò con la mano, non appena si fu accorto di lui.  - Sentivo la sua mancanza, _Fartridge_ , così mi sono fatto dare uno strappo fin qui - gorgogliò con amaro sarcasmo.

L’ufficiale non sembrò dare importanza al nomignolo volgare in sé; la sola presenza del Dottore gli sembrava abbastanza insultante. Traballò fin là, dandosi un contegno ormai inutile. - Traditori. Schifosi traditori. Tu, lucertola, tu, Signore del Tempo, e se sei riuscito a fuggire ho idea che la stronzetta artritica sia vostra complice… dove l’hai lasciata, dimmi?

Il Dottore scoprì i denti in una smorfia. - Come l’hai chiamata?

\- Doveva chiuderti in cella, non lasciarti libero di… perché sei tornato qui, comunque? - Qualcosa non quadrava. Voleva eliminare i sopravvissuti, forse? Che cosa...

\- È grazie a lei se sei ancora vivo, razza di ingrato! Chi pensi abbia fatto saltare _quella_? Mia cugina Jobiska? - grugnì, indicando i resti fumanti della nave Sycorax in lontananza. - Perché nessuno lo capisce, mai? Perché nessuno mi ascolta? _Lei_ mi ha ascoltato. Mi ha dato fiducia. Speravamo di salvarvi… Credeva ancora in sciocchezze come queste, lo sai? Fare del bene. Salvare delle vite.

Arkhew chiuse gli occhi e sentì il dolore attraversarlo ancora una volta, solo un poco anestetizzato dalla stanchezza. Sentir parlare di lei al passato fu troppo per i suoi nervi già scossi. Non pianse, però; non avrebbe dato a Partridge quella soddisfazione. - Io. Non sono. Un fottuto. Traditore!

Ma l’ufficiale quasi non lo sentì. Era concentrato su qualcosa dietro di loro, una forma blu acceso che si fece più solida ad ogni istante. La donna che ne era uscita trascinava con sé la figura recalcitrante di Zendarotethlestar, sopravvissuto all’interrogatorio con più di un arto e accessori extra fuori uso. Partridge fissò entrambi con sospettosa attenzione.

\- Eccolo. Tutto per voi, grandiosi generali… il Signore del Tempo che cercate. L’ultimo anello di una catena, il più piccolo ingranaggio di un sistema corrotto e disgustoso. I servizi segreti di Gallifrey architettano di guadagnare potere e non solo sul tempo, anche nello spazio. Vogliono stroncare sul nascere ogni alleanza che considerano pericolosa al proprio dominio.

\- J-Jenny… - balbettò il Dottore. Il cappotto che indossava, adatto al clima di Grad ma che stonava con la temperatura torrida della pianura, era lo stesso della sua visita nella TARDIS, quando Honey era appena nata. Un altro cerchio che si chiudeva. Forse l’ultimo, forse...

 

Se Zendar le aveva confessato di aver ucciso Kew, poterlo riabbracciare fu per Jenny un sollievo molto, molto breve. Non contava nulla che negli ultimi anni lei e Vastra fossero rimaste separate, fra loro non era mai stato semplice, mai… ma proprio per questo aveva sempre avuto la certezza che valesse la pena ogni volta perdonarsi e ricominciare.

Questa volta era davvero la fine. Non erano più su Poosh, né in quell’appartamento minuscolo e brulicante di negatività, non c’erano piatti sporchi e granchi giganti e cyborg cospiratori, solo cenere e fango.

Era l’ultima pagina di quella storia d’amore costellata di incomprensioni e litigi, ma autentica e ardente come un sole.

Scorrevano i titoli di coda.

In una lingua sconosciuta.

Il Dottore ripensò al suo primo incontro con Vastra, nel diciannovesimo secolo, e poi alla battaglia di Demon's Run, e al suo matrimonio con Jenny Flint. E ancora, a quando sua figlia l'aveva salvata dopo l'attacco del Macra, e a come, tornato da Peladon, avesse benedetto quel nuovo amore. Ricordò la sua fiera intelligenza e le ragioni per cui essa era stata offuscata dalla rabbia più cocente, cristallizzando il risentimento e trasformandolo in roccia. Nessuna possibilità di chiarirsi. Più nulla.

Jenny non aveva mai provato la curiosità di assaggiare la carne umana, e nemmeno era mai stata d’accordo che Kew lo facesse, per quanto era quasi sicura che certi avanzi in frigorifero gli avessero fatto gola in più occasioni - ma questa volta, in un gesto di dolore estremo ed amaro trionfo, offrì al ragazzo il corpo palpitante di terrore di Zendar. Dimenticò i giuramenti della sua professione; non lavorava più per la Legge, solo per la… Giustizia.

In fondo, come gli Eterni le avrebbero suggerito, era la figlia del Guardiano Rosso.

Arkhew la fissò, istupidito. - Vendetta - gli sussurrò Jenny, annuendo. - È tutto ciò che ci rimane.

\- No, no, no! - supplicò il Dottore, tentando con tutte le sue forze di restare in piedi. - C’è molto di più… dovete lasciare che abbia un processo, l’Universo deve sapere! Gallifrey deve sapere, è l’occasione di estirpare il marcio dalla nostra civiltà, è… - Ripensò ai discorsi di Jelpax sulla necessità di continuare a combattere dall’interno, ricordò come gli avesse chiesto di restare nonostante quello che era accaduto… allora gli era sembrato assurdo, inutile, fuori da ogni questione. Se l’avesse fatto, se fosse rimasto, tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto, forse… _forse_.

\- Non è la mia civiltà! Io non ho mai voluto essere una di loro! Volevo solo una famiglia… la _mia_ famiglia!

\- Lo so, Jenny, ma ascoltami, sei un avvocato con licenza di esercizio in due sistemi solari, giusto? Tocca a voi costruire ciò che avrebbero voluto distruggere. Tornate a Lungbarrow. Beaureglammorth avrà il suo primo grandioso _scoop_ , altro che abiti da sposa…

Lei lo fissò quasi con disgusto, incapace di conciliare una parola tanto volgare con l’enorme vuoto che aveva già iniziato a divorarla. - Andate all’inferno, tutti quanti… anche tu! Cosa ti fa credere che metterei ancora piede su Gallifrey, dopo un orrore del genere? Hanno ucciso mia moglie. Volevano uccidere nostro figlio, e tu… tu mi parli di concedere esclusive giornalistiche? Che cosa sei diventato?

\- No, ascoltami, ti prego! Ti sto parlando di quanto le convinzioni politiche dei Signori del Tempo sappiano essere estremamente mutevoli, ti sto parlando dell’unico modo in cui sarete al sicuro, non capisci? Non ci riproveranno. È tutto qui. È tutto finito. - Indicò il cielo, l’atmosfera ancora pregna di fumo soffocante. - Avevano visto… _questo_. Hanno sfruttato l’occasione, ma non sanno niente! Non sanno niente!

Jenny scosse la testa, già pentita di quella sfuriata, gli occhi che vagavano inquieti. Poteva aver ereditato il suo intuito, ma le mancavano ancora troppe tessere per completare quella visione d’insieme. - E che cosa sappiamo noi?

\- Nemmeno io so niente! - Come un’eco amplificata, la replica di Kew sovrastò quella di Jenny. - Perché volevano uccidermi? Devo sapere per quale schifoso motivo ho perso mia madre… rispondimi, Dottore, o non sei migliore di… lui. - Confuso oltre ogni possibile definizione, Arkhew non aveva alzato un dito contro Zendar, che deglutì con forza e ricominciò a sperare. Qualsiasi condanna di un tribunale alieno sarebbe stata poca cosa, in confronto alla furia di Vansell per non aver portato a termine la missione.

 _“Hai ancora me. Anch’io sono la tua mamma, non t’importa? Non t’importa di me?”_ Jenny fece per appoggiare la mano sul braccio di Arkhew, ma d’istinto lui si scostò. Temeva che, se lei l’avesse toccato, avrebbe fatto la stessa fine di Vastra. Si sentiva sporco, colpevole, indegno del suo affetto.

\- Avrai le tue risposte, tesoro. - balbettò Jenny, iniziando a comprendere... non il ruolo che avrebbero avuto in chissà quale ragnatela di eventi, ma gli errori che avevano commesso in passato. La _colpa_ era dell’Agenzia Interventista; la _responsabilità_ era anche sua, per non avere mai trovato il coraggio di rivelargli chi fosse suo padre, e quanto l’amasse, e che esisteva un luogo nell’universo interamente suo… gliel’aveva nascosto per tutti quegli anni, e il prezzo da pagare era stato così alto… L’orgoglio si era ormai dissolto nel suo cuore; era tempo di lasciarsi trasportare dal destino, per tutti loro, nessuno escluso. - Ci sono delle cose… che non ti abbiamo mai detto, e mi dispiace-

\- Avrai molto di più, - promise il Dottore, annuendo debolmente. - Avrai un futuro, e nessuno potrà portartelo via. La verità dovrà riecheggiare, i Signori del Tempo si risveglieranno, adesso o mai… se non sono completamente idioti. - Assaporò quella possibilità con un ultimo gioco di sopracciglia, un’ultima scintilla di vivacità. - Il cosiddetto Lord Vansell dovrà presentare le dimissioni, l’opinione pubblica lo schiaccerà. Forse sarà tempo di nuove elezioni. E allora non avrete più nulla da temere… ma già ora, lo sento, non ci proveranno mai più...

Arkhew guardò il campo di battaglia. Morti, feriti, urla. Guardò gli aerei e le navicelle che iniziavano ad avventurarsi a bassa quota da quelle parti.

Guardò ciò che restava di sua madre.

Guardò a nord, verso la nave esplosa. Maggie…

Sibilò, questa volta brevemente e ad una frequenza accettabile. Afferrò Zendar e lo trascinò per un ultimo tratto, lasciandolo boccheggiante ai piedi del Tenente Colonnello Partridge.

\- Non sono un traditore, _signore_. Non so ancora che cosa sono. Vuole fucilarmi ora? Lo faccia. Perché ho una paura dannata di quello che mi aspetta. Ma si rimangi ciò che ha detto.

L’uomo si schiarì la gola e borbottò qualcosa.

\- Più forte, signore!

\- Ricostruiremo i fatti, e se sarà dimostrato che il sergente Maplewood ha agito con onore, le sarà reso merito…

Discorsi pomposi e medaglie postume non avrebbero colmato quel vuoto, ma quel momento aveva un suo valore, portava con sé una scintilla di soddisfazione che brillò per un attimo nel suo sguardo prima di spegnersi in un battito di palpebre.

\- E questo vale anche per il Dottore? - lo sfidò. Era la fine della sua breve carriera da ufficiale, lo sapeva. Non gli dispiacque. Senza di lei…

 _Lei_ chi? Sua madre o Maggie? Colei che l’aveva scongiurato invano di non mettere a repentaglio la sua vita o quella per cui sarebbe stato disposto a morire senza pensarci un secondo?

Partridge considerò la situazione con rinnovata sufficienza; avere un nuovo colpevole tra le mani gli sembrò accettabile. Sputò a terra, quasi in faccia a Zendar. - Non potrei comunque fermarlo, lui e il suo trabiccolo… giusto? Che vada da qualche altra razza di idioti, a illuderli di essere l'eroe che aspettavano.

 

Ma colui che era stato il Dottore si appoggiò alla porta della TARDIS, ormai consapevole di cosa stesse per accadere.

Sentiva di avere ancora energia per un’altra rigenerazione, ma una soltanto. Lo sapeva da tempo, solo non aveva creduto di doversene preoccupare tanto presto. Ritrovare Romana e Drax - il Calderaio, si chiamava il Calderaio ora - gli aveva annebbiato la mente sino a farlo ripiombare nell’illusione di eternità in cui già altre volte era caduto. Ma niente paura, si era rimesso in carreggiata. C’era ancora qualcosa da fare, e pian piano iniziò a ricordare _che cosa_.

Essere il Dottore non era tutto.

Smettere quel nome, come un cravattino usato, un vecchio ombrello, una spilla, non era ancora la fine.

Aveva creduto che la sua promessa nei confronti dell’Universo sarebbe stata eterna, ma qualcosa si era spezzato. La prima volta

(Cass)

era accaduto su Karn, e aveva aperto una lunga parentesi di guerra e morte. Morte, dalle sue stesse mani. Ma più tardi si era convinto - echi dal futuro l’avevano convinto - che poteva riprendere a sperare, che la distruzione non sarebbe stata totale…

E ora che avrebbe avuto il tempo di perdonarsi, non molto, ma più di quattro minuti, certo… non si concedette nemmeno questo. perché

(Maggie)

aveva visto il sacrificio e la distruzione e non aveva fermato né l’uno né l’altra. Aveva... goduto, a vedere l’astronave andare in pezzi? Tanto da trascurare di mettersi in salvo?

 

E non era solo per questo, no, era rimasto uno spettatore, nemmeno! Uno spettatore _ritardatario_ , che poteva solo contare i caduti e vedere i sopravvissuti rialzarsi da soli, scrollandosi il fango dai vestiti, il dolore ancora negli occhi.

 

Ma non voleva morire, non ancora.

C’era ancora qualcosa.

Un’eredità.

Ad ognuno la propria, pensò, accarezzando Arkhew e Jenny con lo sguardo mentre varcava la soglia.

 

_“Sarei il Grande Curatore. Potrei andare in pensione e farlo davvero… diventare il curatore di questo posto…”_

Mentre le sue mani iniziavano a luccicare, cercò dentro di sé ogni particella di energia rigenerativa. E trovò molto, molto di più.

Un vecchio se stesso, a cui piaceva indossare una sciarpa colorata e vecchi cappotti sformati.

Il Dodicesimo Dottore e Romana avrebbero riavuto la libertà - dalla prigionia e dal dolore, e infine lei si sarebbe tenuta persino il suo cappello.

Forse, forse… Ada avrebbe avuto il suo Tom.

Ma una cosa per volta, suvvia. Prima di tutto, il buon re James avrebbe ricevuto presto una gradita visita...

 

*

 

I polmoni di Jack scattarono a risucchiare più aria possibile. Spalancò gli occhi, guardandosi intorno freneticamente:

\- Alonso!

Questi si fece più vicino per entrare nella sua visuale. Non c’era un solo osso che non gli facesse male, ma non gli importava nulla.

\- Ehi. Ogni volta non credo che tu possa farcela davvero. Non mi abituerò mai.

\- Abituati. - Jack si alzò a sedere e lo afferrò per le spalle doloranti, ma lui non si lamentò. - Stai bene? Stai bene, vero?

Alonso annuì lentamente. - Grazie a te.

Jack non lo lasciò andare; gli affondò le dita tra i capelli, avvinghiando la bocca alla sua in un bacio profondo e disperato.

\- Mi concederai una possibilità, allora.

\- Tu non sei un uomo a cui si concede una possibilità. Sei… la persona a cui si regala l’universo in una scatola.

_“No, sto concedendo a me stesso un’altra chance di amare. E avrò l’onore e la gioia di amare te. Lascerò che questo cuore si apra un’altra volta, un’ultima meravigliosa volta…”_

\- Ehi, potrei abituarmi a tanta poesia. - Il giovane appoggiò la testa contro il petto di Jack. - Quest’ultima risurrezione ti ha cambiato un po’? Molto piacere, mi chiamo Alonso Frame e hai appena salvato il mio pianeta. Puoi aprirmi, per piacere? Fa un po’ freddo qui fuori.

Jack lo prese alla lettera, per quanto il sole picchiasse duro. - Freddo? Hai freddo?

Si rese conto improvvisamente di dove fossero. Vetture dell’esercito atterravano o ripartivano - il cielo era rossastro, come se nell’atmosfera esterna si fosse condensata una nebbia di fuoco.

\- Black Beauty! - quasi gridò.

\- Si sta riparando, ci metterà un po'. Dice di non scocciarla.

Jack sospirò di sollievo, sentendosi molto stupido. Tornò a fissare il cielo. - Se qualcuno ci guardasse…

\- T’importa che ci guardino? - ribatté Alonso, in tono di sfida.

\- Il pianeta. Dall’esterno. Potrebbe sembrare in fiamme. Esploso, per quanto ne possono sapere.

\- Ma non è così.

\- Esatto. Per me è lo stesso. Sono andato avanti, Gwen non può saperne niente. Spero che anche lei…

Alonso ricordò improvvisamente qualcosa: - Dobbiamo trovare Jenny. Altrimenti non possiamo… non avremmo potuto… non potremo essere qui.

\- Impari in fretta. - Jack schioccò la lingua in una smorfia irresistibile.

\- Imparo dal migliore… guarda! Là, guarda! - Si alzò a fatica, indicando una macchia blu nella pianura arida, in quello che sembrava un campo di battaglia.

 

Prima che potessero raggiungerla, la TARDIS svanì sotto i loro occhi come un miraggio.

 

Il Signore del Tempo che in essa riaprì gli occhi, svuotato di energia rigenerativa ma con i cuori colmi dello stesso amore di sempre, sapeva di avere ormai un altro nome.

 

Ma per miliardi di creature, sotto miliardi di stelle, in ogni epoca e in ogni luogo, il Dottore continuò ad esistere, nelle sue passate incarnazioni, e così fino alla conclusione di tutto... se una conclusione mai vi sarebbe stata, per le infinite realtà possibili e impossibili.

 


	18. La Matrice - Pennellate di rimpianto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Lord Narvin, nella serie audio "Gallifrey", è a capo della Celestial Intervention Agency in seguito alla morte di Vansell, e si rivela dapprima un oppositore e poi un alleato di Romana.  
> Avevo intenzione di non farlo apparire affatto, ma ogni tanto rispuntava nella mia mente guardandomi con disapprovazione.  
> \- Magnus è il War Chief (The War Games) nonché un membro dei Deca.  
> \- Il quadro di cui si parla è stato dipinto in [questo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1956753/chapters/4940667) capitolo di Stars of Kasterborous, mentre la scena che coinvolge il Tredicesimo è un missing moment dell'avventura di quest'ultimo e Gordon su Trion (capitolo 5 di questa storia).

 

Ci sono molti luoghi, nella Matrice, e molti non-luoghi. Esistono per un tempo breve e ti risucchiano ogni volta in un differente universo, altrettanto instabile, al pari straniante. Non si è che coscienza, con un potenziale di concretezza soltanto nelle aree in cui altri prima di noi hanno trovato la forza di persistere, echeggiando la propria identità come il lento filo di un bozzolo attorno ad un sé altrimenti destinato a svanire.

Koschei, il Maestro, ne era stato estirpato senz’appello e lo stesso si poteva dire di Rassilon, ma altre presenze aleggiavano come nebbia sulle paludi di tempo morente. Lord Narvin non avrebbe relegato a nessun altro il compito di assicurarsi della loro fine, memore del ruolo di Pandora nelle tragedie che avevano preceduto la guerra del Tempo, spinto da un senso del dovere troppo forte per pensare alla propria incolumità.  
E fra quelle ombre era accaduto qualcosa.

Era stato trascinato e annientato e qualcun altro aveva ripreso il posto che gli era appartenuto, nel mondo dei vivi.

Ma un frammento della sua coscienza era a sua volta divenuto nebbia, e poi s’era condensato intorno alla semplice idea del proprio nome… ignaro, come quasi tutti, dell’entità che possedeva la chiave della porta sul retro e si affacciava talvolta a plasmare quel mondo, discarica di sogni e cose spezzate.

 

Precipitare ha un significato soltanto verticale, su alcuni pianeti. Respirare, un significato fisico per tutte le specie. Damon imparò a conoscere nuove sfumature di questi concetti - da una sacca di esistenza all’altra, sentiva staccarsi da sé scaglie disseccate dal vuoto che mulinava in correnti sghembe. Potevano le perturbazioni temporali che avvolgevano Gallifrey essere una loro proiezione? Xillianthrogubryyaven avrebbe potuto dargli una risposta. Ma lui non la stava cercando - precipitava, semplicemente, impigliandosi nei tentacoli dell’increato.

In uno dei bozzoli percepì una presenza più forte delle altre, un bisbiglio crescente man mano che si accorgeva di essere percepito. Un nome che si era imposto di non dimenticare se stesso, e quindi di continuare ad esistere, in attesa di ricevere vendetta. Lo assalì, affermandosi, come un cane rimasto troppo tempo da solo, come un asteroide, attratto dalla gravità di un pianeta, che prende ad orbitarvi attorno.

\- Narvinectralonum. Narvinectralonum. Narvinectralonum!

Damon indietreggiò sorpreso; quella parola non significava nulla per lui, eppure fece inconsciamente vibrare l’intera trama dei suoi ricordi e  l’altro l’afferrò prima che la sua coscienza cadesse nel vuoto.

\- Mi ha… cancellato. Vi ha fatto credere di non essere mai andato via. Ma devi ricordare! Lui era già morto prima della Guerra del Tempo!  
\- Lui chi?

Ebbe timore di pronunciare il nome del proprio assassino. Afferrò Damon, invece, facendogli tastare ogni particella della sua amarezza.

\- Presi il suo posto alla guida dell’Agenzia. Non fu semplice, con Pandora e il Virus Dogma e i nostri ideali si scontrarono più e più volte, ma infine Lady Romana ed io trovammo un’intesa. Eravamo alleati. Avrei dato la mia vita per lei… e l’ho fatto. Lui approfittò dell’occasione quando venni qui a eliminare le tracce dei nostri nemici e trovò la strada per tornare. Ha rubato il mio corpo, ha modificato la sua linea temporale per cancellare la mia stessa esistenza, e vorrebbe… vorrebbe dimenticare a sua volta di averlo fatto, credo. Forse l’ha davvero dimenticato; il tempo è stato riscritto. Ciò che vissi in quei tempi difficili eppure gloriosi non è mai avvenuto...

\- Lord… Narvin! - Damon si liberò parzialmente dalla stretta di quella presenza, ma essa gli aveva ormai trasmesso l’impronta dei suoi giorni rimpianti e cancellati dalla Storia. - Ricordo, adesso. - L’eco di ciò che avrebbe potuto essere continuò ad espandersi, finché ogni cosa non gli fu chiara. - Oh, sì… lui è anche _mio_ nemico. Ma non sono qui per questo, non sono qui per vendicare nessuno, devo...

 

\- Lascialo andare, Narvin. Per adesso, per il bene di tutti, per il bene di Gallifrey… lascialo andare. - Damon sussultò. Conosceva quella voce… no, non era una voce, era anch’esso un pensiero. Forte, autorevole, eppure etereo quanto il resto.

Narvin lo liberò, piuttosto malvolentieri; sembrava soggiogato dalla nuova presenza. - Sì, vai, adesso… Ma tornerai. Mi aiuterai. Io sono Narvinectralonum. Narvinectralonum. Narvinectralonum!

La voce gli intimò di placarsi. - Perché credi che sia qui? Vuole salvare il figlio di Leela. - Narvin parve raggelare, tuffandosi poi in un crogiolo di attonita speranza, una pozza di meraviglia blu come gli occhi indomiti della sua amica perduta.

 

\- Non pensare a lui, adesso. Concentrati. Raggiungimi.

 

Damon vibrava ancora della rabbia che Narvin gli aveva trasmesso, ma non lasciò che questa lo distogliesse dal suo obiettivo.  Lord Jelpax aveva fiducia in lui, non poteva deluderlo…

Cadde.

Rotolò nel nulla e si aggrappò alle sue stesse grida, tangibili quanto tutto il resto, finché non si sentì infilzare con una lama di ingordo riconoscimento.

\- Magnus. Io sono Magnus. Il Capo degli Eserciti, il Vincitore di ogni Battaglia. Io sono…

A sua volta riconobbe il vecchio compagno d’Accademia, un Rinnegato come molti altri, da tempo annientato ma ancora palpitante in quella dimensione di rimpianti e spazzatura.

\- Qualcuno vuole ristrutturare, qui. Haaaaa. Ha. Non sei curioso di scoprire cosa sarà di questo luogo? Che cos’ha in serbo per tutti noi? Io avrò soldati e cannoni, e tu, miserabile?

Damon rabbrividì e annaspò, chiedendo aiuto con ogni atomo della sua volontà all’essere che gli aveva parlato poco prima… forse secoli prima, ma non aveva importanza...

_“Per il bene di Gallifrey”_

Gli era sembrato sincero, nonostante tutto…

 

Gridò un’altra volta e fu libero, ma la libertà significava soltanto precipitare di nuovo. Finalmente l’altro gli rispose, e in quel nulla riuscì a muoversi come se intorno a lui le dimensioni fossero tornate a significare qualcosa.

\- Raggiungimi. Parlami, la strada nascerà davanti a te.

\- Io… sono…

\- So benissimo chi sei, ragazzo.

\- Devo trovare un luogo che si chiama National Gallery. Devo incontrare l’ultima incarnazione del Dottore, devo fargli sapere cos’è accaduto senza che Lord Van-

\- Non dirlo! Non pensarlo. Non lasciare che il suo nome riecheggi. Potrebbe… sentire. Lasciati andare.

Era come discendere la scala di un fienile, o lasciarsi andare su quella scorrevole di una biblioteca, o ancora arrampicarsi sul gambo di una pianta di fagioli magica. Non c’era un sopra o un sotto; c’erano pozze di colore, come orme che lo guidarono fino al varco.  
Anche la sua guida aveva tentacoli. Ma se Lord Narvin aveva affondato in lui l’equivalente di dieci artigli affilati, nella sua soffocante ansia di rivalsa, e Magnus una spada di follia ghignante, questi sembrarono piuttosto abbracciarlo con sollecitudine e spingerlo, così nudo e vulnerabile fra gli scarti del Tempo, contro una parete che si rivelò cedevole e lo accolse dolcemente in sé.

 

Si ritrovò in una stanza. Era riccamente arredata con un tocco squisitamente femminile, senza però risultare stucchevole. Trasudava un’atmosfera di elegante comodità, ma c’era da dire che a Damon, dopo l’incubo di quel vuoto angosciante e infestato, qualsiasi luogo sarebbe sembrato rassicurante e ospitale.

Poi la vide.

Era identica al giorno in cui l’aveva vista per la prima volta, in piedi accanto alla sua scrivania, timida e piena di speranza nei suoi primi passi su Gallifrey.

Sfumature ramate ancora indugiavano sui suoi capelli chiari, il colore dei suoi occhi era di un verde intenso, e le forme tradivano il suo stato interessante.

L’incubo si era trasformato in un bellissimo sogno… nulla di più, non poteva essere nulla di più, ma gli bastò per sorridere.

Non era l’unica figura nella stanza, né la più sfuggente; il Dottore - il _suo_ Dottore, il Dodicesimo - era accanto a lei, intento a conversare con Lady Romana. I loro contorni erano grigi, quasi invisibili, le loro voci indistinte, come un tenue rumore di pioggia.

\- Il vetro - disse la voce, e lui la maledisse perché l’aveva distolto da tanta bellezza e meraviglia. - Devi rompere il vetro.

Damon si riscosse a malincuore e come un automa cercò lungo le pareti, ma esse sfumavano e si contorcevano non appena vi si avvicinava. Ada era soltanto un fantasma immobile, quella stanza era un nido di spettri, e lui era stato un ingenuo a lasciarsi attirare fin lì… eppure...

\- Non è un cubo di stasi completo, ragazzo. È solo… un rigurgito sentimentale.

Capì dove si trovava, finalmente.

Accettò l’identità di chi l’aveva attirato là dentro, anche se non riusciva ancora a credere che esistesse ancora, seppure in quel mondo irreale… ma cos’era reale, in fondo? L’Agenzia e le sue sporche trame o un frammento di memoria su tela, intriso di tutto ciò che aveva perduto?

Sentiva che avrebbe potuto restare per sempre a contemplare quella scena. Si credeva più solido rispetto a quell’ambiente e, stava per pensare, anche invisibile - la verità, però, era che nessuno di loro poteva vederlo perché non vedevano _davvero_. Non esistevano davvero. Erano echi. Erano… niente.  
Allungò una mano verso Ada, così giovane e umana e fragile negli abiti del loro primo incontro, pur sapendo che non sarebbe mai riuscito a toccarla. Pensava che le sarebbe passata attraverso, ma scoprì di essere lui, in realtà, meno concreto, incorporeo. E poi, oltre quell’immagine di lei, oltre il proprio desiderio, trovò ciò che la sua guida aveva chiamato _il vetro_. Era liquido sotto la sua percezione imprecisa, e ancora oltre vi scorreva una luce, un sospiro.

Non era ancora la Finestra… eppure...

\- Questo quadro si trova a Lungbarrow. Come potrei mai raggiungere la Terra da qui?

\- Diglielo - lo invitò la voce. - Digli di portarlo sulla sua TARDIS.

\- Quando? Quando potrebbe succedere?

\- Non posso saperlo. Non posso aiutarti, io non sono più… vivo.

Troppe domande affioravano, ma doveva concentrarsi. Era come tenere la mano immersa nella corrente di un fiume. Ma era calda. Vibrante. Sentì un odore…

 

Camomilla?

Sapone?

 

Si ritrovò in un luogo buio, umido. Suoni metallici. Sempre quel profumo…

Intravide un guizzo. Una figura snella e incredibilmente agile si era issata oltre l’estremità del tubo e guardava giù con aria assente, come in trance, come...

In un sogno.

\- Dottore! - La sua voce era attutita da un crepitare di bolle e da un sordo, lontano scrosciare come di una cascata. Gridò ancora e ancora: - Dottore! - Ma il Tredicesimo scomparve fra la schiuma e Damon si gettò al suo inseguimento.

Fuori dalla TARDIS, il palazzo presidenziale di Ohwrotco era immerso nei festeggiamenti.

  
  


Innocet si riscosse dal torpore e aprì gli occhi. Il drone-telecamera di Morth, puntato verso il muro in modalità proiettore, la invitava con una danza di lucine ad attivarlo. Ma non era pronta a rivedere il video del matrimonio, non ancora.

C’era qualcosa che stonava, sulla parete. Uno dei drappi che coprivano i ritratti pendeva in modo innaturale, e aggrottò la fronte mentre si alzava dal divanetto e si avvicinava a controllare. Guardò a terra: i chiodi ormai arrugginiti che l’avevano tenuto su erano rotolati lontano dal battiscopa, rischiando di ferire qualcuno che, incautamente, avesse deciso di avventurarsi nella stanza a piedi nudi. Possibile che…

Un presentimento l’afferrò, oscuro e intenso. Scostò il tessuto e deglutì davanti a quel riquadro di muro spoglio, fissandolo con occhi vacui finché un’ombra in movimento non la fece voltare verso la porta.

\- Il Dottore se n’è andato. Di nuovo.

Ryndane corse a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia, tremante di rabbia. Innocet le accarezzò le treccine e si assicurò che indossasse le scarpe. - Tesoro, è già tanto che sia venuto per il matrimonio… - Sospirò, mordendosi le labbra.

\- Sembravamo di nuovo felici! Credevo che lui e Thistle potessero fare pace davvero, credevo che potessimo essere di nuovo una famiglia, io…

\- Ascoltami. Saremo _sempre_ una famiglia. Tu, io, Thistle, Kedred, Morth e Corgan. Non si può avere tutto, ma...

Un miagolio proruppe dal corridoio e un musetto fece capolino nella stanza.

\- Sì, Glitz, anche tu.

Dane s’irrigidì, scostandosi. - L’ha portato via? - Toccò la parete, come se temesse o sperasse che quel vuoto fosse un ologramma ingannevole.

\- È… era solo un dipinto. Lei se n’è andata da tanto tempo, non fa nessuna differenza per noi, non pensi? Un giorno la troverà, e saranno di nuovo insieme. - Si sforzò di sorridere e al contempo di credere in ciò che stava dicendo.

Rabbrividì, e Lungbarrow con lei.

  
  


Damon si ritrovò di nuovo nel quadro, incredulo di non sentirsi ancora fradicio di schiuma. Ce l’aveva fatta. Il vetro era diventato reale, era finalmente all’interno della Finestra. Contemplò la scena che già aveva visto su uno schermo olografico: l’uomo sulla poltrona, con un libro fra le mani. Gli veniva da piangere. Sintonizzò i suoi pensieri su quel respiro lieve… e il vetro si frantumò senza rumore.

Parlò ai suoi sogni, chiamandolo per nome, con la vergogna e il rimpianto che rischiavano di inondare quel discorso urgente e rendere impreciso il suo messaggio.

Quando fu certo che, al risveglio, il Curatore avrebbe trovato sua figlia e le avrebbe sbloccato i ricordi, lo lasciò andare e si ritirò, come un fantasma triste, a contemplare quegli altri spettri congelati nel tempo.

Ada era così bella, così preziosa da fargli desiderare di contemplarla per l’eternità. Dopotutto… la sua missione era conclusa. Non era necessario che tornasse nel mondo reale.

E Lord Jelpax… non aveva… davvero bisogno di lui, non più. Senza dubbio l’aveva già sostituito.

Tornò a guardare verso la Finestra e con un misto di orrore e rassegnazione si accorse ch’essa era scivolata nel tempo, mostrando istante per istante gli anni successivi alla sua breve visita.

Davanti al quadro il Curatore sostò innumerevoli volte, sospirando, un breve sorriso a accentuargli le rughe e illuminare gli occhi celesti.

Ed eccola, Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas, nella sua seconda incarnazione. Della giovane Signora del Tempo che ricordava rimanevano solo gli occhi castani, costantemente indispettiti. Fu tentato di penetrare anche la sua mente, ma non osò. Le immagini scorrevano comunque troppo velocemente per tentare qualcosa del genere; doveva aver fiducia nella loro volontà di sottostare a quell’infame ma necessario ricatto. Ma poteva avere dei dubbi? Aveva assistito alle sue nozze con Kedredaselus, seppure di nascosto, ed era certo che il suo amore per lui l’avrebbe spinta a resistere. Dopotutto, vi era un fondo di verità in ciò che Lord Jelpax aveva detto al processo: quale Kithriarca sarebbe mai diventata, se si fosse mostrata debole alla prima vera sfida?

E poi vide _lei_. Non un fantasma cristallizzato in un dipinto, ma lei, lei, davvero.

Lontana da Gallifrey, la sua natura umana aveva ceduto al trascorrere del tempo.

Come avevano potuto permetterlo?

 

La Finestra iniziò a rallentare. Anche i suoi cuori, se avesse potuto sentirli in quella non-esistenza, quasi si fermarono dall’emozione.

Ada sfiorò la superficie del quadro, creando l’equivalente dei cerchi concentrici provocati dalla pioggia in uno specchio d’acqua.

Poteva vederlo?

Era mai possibile che lo vedesse, oltre la propria antica immagine?


	19. Porthcawl - Un lungo viaggio di ritorno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo due brevissimi appunti: "Material Girl" è una serie inglese di qualche anno fa in cui Ingrid Oliver ha un (pucciosissimo) ruolo, mentre la similitudine del topo e del "grosso gatto arrabbiato" è un omaggio a "Un topolino sotto sfratto", una commedia con Lee Evans come co-protagonista.  
> Maaaaaaaa si nota tanto che shippo Malcolm/Osgood più di ogni altra cosa al mondo?

Ada si svegliò perché i suoi occhi, dietro le palpebre, avevano percepito un’ombra davanti a lei.

Un uomo era seduto sulla sabbia e stava prendendo qualcosa da uno zainetto aperto sulle sue ginocchia. Dimostrava circa sessant’anni e aveva un’aria colta ma arruffata, con i capelli striati di grigio e orecchie sporgenti.

Le sembrò vagamente di conoscerlo... ma era impossibile, era il suo cervello a giocare brutti scherzi. Si strofinò il viso insensibile dal freddo di quel mattino d’inverno.

\- Salve. Ne vuoi?

Le stava offrendo la metà di un sandwich. Incredibilmente, non aspettò che lei lo prendesse, ma si mise a sbocconcellare l’altra metà con fare noncurante, strizzando gli occhi mentre guardava il mare.

Quell’uomo avrebbe potuto essere un trafficante d’organi o un serial killer, eppure qualcosa le gridava di fidarsi.

Provò a distogliere lo sguardo, ma sentì il profumo della maionese e iniziò a deglutire, finendo per arrendersi. Allungò una mano e lui sembrò sorridere in un certo modo discreto. Quando entrambi ebbero finito, raccolse la pellicola che aveva avvolto il panino e la ficcò nello zainetto, tirando fuori un thermos. - Tè? - Aveva un po’ l’aria da Cappellaio Matto. Un Cappellaio sulla costa meridionale del Galles, pensò Ada, ed ebbe una scossa d’ilarità suo malgrado.

Ne prese un sorso. Non c’era nulla di meglio. Era tiepido e dolce, e la fece sentire quasi di nuovo umana.

 

La prima volta che i volontari le avevano offerto una zuppa calda, era stata sul punto di fuggire, ma si era resa conto di non averne la forza. Avrebbe attirato l’attenzione, inoltre...

In fondo, non voleva davvero morire.

Se fosse morta, non avrebbe più potuto ricordare.

Perché c’erano così tanti momenti felici… e sì, erano più di quelli tristi, a contarli…

Il freddo era stato una brutta faccenda, ma al rifugio per senzatetto le avevano dato un cappotto e degli stivali. Cercava di dare nell’occhio il meno possibile, almeno nei primi tempi; immaginava che Kate la stesse cercando, ma era cambiata ormai a tal punto che _nessuno_ avrebbe potuto riconoscerla. Non era ciò che sperava, non nel profondo, eppure ne era convinta.

Non aveva avuto molte occasioni di specchiarsi, ma poteva leggere il passare dei giorni sul dorso delle sue mani intorpidite, nella stanchezza delle sue ossa. Non c’era scampo… a meno che non avesse lasciato da parte l’orgoglio...

\- Ada. Sarei molto onorato di riportarti dalla tua famiglia. Ma forse vorrai prima… rilassarti, fare un bagno?

Era un modo gentile di dirlo, gliene dava atto, e si ritrovò ad annuire.

Ora era certa che fosse stata la UNIT a sguinzagliarlo alla sua ricerca, perché davvero, non poteva immaginare quale altra _famiglia_ potesse avere sulla Terra. Immaginava però che _lui_ esistesse. Il Curatore della Galleria Sotterranea. La figura misteriosa che il Dodicesimo non poteva ricordare, ma che, nel suo mondo, il fandom considerava l’ultima incarnazione del Dottore.

Sperava in lui? Lo temeva? Lo odiava?

Non lo sapeva ancora, ma se aveva saputo del suo arrivo… forse...

\- Oh, d’accordo. Abbiamo tutto il tempo. O forse no?

\- No - mormorò, scandalizzata da quell’ironia fuori luogo.

\- Meglio così. Mia moglie è fuori, ma tornerà stasera. - Sorrise brevemente, e quel viso buffo le sembrò quasi bello. - Sei molto, molto attesa.

Era… tornato il calore, nella sua voce? Era una preghiera, quella scintilla nei suoi occhi?

Gli importava davvero di lei?

Perché era sempre più convinta di sapere chi fosse, ma non riusciva a…?

Lui ruppe nuovamente il silenzio fra loro. - Mia madre è morta cinque anni fa. Non me l’aspettavo. Si dice che faccia parte della vita, ma non me l’aspettavo lo stesso. Insegno fisica, e già solo per questo dovrei vedere il mondo da un punto di vista più razionale, no? Ma siamo esseri umani, _questa_ è la prospettiva giusta. Piangere. Urlare, qualche volta. Correre sino a perdere il fiato e rischiare l’infarto. Perdere qualcuno e ritrovarlo nello stesso istante, e fingere di non stupirsene. Non importa se abbiamo vissuto su altri pianeti, non importa se conosciamo tecnologie strabilianti per fare cose impossibili. Siamo fatti di carne… siamo fatti d’amore.

Ada continuava a fissarlo senza riuscire a capire; le lacrime avevano iniziato a scorrere sulle sue guance senza che se ne accorgesse. Ripensò a ciò che lui le aveva appena detto. Cinque anni…

\- Mio figlio morirà fra cinque miliardi di anni.

\- È una prospettiva rosea, a dir poco - considerò lui, cauto.

\- Questo non mi ha impedito di reagire nel peggiore dei modi. Viaggiare nel tempo… a volte è una maledizione.

\- Me lo ricorderò. - Le lanciò un’occhiata fugace ed ebbe un brivido.

 

Sapeva che sarebbe stato doloroso, ma al dolore era abituato. Non gli pesava come aveva temuto, maneggiare destini infinitamente più grandi della sua piccola, semplice vita, non si sentiva più esaltato o straniato dalla realtà; probabilmente invecchiando aveva imparato a mantenere una visione intimistica. I massimi sistemi sono comunque irraggiungibili per la mente umana, anche la più brillante, e aveva imparato che anche i Signori del Tempo non riescono a trascendere dai sentimenti, non fino in fondo. E non poteva, onestamente, lamentarsi di ciò. - Mia moglie è un po’ più anziana di me, eppure sappiamo che sarò io a morire prima di lei, a meno che non... No, lascia stare. È una certezza, per quanto mi riguarda, ma non ha nessun valore nel presente. Abbiamo deciso di non concedere importanza al domani.

\- Non ho un domani, ma questo semmai è un sollievo.

Lui non rispose.

\- Vorrei si potesse fare qualcosa di simile anche con il passato.

\- Gettarselo alle spalle? No, non funziona. Ti rincorre. Sarai sempre il topolino e lui un grosso gatto arrabbiato. No, devi lasciare che si avvicini. Guardarlo negli occhi. _Andare avanti insieme_.

 

Non ci furono molte parole sulla strada per Cardiff, ma infine il naturale egocentrismo di lui ebbe la meglio. - Mi hanno detto che mi conoscevi. Dunque, dovresti aver visto questa puntata sui divoratori che volevano invadere la Terra… un autobus che attraversa un tunnel spazio-temporale? Ti fa _ding_?

Ada si sentì molto stupida per non averlo riconosciuto subito.

L’aveva visto disobbedire a un ordine diretto pur di salvare il Dottore, qualcosa che di quei tempi nessuno alla UNIT si sarebbe sognato di fare. La gestione RTD, in prospettiva, non le era mai sembrata un granché, ma c’erano stati momenti davvero esaltanti, e l’autobus numero 200 inseguito dalle pastinache giganti era stato uno di questi. Il Dottore era così solo all’epoca, e lui l’aveva abbracciato, gli aveva detto che gli voleva bene. Perché è di _questo_ che Thete avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno - non di ringraziamenti, non certo di onori e titoli e medaglie, ma di amore.

Un uomo che non l’aveva mai incontrato prima… che aveva sentito parlare di lui, sì, come una leggenda e un eroe e tutto quanto, ma anche come un alieno e un estraneo… gli era saltato al collo per abbracciarlo. E lei, lei, la madre dei suoi figli, l’aveva abbandonato quand’era più fragile e-

\- So chi sei - sospirò, e se ancora avesse avuto qualche dubbio a riguardo, il cognome sul campanello li avrebbe dissipati.

 

L’acqua calda della vasca aveva cullato quella nuova, timida impazienza e aveva reso grinzosi i suoi polpastrelli. A differenza delle altre rughe, quello sarebbe stato temporaneo.

I vestiti che lui le aveva lasciato sulla lavatrice erano della sua misura, e le parve strano. Strano che le stessero così bene, strano che fossero _puliti_ e _terrestri_ allo stesso tempo.

Quando uscì dalla stanza da bagno, i capelli grigi ancora umidi, fu accolta da un profumo succulento.

\- Mia moglie ha lasciato roba in frigo, non è certo merito mio. Partiamo subito dopo pranzo, d’accordo? Ci sarà un traffico infernale e odio guidare, di solito, ma…

Malcolm parlò senza sosta per tutto il tempo e a lei non dispiacque affatto.

Raccontò dei suoi studenti, dei suoi progetti per la pensione, dei lavori che continuava a svolgere per la UNIT più o meno ufficialmente. Ada ascoltava come in trance, gli occhi velati dalle lacrime, lo stomaco che si rifiutava di accogliere più di qualche boccone.

Dopo pranzo ripartirono, e ad ogni curva della strada, andare avanti le sembrò una prospettiva un poco meno spaventosa. Si assopì, non ci furono sogni. Al risveglio si ritrovò sola nell’automobile, parcheggiata davanti a un bar, ma lui la raggiunse dopo pochi minuti con due muffin giganti e del succo d’arancia.

\- Come sapevi che non sarei fuggita?

\- Ti ho detto che ti avrei riportata dalla tua famiglia, e mi hai creduto.

\- Può significare una cosa soltanto… _lui_ mi prende per scontata, dopo tutto questo tempo. - Ne era lusingata, in realtà. Credeva di essere ancora furiosa. Credeva che presentarsi da lui così, rughe, occhiaie e tutto, fosse un modo di fargliela pagare.

\- Non essere così dura. Loro sono così… imprevedibili, ma costanti quando amano davvero. E ti amano.

 

 _Loro_?

Soppesò quella parola e tentò di conciliarla con le proprie aspettative, ma non osò chiedere. Le risposte sarebbero giunte anche troppo presto. Si aggrappò alla cintura di sicurezza, come su una giostra troppo veloce...

 

Finché, all’arrivo, Londra l’accolse con la scenografia di un tramonto speculare al suo.

A stagliarsi nella penombra, quando fu scesa dall’auto, era la facciata di un tempio greco. Era la National Gallery.

\- Grazie.

Malcolm scosse la testa. - Non sai ancora per cosa mi stai ringraziando. A volte le sorprese sono… più grandi all’interno.

Lei esitò, ai piedi della scalinata. - Il mio unico rimpianto è… aver lasciato mia figlia. Cos’avrà pensato di me? Lei è il mio tesoro. Mi sta odiando. So che in questo momento, nel suo tempo, su Gallifrey, lei mi sta odiando.

\- No, non è così.

_(Lei non è su Gallifrey)_

\- Lei lo sa. Sa molto bene quanto la ami.

Ada lo fissò stupita, ma infine considerò le sue parole una semplice gentilezza. - Grazie. Ma non puoi saperlo, non la conosci.

Lui sorrise. La stava prendendo in giro, oppure…

Una figuretta gioiosamente familiare uscì dal museo e scese le scale quasi di corsa, venendo loro incontro. Era Osgood. La riconobbe anche se non portava più gli occhiali, aveva pur visto qualche puntata di Material Girl. Ebbe un brivido d’emozione.

A sua volta, Malcolm si era illuminato a quella visione, ridacchiando tra sé con uno sguardo fra l’orgoglioso e il nostalgico.

Sentì che qualcosa le sfuggiva, ma che cosa? Ripensò a Kate, al cimitero di Swansea. Doveva avere più di sessant’anni, ormai. Li portava con disinvoltura, ma erano visibili sul suo volto, mentre Osgood... non era... invecchiata di una virgola.

L’aveva incontrata soltanto una volta, prima, o così credeva: al compleanno di Gordon, prima di ritrovare Jenny. Le era sembrata proprio come nello speciale del Cinquantesimo - timida, emotiva, eccitabile, se pure con un’ombra inaspettata negli occhi. E portava sempre quella sciarpa, anche se non era la stagione giusta. Allora le aveva raccontato che era stata un regalo dei suoi colleghi. Ricordava di essere rimasta delusa da quel particolare, perché era sempre stata convinta che fosse stato il Curatore a…

Già, lui. _Voleva_ incontrarlo, sì. Glielo doveva. E no, non per _fargliela pagare_ , al contrario. Non poteva rimediare, ma doveva almeno tentare di chiedergli scusa per la propria vigliaccheria. Una volta chiarita con se stessa questa decisione, tornò a posare lo sguardo sulla ragazza che ora aveva le guance rigate di lacrime.

Erano davvero nel 2031? Era davvero passato tutto quel tempo, dalla festa a casa di Kate? Com’era possibile che…

\- Chi sei davvero?

Lei ignorò la domanda e le porse la mano. - Lui ti sta aspettando nel suo ufficio. - Stirò le labbra in un sorriso, invitandola all’interno. - Ti aspetta da quattrocentoventotto anni.

Ada si sentì una bambina rimproverata per essersi presentata in ritardo a cena.

Ma non era una bambina; era una vecchia signora, ormai.

Lo era stata anche un mese prima, con il suo abito da ballo e i capelli acconciati nello stile delle nobili Prydoniane, ma naturalmente non vi era nessuno a ricordarglielo, allora. Qui, sulla Terra, era tutto diverso; il Tempo si era ripreso il dovuto, e anche gli interessi.

Sentì Osgood che sussurrava: - Puoi restare ancora qualche minuto? - e quando si voltò a guardare Malcolm si accorse che questi si era rabbuiato. La sicurezza di sé che aveva ostentato finora sembrò sgretolarsi, quasi ne fosse soggiogato. Aveva avuto fantasie su di loro, anche se non erano mai comparsi insieme nella serie, e quasi tornò a sentirsi una fangirl - per poi tornare d’improvviso alla realtà.

\- Dovrebbe essere il vostro momento. Io c’entro assai poco - aveva tentato di protestare lui, ma lo sguardo di Osgood era perentorio. - Ma... certo. Non vado da nessuna parte senza il tuo permesso.

L’occhiataccia che lei gli lanciò non passò inosservata, e Ada tornò a chiedersi brevemente se le sue vecchie fantasie non avessero un qualche fondamento. Non molto tempo dopo, si ritrovò a desiderare che così non fosse...


	20. Londra - Una nuova umiltà e la solita arroganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'accenno ad Amy Pond è un riferimento al romanzo "Summer Falls".

L’aveva annusato.

Sapeva già che aspetto avesse, e in ogni caso questo non aveva mai avuto molta importanza… ma non aveva idea del suo odore, e per lei era più urgente di ogni altra cosa. Superato quello, poteva solo andare meglio. Con le parole avrebbero risolto ogni incomprensione, ma prima venivano i sensi.

Borotalco, borotalco e menta…

Respirò liberamente, mentre lui le prendeva la mano e vi posava qualcosa.

\- È per te. È sempre stato tuo, ricordi? Sono stato su Gingko per ritrovarlo.

Ada non rispose, nemmeno alzò la testa a guardare. I capelli del Curatore riflettevano la luce artificiale e l’avrebbero abbagliata, ne era sicura. Si rigirò l’oggetto fra le dita e lo riconobbe al tatto, stringendo le labbra in una smorfia di tenera nostalgia.

\- Ci ho lavorato un po’ su con… un vecchio amico. - Non le rivelò di aver ritrovato Drax, ci sarebbe stato tempo per questo; non voleva bombardarla di informazioni per il momento. - Crea un collegamento tra le nostre linee temporali. Dal momento in cui saremo connessi, il nostro metabolismo scorrerà alla stessa velocità.

Ada credeva di aver scacciato ogni ombra di rancore nei suoi confronti, ma le sentì tornare ad oscurare quell’incontro. La sua espressione si indurì. - Non capisco. Che cosa vuoi da me?

\- Solo impedirti di gettarti via. Solo… tenerti con me finché potrò, - rispose lui con amore.

\- Non ho mai saputo quante rigenerazioni ti fossero rimaste. Sapevo che un giorno saresti arrivato a questo punto, ma… hai sicuramente avuto tempo per consolarti. Lo fai sempre. Per me è passato… quanto? Tre, quattro settimane? Non ho contato i giorni. So di avere chiuso un cerchio che andava chiuso davvero, mentre tu ne hai sigillato un altro che poteva restare com’era. Perché sei dovuto andare ad aprire l’orologio? Perché?

Il Curatore si sedette con una certa fatica, tenendo a sua volta gli occhi bassi. - Me lo sono chiesto ogni giorno. Ogni giorno, ed è passato davvero molto tempo. Nemmeno io avrei contato gli anni, se non fossi stato certo che ti avrei ritrovata… questa è davvero la mia ultima vita, Ada. Alla fine, ci sarà solo Trenzalore. Sì, anch’io ho continuato a chiedermi perché, mentre viaggiavo nel Vortice senza avere la forza di alzarmi dal pavimento della TARDIS. Lei vibrava e cercava di disturbarmi per spingermi in piedi, ma mi lasciavo sballottare contro le pareti senza reagire. Una volta, mentre dormivo con la bocca aperta, si è avvicinata ad un sole tanto da far trasudare acqua e lasciarmela gocciolare dentro, perché mi rifiutavo di bere. Non poteva atterrare, avevo bloccato i comandi, ma faceva quello che poteva…

Ada si sentiva soffocare, ad ascoltare quelle parole. Alzò lo sguardo ad esplorare le pareti della stanza. Le cose tonde. Quadri. Uno in particolare, che non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi sulla Terra. Il suo ritratto, dipinto da Lord Borusa quand’era incinta di Thistle - radi luccichii ramati, iridi che si andavano schiarendo inesorabilmente, un vuoto che si colmava di vita.

\- Ma poi ti sei alzato e hai continuato con le tue avventure.

\- Sì. Non sono un vigliacco. Ancora non osavo chiedere di te, se avessi sbagliato qualcosa… se fosse stato troppo tardi... Ti racconterò.

\- Io lo sono. Sono una vigliacca, e ti ho deluso.

Il Curatore captò quella scivolata di autocommiserazione, proprio come quand’erano su Freon: - No. So tutto. Jelpax mi ha spiegato ciò che poteva, quando finalmente sono tornato su Gallifrey. Il resto ho potuto ricostruirlo solo un mese fa. È proprio come hai detto… dovevi chiudere quel cerchio.

Ada sembrò ponderare quell’affermazione e i suoi possibili corollari. Una delle preoccupazioni che l’aveva tenuta nella sua morsa nelle settimane appena trascorse si sciolse, illuminandola. - Quindi ci sono riusciti? Sto non è stato distrutto dai Sycorax? Jenny e Arkhew…

Lui fu commosso dal sollievo di lei, e le circondò teneramente le spalle con un braccio. - Stanno bene. - Era la verità. Diversa sarebbe stata la risposta se gli avesse chiesto di Vastra, ma così non era stato. - Ora, cosa vuoi fare con questo? - chiese, accennando all’anello che lei continuava a rigirare fra le mani.

\- Guardiamo il sole, Ada, vuoi? Non guardiamo il buio.

 _Far scorrere le nostre linee temporali alla stessa velocità…_ tradotto in termini terrestri, significava finire di invecchiare insieme. - È una proposta di matrimonio?

\- L’ultima, e quella definitiva. Ti prego, non farmi mettere in ginocchio, potresti sentire un sonoro crack.

Gli aveva sempre detto di no. Ne aveva riso, quand’erano su Gallifrey. Anche quando la loro vita familiare era apparsa stabile, non aveva mai voluto trasformare il loro legame in un rapporto esclusivo e formale.

\- Sono… sono vecchia, adesso. Sei sicuro di volere…

\- _Tu_ sei vecchia, Ada? Sei praticamente una bambina, vicino a me, lo sei sempre stata. Fai un cattivo affare, davvero.

Lei sorrise, malgrado tutto. - Questo lo valuterò io, signor Curatore… come devo chiamarti?

\- Ho cambiato un po’ di nomi, dal sedicesimo secolo in poi. Negli anni Cinquanta mi facevo chiamare Barnabas.

\- È vero. Hai incontrato Amy, giusto?

Lui ridacchiò e non rispose alla domanda. - Ma alla fine, quando il tempo mi ha avvicinato a te, ho capito chi dovevo essere. Ricordi? Il tuo Tom.

\- Ti chiami Tom? Qui, adesso? - La risata di Ada esplose, come il getto d’acqua di una fontana in un parco illuminato da due soli gemelli.

\- Professor John Thomas Smith, per servirla, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni. E ora smettila. Smettila di invecchiare più in fretta di me, te lo ordino.

Le infilò l’anello e baciò le sue dita, bagnandole di lacrime. - Avrei bisogno del consenso dal padre della sposa, ma non c’è tempo per un viaggio interdimensionale.

Lei restò accoccolata per un tempo indefinito fra le sue braccia, ma continuava a fissare il quadro. Un giorno le avrebbe raccontato del sogno. Non ora, non-

\- Ho avuto paura.

Lui restò in silenzio prima di azzardare: - Di me? Mi temi più della morte?

\- No. - Ada aspirò il profumo della sua camicia, stringendogli le mani con forza. - Ma credevo di odiarti più di quanto tenessi alla mia vita.

\- Volevo riportarlo da te.

\- Lo so. Ho pensato… tanto… a questo. Posso accettare di essere un piccolo ingranaggio del destino.  Meglio di una mosca che si dibatte in una ragnatela.

Il Curatore si scostò dolcemente da lei e si appoggiò al bastone per raggiungere l’altra estremità della stanza. - Due piccole ruote, che ora scorrono alla stessa velocità. Mi piace, Markham.

\- Anche a me, Smith, - ammise lei, sorpresa dalla sua umiltà, e lo raggiunse. - E non dovrebbe.

Lui crollò il capo. - È stata una mia scelta. Nessuno mi ha esiliato, in teoria. Potrei partire… potremmo farlo. - Appoggiò la mano su una delle _cose tonde_ e accennò al centro della stanza. Ada non apparve stupita vedendo apparire la console della TARDIS. - Potrei, ma qualcun altro ne pagherebbe il prezzo. Tutto ciò che abbiamo costruito insieme… - Le prese il viso fra le mani: - Vuoi sapere cos’ho vissuto da allora, e te lo dirò. Ti racconterò di ogni singolo giorno in cui non siamo stati insieme. Ci vorranno anni, sai. Voglio che sia così.

Anche Ada voleva che fosse così. Era una prospettiva semplice, e in quel momento aveva bisogno di semplicità.

  
  
  


Non sperava davvero che lui l’avrebbe aspettata, eppure dovette ricredersi. Oltre la fontana, l’automobile era ancora parcheggiata - in un posto dove era vietato parcheggiare - e Malcolm stava ancora lì, seduto al volante e con la portiera aperta, apparentemente a giochicchiare con il telefonino.

\- Dovremmo smetterla di vederci per caso.

\- Non ci vediamo per caso. Credevo di essermi licenziato secoli fa, ma la UNIT non è un luogo di lavoro. Non è nemmeno un luogo: è un destino.

\- Grazie.

Malcolm scosse la testa, come a farle capire che non si era trattato di un disturbo, né di un peso. - È stato un onore. Conoscerla. Portarla al sicuro… dalla sua famiglia. Da te.

\- Quando saprà che cosa c’è in ballo… capirà di essere caduta in un nuovo incubo. Perché ti parlo di questo? Perché dovrei parlare con _chiunque_ di… oh, lascia stare.

\- Perché l’ultima volta mi hai raccontato degli stagisti alla Torre e di come rompessero la vetreria. Non mi hai detto come stavi davvero.

Lei annuì, punta sul vivo.

\- Non sono _chiunque_. Devo ricordartelo ogni volta...

\-  No, non sei chiunque. - Qualcosa in lei sembrò addolcirsi. - Lo amo più della mia vita… ma quella con te sarebbe stata un’altra vita.

Dalla sua espressione, Malcolm capì che si era pentita di quelle parole non appena le aveva pronunciate. - Non importa quante volte tu ti possa rigenerare, la vita è comunque una sola - rispose lentamente, sperando che lei potesse comprendere e tuttavia non afferrarne il significato meno evidente.

\- Non puoi dirlo, non mi conoscevi prima. - Intuì che la sua affermazione era meno superficiale di quanto potesse sembrare. Durante il suo esilio si era sentita più vulnerabile e sentimentale rispetto alla prima se stessa, ma non tutti i cambiamenti erano avvenuti a causa della rigenerazione.

_La vita è una soltanto, sì. Farei qualsiasi cosa per lui… ma questo non significa che tra di noi non fosse vero. Lo era. Sarei stata felice, e questo mi spaventa._

Lui sembrò leggerle nel pensiero.

\- Proprio così. L’ignoranza non è che una bugia dorata.

\- Cosa?

Malcolm abbassò di nuovo gli occhi sul cellulare e cercò qualcosa, poi glielo porse. - Guarda, per favore.

C’era la foto di una donna. Capelli rossi, qualche ruga d’espressione, un sorriso delicato. Con una stretta allo stomaco si accorse che assomigliava a… no. Non proprio. Era impossibile, naturalmente.

\- È... tua moglie? - Non aveva senso provare gelosia. Già una volta, la sua gelosia aveva portato distruzione.

Ma non gli disse che era bella, non era falsa fino a quel punto.

\- Non so perché tu me l’abbia fatta vedere, ma d’accordo. Comunque sia.

\- C’è una ragione per tutto. A volte bisogna saper aspettare. Altre volte le cose s’ingarbugliano e ti senti sdoppiato in più di un luogo.

\- Stai descrivendo come si sente un Signore del Tempo, Malcolm. Spero proprio che tu non debba mai vivere qualcosa del genere.

\- Decisamente, sono del tutto umano e abbastanza intenzionato a restarlo.

Lo guardò: le mani affondate nelle tasche della giacchetta troppo leggera, i capelli un poco più grigi rispetto a due anni prima, gli occhi accesi da quella particolare forza interiore che una creatura come lei non avrebbe mai potuto sognare di possedere.

\- Per tua fortuna, credo.

\- Per sua sfortuna, così mi dice. - Riprese il telefono e guardò a sua volta la fotografia, poi tornò a spostare lo sguardo su di lei.

\- Ci rivedremo. E verrai tu, questa volta. - Il suo accento, rispetto a quando si erano conosciuti, era molto più marcato, e andava peggiorando. Forse la prossima volta le avrebbe parlato direttamente in gallese. Lei aveva imparato la distanza fra Londra e Cardiff sulle mappe, cartacee o digitali che fossero, in ogni sistema di misura esistente, ma in qualche modo incredibile, dal suo punto di vista, erano lontane fra loro quanto la Terra e Gallifrey.

\- È la cosa più crudele che tu mi abbia mai detto. Sai perfettamente che non posso lasciare Londra. Non posso lasciare mio padre, o tutto potrebbe crollarmi addosso. Non li sfiderò, ho troppo, troppo da perdere. E poi perché mai dovrei desiderare di venire ad ammirare le porcellane e le tendine della tua mogliettina perfetta?

\- Ovviamente non farai nulla del genere, signorina... - Si pizzicò la lingua tra i denti, quasi stesse per pronunciare il suo vero nome. Lei pregò che non lo facesse, e fu accontentata. - Osgood. - Più di sedici anni, e ancora pronunciava quel nome falso con una sfumatura di vera tenerezza.

Come altre volte, in uno stupido impeto di fargli comprendere quanto si sentisse lacerata, logorata da quell’attesa di stagnante confusione, tentò di giustificarsi: - Tu non lo conosci.

\- Nemmeno tu conosci _lei_ \- obiettò Malcolm con prudenza.

\- Non ti permetto di fare un paragone. Lui era il mio sogno segreto quand’ero ragazzina. E su Gallifrey si cresce molto lentamente, sai? Hai tutto il tempo di cambiare idea, voglio dire, ma non mi è mai successo. Lui è… tutto. Questi anni non sono niente. Questo dolore... non è niente, se potrò rivederlo.

Lui si sporse a farle una carezza e la sentì irrigidirsi. - Lo rivedrai. Tutti i tuoi sogni si avvereranno.

Terrestri, pensò lei. Sciocchi terrestri che pensano di poter asciugare oceani di lacrime con una stupida frase fatta. E quel particolare essere umano che le stava davanti era il più arrogante di tutti. - Tranne quelli che ho fatto mentre non ricordavo. Non contano, vero? Non devono contare - replicò con decisione.

Malcolm si accigliò, fingendosi arrabbiato, ma la sua espressione era troppo melodrammatica per risultare credibile. - Ouch. - Abbassò gli occhi e si scostò la giacchetta dal maglione, all’altezza del petto, come ad esaminare un’ipotetica ferita di arma da fuoco. - No, niente, non è andata a segno. E credo che me ne andrò prima che tu possa riprovarci, non si sa mai. - Alzò il finestrino e lei vi posò sopra la mano. Lui si sfiorò le labbra e fece lo stesso. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe più rivista, non… così.

Mise in moto l’automobile, ma pochi metri dopo frenò di colpo e spalancò la portiera.

\- Non cercare di corrermi dietro e farti tirare sotto un’altra volta! Non nello stesso posto, per la miseria!

Lei scoppiò a ridere. - Sei un idiota!  - gli gridò di rimando. - Idiota arrogante... - continuò sottovoce, e gli diede le spalle, quasi correndo verso la scalinata.

 

 


	21. La Matrice - Procedure di disinfestazione (prima parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- L'inizio del capitolo si riferisce a "The Day of the Doctor" e al capitolo 21 di "Into My Arms", l'ultima frase che Twelve riesce a dire a Clara, a sua volta mooolto reminiscing di una certa scena con Rose XD  
> \- Anche il libro poliziesco era in "Into My Arms" e "Fangirls". È sempre quello, solo che ora sappiamo come se l'era procurato Clara ;)

\- Le parole esatte, ti prego.

Il Curatore chiuse gli occhi. - “Signorina, avrei bisogno di parlare con il suo amico. Quello alto, con il farfallino. Può dirgli di aspettarmi? È piuttosto importante.”

Ada si coprì la bocca con le mani.

\- Non avrei più voluto lasciarla andare.

_“Clara Oswald… io…”_

Bruciava ancora.

In quel cimitero sterminato in mezzo all’oceano del suo dolore, i nomi sulle lapidi erano ancora perfettamente leggibili. E rivedere Clara aveva riaperto più di una ferita…  
\- Come hai fatto? Come ci sei riuscito?

\- Ho pensato a dove stava andando. Non alla sua fine, ma a quel nuovo inizio che ci attendeva… ci abbiamo messo un po’ ad ingranare, ma poi ha incontrato te. Oh, oh! - Ricacciò indietro le lacrime e le mise una mano sul braccio: - Thistle ti ha raccontato del libro?

Ada sorrise. - Sì.

 

_Non è che Thistle si fosse messa a stalkerare Clara, semplicemente le piaceva passeggiare per Shoreditch. Intorno alla Coal Hill, magari, ad orari in cui sarebbe stato possibile incontrarla... per caso._

_Sempre per caso, quel giorno si era vista arrivare un libro in faccia._

_McGillop era un appassionato di romanzi polizieschi, ma proprio il suo fanatismo l’aveva reso capace di indovinare il colpevole, in media, a pagina dieci, e di spazientirsi tanto da smettere di leggere dopo aver avuto la conferma sbirciando il finale._

_Lei avrebbe desiderato saper leggere lentamente. Era comodo, mentre lavorava, scorrere le informazioni in un batter d’occhio, e senza dubbio era un sollievo non dover più nascondere le sue capacità, ma… invidiava gli esseri umani perché sapevano godersi una storia riga per riga, evocare nella mente un dettaglio alla volta…_

_Ci aveva provato, su quella panchina davanti alla scuola, coprendo ogni volta la pagina con un foglio e concentrandosi. Un paio di capitoli più tardi, un’ombra aveva oscurato la sua visuale._

_\- Se voi della UNIT avete l’ordine di pedinarmi, potreste almeno farlo come si deve._

_Lei era scattata in piedi, un groviglio di emozioni nello stomaco: imbarazzo, felicità, timore, frustrazione._

_Clara Oswald era davanti a lei con un’espressione divertita._

_Lei era corsa via. Aveva dimenticato il libro e tutto ciò che desiderava dirle. Si era sentita così stupida per aver perso quell’occasione..._

  
  


\- Spotswoode, - mormorò Ada. Il Curatore la fissò con aria interrogativa. - Il colpevole. Uno degli spasimanti della Canarina. Me lo ricordo ancora...

\- Sono stato a New York quando il tuo bisnonno era procuratore distrettuale, ci è mancato poco che l’universo implodesse perché il garzone di un fioraio è finito addosso alla TARDIS con la bicicletta... Ci pensi?

Ada lo fissò senza capire. Lui ridacchiò e le versò un’altra tazza di tè.

\- Oh, dunque, tutto è cominciato quando Gordon e io siamo andati su Gingko…

  
  


_Thistle aveva avuto altre occasioni di incontrare Clara e non le aveva sprecate._

_Non era più fuggita, anzi, il giorno dopo si era presentata alla stessa ora con un frappuccino e un sorriso di scuse. Non aveva voluto il libro indietro e l’aveva convinta che no, non era stata Kate a mandarla, voleva solo fare amicizia._

_Quando idealizzi qualcuno alla luce di ricordi altrui, rimani inevitabilmente deluso. Se hai decine di anni per fantasticarci su, la differenza rispetto alla realtà può diventare abissale. Eppure, Clara si era dimostrata proprio come lei l’aveva sempre immaginata: graziosa, determinata, intelligente, piena di vita._

_Ogni volta sperava che non fosse l’ultima, anche se era consapevole che la festa di compleanno di Gordon Stewart avrebbe rappresentato un confine. Sarebbe stata costretta a parteciparvi. Mettersi su la sciarpa e gli occhiali, portare un regalo e fare finta di niente davanti al primo bacio dei suoi genitori._

_Meravigliata e straziata._

_L’orgoglio di essere loro figlia, di tutti e tre, non era mai stato così forte in lei._

_Ma Clara non era più tornata, dopo. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai più vista sulla Terra._

_Thistle sarebbe stata sopraffatta da quel vuoto, senza la responsabilità del suo impiego alla UNIT e l’affetto incondizionato di suo padre. Quante volte lui aveva dovuto ripeterle che non era questione di scegliere fra la sua vita e quella di Kedred? Che Trenzalore non era mai stato in discussione, che se non avesse giurato a se stesso di rivedere Ada sarebbe stato disposto a partire subito per quell’ultimo viaggio? E su questo punto lei era d’accordo. Voleva ritrovare sua madre, anche se ciò avrebbe significato doverle confessare l’assurdo ricatto in cui erano tutti coinvolti._

_Come poteva, come poteva dirglielo ora?_

_Spezzare il suo unico cuore?_

_Ma aveva fatto i conti senza il suo intuito materno; ad un certo punto era stato impossibile nasconderle la verità._

 

\- Tutti credono che tu abbia sacrificato nove rigenerazioni per liberare Gallifrey. Sappiamo che non è così.

Il Curatore sorrise. - È tecnicamente corretto.

\- L’hai fatto per me, - affermò Ada. Non era presunzione; era gratitudine, piuttosto. - Ma soprattutto l’hai fatto per Thistle. Perché avesse un futuro. Sapevamo che non poteva nascere su Freon, che era il momento di rischiare tutto quanto. Il resto...

Il resto era stato un effetto collaterale, talvolta esaltante, più spesso oscuro. Gallifrey non era stato che un laboratorio per Rassilon e Omega

(e per l’Altro, ma l’Altro non era lui, non più di un romanzetto senza pretese stampato sulla carta riciclata da un vecchio libro di magia nera)

e l’Universo stesso non era che un cestino di giocattoli, per Gallifrey.

Vansell aveva giocato con la sua famiglia, spingendo Jelpax a misure estreme. Potevano essere certi che Kedred fosse vivo? In quegli anni aveva rassicurato Thistle che non vi erano dubbi su questo, ma lui non ne era così sicuro. Nemmeno Ada lo era, in verità, sarebbe mai stato ancora realistico credere in qualcosa? Ma se c’era una possibilità di riunirli, non voleva più essere un ostacolo.

\- Non verrò su Trenzalore, non possiamo morire insieme. E non tornerò su Gallifrey.

Lui tentò di farla ragionare: - Non ci sono altre possibilità, spero tu te ne renda conto. - Sentì che non sarebbe riuscito a fermarla, che aveva già preso la sua decisione, ma doveva tentare-

\- Sii il mio cavaliere fino in fondo, Tom Smith. Prima le signore. - Allungò la mano a coprire la sua. - Sarà libera. Qualsiasi strada scelga...

 

E accadde così, semplicemente.

Ada si fermò davanti al quadro, il 15 gennaio del 2034, e decise che l’attesa di Thistle era già stata troppo lunga.

Si sfilò l’anello e sentì che qualcuno era pronto a raccoglierlo, o forse… forse, lo sperò soltanto. Perché lui non voleva mai lasciare andare nessuno, ma così… così era giusto che fosse, ogni volta, e anche quest’ultima volta. Entrambi dovevano sacrificarsi, senza rimandare oltre. Thete, con le sue imprese millenarie, la sua generosità, la sua sete di avventura, la sua compassione... non era che un Signore del Tempo, per quanto straordinario. Ma Thistle era il suo sangue, la sua creatura, e il suo futuro era ancora tutto da scrivere.

Tanti…

Tanti anni.

E tanto…

Tanto amore.

Un’umana, né bella né coraggiosa, tantomeno eroica, nient’altro che una madre, chiuse il cerchio di quella profezia.

  
  


 

Se Damon avesse mai letto Harry Potter, avrebbe trovato un’analogia fra quella scena e il finale in cui Harry rinuncia alla Bacchetta di Sambuco.

Istupidito e sconvolto, vide la Finestra congelarsi, il legame fra i due mondi spezzarsi. La sua impressione di essere percepito da lei era stata una triste illusione... Ada aveva semplicemente usato il quadro per disfarsi di ciò che l’aveva tenuta in vita fino a quel momento.

Lui lo raccolse.

Si sentiva stranamente calmo. Il dolore usciva da lui in rivoli acidi e lui lo lasciò fluire.

\- Ha fatto la sua scelta. E la farà anche il Dottore. Così come, a mio tempo, anch’io… - sussurrò la sua guida, materializzatasi al suo fianco. Era uno spettro, come tutti… ma era anche l’autore del dipinto e di quel piccolo nido di nostalgia, perciò sembrava mantenere in sé e intorno a sé una forza che non scaturiva dalla semplice rabbia o dal desiderio di rivalsa… e proprio per questo più potente.

\- Il Dottore non ha scelta! Se ama sua figlia, dovrà andare a Trenzalore! - Acido. Amaro. Una scintilla di curiosità. - Ma lei… credevo…

\- Che non restasse più nulla di me? Sì, è ciò che crede anche Jelpax. Ha tentato; non abbastanza. Ragazzo, temo che la tua generazione abbondasse di sciocchi sentimentali o terribili fanatici. Jelpax mi è stato fedele anche quando la ragione mi aveva abbandonato ed ero fuori di me… sì, mi ha obbedito anche quell’ultima volta, ma qualcosa dev’essere andato storto. Qualche stringa gli è sfuggita? Ma non mi piace ragionare in questi termini. Preferisco definirmi un pensiero persistente. Lo siamo tutti, qui. Ma devi andare ora, devi salvarlo. Devi salvarli tutti. - Scostò un arazzo scoprendo una porta, che sembrava scivolare dentro e fuori dalla realtà. O dal sogno. - Presto.

Damon gli tese la mano: - So quanto lui le fosse devoto. Sarebbe felice se potesse tornare a guidare il pianeta, se ci salvasse dai ricatti e dalla paura.

\- Oh, no, non è più il mio tempo. Lo è stato, e ho rovinato tutto. È stato il tempo di Romana, e anche per lei non è stato semplice, è scivolata nell’oscurità più volte. La mia amata… so che è molto più felice ora. Da qui non posso vederla, non so dove sia, ma… posso sentirla ridere. Non rideva mai, quand’ero con lei. Il nostro era un amore triste. Puoi immaginare un amore triste?

Damon annuì. Gli occhi chiari di Ada, circondati da rughe profonde; quell’ultimo sospiro della sua fragile anima umana...

\- Ora tocca a Jelpax. Nonostante tutto, è arrivato il _suo_ tempo. Vai. Salvalo. Salvali tutti, ragazzo mio.  E poi devi distruggere questo luogo. Il tempo trascorre anche qui, nel suo modo obliquo e ridondante, e presto l’intera Matrice sarà infettata… corri. Trova la strada, ragazzo, e non fidarti di nessuno.

La porta si dischiuse e Damon lo percepì, pur non staccando gli occhi dal volto dell’ex Lord Presidente di Gallifrey. - Grazie, Lord Borusa.

  
  


Era trascorso del tempo, sì.

Il caos aveva preso forme più definite.

Dopotutto, non era _quel_ Guardiano ad essersi insinuato nella discarica della Matrice. Non sarebbe riuscito a divertirsi in un parco giochi disordinato, non era nella sua natura.

Al posto del vuoto senza direzioni in cui aveva annaspato durante il viaggio di andata, una realtà apparentemente concreta, seppure fuori fase e ancora in costruzione. Damon si ritrovò ancora più nudo e indifeso, la sua anima riflessa dal lustro pavimento a scacchiera, scenografie teatrali a delimitare lo spazio altrimenti tendente all’infinito. Tentò di chiudere la mente contro qualsiasi cosa stesse infettando quel luogo… ma come poteva, se lui stesso era pura mente?

\- Puoi.

Riconobbe i pensieri di Narvin e questa volta fu lui ad aggrapparsi ad essi, sporgendosi pericolosamente oltre l’orlo del piano di realtà su cui si trovava e precipitando nel suo bozzolo, fragile e danneggiato, che galleggiava fra gli elementi del cantiere sottostante. Sentì che era mutato profondamente. Non ripeteva più il proprio nome in modo ossessivo, non pensava più a Vansell come l’unica fonte del Male, poiché vi era un nemico più grande a minacciarli tutti...

\- Saremo presto strumenti del suo gioco. Ma tu hai ancora una strada per uscirne, lo sai… non è la più semplice, ma è l’unica. E poi sai già che cosa fare, hai con te la soluzione.

Damon pregò anche lui, allo stesso modo in cui aveva pregato la sua guida: - Lord Narvin… venga con me. Si riprenda la vita che le appartiene.

L’altro ebbe un sospiro colmo di ironia e rassegnazione. - Ci sta assorbendo tutti. Qualcuno  
(Magnus maledetto Magnus)  
gli ha dato il benvenuto, di sua volontà. Se Lord Borusa ti ha detto di distruggerci, non esitare. È stato già fatto prima. La sopravvivenza della nostra civiltà non dipende dalla Matrice. Non dipende nemmeno dallo Scisma. Rialzarvi e combattere, restare uniti… è tutto ciò che conta.

Damon guardò in su: dagli strappi sulla superficie del bozzolo intravide una figura che si muoveva nella loro direzione, in controluce, la sagoma di un uomo alto dal curioso copricapo che indossava una ricca tunica. Nonostante non potesse distinguere i suoi lineamenti, seppe che stava sorridendo. Ma non a lui. Capì improvvisamente chi fosse, ma il terrore lasciò il posto alla fredda determinazione. Sentì di avere ancora un margine d’azione, di essere protetto. Certo che poteva nascondersi. Certo che doveva combattere… e ora sapeva anche come. Ma non subito. C'era qualcos'altro, prima, di altrettanto urgente.  
_"Ora tocca a Jelpax. Nonostante tutto, è arrivato il suo tempo. Vai. Salvalo. Salvali tutti, ragazzo mio."  
_ E quando riuscì finalmente ad affacciarsi nella realtà, capì a cosa si riferiva Lord Borusa.

 


	22. La Matrice - Procedure di disinfestazione (seconda parte)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli echi delle realtà alternative sono, nell'ordine:  
> Gordon: il canon di "Downtime", in cui il suo nome è Gordon James. Danny è un personaggio del romanzo e non c'entra nulla con Danny Pink, ovviamente ;)  
> Kate: la linea temporale in cui, seducendo l'Ottavo Dottore, avrebbe potuto rimanere incinta e per questo lui aveva cambiato gli eventi (storia citata più volte in questa saga),  
> Turlough: semplicemente lo scenario presentatogli dal Giocattolaio nella shot "Turlough's Nightmare".

La notizia dell’elezione del nuovo Lord Presidente di Gallifrey vibrava gioiosa sulle principali testate di psicodiffusione.

Lo scandalo in cui era stata coinvolta l’Agenzia a seguito dell’arresto di Zendarotethlestar e i dettagli dei complotti orditi da Vansell per ordine del Consiglio o di propria iniziativa avevano condotto ad uno sdegno collettivo, una più graduale sfiducia verso le alte sfere e infine ad elezioni anticipate, e la campagna elettorale era stata tra le più accese dell’ultimo secolo. Finalmente Prydon aveva l’appoggio dell’opinione pubblica, finalmente era il suo momento, era la svolta; l’attesa aveva dato i suoi frutti… e forse, forse…

Non era più tempo di aspettare. Lord Jelpax sentiva di non dover rendere ormai conto a nessuno, tutto ciò che gli importava era seguire l’istinto e rimediare alle proprie azioni passate.

Dimenticò la prudenza, nonostante fosse consapevole che nemmeno i più alti protocolli di cifratura avrebbero impedito al suo nemico di intercettare la connessione che si apprestava ad aprire.

Figuriamoci, Vansell non aveva più potere su di lui. Che solo provasse a fermarlo! Lui, o chiunque altro… l’Agenzia era stata messa sotto inchiesta, ridicolizzata e di sicuro non avrebbe ricevuto alcun tipo di mandato dal nuovo Consiglio che ora lui presiedeva...

Riuscì a collegarsi alla TARDIS, che aveva già impostato la rotta per Trenzalore. Sullo schermo balenarono i volti pallidi dei suoi due occupanti.

\- Theta Sigma, ascoltami. Ritorna, ti scongiuro, in nome di tutto ciò che per te è più prezioso…

Gli occhi velati del Curatore, le iridi ormai quasi trasparenti, sembrarono giudicarlo.

_\- In nome di ciò che per me è più prezioso… ti ho preso in parola e non la tradirò._ _Mi daresti la certezza che nulla è accaduto o accadrà a Kedredaselus, rompendo il patto siglato in Tribunale?_

Jelpax chinò la testa. - Farò tutto quanto in mio potere… sono stato eletto Lord Presidente. Vorrà pur dire qualcosa!

Un filo di voce, quasi indecifrabile, quasi inaccettabile: _\- Congratulazioni. Ma non lo faremo, non rischieremo. La legge è al di sopra anche della tua carica. Il destino è comunque al di sopra di tutti noi._

\-  Te lo dissi già allora, senza di te al mio fianco non posso farcela. Tutto è cambiato completamente. Avrai altre rigenerazioni, questo posso assicurartelo. Ritorna a casa… posso essere un Presidente fantoccio, potrai prendere ogni singola decisione, ma non arrenderti! Quella stupida profezia attenderà!

 _\- La felicità di mia figlia non può attendere. Non più._ \- Ma Thistle sembrava tutt’altro che felice. Il suo volto pallido era una maschera di dolore.

\- Ma ti dico che… cambierà tutto… farò di tutto...

_\- Certo, ho fiducia in te. Avrai successo. Buona fortuna, Jelpax, amico mio._

La comunicazione con la TARDIS si era interrotta.

Jelpax sentì il vuoto farsi strada nei suoi cuori e il significato più profondo di quel vuoto attraversargli la mente. Non aveva sentito la porta aprirsi, né i passi attraversare la stanza e fermarsi dietro di lui.

Lo schiocco di una lingua contro il palato, nel silenzio, lo sorprese e lo atterrì.

\- Vansell. - Si voltò, ostentando tranquilla autorità.

\- Gli abiti cerimoniali iniziavano già a prudere? Perché di nuovo qui, hai dimenticato di svuotare l’armadietto?

Lui non rispose alla provocazione e lo lasciò proseguire. Sapeva che l’ironia era riservata alle prime battute, avrebbe dovuto attendere per capire cosa volesse in realtà. Ricattarlo, probabilmente.

\- Saeculadoxiousparchbrightshoremas sarà soddisfatta di sapere che proprio tu, dopo averle consigliato come agire, abbia fatto marcia indietro in virtù del tuo nuovo status.

Era stato avventato, se ne rendeva conto più che mai; ma non doveva dargli più importanza di quanto ne meritasse. Prese tempo. - Perché odi così tanto il Dottore? Di cosa vuoi vendicarti?

\- Vendicarmi? Esatto, di che cosa? - rise Vansell. - Ripeto, l’Inquisitore ha certo più ragioni di me. Millennia era sua Cugina, non mia. Ha accettato volentieri il tuo compromesso, se ricordi. In quanto a me, sono qui per servire, lo sono sempre stato. È il Consiglio a decidere la linea da seguire, io posso soltanto prendere qualche iniziativa in base alle proiezioni e ai nodi critici finora gentilmente forniti dalla tua squadra…

Jelpax ammirò brevemente il suo senso dell’umorismo, ancora troppo sconvolto per prenderlo sul serio.

\- Ma mentirei se dicessi che non odio Theta. La sua arroganza ha sempre distrutto ogni cosa.

\- La _sua_? E da quando hai degli scrupoli a mentire? L’hai fatto per tutto il tempo in cui ti sei finto nostro amico. Comunque hai ragione. Il nuovo Consiglio avrà una linea diversa. Non vi saranno più complotti, né segreti.

Vansell fece una smorfia, quasi fosse dispiaciuto di dover ricorrere a misure così estreme, o semplicemente lo considerasse un ingenuo in tutto e per tutto. - D’accordo. Se non sei con me, non ho scelta. Non sei il mio uomo.

Jelpax sgranò gli occhi. Lo staser era puntato verso di lui.

\- E di certo non sei il mio Presidente.

 

Cercò di chiamare aiuto per via telepatica, ma si accorse con orrore che la stanza era stata sigillata per impedirlo, con una tecnologia simile a quella usata nelle carceri.

Poteva ancora percepire la rete di pensieri ronzare all’interno della Cittadella, ma ne era tagliato fuori. Pensieri di Signori del Tempo che lo acclamavano, qualcuno che già sollevava dubbi o critiche, ma con una speranza e una fiducia di fondo - che forse non meritava totalmente ma che, morendo, avrebbe inevitabilmente disilluso.

Deglutì, cercando una parola che potesse salvarlo.

 

Poi vide i LED sulla plancia della Sezione Pseudonirica accendersi uno dopo l’altro. Rimase immobile, non osando sperare, e il cono di materializzazione apparve, discreto e luminoso.

\- Ma è il mio.

Vansell non ebbe il tempo di voltarsi. Una mano gli afferrò il polso, torcendolo così forte da fargli cadere lo staser, che il suo aggressore raccolse prontamente.

\- Damon…

\- Questo è per Lord Narvin. - Vansell ondeggiò all’impatto del primo colpo, ma rimase in piedi. - E questo è per… tutto il resto…

Damon premette il pulsante una seconda volta e Vansell crollò finalmente a terra, gli occhi vitrei, con un ultimo spasmo del corpo - entrambi i cuori ormai immobili.

 

_“Dovevi essere tu, allora…”_

\- Damon, - ripeté Jelpax, mentre mani e ginocchia iniziavano a tremargli dal sollievo improvviso e presto offuscato dalla consapevolezza dello scandalo che ne sarebbe conseguito. Ma più di tutto, più che alla morte di Vansell, aveva assistito alla morte dell’innocenza.

 

_“Dovevi essere tu, dall’inizio, da sempre...”_

Ma _quale_ innocenza? Cosa doveva essere rimasto di lui, dopo quel viaggio infernale?

Eppure la sua voce, quando finalmente parlò, era la stessa che conosceva così bene. Un poco infantile e deferente, solo più risoluta.

\- Si fida di me, signore?

Jelpax trasse un sospiro. - Oh. Con tutto me stesso.

\- Devo rientrare e occuparmi di ciò che sta accadendo là dentro. Non c’è tempo.

L’involontaria ironia di quella frase, insieme all’euforia provocata dallo shock, disegnò sul volto di Jelpax un sorriso sghembo, ma Damon era serio.

\- Ho un piano. Ma perché funzioni, l’intera Matrice dev’essere approssincronizzata con la linea temporale del Dottore.

Il dolore tornò; avrebbe significato perdere Theta completamente, impedire anche alle sue incarnazioni precedenti di tornare in futuro. Ma _si fidava, con tutto se stesso,_ l’aveva pur detto. - Lo… lo farò.

\- Si allontani prima che può, signore.

\- Ma… - Accennò al cadavere, ma poi qualcosa nello sguardo di Damon gli fece comprendere che il cosiddetto scandalo era l’ultimo dettaglio di cui avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi. - D’accordo. E… poi?

\- Ho uno stabilizzatore metabolico e non ho timore di usarlo. Non ho nulla da perdere, e lei… - Lo sfiorò e una scarica di ricordi investì Jelpax, calda e intensa. - È arrivato fin qui, sarebbe un terribile spreco non andare avanti. Lord Presidente. Addio.

  
  


E fu di nuovo dall’altra parte.

Certo che poteva controllare i propri pensieri. Aveva in sé il potere più grande dell’Universo - no, non l’amore… il dolore.

Fece sì che il Giocattolaio percepisse la sua presenza, questa volta, un’anima viva fra le ombre ormai sempre più flebili che ancora si aggrappavano testarde ai confini del suo territorio in espansione.

Si nascose perché il Giocattolaio potesse trovarlo, tentò di sfuggirgli perché questi si convincesse che portasse con sé qualcosa di molto prezioso.

Funzionò.

Il Mandarino schioccò le dita e fece apparire una nuova versione del labirinto con cui aveva torturato il Dodicesimo Dottore.

Damon era in trappola... esattamente dove voleva trovarsi.

Gridò quando si vide portar via l’anello, ma il Giocattolaio gridò ancora più forte, dapprima di esultanza

(finalmente, la vita del Dottore in suo potere)

e poi di orrore, mentre il suo nuovo regno gli si accartocciava intorno come cartapesta

(una vita che si spegneva in un silenzioso fragore, trascinandolo con sé)

 

La Matrice esplose.

 

La realtà dell’intero universo tremò.

 

_A Gordon parve di tornare bambino e risentì il dondolio di una barca, rivide il pavimento cosparso di giocattoli_

_(Aloysius, il vecchio orsacchiotto Aloysius)_

_e il suo amico immaginario, Danny, figura impalpabile eppure fidata e sorridente._

_Ebbe l’impressione di avere un nome diverso, il che era ancora più assurdo… e di camminare in un parco, guardando in su, la mano di suo nonno che stringeva la sua…_

_… E Kate quasi ricordò di aver ingannato il Dottore, dietro una maschera nera di velluto e pizzo, il corpo ancora acerbo e la voglia di rivalsa - verso chi, verso cosa? Non sapeva, non voleva pensarci, voleva solo lui. I capelli ricci davanti agli occhi, le dita eleganti che battevano il tempo della musica che suonava nella stanza, l’aria di chi si trova ad una rimpatriata fra vecchi amici e non riconosce più nessuno. Di certo non aveva riconosciuto lei..._

_… Victor Turner annaspò nel sonno. Da tempo quel vecchio incubo non tornava a fargli visita, e si scoprì terrorizzato come lo era stato in seguito all’apparizione del Giocattolaio, quella terribile notte._

_I capelli biondi impastati di sangue a coprire gli occhi spalancati e immobili del Dottore, e quella pietra fra le sue mani-_

_\- Ehi, sveglia._

_Tegan era sulla soglia della stanza, in vestaglia, le mani sui fianchi, un tono aspro e seccato._

_Doveva aver gridato. Non ricordava di averlo fatto, ma doveva aver urlato e l’aveva svegliata. - Credevo avessimo finito con queste sciocchezze. Vediamo di rilassarci, sì? Domani c’è un bel po’ di lavoro da fare, non hai scuse._

_Non riusciva a parlare. Era vero, da tempo non gli era più successo nulla di simile, e gli sembrava una sconfitta. Ogni muscolo del viso e delle mani tremava e provava vergogna davanti a lei, era così umiliante._

_\- Coraggio. - Lei cambiò espressione e andò a sedersi sul bordo del suo letto. C’era un limite oltre il quale non poteva più fare la dura e fingersi insensibile, e sentiva di averlo superato._

_Si chinò a baciarlo e lui, meravigliato, non si ritrasse…_

  
  


Trenzalore. Un nome spaventoso, un pianeta come tanti. Un destino che il Curatore aveva già abbracciato con ogni fibra del suo essere.

E ogni fibra del suo essere si sciolse nella luce dai mille filamenti, intima e infinita oltre la finestrella scheggiata di una TARDIS plurimillenaria e colma di ricordi.

Un giorno, Clara Oswald vi sarebbe entrata, per salvare ognuna delle sue vite… ma non era ancora _quel_ giorno.

Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas gridò, lontana da quella luce eppure troppo vicina per non sentire quel distacco immane.

  
  
  


Ansimante e sconvolto, Jelpax uscì dalla cabina di teletrasporto e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, scostando in malomodo chiunque si precipitasse ad aiutarlo, finché non si creò il vuoto intorno a lui.

Persino i droni dei Commentatori si tennero a distanza, programmati a non infrangere la legge. Ma quando lui ebbe allungato il braccio verso uno di essi, il suo proprietario - un ragazzino, nulla più di uno stagista e ancora agli ultimi anni di Accademia, eseguì una breve sequenza di comandi sul dispositivo che recava al polso, settandolo per una dichiarazione ufficiale. Il collega più anziano sembrò risentirsene, grugnendo “Tutte a te le fortune, Beaureglammorth!”, ma fu una reazione istintiva e senza conseguenze, dopodiché rimasero entrambi a guardare.

Jelpax afferrò il drone e riversò nella sua memoria tutto ciò che ritenne necessario affinché la Cittadella intera venisse a conoscenza della verità su quanto stava accadendo. Non poteva iniziare il suo mandato con delle omissioni, o peggio delle menzogne.

Lo doveva al Dottore, lo doveva a Damon.

E alla propria dignità, che valeva assai più del potere e della gloria.

Poi svenne, la mente ancora colma di frammenti d’anime sagge che gli sorridevano come ad elargirgli una silenziosa benedizione.

  
  
  
  


L’Inquisitore ascoltò in silenzio.

Senza la Matrice a supportare le parole di quella testimonianza, in un altro frangente vi sarebbero stati ragionevoli dubbi sulla sua veridicità, ma in tanti anni Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas non aveva migliorato le proprie difese mentali. Ognuno dei presenti lesse come sulle pagine di un libro tutto ciò che aveva vissuto.

A Saecula pareva di essersi risvegliata al mondo reale da uno stato di perenne rancore. Forse non aveva perdonato il Dottore, ma la sua morte aveva senza dubbio cambiato le carte in tavola. Accanirsi contro i suoi discendenti non aveva più alcun senso!

Il suo dovere, dopotutto, era accertare e punire le _responsabilità_ dei suoi simili - ma la _colpa_ era comunque di quelle entità immensamente potenti che avrebbero continuato a manovrare la realtà, il sogno, l’ordine, il caos, la vita, la morte e il tempo. E anch’esse, certo, erano spinte da un vento continuo...

  
  


Tra le colonne del Panopticon la luce filtrava discreta, arabeschi d’ombra tracciati tutt’intorno, e l’eco di una riappacificazione senz’altri testimoni.

\- Mi dispiace. Continuo a pensare che ne valesse la pena, ma sul tuo viso leggo più sofferenza di quanta ne avresti patita se avessi proposto la tortura anziché l’esilio.

\- Questi sono i segni dell’amore, Lord Jelpax. Ho vissuto il loro amore così intensamente da esserne ancora inondata. È come l’energia dello Scisma, non riesci più a staccartela di dosso. E nemmeno vorresti… no, non lo vorresti…

\- Avrei voluto che tornasse. Ho provato a convincerlo.

\- C’ero. Ho sentito, - sospirò.

\- Quindi mi credi. Non desideravo che finisse davvero così, dovevo fare in modo che mi credessero, dovevo conquistare la loro fiducia una volta per tutte...

\- Ma sarebbe finita davvero così. Sarebbe finita comunque. - Nonostante tutto, Thistle era ormai totalmente convinta della sua buona fede.

\- Dopo altre dodici vite! Dopo la gloria infinita di averlo come guida suprema! - s’accalorò Jelpax, ma la risposta lo lasciò senza parole:

\- La gloria ora le appartiene, Lord Presidente. A lui, la pace.

Per un attimo, un imbarazzante attimo, egli non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo. Forse la responsabilità sulle sue spalle era troppo grande, ora. Forse già ne sentiva la stanchezza.

 _Non siamo poi così diversi,_ pensò Thistle d’improvviso, e ciò la fece sentire in qualche modo degna della propria eredità. Pronta a riprendere il suo vero percorso di vita.

Era davvero come Kate le aveva detto per telefono, tanti anni prima. Un oceano di distanza non aveva trattenuto la verità - il futuro era davanti a lei, ora; ciò che le era parso lontanissimo, quand’era sulla Terra, stava per tornare fra le sue mani.

 

E poi non percepì più nulla che non fosse l’uomo appena entrato. Sentì i suoi pensieri intrecciarsi ai propri in una silenziosa tempesta di passione, sofferenza, sollievo.  Le loro anime erano già strette l’una all’altra prima ancora di percorrere quei pochi passi che dividevano i loro corpi.

 

No, non c’era mai stato nessun altro.

E se mai aveva creduto di poter desiderare qualcosa di diverso, era stato un terribile errore...

 

Sebbene Kedred non avesse subito una rigenerazione com’era accaduto a lei, il suo aspetto era profondamente mutato - gli occhi s’erano fatti opachi, la fronte pallida, i bei capelli bruni più radi e sottili. La prigionia e la solitudine avevano scavato le sue guance e arrochito la sua voce. Le ferite che al tempo del loro matrimonio avevano appena iniziato a rimarginarsi erano tornate a sanguinare.

Ma era vivo, era libero, era ancora suo. Era sicura di riuscire a guarirlo un’altra volta.

 

Jelpax scivolò, ormai inosservato, fuori da quell’intimità, giurando a se stesso di proteggere ciò che tanti sacrifici avevano reso possibile.

  
  
  


_Noi naufraghi di Gallifrey approdammo alla tua riva._

_Tutte le stelle di Kasterborous vennero a spegnersi nei tuoi occhi_

_E, ormai riflessi nel tempo, oggi implorano il tuo perdono._

 

Kate Stewart rilesse quelle parole con un sospiro. Le sue labbra tremarono, ma nascose il proprio turbamento davanti a Gordon, che pure non volle mostrarsi troppo commosso. Lui la vide scrollarsi i calcinacci dalle scarpe, in quel sotterraneo che si rivelava ora per ciò che era sempre stato - vuoto e abbandonato, senza più la TARDIS a creare gli ambienti spartani e luminosi della Galleria.

La suoneria di un cellulare squillò, rompendo il silenzio spettrale. Gordon si affrettò a rispondere e sua madre lo vide illuminarsi in volto. - Dimmi, Gwen… ci siamo? Oddio, ci siamo? Mamma, ci siamo! - Kate gli sorrise, un istinto più forte a spazzar via quella desolazione dal suo cuore. Quella settimana, per Billie _ogni giorno poteva essere quello buono,_ ed era finalmente arrivato. - Sì, di corsa… no, Gwen, era metaforico, sì…

La vita.

Comunque.

Sempre.

 

 


	23. Gallifrey - La pasticciera friendzonata e lo scultore di nuvole

Era il suo Principe Azzurro, in carne, ossa e scaglie, ed era giunto alla sua porta proprio come nelle fiabe, attraversando il tempo e lo spazio per condurla in un regno incantato, ed avrebbero vissuto insieme per sempre.

Oppure no?

La realtà, come spesso accade quando un sogno si avvera a metà, aveva una facciata molto più prosaica.

 

Morth aveva usato i suoi contatti per scatenare una lenta ma inarrestabile presa di coscienza collettiva che avrebbe portato al crollo del governo arcaliano.

Non era ancora un vero Signore del Tempo, figuriamoci un Commentatore professionista, e dopotutto non era l’ambizione a spingerlo - era convinto che con il tempo e l’esperienza avrebbe ricevuto riconoscimenti nel campo. Era ancora tanto giovane, e per lui la famiglia era la cosa più importante - l’unica cosa che potesse competere con  l’affetto che provava per i Cugini erano i suoi ideali di libertà e uguaglianza, mai sopiti dai tempi in cui gestiva la radio clandestina all’Accademia. Dal canto suo, Ryndane non si intendeva un granché di politica, ma non vi era nulla di difficile da capire nella sofferenza che l’Agenzia aveva causato.

 

Arkhew si era commosso davanti ai vecchi disegni che lei aveva custodito gelosamente per tanti anni, e ne aveva sfiorato le linee con le dita, ringraziandola di tanta devozione… ma era una gratitudine noncurante, distratta, mentre la sua mente tornava all’infanzia e meditava su quanto le amarezze di quel tempo fossero una piccola cosa, in confronto all’attonito dolore del presente.

Aveva dovuto perdere una madre per scoprire di avere un padre.

Perdere il suo primo grande amore, per tornare a rivedere Gallifrey. E anche là, non aveva ritrovato quasi nessuno, della famiglia che aveva conosciuto.

Pure, Lungbarrow rappresentava per lui e Jenny un’opportunità di leccarsi le ferite, di recuperare il coraggio e la motivazione necessaria ad andare avanti.

 

Farsi forza nell’incertezza del futuro è difficile, ma lo è altrettanto accettare un destino già scritto. Soprattutto se qualcuno che ti ha amato più della sua stessa vita ha tentato di sfidarlo e costruire un’alternativa… per te, solo per te. Le parole di Alonso e Jack l’avevano convinto che, prima di prendere qualsiasi decisione, sarebbe stato un insulto alla memoria di Vastra non visitare il trentunesimo secolo e ammirare i virgulti di uguaglianza ch’ella aveva collaborato a far germogliare sulla Terra.

Eppure, alla fine, aveva comunque scelto di seguire Jenny su Gallifrey.

_Avrai le tue risposte, tesoro._

Si fidava di lei.

_Avrai un futuro, e nessuno potrà portartelo via…_

E si fidava del Dottore, dovunque fosse ora. Qualsiasi cosa significasse "ora".

 

Con loro grande disappunto, a gestire il Maldovarium s’era installata un’organizzazione criminale che aveva aggiunto lo sfruttamento della prostituzione ai consueti traffici. Dorium, nonostante le mancanze di scrupoli nel suo passato, non avrebbe mai permesso un’efferatezza simile. La sua infanzia era stata insozzata e calpestata, e sapere che donne di ogni razza ed età fossero costrette a vendere il proprio corpo nel luogo che portava il suo nome lo faceva inorridire.

Dane non conosceva i dettagli più sordidi di quella storia, ma voleva bene al suo _principe_ e l’aveva incitato a prendere in mano la situazione - nonostante sapesse che, se l’avesse fatto, forse non l’avrebbe mai più rivisto.

Riuscì a strappargli un sorriso una sera quando, un vecchio cappello del Dottore calcato sui riccioli e lo sguardo truce, inscenò un esempio pratico di come procedere:

\- Il mio nome è Rallon Quences Maldovar-Smith. Arkhew, per gli amici, ma è chiaro che voi non lo siete. Lei è il mio avvocato, Jenny Smith, e qui fuori sta sbarcando una truppa Judoon. Sloggiate con le buone o lasciamo che ci pensino loro?

Dorium ebbe da obiettare come al solito, ricordandole che coinvolgere le autorità avrebbe significato dover seguire la legge alla lettera per i secoli successivi, ma Kew puntualizzò che le sue intenzioni erano esattamente quelle.

\- Sai che non accetterà, altrimenti, - confermò Jenny. - Non sarei d’accordo nemmeno io, come non lo sono mai stata, lo sai bene. E comunque, sai da chi ha preso la testardaggine.

Dorium aveva abbassato gli occhi. Nonostante gli insulti e le umiliazioni a cui l’aveva sottoposto durante la sua permanenza a Grad, non aveva mai desiderato il male di Vastra, e la notizia della sua fine l’aveva sconvolto. Ma ora il figlio sembrava rasserenato, quasi divertito: - Da tutti e tre, mi sembra. - Jenny nascose la propria commozione, attenta a non turbarlo proprio ora che sembrava affacciarsi nuovamente alla vita. - Ma strategie legali e attacchi militari a parte, ho una proposta molto seria da farti, Ryndane.

La ragazzina arrossì e i suoi cuori mancarono un battito, ma le sue illusioni si frantumarono in pochi istanti.

 

E fu così che, dalla cucina di Lungbarrow, si era ritrovata a sfornare dolci in quella molto più attrezzata e molto meno raccolta, dall’altro capo della galassia. La sua vita sembrava cambiata in peggio. Talvolta le sembrava di soffocare, tanto le mancava la sua famiglia. Eppure non aveva potuto fare a meno di cogliere quell’occasione - amava Kew e temeva che, se avesse rifiutato quel compromesso, non avrebbe avuto una seconda possibilità. Lui sembrava averla presa in simpatia, senza ombra di dubbio, ma la sua ammirazione era quasi esclusivamente rivolta alle sue prodezze ai fornelli, era questo il motivo per cui l’aveva voluta con sé, non vi era nulla di romantico… non ancora, almeno.

 

Ma un alto funzionario draconiano capitò da quelle parti. Di cattivo umore per il precario equilibrio delle condizioni di pace dopo l’ultimo conflitto, si ritrovò ad affondare i denti in uno degli ormai famosi muffin ai mirtilli, ordinato a caso sul menu, e a sorridere... una reazione strana da mostrare in pubblico secondo la sua cultura, oltretutto. Più tardi, fischiettando suo malgrado, mandò l’invito per una partita di sazou all’ambasciatore di Emindar, per ridiscutere con calma le questioni in sospeso.

Fu il primo germoglio della nuova Federazione Galattica.

  
  


\- Era ancora una bambina. Ero così sicura che un giorno avrebbe preso il mio posto.

\- Non dovremo pensare a niente del genere ancora per tanti, tantissimi anni, - la rassicurò Thistle, sfuggendo al suo sguardo. Corgan l’aveva avvertita che era stata una rigenerazione difficile. Il ragazzino dispettoso aveva lasciato il posto a un giovane determinato, sempre un po’ ribelle - a forza di prendersi _vacanze improvvisate_ dall’Accademia, si era fidanzato con una ragazza del villaggio degli Stranieri e l’aveva messa nei guai, sfiorando l’incidente diplomatico tra questi e la Cittadella - ma estremamente compassionevole. Al momento si divideva tra le lezioni e il tirocinio al centro di ricerca dell’ospedale, ma tornava a Lungbarrow ogni volta che gli era possibile.

\- Chissà. Non è questo il punto. Non si tratta di me... Ma tu non c’eri, avrei dovuto fermarla, nessuno avrebbe dovuto lasciare questa Casa senza il tuo permesso.

\- Perché sono la Kithriarca, già. - La sua voce era amara. - Ma ti sbagli, Cugina, se pensi che io abbia fretta di esercitare l’autorità su chicchessia per il gusto di farlo. Darei tutto ciò che ho per riavere mio padre...

 _Non ha senso piangere per lui, ora sai che la sua morte non è stata invano,_ si ripeté. _Ora sai che Clara è stata vendicata, e per mano di un uomo che disprezzavi. Hai ancora tanto da imparare._

\- … Per riavere la mamma, e Jack… darei tutto, tranne Ked. Non darti pena per Dane, Innocet. Forse all’inizio sentirà nostalgia, ma è con l’uomo che ama. Non sappiamo se potrà o no ricambiarla, ma almeno… resteranno insieme… per tutta la vita. Pensa questo. Non c’è nulla di meglio.

Kedred entrò, gli occhi che brillavano. - Buone notizie. - Thistle sorrise mentre lui si avvicinava ad afferrarle le mani. - La Stazione Meteoingegneristica mi ha concesso un colloquio. A quanto pare, Xillianthrogubryyaven non ha dimenticato i bei vecchi tempi della compagnia teatrale.

Innocet alzò per la prima volta i suoi nuovi occhi verso il ritratto del Cugino Arkhew. - La Fiamma lo voglia! Avremo finalmente uno scultore di nuvole in famiglia.

 

  
  
  
CARDIFF, 2014  


Malcolm non sapeva cosa l’avesse spinto fino alla baia, quella sera, dopo che sua madre aveva lavato i piatti e acceso la TV. Decisamente, non aveva nessuna intenzione di guardare gare di ballo o qualsiasi soap opera ci fosse a quell’ora. Già prima di arrivare al Millennium Centre gli era venuto il dubbio di essere seguito, ma persino con quel freddo la piazza era abbastanza trafficata e si era convinto che la sua impressione fosse sbagliata. Quando la donna misteriosa si era avvicinata, il dubbio era diventato certezza.

\- Sta cercando me?

Lei assentì, restando a una certa distanza. Non sembrava avere l’intenzione di rapinarlo. Malcolm valutò l’ipotesi di allungare una mano verso la tasca dove teneva il cellulare, comunque. La pressione di un certo tasto avrebbe fatto scattare un allarme e un elicottero sarebbe decollato dalla Base 5… non sarebbero mai arrivati in tempo per salvarlo, se la sconosciuta l’avesse gettato in acqua, ma questo era un dettaglio che non contraddiceva l’efficienza della UNIT.

Invece non fece nulla. Si appoggiò alla ringhiera e distolse lo sguardo, ostentando indifferenza. - Mi sembra strano. Sono in città solo di passaggio, ma… dica pure.

\- Sono una Signora del Tempo. Sono la figlia del Dottore, e il mio nome è Thistle. A Londra hai conosciuto la mia seconda incarnazione, e tra non molto la sua memoria si risveglierà. Sta per ricordare… la sua infanzia, su Gallifrey. I suoi genitori, i lunghi decenni all’Accademia. L’uomo che ha sempre amato. Mi dispiace parlartene, ma lei lo farà comunque. Soffrirà per le ingiustizie che ha subito, e ti sembrerà ingrata per il bene che le hai dimostrato, ma… ha solo tanta paura di non poter tornare a casa.

Malcolm era rimasto senza fiato, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, le mani che stringevano la ringhiera, gelide nonostante i guanti. Impiegò diversi minuti per farsi una ragione di ciò che stava accadendo. Infine la guardò, scrutò quel volto sconosciuto, cercò un indizio che riecheggiasse e confermasse quelle parole. Alla luce dei lampioni vide che aveva capelli rosso scuro e sopracciglia quasi invisibili, che la facevano sembrare vulnerabile. Perché avrebbe dovuto crederle? Non poteva essere uno scherzo? Un’allucinazione? Ragionando freneticamente scartò ognuna delle possibilità, e come diceva Conan Doyle, _una volta eliminato l’impossibile_...

Temporeggiò. - Con quest’uomo… con lui, vi siete… ritrovati? - balbettò, la voce asciutta.

\- Sì. È successo seicento anni fa. Abbiamo avuto dei figli. È trascorso del tempo, e presto la nostra Casa ha preso a risuonare di voci come ai tempi più fulgidi.

Gli sembrò che le sue parole fossero tradotte da una strana lingua, antica e un poco retorica. Gli parve appropriato, nella cornice di quel tramonto.

\- Generazione dopo generazione, conquista dopo conquista. Siamo rimasti uniti anche attraverso le ombre. Crisi politiche, minacce di guerra, disastri che persino con la nostra conoscenza non potevamo prevedere. Eravamo… _siamo_ una famiglia. Ma lui non ha avuto una vita molto lunga, per i nostri… - Sospirò. - Standard. Ciò che è accaduto prima che io venissi qui l’aveva segnato in modo irrimediabile; una carriera andata in frantumi, gli anni trascorsi in prigione, la società che ti si rivolta contro, e anche quando fai di tutto per ignorare le chiacchiere e andare avanti per la tua strada, non è comunque la strada che avevi sognato di percorrere. Ci sono cose che si spezzano e non puoi più ricostruire. Ferite troppo profonde. Con tutto l’amore possibile, con tutto l’impegno… semplicemente non puoi. Ad ogni rigenerazione, le sue vite diventavano sempre più brevi. Quando se n’è andato, ho creduto che fosse finita anche per me… che ci fosse solo vuoto. Le voci erano soltanto rumori. Le responsabilità, solo seccature. Non desideravo, non guardavo, non speravo. Tutto era così spento. E mi sono spenta anch’io. La donna che vedi davanti a te è rinata da quel dolore.

\- E ti sei ricordata di me. Dopo seicento anni. Sono… lusingato, non c’è che dire. Non è da tutti, intendo…

Thistle si avvicinò e lo baciò sull’angolo della bocca. Lui rimase immobile, trattenendo il respiro.

\- Le parole sono così povere, in qualsiasi lingua. Non posso spiegarti ciò che mi è accaduto. Mi sono ricordata di te? Sì. Come quando una fiamma si riaccende all’improvviso. No, no, non così. Come quando una scossa di terremoto fa sbocciare un geyser...

\- Mi hanno chiamato in molti modi… fottuto idiota, genio indisciplinato, elemento di disturbo, faccia di… okay, ma “geyser” non era ancora nella lista, devo dire che-

\- Comunque vada, chiunque io sia, per te non sarebbe cambiato niente - lo interruppe.

Erano parole sue.

Il giorno dell’invasione degli Zygon.

Era lei, era davvero lei. Doveva accettarlo, non aveva scelta; era l’unica possibilità di ridare un senso alla sua vita.

\- L’ultima volta che ti ho visto, fra sedici anni, mi hai mostrato la foto di tua moglie. Oggi l’ho riconosciuta.

\- Dove? - I tempi verbali che cozzavano con i complementi… sembrava proprio di sentir parlare il Dottore.

\- Allo specchio, dopo la mia ultima rigenerazione.

Lui annuì mentre spegneva la mente, si rifiutava di ragionare oltre. Era l’istinto a guidarlo, ormai. - E non si può cambiare ciò che si conosce già, non è vero?

\- Non una singola riga. Abbiamo un copione da rispettare, temo.

\- Mi sento leggermente in trappola, devo ammetterlo. Ma lungi da me voler causare un paradosso temporale. - Questa volta fu lui a baciarla, e non fu un bacio casto né breve. - Thistle. - Assaporò quel nuovo nome e il profumo dei suoi capelli, dello stesso colore del tramonto sulla baia. - Poco scozzese, mi dicono. - Si rabbuiò. - Io… le voglio ancora bene… e non potrò dirle nulla…

\- Lo so. Ma non sarà… non sarò arrabbiata per sempre. Quello che ho vissuto allora mi ha riportata qui.

\- Sei troppo bella, lo sei sempre stata. - La baciò ancora, ma quando le vide spuntare le lacrime, cercò di sdrammatizzare. - Non mi farò troppe illusioni, però… ammettilo, in realtà ti mancava la cucina di queste parti. Perché non pranziamo insieme, domani?

Lei si strinse nelle spalle, stando al gioco. - Conto di fermarmi ancora per un po’, quindi non vedo perché no.

\- Fish and chips, come ai vecchi tempi? O preferisci qualcosa di più… strettamente gallese?

\- Ecco, a dire la verità, io… allora avevo dimenticato di essere vegetariana.

Malcolm si finse orripilato da quell’affermazione. - Male, molto male. Vorrà dire che ti lascerò le mie patatine.

\- Affare fatto, dottor Taylor, - rispose Thistle porgendogli il braccio, e risalirono il lungomare nell’aria pungente di quell’incredibile sera d’inverno.

 

 


	24. Epilogo - Polvere e luce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci alla conclusione.  
> L'ultimo cerchio da chiudere.  
> Grazie per aver letto e seguito questa storia :)
> 
> Saki

Il testamento, un cubo di dati poco più grande di una noce, è in bella mostra sul tavolo del soggiorno. È la sua ultima notte. Domani, generazioni di Lungbarroviani giunti da ogni angolo del pianeta si stringeranno nella stanza ad attendere la nomina del nuovo Kithriarca. Non è stato facile scegliere. È tornata ad essere a pieno diritto una delle Grandi Case, ora. I suoi abitanti si sono mescolati ad altre Famiglie, ad altri Capitoli, ad altre razze persino, ma lo spirito prydoniano di geniale sregolatezza permane nel loro sangue.

 

Aveva creduto che Kedred sarebbe stato il padre di _tutti_ i suoi figli.  
La famiglia si era stupita, e forse segretamente indignata, quando aveva portato con sé dalla Terra il suo nuovo sposo, come uno sgraziato trofeo, una rivincita insieme ovvia e inaspettata.

Si erano sentiti un po’ presi in giro, sospettosi riguardo a ciò che consideravano un capriccio, una follia… eppure Malcolm aveva saputo conquistarli, dal primo all’ultimo. Oh, se era valsa la pena lottare dolcemente e penetrare la sua corazza di orgoglio, fino a persuaderlo che venti o trent’anni non erano abbastanza per lei, che se c’era sulla Terra un uomo degno di diventare un Signore del Tempo, non avrebbe scelto nessun altro -

Oh, beh. Era di parte, lei. Ma aveva avuto ragione.

 

Era stata così stupida a giudicare sua madre.

Era giovane, allora, e già credeva di sapere come gira il mondo, o come dovrebbe girare. Amava, e credeva che il suo fosse l’unico modo di amare - credeva di poter plasmare il mondo intorno senza conseguenze...

Uno dei suoi rimpianti più grandi era rimasto questo; poterle dire che ora riusciva a comprendere i suoi sentimenti. Che, adesso lo sapeva, Damon aveva salvato Gallifrey, che la sua vita era stata degna e nobile quanto quella di suo padre, e il suo sacrificio uno degli atti più puri nella Storia di ogni epoca.

Ma di Ada Markham non rimaneva che polvere, nella tomba di famiglia dei Lethbridge-Stewart.

E persino del Dottore non rimaneva che...

 

Ha un sussulto. Il suo petto incavato si espande della vitalità di un’idea folle. Le gambe la sorreggono fino alla vecchia camera da letto dei suoi genitori, rimasta vuota per secoli, ma che la Casa non aveva mai cancellato né cambiato di una virgola, e si dirige sicura al cassettone, sottraendo all’oblio il vecchio orologio del professor Drax per destinarlo al compito più ambizioso mai toccato ad un Arco Camaleonte.

La sua TARDIS è parcheggiata da ormai troppi anni in uno scantinato dell’ala nord. Quando finalmente poggia le vecchie mani nodose sui comandi, il suo corpo è stremato, ma le labbra screpolate sono curve in un sogghigno un po’ sinistro, un po’ ingenuo.

Conosce ancora le coordinate a memoria. Conosce il tempo che deve oltrepassare, la notte in cui l’undicesima incarnazione di suo padre ha visitato la tomba insieme a Clara e all’ologramma della coscienza di River Song. Da quel momento in poi non esiste più alcuna profezia, alcun punto fisso, solo uno strappo nel tessuto della realtà che contiene la pura essenza del Signore del Tempo più straordinario che abbia mai conosciuto.

Conosce il nome che aprirà le porte, ancora una volta. Dalle pieghe della veste estrae l’orologio, lo apre, l’osserva risucchiare la luce finché non rimane che vuoto.

Trenzalore è solo un pianeta deserto, ormai.

Al ritorno lascia impronte della sua polvere sul pavimento di ogni stanza che attraversa, prima di giungere, ormai senza fiato, ad una porta chiusa a chiave. Il Telaio di Lungbarrow non è che un vecchio cimelio del passato.

Si arrampica fino in cima, scoperchia la sezione di amalgama dati. È qui, è questo… Si lecca le labbra, che brillano per un istante nella penombra - dono fuggevole del chiarore lunare che filtra da una finestra semioscurata dai secoli.

Ecco.

Apre nuovamente l’orologio e guarda la luce convergere nello spazio che ha aperto, raggi che si attorcigliano come viticci e scendono ad esplorare la nuova prigione. In breve, tutto è concluso. Risigilla il coperchio, si lascia scivolare giù fino a toccare terra. Ha dimenticato il cacciavite sonico sul tetto del Telaio, ma non tornerà a riprenderlo.

Un giorno, a causa di un’epidemia, di un conflitto, di un evento che nemmeno le sacerdotesse di Karn potrebbero prevedere, qualcuno lo rimetterà in funzione, e i geni si mescoleranno come in una Sfera Centrifuga delle bancarelle a premi durante la Ricorrenza dell’Altro. Quante probabilità ci sono che possa rinascere ancora una volta?

Lei non lo vedrà, ma ha la certezza che saprà ritornare. Lui torna sempre.

 

Nelle sue iridi offuscate brilla per un istante l’eco della bambina egoista che è stata, quasi settemila anni prima.

La bambina che aveva dato il colpo di grazia al già fragile matrimonio di sua sorella, gelosa senza alcuna ragione, gelosa di suo padre, gelosa di Kedred, della bellezza di lei.

La bambina a cui un giorno avevano spiegato che non poteva vivere sulla luna, perché era velenosa, e si era tuffata nel progetto di una tuta a prova di taranio.

Non è mai cresciuta, Thistleswincetlungbarrowmas, anche se ha contato quasi cinquanta Presidenti dalla sua nascita.

 

_Se sono ancora vivo, dopo tutto questo, è perché ci sei tu. Perché sei la mia bambina adorata e non ho ancora visto abbastanza di te._

Sente scricchiolare un armadio nel vecchio guardaroba; un’anta si apre. Oh, ecco dov’era...

La poltrona accoglie lei e il suo bottino di lana morbida. Sente freddo.

 

_Tu sei tutta la mia vita, tutta la mia speranza. Sei la ragione per cui chiamo ancora questo pianeta “casa”._

Si avvolge la sciarpa intorno al collo e alle spalle, fingendo di essere di nuovo nella Galleria Sotterranea, e risente il profumo di borotalco e menta.

 

_E il vento mormorerà il tuo nome,_

_gli uccellini canteranno in coro,_

_le foglie s’inchineranno ai tuoi passi_

_e suoneranno le campane del mattino._

Era così dolce… così…

  
  



End file.
